


The Song That Tamed His Heart

by blueroanmare



Series: The Shapeshifter Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Transformation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythical Sickness, Romance, Shapeshifter, Shapeshifting, Unicorns, Vampires, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 137,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroanmare/pseuds/blueroanmare
Summary: Rafael Valentine is an immortal animal shapeshifter, who can change into any animal or mythical creature he wants. Running from the results of his latest prank, he bumps into Ava, a normal human girl. He throws her headfirst into the world of magic. But there is something tainting Rafe's world… can they figure it out before his world is destroyed?





	1. Chapter 1

Rafe Valentine. Shapeshifter extraordinaire. Said shapeshifter who was also in major trouble. As in a wizard trying to pin him down to one shape. While backed in a corner. Right. That ain't happening.

He twisted himself down to a leopard shape and snarled at the wizard. The man lobbed off a magic ball at him, which Rafe dodged easily. But now the wizard threw a spread shot at him. Ugh...the man was persistent. Rafe switched to a mouse shape, and dropped to the floor, before flying at the startled wizard's face as a falcon. He ducked and let off several lightning bolt at Rafe. One managed to singe a few tail feathers, but Rafe had gotten past the wizard at last. Now he ripped into a tern's shape and got the hell out of there.

He was exhausted. That fight had taken way more out of him than he'd thought. He needed someplace safe and unexpected to hide. He wouldn't be able to use his bird shapes for a while...now that the wizard had gotten a taste of his feather scents. Probably the rest of his shapes were contaminated for a while as well. So he'd have to be human for a bit until his trail went cold. He did have a human shape...it was just that he didn't like using it much. So...he needed help. Rafe looked down for a likely human victim, but then saw  _her._  A pretty girl with long chocolate brown hair. She was slender, and he liked the look of her. An ordinary human. Nothing too special, but he had a funny feeling about her.

She looked like just the kind of person he needed, and his animal instincts told him she would help. So he flew down to her, meaning to switch into his human shape before she turned around. Unfortunately it had been a while. A  _long_  while. He got fur and feathers confused before getting his two legs sorted out, promptly tripped on the ground and fell on his back. Rafe sighed...then realized he had forgotten to manifest something important. Humans wore clothes. And he wasn't wearing a thing.

* * *

Music.

Ever since Ava could remember music had been always been there for her and a big part of her life. It made her forget everything; her parents' marriage in ruins, her brother running off to join in the war, and her sister, who is married and expecting her first child, doesn't want anything to do with the rest of them. It was also, her one way ticket out of this city. She was hoping to get a scholarship next year for Julliard, not that she need the scholarship because her parents could afford to send her, but because she wanted to prove to them, and herself, that she was good enough to go there.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Looking at her best friend Julie Simmons, who was tapping her pencil against the desk, looking at the clock on the wall, waiting for the English class to end, the final class of the day, to head the music room for after school music practice. Well, Ava was headed to the music room to practice her violin, Julie was just going to keep her company and listen. Julie was always telling her that when she played violin, it was like she was painting a clear picture of what was happening. Giving Julie a clear " _what do you think you're doing_ " look as they were supposed to be reading the chapter Ms. Ross assigned to us read before class was out. Though, Ava couldn't really blame Julie, she hated English and everything to do with it. For some reason, she was able to a quick glance at a science or math problem and figure it out without even thinking about it, but for English she just couldn't comprehend it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Miss. Simmons, can you please stop that insistent tapping and read the assigned chapter in peace or am I going to have to remove that pencil from you? " Ms. Ross, the very small and boney, English teach said. She wasn't as irate as she sounded. This was a normal occurrence to happen in the classroom.

Before Julie had the chance to answer the school bell rang. Finally indicating the end of the day and time for her favorite part of the day: practicing the violin with Mr. Waters. Not evening waiting a second, Ava had her books in her arms and was out of the class as fast as she could heading straight to her locker to grab her book bag and violin with Julie right on my heels.

"Did you really have to start tapping your pencil like?" Ava asked smiling as they walked through the crowded hallway.

Giving her a Cheshire cat smile, Julie shrugged and looked very unapologetic "Nope, but it is fun trying to see how long I could get away with it before Ms. Ross said anything."

Shaking her head and laughing, she noticed that they had arrived at her locker. Stuffing all her books that she would need for homework and grabbed her violin. Making their way to the music room, Ava bounced on her heels when her phone went off. Digging her phone out of her bag, she flipped it open, and saw a text message from her mom.

A frown made a way to her face and she sighed under her breath. Turning to Julie, she asked, "Can you let Mr. Waters know that I won't be able to make it today? My mom says that Noah has finally found time to video call us. I really don't want to miss it."

Giving an understanding nod, Julie smile lightly, "Of course I'll tell him. Besides, he'll understand. He knows what your home life is like. Noah has been gone for a couple years now...with very little word from him." Making shooing motions with her hands, Julie exclaimed, "Go before I have to force you to go."

Smiling brightly at her best friend, Ava waved her hand in thanks, and took off home. She was walking faster than normal, anxious to get home and speak to her brother, when all of sudden there was a shadow blocking the sun and something falling towards her.

Ava scrambled backwards and hugged her violin close to her body and shut her eyes. She heard a thud, followed by a grunt and a sigh of exasperation. Opening her eyes, she blinked and her mouth formed and "o". There was guy laying in front of her...naked...who had fell from the sky?

Ava shook her head to get rid of the questions and the embarrassment she was feeling staring at the naked guy. Walking up to him, she asked in a worried voice, "Are you alright, sir?"

He sat up, looking at her, then looked down and grinned. "Oops." He stood up, dusted himself off, and leaned against a nearby tree, not seeming too embarrassed. "Well? Like what you see?"

Ava blinked at him, then flushed with anger and embarrassment, "No. I don't! I was going to be nice and see if you were alright." Giving him a dirty eye, "But it seems that you're more than okay."

He laughed and cocked his head at her. "Well, if you put it that way. I can put clothes on if it makes you feel better. Close your eyes for a second, then open them again."

She did and he stood before her in jeans, a green t-shirt and a leather jacket. He asked, "That better now? Can we be friends now?"

Ava opened her eyes. She felt them go wide and she stuttered, "I...You...naked...clothes...how?"

He laughed again, and said, "Comes with the territory. Should have thought about them before. You believe in magic? Well, if you don't, too bad. You're about to get thrown head first into that territory. Seems I'm stuck here for a bit anyway."

_Territory? Magic? Is this guy some insane creep?_ Ava thought to herself. She eyed him and automatically started chewing on her bottom lip. He was a strange guy, but he didn't seem to want to hurt her. Though she did get a sense of danger from him. She shook her head and said, "Well...it was nice meeting you, but I need to get home now. It's important and I can't miss it." Hesitating, she gave him a small wave and stepped around him to start walking home.

He sighed, and put up a hand to stop her, "Now, you're not being nice. I need a place to stay. Yours is as good as any. Besides...I did get myself into a  _little_  bit of a pickle. I need someone... _normal._  To throw off my scent for a while."

Ava found herself blinking at him. He was making no sense to her. What did he mean by normal? And scent? She shook her head again, and focused on the first part, "I'm sorry but you can't stay at my place. My parents won't allow a guy to stay there. Besides we don't know each other."

He smacked his head, and said, "I am sorry. My manners are truly lacking." He made a quick bow with a flourish, "Rafe Valentine, at your service. Or maybe you're in mine. I haven't decided that part yet. Hm."

Ava laughed sheepishly. She shifted her violin to her left hand and held out her right hand, "Ava Gorbon. It's nice to meet you? But I really need to go before I'm late."

Rafe smiled, and then it slipped off his face. "Crap. He found me already. And you need to  **duck**." So saying, he pushed her down to the ground, and was instantly attacked by a dark robed man. Rafe growled and shoved the man hard. He jumped up and tripped the man, making him fall into a nearby shrub. He grabbed Ava's hand, shouting, "No time!" before switching to a horse and tossing her on him at the same time, and galloped off as fast as he could.

Ava let out a shriek and clutched onto the horse...no wait...man...she had no idea what he was, but she held on as tight as she could. She had never been on a horse before and she wasn't really liking it. She was starting to wish she had just stayed at the school.

Rafe thought to her...he could do that in animal shapes as long as someone was touching him,  _Wrap your arms around my neck. This stupid wizard can't fly. And I don't want you falling off._

Ava made a strangled sound, but did as he asked. Next thing she knew, wings were sprouting up under her legs and in an instant were full-fledged. Using his Pegasus wings he took off into the air, dodging lightning bolts from the wizard. He kept flying until they hit clouds and he spiraled around in them.  _I'm trying to think where we should go from here. Some place where he can't find me. Until he cools off anyway._

Ava buried her face into the horse's neck. She wanted to go home. Not be here with this...she didn't know what he was, but she didn't want to be near him or that other guy or be involved in any of this mess.

At last Rafe made a decision, and folded his wings to shoot off to the east.  _I need to be human for a while! He can't scent me then. But...I didn't expect this. I know a cave where we can hide for a few hours. Then we can go back to your home after dark._  He shot down to the ground, but landed gently this time and shook Ava off. He switched to a tiger by mistake. Growling at himself, but using the tiger's super smell, he checked out the cave. Yup, totally safe. Now he was back to the human Rafe, wearing the same clothes as before.

Ava stared at him. Breathing hard, she had a tight grip on her violin. Her knuckles were white and she opened her mouth to ask him something, but nothing but a wheezing noise came out. She took a few steps back out of fear.

Rafe cocked his head at her, and calmly said, "Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm only a shapeshifter. One that gets into messes easily it seems. But it's all a lot of fun."

Ava blinked and let out a weak laugh. She blinked again and sank down to the ground, but didn't move any further from him. Nor did she speak to him. He came and sat down next to her, and apologized, "Sorry your magic introduction was so rough. You can ask me any questions you like. I've been doing this for a while...a long while, so I know almost everything out there. And what I don't know...I run into anyway."

Ava stared at the ground. Her teeth gnashed together and she grinded them. She spoke through them, "Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you or whatever you are. I just want to go home."

The black haired shapeshifter sighed, "Well, Ava. We're stuck here for a few hours. My scent will wear off into a human one then, and when that happens, we're safe. Sorry."

She peeked up at him at that, "Sorry? Are you really sorry?"

Rafe laughed, "Well? Not really? It was kind of funny though. Not a lot of people get to see my human shape... _quite_  like  _that_."

Ava felt her cheeks heat up and she looked at the ground. Grumbling, she muttered, "Yeah. Lucky me."

Rafe grinned, "I deserved that one though. I did take his spell book. And um gave it to the faeries. They like paper. They kind of made confetti of it. Ever seen faery confetti? It's nice...all rainbow coloured, and because it was magic...it glittered a lot. Super cool. But ah...he took offence. Hence him chasing me to the ends of the earth."

Ava stared at him in disbelief. He kept mentioning things that shouldn't be really...and she was getting curious about it all. "You said I could ask you anything, right?"

He nodded, "Of course. Since you're helping me and all...fair enough."

She fiddled with her hands and bit her lip again, before asking, "You keep mentioning creatures that aren't real. Well...they're not supposed to be real, but are they all real? Every made up monster I've heard of?"

Rafe thought about that and answered, "Where do fairy tales come from? Were they not once real? Or are they  _still_  real? Answer that question, and you'll have your answer."

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. She talked out loud, "Well...most people believe that they were just made up for children. Some people believe that they have had to come from some ounce of truth that just got out of hand."

He nodded, "Yes. And some do believe still. You hear of people talking about mermaid sighting, or Bigfoot, or things like that. Most of us know enough to hide from the real world. Some aren't as good at it. Some...like me...don't give a damn."

Ava thought that over and hummed an agreement. Asking him, "Why don't you give a damn about being seen or not?"

In answer he put his hand in hers and blinked slowly. Then Ava realized she wasn't holding his hand...but a  _paw._  A leopard's paw, in fact. He grinned, and the next instant it was a normal human hand again. "Because, my dear Ava, I blend in. I am an animal shapeshifter. I can take on the form of any animal, mythical or otherwise, at will. Most people will run away screaming at a Minotaur, right? But will not give a sparrow a second thought. So you can see me all you like, but you'll never know  _what_  I am."

Ava stared at his hand in hers. She quickly let go and brought her hand back to her. She asked quietly, "Why did you show yourself to me then?"

Rafe frowned, "A very good question. One I'm not quite sure of the answer to. Only I think you're important somehow. And I did need a normal human to escape from the wizard. I have animal instincts as well as their shapes. And they tell me that you are something that will shape our world in a different way, somehow."

Ava frowned, "What if I don't want to shape your world in any way? What if I just want to go back and be normal? Well...as normal as my life can get."

Rafe looked at her carefully, and said, "My turn to ask a question. Tell me about your family."

Ava tensed and spoke calmly, "My father is university professor. My mother a teacher of some sorts. My oldest sister has her own family. And my older brother is in the army."

Rafe nodded and then asked, "In the army? Where is he stationed?"

Ava snapped, "I don't know. I don't...Nevermind." Rafe put his hand on her shoulder and told her, "Not to worry. If you had an idea, I could find him. We could go see him. It wouldn't be very hard. I have plenty of...resources."

Ava stared at him in curiosity. She asked hesitantly, "You're not mad for me snapping at you?"

He laughed again, "I get lots of people mad at me all the time. Quite used to it. You did just see what happened with the wizard, right?"

Smiling slightly, she gave him a nod. He shook his head, and sighed. "I was being serious. If he's somewhere overseas...anywhere at all, we can find him. If he's near England or Ireland somewhere, we can ask Nessie. She's a great gossip."

"Why are you offering this to me? You don't even know me." She asked him softly.

He glanced at her, "Well, in all honesty...you don't know me either. But we suit each other quite well. I'll show you the world of magic, you keep me out of trouble...that sounds fair. I promise not to let you get hurt, drowned, eaten, or burnt to a crisp. You can just let that happen to me."

Much to her surprise, Ava burst out laughing. It was a good laugh, one she hadn't had for a while, but it made her feel free. Like when she played her violin. Getting her laughter under control, she said, "Thank you."

Rafe stood up and peeked out of the cave. "It's dark, Ava. We can walk home from here. I can get you where we started from, then obviously you'll have to take me the rest of the way home. As for where I can stay, I'm sure I'll find a spot near you. Under your porch, on your roof, or next to a tree. It's all good. If you have a doghouse, even better. Though...I probably deserve that after what I did." He finished with a sheepish laugh.

Ava shook her head and sighed. She had a smile on her face though it disappeared. She groaned, "Oh my...my parents are going to kill me! I am really, really late." Rafe snickered, "Well in that case, let's go." He led her back through winding streets, dark alleys, and finally well-lit streets until they got onto her street. "Which house is yours? I can definitely come up with a good story for them. Something maybe a bit more believable than you met a naked man who is a shapeshifter and escaped from a wizard onto a Pegasus."

Ava snorted. She raised her hand and pointed to the big house on the end of the street. "That end house is mine." Nodding, Rafe led her up the steps and knocked on the door. A big burly man opened it… Ava's father. "Where have you been, Ava? We've been worried  _sick_  about you!" Rafe raised a hand, "Ah...that might have been my fault, sir. Sorry...I got...kinda lost, and your daughter was  _very kind_  and told me I could stay at your house for the night. So...here we are."

Ava shot Rafe a look and turned back to her father, "I'm sorry, dad. I really am. I know you and mom wanted me here for Noah's call...but I just couldn't leave a stranger without any help. And with no place to go either."

Her father sighed, and crossed his arms, "And have you been... _doing anything_  with my daughter?" Rafe stared for a moment, then chuckled, "No sir. I haven't. She offered. I took her up on it. My girl is in Australia, anyway."

Ava elbowed Rafe hard, hissing, "That isn't helpful." Her father looked at both of them, hard, then backed away, inviting Rafe in. He told his wife, "Looks like our daughter brought a stray cat in here. We can put him up for the night, feed him, and then send him on his way in the morning." Rafe had to grin, and whispered, in Ava's ear, " _Stray cat? They have_ _ **no**_ _idea."_

Growling low at Rafe, she shot him another look. She turned to study her parents and sighed under her breath. She could tell they had been fighting again. Like they did every single moment they were together. Ava blinked back tears and the longing for Noah and Callie hit with a vengeance. She wanted her brother and sister here. But they weren't and she was stuck all alone in a house that was falling apart. She pushed those thoughts out of her head. She would deal with them later when she was alone.

Her mother looked at Rafe disapprovingly, but did get the spare room ready for him. "Thank you, ma'am," he said cheerfully. Mr. Gorbon glared at him, "The washroom is that way. I'd better hear you walk only  _that_  direction during the night, and not in the  _opposite_  direction, where my daughter's room is." Rafe reassured him, "Don't worry, sir. You won't hear a  _thing_."

Ava snapped, " _Dad!_ Nothing is going on. You heard him. He has a girl in Australia. Besides...I'm not one to cheat on someone." That last part was directed bitterly towards her mother.

Rafe felt the tension rise, and broke it by saying, "Well, folks. It's been a long day. I'll be up with the bird's tomorrow morning and be out of your fur...I mean...hair. Thanks for putting up with me." With that he shut the door to his room.

Ava wished she could do that, but she had a feeling her parents were going to question her. Or more like her mom was going to question her. She really didn't want this to happen right now. Not after everything that had happened today.

Her mother sighed, then crooked her finger at Ava to go to her room. She sighed as Ava sat on the bed and said, "Where  _have_ you been? And what was that about out there? And where on earth did you find such a boy? He looks like riff raff, and not the kind you should be hanging out with."

Ava felt a spike of anger at Rafe being called riff raff and being ordered what to do. She took a deep breath and exhaled it. Calmly she said, "Rafe already told you. I was out helping him with directions. It got dark and since we were near our house...I offered him to spend the night. As for what happened out there...I think you know why I said it."

Her mother frowned and shook her head, "Ava, I do not want to discuss that. That is private  _adult_  stuff. I don't like that boy. He'd better be gone in the morning, like he said. Girlfriend or no girlfriend." Softening her features she said, "You'd best to go bed too. You need to get up early to see him out. Good night, sweetie."

Ava nodded tightly at her mother, "Good night, mother." She got ready for bed, and turned out her light. She had just nodded off to sleep when she heard a fluttering sound in her room. Then a soft purr and something small and fluffy curl up under her chin.

Ava didn't bother to open her eyes, but asked softly, "Rafe? Is that you?" The cat purred and she heard in her head,  _Yes. You're warm. You have just the perfect neck to cuddle with._

Ava chuckled sleepy, "Thank you...I think." She yawned and felt her eyes growing heavier. "G'night." She managed to get out before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafe opened his eyes in the morning, and purred. Then he turned his cat ears to the door. Wait...was that….no...yes it was Ava’s father.  _ Shit...he wasn’t supposed to be in here! _ With a flurry of fur changing into feathers, he accidentally scratched Ava’s cheek as he threw himself up into the air and winged his way to his bedroom. He managed to change into human form...with clothes...just as Ava’s father walked out of the bathroom. “Hello, sir. I was waiting for my turn.” The man only grumbled at him before stomping off to his bedroom and flopping on the bed again, falling asleep in a few moments.

Mrs. Gorbon poked her head out and nodded at him before popping by to Ava’s room. “Ava? He’s up. You should be too.”

Ava groaned and buried her face deeper into the pillow. She wanted to sleep. Sleep was good, waking up was bad. Her mother came over to the bed and shook her lightly, “Come on sweetie. I can make breakfast if you want.” Looking closer, she asked in surprise, “Ava? What happened to your face? Almost looks like a cat scratched you, but we don’t have a cat….”

Ava shot up at that with wide eyes. Stumbling out of the bed, she grunted when she stumbled into her dresser, but pulled herself up to examine the cut. She blinked and reached up to touch it. She hissed lightly, but tried to think of an excuse. There was no way she was telling her mom the truth. Turning to her mom, she hesitantly said, “ I..umm. I...I cut myself with my nail in my sleep.”

Her mother raised an eyebrow but told her breakfast would be ready in a few minutes. Soon enough the smell of bacon and eggs frying floated upstairs. Rafe appeared at the door...luckily Ava was dressed... and said, “You ready? Something sure smells good.”

Ava was finishing putting the last of her makeup on. She brushed the mascara against her eyelashes and studied herself in the mirror. Giving a satisfied nod, she smiled at Rafe, “Yeah, I’m ready. That something is breakfast. Bacon and eggs from the smell of it.”

He cocked his head and in genuine puzzlement asked her, “What's bacon?”

Ava stopped half-way down the stairs and stared at him with an open mouth. “You have never had bacon before?”

Rafe shrugged, “Have you ever had raw gazelle before?”

Ava gagged and stuck out her tongue while her face screwed up in disgust, “No! I don’t….do what you do. But to answer your question...bacon comes from a pig. We just cook it.”

He thought about that and said, “Well, I'll just have to taste it.” They sat down at the table and Rafe sniffed the meat curiously. He cautiously took a bite then his eyes opened wide. He ate the rest of the strip in one bite and finally said, “Okay...now  _ that _ is...heavenly.”

Ava giggled and ate her own bacon. Finishing  her breakfast quick, she took her plate to the sink. Turning to her mother, she said, “Bye, mom. I’ll see you after music practice. I won’t be coming home early today.”

Rafe smiled and thanked her mother as well and they left the house. He had to laugh and told her, “You really should see my girl in Australia. She's got long legs. Long neck. Feathers everywhere. And she pecks me.”

Ava raised an eyebrow, “Why should I see her? Are you two...an actual thing? In whatever species she is?”

Rafe smirked, “Nah. She likes scratches from me. Elsa is an emu. A real emu. Not much in the way of brains.”

“You sound very fond of her. How did you meet her? Same way you met me?” She half jokingly, half curiously asked him. He only grinned at her but didn't answer. They were at Ava’s school. “So...am I meeting your friends or are you going to tell me to scat?”

Ava sighed, “You can meet my friend. But not as your...human self.”

Rafe thought about that for a moment then changed. Now he sat beside Ava as a German Shepherd. He woofed and wagged his tail at her.

Ava stared and then hissed at him, “Really? A dog...I can’t bring a dog into the school.” Rafe jumped up and licked her face and thought,  _ I can just wait out here then. By the way...you taste good. _

Ava’s eyes went wide and her face went red. She let out a tiny shriek and pulled away from him. She pressed her hands against her face and shook her head back and forth. “You can’t say things like...you really can’t.”

Huffing at her, the dog trotted off and curled himself innocently by a tree. He wagged his tail and put his nose on his tail.

Scowling at him, she huffed, “Yeah right. Put on the innocent act. Just don’t try anything funny while here...or we will have a problem. Got it?” A soft woof was her answer. Sighing, Ava shook her head and headed inside. She got to the classroom and noticed Julie sitting at her desk.

Hurrying over, Ava threw herself into her seat, and sighed in relief. Finally, she could get back onto her normal life.  Julie leaned over and whispered, “Hey, Ava, how did call from your brother go? You didn't text me about it.”

“That’s because I missed it. I got stuck helping someone out. Didn’t get home until it was after dark.” She explained glumly. 

“Oooh! Someone  _ hot _ ? Oh but you must have gotten in trouble.” Julie asked her.

Ava opened her mouth to answer but their homeroom teacher came in then. Looking at Julie, she whispered, “We’ll talk outside at lunch.”

Meanwhile, Rafe was getting bored. He got up and started sniffing around.  Aha...someone had left a window open! He jumped inside and found himself in an empty room. He padded out to the hallway, nose to the ground. Ava's scent must be here somewhere. He finally tracked her upstairs, avoiding people as he passed. 

Suddenly a different scent distracted him. Who was this? Someone who had recently been in contact with a werewolf. He went that way and soon saw a woman walking down the hallway in a smart way. Rafe lost his head completely and and jumped up in front of her and started barking fiercely.

His voice echoed through the hallway and he happened to be near Ava's classroom. Ava jumped out of her seat when she heard the barking. He couldn’t really have come in here, did he? After she warned him...she was going to kill him. Ignoring her teacher, she ran out into the hallway to find Rafe barking up at wall at Miss. Greene...the vice principal.

He had jumped up and put her paws on her chest and letting her have it. She was trembling and not moving a muscle. A male teacher ran out of another classroom and approached them, “Hey boy. Off, boy! Bad dog!” Rafe lowered himself and merely snarled at the new person.

Ava tore down the hallway and threw herself beside Rafe and tried to pull him back to her. Turning to Miss. Greene, she pleaded, “I am sorry. Really sorry. I found this stray last night and know he won’t stop following me around. From what I can tell, he’s normally not like this.” While she talked, Rafe bounced around her happily and licked her face again before rolling over and demanding a belly rub.

Ava shot him a pleading a look, and begged him, “Please...behave. Please. I can’t...I just can’t afford to go home...not now. Please?”

Rafe whined at her, then cocked his head at the woman. Next thing they knew he was jumping up on her, licking her face too and spinning around in happiness. She shrieked and pushed the dog off her, but said, “Very well. I suppose he was only trying to find you. But perhaps he should go  _ outside. _ ” Rafe snorted and ran for Ava's classroom, curling himself under her desk.

Ava chuckled weakly, and asked Miss. Greene,“He’ll behave if he gets to stay with me?”

The woman sighed heavily, “Normally that is against school rules. But...just for today...I will permit it. Just make sure he doesn't make any messes on the floor.”

“He won’t. I promise!” Ava told her. Rafe woofed in a friendly way as Ava came into the classroom. There was dead silence from everyone. Well except for the sound of  _ someone's  _ tail wagging.  

Ava ignored everyone and went back to her seat. Once there, she shifted her foot and kicked Rafe as hard as she dared.

He complained,  _ Ouch. That was  _ _ mean _ _. But oh my. The look on that lady's face!  _ Ava didn’t do anything else but sigh. She looked up when she heard tapping. Glancing at Julie, she saw her best friend give her a wink and a thumbs up. Ava felt a smile come to her as she held in a laugh. Not soon enough the bell rang for lunch. Gathering her things, Ava led the way outside to somewhere private where her and Julie could talk.

Rafe followed along and lay down beside them, begging for a treat from them first of course. He gave them big puppy eyes and cocked his head at them and gave a soft whine.

Julie giggled, “Is  _ this _ who you were helping, Ava? He's  _ adorable! _ ”

Ava couldn’t help the snort that came out, “Yeah...very adorable. More like a pest in my side...but he has been good to me. So far.”

Julie grinned, “Well are you going to keep him?”

“NO!” Ava shrieked. Calming down, she explained, “Its only for a little while. Until I can find his owner or he leaves on his own. Besides, even if I wanted to keep him...you know my parents.”

Rafe got bored of the conversation quickly and soon begged some boys to play ball with him. They were more than happy to oblige the Shepherd, and he ran and barked with them.

Julie watched with a smile and then sighed, “Yeah I know. It's too bad. He looks like fun. I'd take him if I could, but my cat doesn't like dogs.”

Ava hummed but didn’t answer. She was watching Rafe with the boys and felt some comfort that he wouldn’t hear the conversation. She didn’t want him to know about everything going on in her life. “My parents were fighting again last night. When I got home with him...I could just tell.”

Julie rubbed her hand on Ava's shoulder, “Oh I am so sorry. I hope they come to their senses soon and work things out. But adults are weird that way. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“They won’t work things out. It’s not plausible this time.” Ava said quietly. She had never told Julie about her mother. Maybe now was the time? “My mom has been cheating on my father for the past year, Julie. With our neighbour. Dad’s best friend.”

Her friend gasped then was silent for a good minute. At last she drew Ava into a hug and said, “I'm  _ so sorry. _ I wish I could fix it for you.  I'm here for you. Always.”

Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice came out thick, “That’s not even the worst part. Callie is having a baby but wants nothing to do with mom or dad or me. And Noah! He would rather be out there...than here trying to comfort me! Maybe I’m being selfish, but I need my siblings and I’m stuck in a house where my parents are constantly fighting and dragging me into it. I’m not sure how much more I can take.”

Julie sighed, “Yeah, I get it. You need a break from it all. You know You are always welcome to stay with me. I think your dad would be okay with that for a while. But only if you want.”

Ava sighed and leaned against her friend’s shoulder, “I would love too. But my mom won’t allow it. It’s an “ _ adult _ ” situation only.”

Julie was about to answer when the bell rang. Rafe left his game and came tearing back to Ava, promptly bowling her over.

Ava grunted when she hit the ground with Rafe, in dog form, on top of her. “What are you doing? I need to get back to class.”

_ Oh good. I want to chase that silly woman again. What other fun thing are you going to do that I can join in on? _

Grabbing his head in hands, she automatically started scratching behind his ear, and answered, “No chasing Miss. Greene again. There is nothing else, that would be fun to you, that you can join in on.”

He huffed and suddenly the texture of his coat started to change.  _ I can be something else then. _

“No! They will be suspicious if I don’t have a dog with me anymore. Can’t you wait a few more hours? Then you can be human or whatever animal you wish to be.” She asked.

Rafe sighed and went back to his Shepherd. Woofing softly he followed her into the school. He made sure the rest of the day passed by uneventfully….well as much as that could happen with a dog inside the school.  

Finally the rang for the end of school. Ava grinned and told him happily, “Just one hour left and then you can change back. Promise.” He only licked her hand again in response.  Ava grabbed her violin and made her way to the music room.

Upon arrival, she greeted Mr. Waters, “Good afternoon, Mr. Waters. Sorry, I couldn’t make it yesterday.”

He nodded at her and looked at the dog next to her. “So this the troublemaker I've been hearing about. He looks like a fine dog. Champion bloodlines it looks like.”

Rafe pressed against her and she could hear his smirk,  _ But of course. I wouldn't be any old mutt now would I? _

Ava smiled, “Yes. Though he is a very arrogant dog when he gets complements like that. So try not to do that too often.”

The teacher laughed and told her, “Well then. Let's start with those scales then I want to hear the song we were practicing last time.”  Smiling brightly, Ava did as she was told. Holding her violin to her, she sighed in happiness for the first time today and just let everything wash away from her. She started out with the scales, but when she got to the song, she let her hidden self come out.

Rafe had been poking around, not all that interested but when Ava started to really play, he spun around and watched her. She was different. Freer. More confident. And the music ...it calmed him. He sat down and cocked his head. At last he went to her feet and curled up on them and fell asleep.

Ava came out of her playing and felt something on her feet. She looked down and giggled in amusement. Rafe was sleeping on her feet and was adorable looking. She shifted and managed to get them out from underneath him and started to move them around to get the feeling back into them. Turning to Mr. Waters, she asked shyly, “How was that, sir?”

He smiled, “That was very good. Of course there was room for improvement on the g minor series but otherwise...quite adequate. Since we're done for today...perhaps wake your beast and I'll see you next week.”

Nodding to him, Ava knelt down and shook Rafe awake. He snorted sleepily. She giggled at him and cooed, “It’s time to go sleeping beauty.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rafe yawned and stretched, shaking himself.  Now he wagged his tail and bounded out the door with Ava following behind. She turned around the corner and there was Rafe in his human form. “That was...an  _ interesting  _ day.”

Ava chuckled, “Very interesting. Though I have to ask, why were you barking at Miss. Greene? She’s harmless.”

He rolled his eyes but answered, “She's been with Rolfe. I hate Rolfe. I...didn't think.”

Ava cocked her head, and asked out of curiosity, “Who’s Rolfe? Male, I take it. Why do you hate him?”

He crossed his arms, answering, “He's caused enough trouble than is fair. As for your Miss Greene...how would you feel if you knew your vice principal was having sex with a werewolf?”

“He’s an actual werewolf!? Wait...Miss. Greene is with him? Would I be able to meet a werewolf one day?” She asked each question after another really fast.

Rafe sighed. “Okay...i did say you could ask anything. 1: yes he's a werewolf.  2: yes she's with him. I can smell...the...sex hormones. 3: you are  **not** going to meet Rolfe. But maybe someone else.”

Ava stared at him and huffed, “Why can’t I meet a werewolf? I never said Rolfe. Though...now I am curious about him.”

He only laughed and grabbed her tight. Switching to a Pegasus once again he winged up into the sky and shot off towards the South. He flew for sometime before lighting down again in what appeared to be a forest with wide trails.

Ava slide off him. She looked around in awe. “Where did you take me?”

Rafe changed back to human and cocked his head, “Central Park.”  Ava spun around, “Central Park...you’re joking.”

He pointed at the sign that said “Central Park, New York” and said , “Uh...no?”

Ava shook her head and laughed. She spun around on the spot before facing him again and demanding, “Why? Why take me here?”

Rafe shrugged, “Thought you wanted to get out of Ottawa.  And away from your family. Here was as good as any. And lots of faeries here somewhere.”

Ava tensed and frowned, and spoke accusingly, “You were listening to my conversation with Julie.” Rafe grinned and reminded her, “Dog hearing, you know? Pretty sharp.”

Ava went pale and looked around her. She hadn’t wanted him to know because she didn’t want his pity. She had been handling it perfectly well on her own. But yet, they were here and he had said faeries. She glance up at him and asked, “If you’re trying to get my mind off of meeting a werewolf...it’s not happening. Still want to meet one. But...I would really like to see some faeries. If you don’t mind.”

He shook his head and pulled her off the path to a small pond. Rafe gave a trilling call and skimmed his hand over the water, rippling it. They didn't have long to wait when dozens of butterflies came floating around them. No...those weren't butterflies. Rafe softly told them, “She wants to meet you.” They trilled back and they landed on Ava’s hand, shoulders, hair, and knees.

Ava looked at them in awe. She couldn’t believe it...they were real. Whispering in excitement, “Rafe! Look...faeries! Actual faeries.”

He laughed and the creatures fluttered for a moment before settling down. “Yes. Ava...I can show you many more things. Come with me for a while. We'll have so much fun. We'll find your brother and meet people around the world.”

The smile slide off her face. “I can’t. My parents need me...I just can’t leave them alone. No matter how much they’re going through. I’m the only one they have left.”

Rafe gave her a long look, “Yes, but they  _ need  _ to be alone. Right now they appreciate nothing, not even you. And definitely not each other. Trust me when I tell you that they need to lose the thing that matters most before they realize it's gone. It will be good for them...and you.”

Ava shook her head, “No. I can’t hurt them like that. I just can’t. I...Take me home.” She stared up at him, trying to make him understand, “They’re my parents. I love them. Both of them. I… what I want doesn’t matter at this point.  What they need and want matters more.”

Rafe sighed, “And I'm telling you what they need. And I'm sorry to say but it isn't you. Hearing, remember? I heard them last night. They're avoiding each other, and using you as the excuse.”

Ava jerked away from him. Tears formed in her eyes and she snapped, “You’re lying! I am not an excuse. Take. Me. Home. Now. And never come near me again. I want nothing to do with you or your stupid world.”

Rafe watched the faeries fly away from Ava and shook his head. He said nothing but switched to a bright blue jay and took off, leaving her there by the pool.

Ava slammed her fist into the nearest tree and yelped in pain. Bringing her hand up to her chest, she held it there, and cried. She had screwed things up badly. Rafe couldn’t have been right about her parents, could he? She knew that she got dragged into the middle of their fights all the time, but what child didn’t at some point. She hiccuped and wiped her eyes. Glancing up at the trees, she found the sky dark. She glanced around and shifted. She hated the dark. It was creepy and felt like something was watching her.

Standing up, she started walking in the direction she thought they had came from. She stopped when she heard something and looked around nervously. Nothing. Her heart started to beat faster and she quickened her steps when she heard another noise. Stopping, she tried saying loudly, “Whoever is there, come on out.”

A loud roar was her answer. The beast stepped out of the shadows. It was a horrible looking thing. It had three heads, one of a lion, one of a goat, and one of a snake. And all three heads were ready to attack her.

Ava stood in her spot, frozen out of fear. She could only stare up at the three-headed monster and stand there. The realization hit. She was going to die. Rafe had left her and had no reason to come back to her. She whimpered and then screamed.

Something swooped from above and an eagle attacked. Then it changed to a leopard. Now it was a wolf. Animal after animal emerged and disappeared as the creature attacked the monster. At last the monster was driven back and knocked to its side. The shapeshifter leaped on it and turned to a unicorn, plunging its horn into the monster's heart. The monster died and melted away, leaving the unicorn standing there with blood dripping from its horn.

Ava had watched the whole thing while frozen. Now, her legs gave up on her and she collapsed to the ground. Tears fell down her face as she stared at the monster’s dead form.

The unicorn came and lay beside her.  _ You know...the legends say only a maiden can tame a unicorn. I wonder if that's true. _

Ava jerked at the voice in her head. She turned to look at the unicorn, and her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, “Rafe? You...You came back for me? Why?”

He answered her,  _ Yes. I didn't know there was yet a chimera alive. I should not have left you. Monsters lurk around every corner.  And the worst monster of all...is inside your house. A loveless house bodes ill for all under its roof.” _

Ava blinked, but her vision was becoming blurrier with each time. Reaching out blindly, she found him and asked, “Can you turn back into a human, please? I...I need someone to hold me while I cry.” She felt the lock of mane she had held grow shorter and his body fold in on itself. Now he had his arms around her and she was holding a lock of his hair. But Rafe said nothing.

Ava cried and cried. She wasn’t sure how long she cried or what she cried for exactly, but eventually, everything about the day took its toll on her. She leaned against him, and muttered, “Take me away...I just...want to be me again.”

Rafe paused and asked honestly, “And what is  _ you _ , exactly? You don't want to go back. And yet you refused my offer of a better tomorrow. My life is now entwined in yours. But I can't be a part of it either.” He growled in a soft manner, “And you're not going to put me on a leash, that's for sure.”  

Ava pressed against him and shook her head, and answered softly, “I won’t. What do you mean by your life is entwined with mine, but you can’t be a part if it? That makes no sense. Actually nevermind. As for your questions. You saw the real me earlier. When I was playing my violin...that was how I used to be or I’ve been told. But then everything happened...and I folded into myself.”

Rafe smiled, “Then come with me. The real you is in there, and you don't need just a violin to bring it out. You can be yourself among us. Adventures await! Come with me, Ava.”

Ava smiled lightly, and spoke softly again, “Okay. I’ll go with you.”

He touched her arm and she felt his sheer delight run through her before he was startled and pulled back, looking at his hand curiously. He laughed then and told her sternly, but with a twinkle in his eye, “Let's get one thing straight. You  _ will _ respect your elders...and that's me. No more of that silly stuff when I was a dog!”

Ava felt a true smile come to her lips, and she jokingly said, “I’ll respect you when I have to you. After all...you were a stray dog that followed me.”

He snickered but cocked his head at her. “You're graduating this year right? That makes you...17? 18?” He laughed, “How old do you think I am?”

Ava pulled back and stared at him. Her eyes shined with confusion and she cocked her head studying him. Eventually, she answered, “ I'm 17. Is that a problem? As for you...I don’t really know. Thirty?”

He looked hurt, “Really? I thought I looked younger than that! I'm not your typical 20 year old?”

“Err...no?” she replied guilty. “You look a bit older. It’s not your looks...your mannerisms. Sort of.”

He sighed, “You're right and wrong. I am older than 20. But I'm not two hundred.” His voice took on a proud note, “I am 638. Or is it 39? No...its 38. Yes, that's right. The Peasants Revolt happened the next year.” He laughed again, “But I still act the 20 year old. Peter Pan syndrome, more like.”

Ava blinked up at him. “You're 638. Don't you find it odd to be hanging out with a 17 year old human girl? Wouldn't you rather spend your time with someone your own age..?”

Rafe grinned, “Most of the people I hang with are older. And oh my goodness….so dreary. No, Ava...why waste my time with doddering old folks when I can have people like you, who are the same age in mind as I am?”

Ava snorted and gave him a weird look. “You are very...different. That's for sure.”

Standing up, he asked her, “So where to first? Vienna? Paris? Berlin? Rome?”

“Wait! Before we go...we're going to have a problem. My parents are going to know I'm missing sooner or later. Which means that they're going to post an announcement out to the world. People will know what I look like.” she told him nervously.

Rafe thought about that. Mortals...what could you do? He snorted then told her, “Fine, we can send a message that you aren't available for...the unseen future. But not to look for you. For you'll be in touch when you are allowed. If they go after you you'll be immediately killed. How's that?”

Ava stared at him before she scowled. She hit him in the arm and snapped, “No.”

He grinned, “You're no fun. I'll just say your brother summoned you and you had to leave secretly because it's classified. Better?”

Ava sighed. She knew he wouldn't budge on the matter. She muttered, “I guess that will do.”  Rafe smiled and turned around and gave a strange call. A multicoloured bird came to him and he talked to it silently. Presently it flew away and Rafe told her, “She'll take care of everything.  Don't Worry about a thing. Now, where to?”

Ava shook her head. “I have a lot to learn don't I? But before we go...can I ask you something personal?”

Rafe had his charming smile, “Your wish is my command, my lady.”

“Why did you come back to me? You had no tie to me and I bet my death wouldn't have mattered to you. So, why come back to save me?” She asked curiously.

He considered before answering, “It wouldn't have mattered. Except that you are my responsibility for this time. And I thought I had gotten rid of the last chimera. I never thought to look in Central Park. Besides...if you're dead, you're not fun anymore. I need someone to play with,” he finished with an impish smile.

Ava felt her face flush. She looked away from him in embarrassment. Squirming on the spot, she asked, “How did you know I was in danger?”

He looked at her, “Did you really think I abandoned you? I was never far from you. I'm sorry I didn't recognize the danger sooner though.”

Ava considered him, “I did think you had abandoned me. But you came back. That's what matters to me. Thank you.” Pausing she asked, “ Can we go see Nessie?”

Rafe laughed, “Yeah, for sure. By the way, where do you think Nessie is?”

“Isn’t she supposed to be in Scotland? At least that’s where all the evidence points to.” Ava stated.

The shapeshifter chuckled, “She did used to be. But humans got too interested in Loch Ness, and were going to hurt her. So I suggested we move her. She’s in Ireland now. Good thing she wasn’t too big at the time when we did it though.”

Ava gaped at him with an open mouth. Shutting it with a snap, she blinked a couple of times and asked, “You actually saw what the Loch Ness Monster looks like?”

Nodding, he told her, “Not only do I know what she looks like, but she is also one of my best friends. And the biggest gossip in the mythical realm. You’ll like her a lot. She’s very friendly.”

“Are you sure? Most of the time when you say things like  that...the opposite happens.” Ava told him warily.

Winking at Ava, Rafe innocently said, “Well, it’s more fun that way, isn’t it? But I promise...Nessie is harmless. Think of a nice old cow, and you got Nessie. But don’t tell her I said that.”

Ava’s eyes twinkled with mischievous and she grinned. Locking her hands behind her back, she rocked backwards on her feet and told him in an innocent voice, “I won’t say a thing.”

Rafe laughed, “ Oh, sure. Like I believe you. But anyway. Travel plans. Sure you don't want to stop by Italy first? You have heard of the David statue? I told Michelangelo it should have been named Rafael. He did model it after me.” Ava was puzzled but gave in to him. He was her transportation after all.

After a long flight, resting only on a few passing ships in the Atlantic ocean, they made it to Florence. Switching back to human once again, Rafe took Ava by the arm. “Ah, Florence! Where the greatest masterpieces were made! You want art and music? Italy is where it's at. Come on, let me show you around.”

They spent the day in quaint shops and side streets and at last made it to the famous plaza. Rafe pointed to a statue of a very much naked man, “See, that's David. Can you see the resemblance? Too curly haired perhaps, but dear Mikey wanted it that way.”

Ava laughed, and said cheekily, “I don't know...you look quite dashing with curly hair. Makes you look younger.” She looked at him closely and blushed slightly. He was very good looking with his black hair, tall than her by a few inches, but his eyes caught her attention. They were a beautiful amber colour compared to her boring hazel eyes.

He laughed at her gaze and said, “Come on...let's have something to eat before we go to Ireland.” They had just gone around the corner when Rafe grabbed Ava by the shoulders and had a wild look in his eyes. He only had time to say, “Oh  **_shit_ ** _ ”  _ when he was transformed into her hands as a guinea pig.  _ Dammit, Serena! I forgot I wasn't supposed to come here. Holding grudges much? It's been, what...a few hundred years? _

Ava blinked at the guinea pig in her hand and asked, “Did you just transform yourself into a guinea pig? If you did, why are you hiding from her? And who’s Serena?”

A tall flaming red haired woman with blazing green eyes stepped in front of her saying, “No, I did that. I'm afraid he's stuck in this form for a while...until I say so.”

The guinea pig squeaked then Ava heard,  _ At least she didn't do what she did last time. I was a squid. For two years.  _

Ava lifted Rafe up to her eyes and asked, “What did you do to her?”

_ I didn't! Well, not really. Only that she's had a crush on Michelangelo and then I came along and he decided I was a much better subject. So I got a statue. And she didn't. Unless you count Venus who is a body and boobs and no arms or head. _

Ava growled at him and shifted her right hand up to cover him and, in an automatic response, brought him up to her chest. She looked at the red-haired woman and said, “He’s quite the idiot, isn’t he?”

Serena crossed her arms, “Indeed. And although I am a witch, he insists on calling me the b word. Now I'm sure I can find a nice petting zoo for him.”

“Sorry, but I sort of need him...he’s my guide?” She started to say but ended up questioning herself. The witch laughed, “Guide? To what? The only thing Rafe knows how to find is trouble. But I like you. Maybe a lower life form is what he needs.”

Ava stared at her. She was pretty sure she had just been insulted by a witch. Huffing, she said, “What Rafe is helping guide me to is none of your business. And what do you mean lower life form?”

Serena laughed, “You of course. But hmm. Give me one reason to change him back and I'll do it. I am reasonable. Just don't come back here.”

“Because he came back to save me. After I got mad at him. After I insulted him and his world. He came back and saved me. In all honesty...he should have just let me die, but he didn’t. No one has done that for me before…” Ava trailed off. She hoped that was a good reason because she didn’t know what else to say to the witch.

Serena cocked her head and considered the girl. Rafe was being wise for once and said nothing. Sighing, the witch nodded, “Okay. That'll do. I must admit… I'm surprised he would do that. There must be something more to you than I thought. But fine.” She took Rafe and put him  on the ground. Making a quick motion, Serena said a word and stepped back. Rafe stood in human form in front of her. He brushed himself off and irritably said, “Was that  _ entirely _ necessary?”

Serena raised an eyebrow but didn't have a chance to say anything when Rafe raised his hand, “No, don't bother. I won't come back here. Only one thing left to say.” He grabbed Ava's arm and sprouted out wings and started to fly. Before they went out of earshot of the witch he savagely told her, “Up yours, bitch.”

Ava squealed out, “Rafe!” and tried to hit him for what he had said to the witch. He only grinned and completed his Pegasus transformation.  _ A squid was  _ **_not_ ** _ fun. At all. _

“Sounds like you deserved it. Maybe I shouldn’t have gave her a reason to turn you back.” Ava shouted at him while they were flying.

_ Oh fine. Whatever. Just tell me if you get sleepy. I can fly all night. But I don't want you falling off. Maybe we can make the Eiffel tower by morning. _

Ava nodded, but realized he probably couldn’t see her and said, “I’ll let you know. Can I ask you something?” He whickered in answer.  “If you don’t want me meeting a werewolf...can I meet a vampire?”

_ Seriously? Those dudes are creepy. A werewolf would be better. They are neither man nor monster. I'm not sure what category you'd put a vampire. _

“Have you ever talked to a vampire?” She asked. He hesitated before answering,  _ Well...uh...if you call fighting one and killing him...talking…? _

Giving him a glare, Ava had to demand, “Do you get along with anyone? Without them trying to kill you, hurt you, or embarrass you?”

He gave a rumbling horse laugh,  _ Yes. I get along with Nessie. Mermaids. Selkies and kelpies. A few other things. _

Ava hummed and curled her fingers into the mane and sighed. She rested her forehead against him and said very softly, “Do you think my family will miss me?”

_ Yes. They will blame themselves first...which would be correct. But if things go well...they will see the error of their ways. _

Ava sighed softly, “I hope you’re correct about that.”

Eventually she dozed off but woke to him saying,  _ Isn't that one of the best sights? The Eiffel tower lit up like that under the glittering stars? I remember when they built it. _

Ava groaned and pushed herself up to get a better look. She blinked once. Then twice. And gasped. All of her previous sleepiness was gone. “Oh...wow. Rafe...it’s beautiful!” Then the last thing he had said registered in her brain. She asked excitedly, “You were here when they built it?!”

_ Well yes.  That was in...erm...1887. Pretty neat. _

“Yeah. It really is beautiful.” She said before she yawned. “I’m...getting...tired.” He turned his head to peer at her and agreed,  _ Yes, you need sleep. Hold on...Im going to crash land in a cathedral tower. Might be rough. But doable.  _ With that he aimed for an impossibly small window in a huge tower and folded his wings. He changed shape just before falling through and they hit the dusty floor, rolling a few times before Ava found herself sitting on top of Rafe’s chest. “Well this is nice and all, but honey...breathing is good too.” He said with a wheeze.

Ava flushed red and scrambled off of him, muttering, “Sorry!” Kneeling beside him, she let her hads hover over his chest, but not touching, and asked worriedly, “Are you alright Rafe?”

He sat up and shook the dust out of his black hair, “Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I should have picked a  _ bigger _ window. Nevermind. Here...I'll be a pillow.” Rafe switched to tiger form and curled up, purring.

Ava was still blushing red, and asked, “Pillow? I..Ah. I’m fine using my own arm. Don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

The tiger snorted and flicked her with his tail.  _ I'm not uncomfortable. I'd be  _ **_far_ ** _ more comfortable if you slept on me. I did sleep under your chin once and you were fine with that. _

“I was half asleep when you did that! Of course it was fine because I wasn’t thinking.” Ava told him in annoyance. She crossed her arms and sat back on her heels. She didn't get an answer though. Rafe was already asleep.

“Stupid shapeshifter.” Ava muttered. She eyed Rafe and sighed. There was no way she was going to use him as a pillow. Her face went red at the thought. Shaking unwanted thoughts away, Ava curled up beside him and used her arm as a pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while since the last update! But don't worry, this story is all written. Plus a bunch more :)

Morning came noisily. The bells in the tower rang and Rafe exploded into action. He was startled and when that happened...he could never keep a shape straight. So he literally bounced off the walls transforming in endless forms as he went.

Ava sat up with a scream caught in her throat. There was literal ringing in her ears. She slammed her hands over her ears and groaned in pain. Yelling, "Rafe? Where are you?"

Rafe finally came to his senses and went to her side. He was still a bit out of it, as was evidenced by his half tiger half feathered bird of some sort.

Ava tightened her hands over her ears and tried to tell him that she wanted out of there as fast as he could get them away from the bells. She wasn't sure if he had heard her or not though. Luckily it seemed he wanted the same thing and went to human, grabbed her, and climbed out the window and literally jumped. But as they fell, he went Pegasus and shot up to the clouds. As soon as they were covered he apologized,  _Sorry. I didn't think they still used that tower._

Ava  _hated_ mornings. She also hated surprise wake up calls in said morning. Add on that she hadn't changed, brushed her hair or teeth, or showered since yesterday morning...she was crabby. Deciding that saying nothing wouldn't cause a fight, she growled at him and stayed silent.

Rafe decided not to push things. Human females were testy sometimes. So he flew for some time before touching down at a small inn. A man walked out and grinned at the Pegasus, "Rafe, you son of a gun! It's been too long. And what have you done to the poor lassie?" Rafe merely shook himself hard enough get Ava off and licked her.

Ava grunted as she stumbled. She let out a shriek as she felt a tongue lick her. She snapped, "What have I told you about licking me!? Don't do it!"

The man laughed, "Ah, Rafe. You've pissed her off enough. Lassie, I'm a friend of his. Human, mind you. Come on, you can clean up and I'll feed you. Take care of you. Would you like that?"

Ava gave the man a grateful smile and said in a pleading voice, "I would love that. Very much! Do you happen to have any extra clothes for me? I've been wearing this outfit for a couple days now." He nodded and ushered her inside, shaking a finger at the Pegasus. "Stay out of our way for a few hours. Anyone can see the lass needs a break from you!" Rafe snorted but took off again.

He was back in human form in a few hours and asked the much better looking Ava, "Feel better? Less crabby?"

Giving Rafe a dirty look, she spoke sarcastically, "Looks like you could use a clean-up. But yes, I am feeling better. Less crabby...what do you think?"

Rafe smirked, "You can always groom me. I would like that very much."

Ava flushed red, and snapped, "Do you enjoy doing this?" He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Doing what?"

"Nothing!" She answered back. Under her breath, she muttered, "Stupid shapeshifter. Doesn't even know..."

It was obvious he caught that and Rafe studied her. He asked another question, "Do you like talking to me in animal form?"

Ava snapped her gaze back to him. She asked in confusion, "What? What made you ask me that?"

Rafe laughed and grinned, "Normally you can't answer back in my head. There's a way to do that though."

Ava shook her head, "I don't mind talking to you in animal form. I find it a bit hard to read your expressions and tones...but overall, I don't mind it." She cocked her head and gave a smile, "I'm fine not answering back in your head."

Rafe would have answered but the innkeeper stepped up beside him, " **Rafe!**  That's enough from you. That's...very improper." Shaking his head, he turned to Ava, "Don't pay attention to this devil. The only way for  _that_  to happen is for you to have sex with him."

Ava felt her face go bright red and her eyes went wide. Then anger, unlike anything she had felt before, and a bit of hurt went through her. Ava felt her hand move as she hit him. She blinked back tears and hissed at Rafe, "You are a  **pig**!" before storming off down the road. She wanted to be by herself for a while.

Rafe sighed. He had put his foot in things again. He had to wait until the innkeeper finished tearing a strip off him for his idiotic behaviour. When he finally got free of the man, he switched to the German shepherd he had done once before so he could track where ever she had gone. Aha...she was going straight for the loch. Better and better. He picked up to a run and found Ava down near the mouth of the loch where there was a beach. Rafe trotted up to her side and sat down, poking her hand and putting on his saddest puppy eyes.

Ava looked at Rafe. She hiccupped and rubbed her eyes. Apologizing, she sighed, "I'm sorry. For being cranky with you and calling you a pig. You didn't deserve it." She held out a hand to stop him from changing or speaking. "It's just when you say things like you said….I think of the emotions that come with it. I think of my parents and how they drove both of my older siblings away and left me alone. I have been alone, or it feels like I have been, for a long time. I don't know how to let anyone in. I'm afraid of being hurt." Ava sighed and lowered her head to knees.

She felt the dog's cold nose tickle her neck then Rafe's human hand on her shoulder. He sighed, "You don't have anything to apologies for. I'm impulsive and I have lived a long time. I shouldn't have put you in that spot." He had to grin a little, "My animal instincts are strong. Unfortunately that also means mating instincts as well. I forget sometimes that humans don't quite do it that way."

Ava reached up and placed her hand on his. She spoke softly, "You couldn't have known that it would hit on my nerves. It's not like I actually told you anything." She paused and looked him in the eyes, "I really do have a personal question to ask you. About yourself."

Rafe looked back at her and his eyes were even more amber in this light. But he smiled, "Haven't you figured out not much is personal with me? But go ahead and ask."

Ava chuckled but turned serious, "You said that your animal instincts are strong including your...mating one. Does this mean you haven't found a mate or you have and you're missing her?"

Rafe hesitated before answering, "I don't have a mate. I am the only one in the world like me. I could mate with literally anything, and maybe I have...and maybe I haven't...but I've never found anything to make a permanent bond with. Does this answer your question or did it generate a few more?"

Ava looked away back to the sea. She sighed, but turned her head to the side to watch him. "Both. But I won't ask them. Not yet at least."

Rafe laughed and then asked, "Can you swim?"

Ava blinked at him and said slowly, "Yes. But I haven't been swimming in a few years. Why?" He pointed in answer, "So we can see Nessie. You know...the Loch Ness Monster. She's right there, but it's too shallow here for her."

Ava followed his finger and then looked back at him. "You want me to swim out there?" Rafe gave a sound of pretended exasperation and jumped into the water. He submerged himself then came up again, as a dolphin, squeaking at her. Then he turned so his fin would be easily grabbable for her, squeaking again.

Ava laughed. She shook her head but she was smiling. Walking into the water, she submerged herself and hissed a bit at the cold. Grabbing his fin, she warned him, "You better not drown me, Rafe. I'll never forgive you. I'll haunt you even."

 _Really? I'd love to see that. Don't worry. Just hold on tight._ With that he surged powerfully towards Nessie, who was a plesiosaur. She made a funny noise and Rafe squeaked at her.  _Nessie says you look funny in the water. But she said whatever questions you have to just ask._

"What exactly am I supposed to ask her?" Ava asked him.

_Really? Didn't you want to find out if your brother was around? Or perhaps how to handle me?_

"Oh great ideas Rafe. I'll just ask her about something personal and something about you." Ava told him sarcastically. Huffing, she asked Nessie, "Have you've ever shown yourself to any humans willingly?"

_She said yes, but they were scared of her. Why, she doesn't know. They even call her a monster! Hey Nessie that isn't nice! Really? She said I'm more of a monster than she is._

Ava laughed, "Well...she does have a point. But I think she means it in a nice way. I know I do." Asking Nessie again with a grin, "Can you tell me anything good about Rafe? That I should know about?"

_Really Ava?_ _ Fine. _ _She said that I'm a troublemaker, I say things before I think, and I...hold on I didn't do that! Nessie! Don't bite me! Okay..._ _ okay _ _. I might have. A little bit. I did try to turn into a plesiosaur once and tried to mate with her. It...failed disastrously. Happy now? Both of you?_

Ava burst out laughing, "Oh….that is hilarious! You tried mating with her!? Haha. Why?"

_It...seemed like a good idea at the time. Um….the pictures of Nessie? At least one was actually me. Oops._

Ava giggled in response. Her teeth started to chatter and she pressed closer to Rafe.

_Hey you're cold. I think we're done here. She said she hadn't heard anything about your brother. But she has heard something else. There is something making us creatures ill. She doesn't feel well herself. We must get her something to make her feel better. But I don't know what._

Stammering through the cold, Ava tried to reassure Rafe, "We… wil- will...f-fig-figure...it out. I l… Prom-promise."

Rafe squeaked at Nessie once again then shot off to the beach. He beached himself so Ava could get off him then turned human. He picked her up in his arms and the heat radiated through him. "I'll get you back to the inn in no time. Unless you'd prefer I turn into some fluffy animal you can wear."

Ava shook her head and pressed closer to him. "Yo...You're...warm." She muttered sleepily. Soon enough she was back at the inn and the innkeeper sighed at them, "Really? You took her for a swim? It's a bit cold for a human. Nevermind, pop her into bed and we'll warm her up in no time. But ah...Rafe...you'd better let my wife undress her. And no peeking! Or I'll literally skin you alive!"

Rafe chuckled but did as he was told. He left when the kind woman came with fresh warm clothes. She helped Ava into them and told her, "You have to watch out for him. He can be careless."

Ava blinked sleepily, "He means well. Still cold though." She heard the woman leave and then a purring noise. Warm soft fur curled up under her chin once again.  _Does that help? Or want me bigger?_

"Bit. Bigger please. Your fault." She muttered. She was starting to fall asleep.

When she woke up again she was warm and toasty. With a tiger in the bed. Who was snoring.

Ava blinked and said softly, "Rafe?"

He startled and shot out of bed and when he was on the floor again he was a fluffy rabbit. He hopped over to her and sat up on his hind legs, one ear flopping over.

Ava giggled guilty, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. It was getting a bit too warm."

He went human and answered, "Oh. Was that all? I'm not used to a bed much and most of the time when I'm caught in one I'm in trouble." He gave a sheepish grin.

Ava laughed lightly. She studied him before offering hesitantly, "If you want...I can show you how humans normally sleep in a bed."

He cocked his head at her, "As in? Actual sleep or…"

Ava felt her face start to burn and she looked away in embarrassment, "Actual sleep. Nothing else."

Rafe again watched her carefully before saying, "That's boring. You sleep some more if you want. I'm hungry." He paused and smiled, "I'm sorry if it comes across like I only have one thing on the brain. I don't. I like eating too. And traveling, for that matter."

Ava didn't know what spurred her to do what she did next, but she sat up suddenly and grabbed his hand in hers. Stopping him from leaving. Looking up at him, she said very, very softly, "What if I don't want to be by myself? I don't want to be alone. I don't like it."

Rafe considered, "In that case...I'm here. I won't leave if you don't want me to." He looked into her eyes and asked, "What do you think of me? A crude trouble loving shapeshifter...or something else?"

"Does it matter to you...what I think of you?" She asked back.

He sighed, but came into bed with her, "No I guess not. Have you ever thought about immortality? How it is knowing you outlive mortals? I see their lives...like flowers. They sprout up, bloom, then die, and all that's left is ashes and memories."

Ava stared at him. She sighed herself and entwined her fingers with his. "Its how we stay alive...through the memories that others have of us. Being immortal….it sounds like an awful burden to put on someone. I can't even begin to imagine how painful and lonely it must be." She paused and looked him in the eyes, "You may be a crude trouble making shapeshifter, but that's only a part of you. You're helpful, funny, kind, and smart. And I've only known you for a few days now."

Rafe was thoughtful for a long time. "I guess you can understand now why I'm impulsive. Thank you for those nice compliments. Though I do remember you telling your music teacher not to give me too many? Because I was...what was the word? Arrogant?"

Ava giggled and stared up at him with wide eyes "You are...but you are so much more than you let people see. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Rafe shook his head, "No not at all. I've been called every name in the book. In fact...Shakespeare got so annoyed at me he invented a few words himself."

Ava laughed and lay back down. She blinked up at him and asked, "Can you stay with me until I fall back asleep? In your human form? I...I miss having another human around."

He smiled and stroked her chocolate hair experimentally. Liking it, he sniffed it. "Smells good." With that he snuggled down next to Ava and told her, "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake. Then we can figure out where to go next. Africa maybe."

Ava hummed sleepily and muttered before she fell asleep, "Don't have to stay. I'll be fine...on...my...own."


	5. Chapter 5

Rafe stayed awake for some time, watching this human girl. He remained beside Ava while she slept, even though she had said he didn't have to. He was puzzled by her. She was definitely different than other women he had been with. They had been fun and games to him, and they had known that, for the most part. But Ava was more...serious. And fun at the same time. A paradox in itself.

Again he stroked her hair. It pleased him, for it was long and soft. His sensitive nose drew in her scent to him, and he knew he would not forget it, no matter how long he lived. This was the part he didn't like. He remembered so many people from his past, and they were gone for eons. And yet he remembered what they looked like, smelled like, the things they said. It was why Rafe never took anything seriously. If he did, he'd go stark raving mad. He chuckled quietly to himself. Most thought he was mad anyway. Turning his thoughts to Serena, Rafe had to sigh. Why had he forgotten that she said not to go near his own statue? Because he was a show-off, that's why. And Ava had prevented him from being a guinea pig for who knows how many years, so that had ended well, after all.

As for Nessie...what was the matter with her? She had sounded a bit weaker. Maybe she was getting old. As in  _not_  immortal after all? It had happened. But what was she going on about, with the other immortals? Rafe hadn't been able to make much sense of it. He shrugged. He wasn't going to worry much about it. If he came across something to help, then so be it.

Ava turned in her sleep again and Rafe looked at her. When was the last time he'd slept in human form? He couldn't remember. Had he ever done that? Probably not. Well, first time for everything. He got up quietly, made himself comfortable, then popped back in bed and finally fell asleep.

Morning dawned bright and fair when Ava woke up. She turned over, and saw Rafe next to her, asleep. In human form. Naked.

Ava let out a shriek and jumped out of the bed. Her face flushed red and she asked, "What are you doing sleeping naked next to me!?"

Rafe opened his eyes and looked genuinely puzzled. He finally responded, "Um, haven't I been doing that all along? What's the difference now?"

Ava sighed but explained, "The difference is that it means something more to humans. Normally after sex. If someone were to walk in here and see...this….they would think the worst."

Rafe laughed, "Oh. Well then, I can fix that." He morphed jeans and a red shirt onto himself and asked, "Better? Let me ask something. Is that why humans have this silly custom of wearing pajamas to bed?"

Ava smiled, "Yes. Much better. And also yes to your question. Also because they keep us warm." She studied him and pouted, "I am jealous of how fast you can get changed...it's very convenient."

He grinned, "It is rather. Fur or feathers are easier though." He paused, "Sorry for your rude awakening...again. If I do this again, I'll try to remember to put clothes on next time. I'm used to sleeping in animal form, for which of course, I don't wear any! But nevermind that. Where do you want to go today?"

Ava thought. She had never entertained the idea that she would be traveling around. She had always focused so much on music. Shrugging, she replied, "I don't know. Why don't you surprise me?" Rafe chucked and poked her on the nose, "Haven't I done that already? Multiple times? Well, let's see. We can go see Sorren, a witch I  _do_  get along with. Or we can go to see the Selkies in Ireland."

Scrunching her nose up, Ava asked dryly, "Are you sure you get along with both of them?" Rafe paused and thought a moment. "I think so. Pretty sure. Last I checked anyway."

"Last you checked? Do you have anyone that you're sure isn't mad at you? I don't feel like running off and getting into trouble today." Ava asked him with a small smile.

Rafe had to laugh, and sheepishly say, "Ava, I've been doing this for 600 years. I tend to piss off a lot of people. And the trouble with immortals, with a few exceptions...they don't forget that easily. But no, I do get along with the Selkies. They won't turn us into anything like Sorren might."

Ava gave him a deadpan look. She sighed, "I guess we're going to see the Selkies then."

Rafe jumped up in glee, then asked, "What mode of transportation today? You're still good with my Pegasus? I could do a dragon, but...Irish people are a tad...superstitious. Which is… erm… mostly my fault."

Ava placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know the story behind that?" Pausing she shook her head, "Nevermind. I don't want to know. Why are you asking me all of a sudden what I prefer?" She asked curiously.

The shapeshifter sighed, and said, "I got a...severe talking to...by Charlie, the innkeeper. Said something like I shouldn't be dragging you from pillar to post. So I'm not...sort of. I'm  _informing_  you of where we're going first. And obviously I have to keep down  _certain instincts_. Sorry, but when you run with a shapeshifter, you're in for a wild ride. But you seem cool."

"I seem cool? Is that all you have to say about me after dragging me into this adventure?" Ava asked him. His amber eyes twinkled but he didn't answer, instead turning into the German shepherd and trotting out the door to the kitchen.

Huffing, Ava shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Sighing, she let her head fall back against it and slid down until she was sitting. She didn't know why she had agreed to come with Rafe, but she was surprised to find out, that she didn't really regret it. Sure, they had a rocky start but she was starting to think that they were on their way to becoming friends. She could definitely use more of those. But...she missed her family. Pushing those thoughts away, Ava scrambled up and got dressed into something warm. Finally, she made it to the kitchen, all ready to go.

The innkeeper's wife, Ellie, had made a quick breakfast, and packed a bag of food for Ava. She glared at the dog, "He sometimes forgets that people need to eat. It's easy enough for him to just stop and eat whenever he wants. So I thought this might be useful for you. I'd say to try and stay out of trouble, but with Rafe around, that never happens."

Ava was touched that the innkeeper's wife had thought of her. "Thank you so much. For this and everything else you both have done. I appreciate it more than you know." The innkeeper smiled at her too, and told her, "Goodbye, lassie, and good luck." Turning to Rafe, "Take care of this one. And don't even  _think_  of changing into the Pegasus until you're  _outside_!" The dog had a hurt expression, but jumped up and licked the man's face before trotting outside. He turned into the white horse with wings and flapped them impatiently.

Ava huffed at him, "Can't you wait for one minute! I want to say a proper goodbye this time." He snorted at her, but plunked down so she'd be able to get on him easily when she was ready. He had to flick his tail in slight annoyance, but otherwise waited.

Ava sighed and turned to the older couple. "Thank you again. For everything. You're very kind people to help me out. If there is anything I can do for you in return….just please let me know."

Charlie laughed, "That's okay, lass. Seeing Rafe is usually a pleasure, even if he's trouble. He's one of the nicest folks around once you get to know him. You'll have fun. Just be safe. Maybe we'll see you again. But even if we don't, we won't forget you."

Ava blinked back tears and gave a watery laugh, "Don't worry. I'll be safe. I don't go running into trouble like someone."

Rafe snorted again, and again flicked his wings. He couldn't say anything to her, because Ava wasn't touching him, but he wanted to get going, that much was obvious. Silly humans and their rituals. Ava gave him a glare and walked over to him before climbing onto his back. Asking him, "Happy now? You have to learn to have some patience." He shot up into the sky in one leap, making her clutch his mane.  _What patience? I've only been around about 620 years or so longer than you. I think I've had enough of patience._

"You call that patience?" She asked before she realized something. "Ireland is the land of music, right?"

_Yes, of course. What's the matter?_

"Can we find a place for violins? I lost  _ **mine**_ in Central Park by that...three-headed thing." Ava said accusingly.

_Well you didn't lose your life, so there's that. And yes, we can. But not any old violin. I've just the place for you. Don't worry about it. I'll fix things just fine._

"That violin was a part of my life! So in a sense...I did lose part of my life." Ava huffed. She spoke quieter, "Music was there for me when I needed it the most. When I needed an escape. Doesn't help that I grew up in a household of people that love music."

Rafe thoughtfully replied,  _I see. I liked it that time you played. My body is always twitching from one shape to another. When you played, I was calm. I didn't want to change. Your feet were warm too._

Ava giggled, but asked thoughtfully, "Does music normally do that to you? You should feel lucky...I normally don't play in front of people I just met unless it's for a concrete or practice."

 _No, actually. I just...felt really comfortable, I guess. I can't explain it. I'm glad you were comfortable to play when I was there. Even though I must point out I wasn't a_ person _at the time._

He looked down and told her,  _Ah, we're here. There's this little shop where you can get your violin, then we'll go see the selkies_. He lit down and switched to human. Rafe led her to the house and walked in without knocking. An old man was sitting in his kitchen and shot up at Rafe's entrance and looked at Ava too. "And who are you both, to just walk into my house?!"

Rafe grinned, "You've forgotten me again. Rafe Valentine, remember? And this is Ava. We need something from you. Or I should say  _she_  needs something."

Ava hiss under her breath and tugged on his arm, "Rafe! I just can't take something from an old man. It's not right. Let's just forget it. I'll get a new one when I get home again."

The old man stared at her, "And who are you calling an old man? What do you even want, since you've now disturbed me?" Rafe answered that, "She wants a violin. But she travels with me, and therefore we can't have just any old thing. Come on, you  _do_ remember your magic? And the scrape I pulled you out of?"

The old man growled at him, but then thought a moment. Next thing Ava knew he was smiling at her, "A violin? Ah yes, I think I know what you need." He started rummaging around the messy kitchen. "Did I put it here? No...here I think. Oh, I was looking for that. It must be over there. Ah, here it is." He found a tiny little box, big enough to put into a pocket and gave it to Ava. "Here, you can have this. No charge."

Ava stared at the box. Her eyes flicked from the box to the old man before looking up at Rafe. She didn't feel right about this and she was pretty sure that it showed on her face.

Rafe laughed, and took the box from the old man. He opened it and carefully showed her a tiny miniature violin. He said  _zoar selkana_  and it instantly poofed into a full size version of itself. He explained, "If you're going to be traveling around with me, you might as well pack light. Just say those words again to make it small."

Ava itched to try it out. It was a beautiful violin and she wanted to start the process of getting to know it. She groaned, but shook her head, "I really can't take it from you. No matter how much I want to. There has to be something I can do in return?"

The old man smiled, "No, child. Rafe saved my life once upon a time. I told him any time he wanted something from me from my magic stores, just to let me know. Now he has, and I'm calling this even. Though why he chose to pick something for  _you_ , instead of himself, I'll never fathom. But I don't question his reasons. I am more than happy that this violin has found the right home."

Ava looked up at Rafe and asked hesitantly, "Are you sure you really want to use this on me?"

The shapeshifter laughed, and said, "I try not to mess with magic too much. I have my own, and am more than satisfied. No, I knew to hold on to that offer until it proved useful. Please, take it and enjoy it."

Pure happiness went through her and she let out a squeal of happiness. She threw herself onto Rafe and hugged him tight, saying into his ear, "Thank you! Thank you! I promise to treasure this more than anything. I owe you a lot Rafe. You have no idea what this means to me."

Rafe chuckled then told the violin  _zoar selkana_  and it went back to its tiny size. He placed in the box and gave it to Ava. Thanking the old man again, he pulled her outside to the beach and plunked down on the sand. Surveying the sea, he asked her, "Do you know how to summon a selkie?"

Ava sank down beside him, still smiling brightly said, "Nope. How do you do it?"

Rafe gave a wry grin, "Humans do it different. You have to drop seven tears into the water to summon a selkie. Now you don't see me crying all over the place for that. I can call them instead." So saying he placed a hand into the water, and silently called. "They'll be here soon. Any questions before they arrive?"

"What exactly are they?" She asked. Rafe looked at her and told her, "They're seals. And yet not. They have two forms, seal or human. A selkie walks in his human form when he has shed his selkie skin, and becomes a seal when he takes it again. Be glad I'm showing you the selkies and not the kelpies, although I do get along with them. Kelpies are water horses who like to take women mostly, and children too, offer them a ride but gallop out into the sea and drown them."

Ava jerked away from him. "You wouldn't let that happen to me right? If it were to ever happen.." Rafe chuckled, "I'd turn into a kelpie and rescue you! Nah, I'd like to see that happen. Okay, I'm joking. They are really beautiful creatures. Just a bit dangerous."

Ava huffed and stared at him wearily, "Just when I think you're serious...you joke."

He would have answered but the water rippled in front of them. Three seals came up to the surface and looked at them. Then they swam up and lurched up onto the beach. Rafe greeted them, then turned to Ava, "They'd like to say hello to you. Do you mind if they take their skin off? Ah...maybe you would. Maybe just the male?"

Ava cocked her head to the side and studied Rafe. "What aren't you telling me? But if they wish to take their...skin off…boy, that sounds weird saying out loud, they can. I don't mind?"

The seals barked happily, then Ava watched their skin wriggle in a strange way. Soon, the human side emerged and there were three selkies without their skins, one male and two females. They sat down on the beach and used their fur skins to cover themselves for they were naked.

Ava took them in and coughed lightly. She looked up at Rafe pleadingly to do or say something.

He smirked at her, but said to the male, "Kelso, how's it going? It's been a while."

The selkies answered with a frown, "Not good. My daughter has gone missing. And I don't know who has her. We can't find her skin either. Can you help with that?"

Rafe sighed and explained to Ava, "If someone finds a selkie skin he controls that selkie. And often she will be irresistible to him and he will marry her. I hope that hasn't happened yet."

Ava frowned, "That's horrible. Can we help them?" She asked him.

He thought about it before answering, "She must be around here somewhere. I could sniff her out but we need that skin. Which means I need to search houses. We need a distraction."

Ava lit up. "I can be a distraction! Let me play the violin somewhere and gather them all up."

The selkie male smiled, "That might actually work. They love music more than anything except the sea. We'll leave it to you both. Please bring my daughter home." With that, he wrapped his skin around him and became a seal once more. The females followed his example and they barked a farewell to them before swimming off.

Rafe looked at her, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Ava looked up at him with hurt, "Of course, I can. You don't think I can do this? Or you don't trust me to do it?"

He sighed, "I'm used to working alone. I trust you. I just don't always trust the men here. And if your music is as potent as I think it is...the kelpies may come too."

Ava's face softened, and she spoke softly, "I'm not going to lie...the thought does scare me a bit. But until then...we'll deal with that if it happens. This selkie is more important than what if. I want to do this. If it comes to the worse...then I know you'll be there for me when you can. I trust you."

As soon as the words escaped her lips, Ava knew they were true. She did trust him. She trusted him to keep her safe. She trusted him not to hurt her. She trusted him with her life. She had never trusted anyone as fast as she did to him, not even Julie, but she did. Speaking it out loud allowed Rafe to hold a piece of her...a piece she hardly ever gave out to anyone. And that frightened her the most. Oh how easily it was to give him this. If he could get this from her...then what else could he get if he really tried?

Ava let her lips curl up slightly, and she said honestly, "I'm glad I met you, Rafe. I just wanted to let you know that."

Rafe nodded. He only had a small idea of what she had said. The rest would fall into place later he was sure. He told her, "I'll pass the word around town. The old man is the only one who knows of me. The real me that is. The others have no idea. But they'll gladly welcome a traveling minstrel. We'll gather after the midday meal. That'll be in an hour. But word in a small town like this travels fast."

He immediately recruited the old man, who grumbled at first but then realized he'd finally hear the magic violin being played. The men made a fire and the town gathered around. Ava shifted in nerves as she held the violin in her hands. This was very different than playing in a play or musical or just in front of a couple of people.

Ava looked around at the crowd and hesitated before she shut her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she raised the violin and pretended that she back at home. Noah was still there and was playing his guitar with her. A smile came to face and she started to play. Letting the music take on her memories, both the good and bad, Ava played.

Rafe listened a while, being drawn into the music. He wanted to stay and be mesmerized along with everyone else. But he had a job to do. Reluctantly Rafe stepped back and out of sight. He changed into the likeness of a hound dog he had seen in the town. Sniffing the ground, he searched for the scent of selkie.

It took a little bit but at last he found it. The track led to a small house where there was the scent of a man, and no one else but the selkie child. Curling his lip in a low growl, he jumped through a window. He searched the house and found the young girl locked in her room. Switching back to human, Rafe easily unlocked the door and stepped in. The girl shrieked when she saw him, but Rafe only said, "Hush, child. I am here to rescue you. Where is your skin?"

The girl started to cry and Rafe understood that she didn't know. Sighing, he became the hound once again, stirring the girl's curiosity. He licked her face, making her giggle, then went through the house trying to find her skin. At last he found a spot where the floorboards were loose, and sure enough, the skin was there.

The girl would have put it on then and there but Rafe knew better than that. Scooping up the child, he carried her quickly to the sea, where he gave her skin. She looked at it, then Rafe. To his surprise she wrapped him in a huge hug. Rafe answered the parents' worried then joyful barking. His job was done.

Rafe now gladly hurried back to the fire where he was sure Ava would still be playing. But he didn't hear her anymore, but people screaming and horses whinnying.  _Those aren't horses. Those are the kelpies._

Ava had been playing for far longer than she had ever been before. It was exhilarating. She loved it and looking out at the crowd she could see that the town's folk were liking it too. Looking around something caught her eye. She slowly stopped playing to focus on these creatures. They were beautiful but there was a nagging feeling in her gut that told her to be careful.

The horses pranced and cavorted on the beach. They had seaweed streaming from their manes and tails. Their shiny hides looked slick and wet, and almost looked like scales in certain parts. Their long legs had fins near the hooves as well. They pawed the sand and whinnied in a musical way.

Much to her horror, Ava found herself walking towards the horses. She tried anything and everything to make herself stop, but it was as if she had no control over body. Her breath hitched as she watched other woman, and some children, do the same as her. Rafe's words were echoing in her head from his earlier description of kelpies.

Suddenly a large black kelpie danced in front of her. He reared and screamed. The other kelpies galloped and bucked around him. The black kicked another kelpie and the rest of them scattered. The kelpie gave a thrilling call to Ava.  _Come to me. I'll take you away from all your troubles,_ he seemed to be saying to her.

Ava made a choking sound and shook her head wildly. Fear danced in her eyes, but her body wouldn't listen to her. She could feel something wet land on her chest and she realized that she was crying.  _Rafe...where are you?_ She thought to herself helplessly.

The kelpie whinnied again softly and knelt so Ava could get on. She found herself mounting it, and as soon as the horse straightened, it galloped straight into the sea. Ava let out a scream and then before she knew it, she was in the cold water for a second time in two days. She gasped and sputtered and struggled but nothing happened. She couldn't get off.

The kelpie submerged then popped up out of the water out of sight of the town.  _That was pretty realistic, don't you think?_

Ava clutched Rafe's new form tightly. "Down...I need down." She gasped out hysterically.

Rafe trotted out of the water and stood on the beach. He let the kelpie magic go and Ava slid off him to the wet sand. He pricked his horse ears at her and stared her in the eyes.

Ava stared back until everything started to blur together. She was shaking, from the cold and the fear, and when she opened her mouth…a strangled sob came out of it. Then another and another. She couldn't breathe...it was very hard to breath and she was struggling.

Rafe was instantly at her side as a human and held her softly, "Hey, it's okay. It's just me. You have nothing to worry about. I told you I wouldn't let the kelpies take you away."

Ava struggled against his hold. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him for scaring her like that or let him comfort her because he had saved her. She decided to do both. She shifted and hit his chest repeatedly while crying.

Rafe sighed and grabbed her hand and said, "Stop that. You weren't in danger! Well, not really. Only a little. I did say I'd take care of you. And you might be happy to know that the selkie child is back with her family."

Finally Ava spoke, well more liked screamed, " **I thought I was dead! Do you know how helpless and afraid I was?! I couldn't fight against it**." She quieted down and cried out, "I couldn't fight against it."

Rafe was apologetic, "Yes, kelpie magic is powerful. But the only way I could save anyone was to  **be** one. I just saved everyone back there. And I saved you. The kelpies were drawn by your music, just like I thought. So I had to be one to intervene."

Ava exploded. She shoved away from him and scrambled backwards. "I didn't know that! You...I'm not immortal! Do you know what it's like to face death?"

He quietly answered, "Perhaps not. But many have died by my hand and by others that I could not prevent. I have faced it not for myself but in being unable to resurrect those that were dear to me."

Ava was silent. She curled into a ball to try and keep some warmth in. Her tears weren't stopping but she had nothing to say. She felt him pick her up and carry her away. Eventually they reached the old man's hut and he let them in silently. Rafe lay her on the bed and wrapped her in warm blankets. The old man brewed up a cup of hot tea and offered it to Ava.

Ava felt numb. She wasn't sure why, but she hoped that she would start feeling again soon. Blinking up at the old man, it took her a minute to realize what he was offering her, and she spoke in a dead, hoarse voice, "No, thank you." She just curled up deeper into the blankets.

The old man glanced at Rafe and quietly left. Rafe was quite confused at her behaviour. Finally he asked, "What can I do to make it better? It was your idea after all."

"I know. I just realized something was all." She answered back. He sat on the bed and cocked his head at her, "What was that?"

Ava let out a bitter laugh, "No one would have cared if I had died there. Not you. Not my parents. Not my sister or her family. Not my brother. Julie might have...but it's not like I'm that special to anyone to actually miss."

Rafe growled and grabbed her hand, " **I** would have cared. And you  **are**  special. I certainly don't know too many humans who would have wanted to save a selkie the way we did. Or put up with me for another matter. I would have been quite...devastated...had you died. But Ava, you didn't, because I didn't let you. You said you trusted me. But you failed to do that."

Ava squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pull her hand out his, "I'm sorry." She whisper softly.

She felt him get up and turn into a four legged creature. But he didn't stay. He padded away down the stairs, leaving her alone. Once alone, she curled up into a ball and cried. She wasn't meant for this. For any of this. It had been a stupid idea to come along with him. She was stupid.  _He would be better off without me...I would be better off without me,_  she thought. She eventually dozed off into nightmares of drowning, horses from the sea, and dying all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Rafe awakened her by barking happily and jumping on her bed. He seemed to have forgotten the previous day's events. He leaped on her form and just about licked her to death, wagging his tail furiously.

Ava blinked up at him in a blur. She felt worse than she had yesterday. She was exhausted from the nightmares and she knew her eyes were puffy from all the crying she had done, but most of all, she felt like a horrible person. Her thoughts from last night came to her mind and she hesitantly croaked out, "Morning."

That made him bark happily and he squirmed all over her, demanding a belly rub.  _Come on...you give the_ _ **best**_ _rubs! And today is a beautiful brand new day! What exciting adventures await us today I wonder?_

Ava stared at him. She looked away quickly and sighed sadly, but didn't say anything. How could he want her around, if he thought she didn't trust him? She was too scared and tired to try and ask him though. Instead, she silently pushed him off her and spoke quietly, "I'm going to change. I'll meet you outside."

Rafe cocked his head at her and studied her. She did look like she had a rough night. Oh well, he was sure the fresh morning air would cure that. With a brisk wag of his tail, he scampered down the stairs. Ava heard an irritable shout and a crash as Rafe obviously knocked something of the old man's over.

Ava smiled sadly. Though the smile disappeared as fast as it had come. She pushed herself out of the bed and found a mirror. She snorted at herself in disgust. Her chocolate brown hair was tangled, her eyes bloodshot with black bags beginning to form underneath, and she was pale. She really did look as awful as she felt. And pathetic. Ava glanced down and sighed. In between her nightmares, she had to decided to start keeping herself distant from Rafe. Until she got the courage to make an actual apology to him and show him that she actually did trust him. Pushing away from the mirror, Ava got dressed and went outside.

Rafe was in Pegasus form, cropping the sweet grass. He jerked his head up at her when she appeared then whickered. Then he bent down again to graze.

Ava sighed but didn't say anything to him. Turning to the old, she said in a slightly dead voice, "Thank you for last night. I hope I didn't offend you at all."

The old man smiled at her, "Not at all lass. You have a very good protector. He even fooled me. But don't forget this." He held out the tiny box that held the violin in it.

Ava reached for the box, but hesitated. "Are you sure you wish for me to have it?"

He smiled at Ava, "Yes, young one. I have not heard such playing in many years. I greatly enjoyed it. And you drew the kelpies to you. Your own magic in you is stronger than you think. You'll go far in life." Giving her a cracked grin, "Just make Rafe behave for a while, will you? He broke my favourite plate this morning in his enthusiasm."

Ava gave the old man a small, but genuine, smile. She was curious about one thing he said though, "What do you mean that my own magic is stronger than I think? I don't have any magic."

He gave her a look, "You do in your music. Even Rafe knows this. He almost didn't change last night when you were playing."

"Really? I just play from emotions...that's all I do. It's what a lot of musicians do." She explained to the old man. She was confused by this. What made her stand out then?

He smiled again at her, "You'll figure it out eventually. I don't know why myself. But I'm sure you'll find out. Now you'd better go. Rafe doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Ava smiled and thanked him one last time. Walking to Rafe, she hesitated before getting on. Rafe snorted at the old man and raised his wings and took off. Once airborne he asked her,  _So? Where to?_

"Africa." She blurted out of nowhere.

_Africa? Really? Well okay. Africa is a lot of fun. It'll take a few days but that's fine. But I must ask. Do you trust me to keep you safe?_

Her breath hitched at the question and she winced. She looked anywhere but him in guilt. "Yes." She whispered.

Now he craned his head to look at her. He studied her carefully before looking ahead again.  _Okay. I accept that._

Ava nodded. She really wanted to apologize, but the words wouldn't come out. Eventually, she gave up trying and just slumped against him.

They flew on and on, stopping only when one of them got tired. At last he came down for the final time.  _Here we are. The heart of Africa._ As he landed he shook her off and became a zebra. There were herds of zebra and gazelle nearby and even a long legged giraffe.

For the first time in days, Ava laughed out loud. She grinned widely and exclaimed, "This is amazing!"

Rafe turned and poked his striped muzzle into her hand,  _Yes. This is the greatest concentration of wildlife on the planet. There is much to see._

Ava felt the smile slide off her face as she turned to him and asked shyly, "Will you show me your favourite spots?"

Rafe went human and told her, "This is one of them. The plains of the Serengeti. We could go see the nearest lion pride. Wait, no, let's not. Blackpaw wouldn't be happy to see me. Ah, he's probably dead. Let's go anyway."

Ava cocked her head, "Blackpaw?" Rafe sighed and grimaced, "Yeah. I kind of...stole his mate."

Ava felt a weird emotion in her stomach. She felt nauseous at his statement and frowned, before asking a bit tightly, "How do you steal a lion's mate?"

Rafe glanced at her and exasperatedly answered, "Same way another lion would. Make yourself look interesting enough to catch her attention and then...uh...do I need to finish?"

"No. You don't. But I'm not going to be left behind so you can catch up with her...am I?" Ava snapped at him. She really didn't know why she cared about his answer to this or why this whole mating thing was bothering her to begin with...but it was. She sighed and muttered, "Sorry."

Rafe chuckled and told her, "No. Just thought it would be nice to see the pride again. Maybe if I stay human he won't eat me? Nah. Hopefully if he's still around he'll have forgotten about me." With that he started striding away to a distant Acadia tree.

Ava quickly caught up to him. She followed slightly behind him and she felt her heart pick up faster, the closer they got to the Acadia tree.

The pride was stretched out in the shade. Rafe scanned them all and noted with relief that a different male had taken over the pride. Ah yes, there was the female. She scented him and purred. Getting up and stretching, she padded over to him and promptly bowled him over. Rafe laughed and shoved her away. Soon Ava found herself surrounded by eight very curious cubs.

Ava stood stock still as she stared at the cubs. They were adorable but their mother's were watching and Ava felt her heart pick up faster, and she whispered out, "Rafe?"

He looked up at her from the ground and saw the babies. "Now aren't they cute?" He asked the female something then grinned. Scooping up a cub he plunked the little thing in Ava's arms. "She said you can play with them."

Ava felt her voice notch up a bit, "Play!? How do I play with wild animals?" She held the one cub gently the way Rafe had handed it to her. She was more terrified of what the lioness would do to her if she moved a muscle.

Rafe smirked at her and sat cross legged on the ground. "Come on, sit down. They'll climb all over you." He picked up another cub who squeaked and pawed at him curiously.

Ava looked at him. She briefly thought of not moving, but she had just told him that she trusted him. And she hadn't been lying either. It took all of the courage she had but she slowly made her way to him and sat across from him.

The cubs came to her then and sniffed her. Then they got brave and bounced around. One rolled over on his back, while another climbed up Ava's shoulder and tried to sit on her head, falling off in the process.

Ava felt herself starting to relax and she giggled at the cubs. They really were adorable and very amusing. She laughed louder and reached out slowly to pet the closest one to her. Her smile became wide and she on laughed as she played with the cubs.

Rafe watched her with his own smile. She was endearing with the cubs. He knew it had been hard to let go of her fears and relax. But it had happened and he was happy. Now if only this female would leave him alone! He had her once and that was enough. Unfortunately he didn't realize he'd said that last bit aloud.

Ava looked up at him when he said that. She felt herself tense again as she eyed the female lion beside him. "Rafe…" She said fearfully.

He turned to her and realized what happened. "Oops. Sorry. I wasn't supposed to mention that." Rafe looked closer at her and asked, "Why are you scared?"

Ava felt her eyes go to the lioness and widen with fear. She shook her head at him. The lioness didn't look very pleased with him. Rafe looked at the lioness too but answered Ava, "She wants to mate again. I just told her no. She's...grumpy...but fine with it. She won't hurt you."

Ava looked back and forth between them and then made a decision instinctively. She crawled over at Rafe and kept close to him. Muttering, "You can be my shield...just in case."

He stared at her, then laughed. Standing up and pulling her with him he said, "The cubs need to rest anyway. Let's go." Rafe took her hand and they walked away from the pride quickly and quietly. But once they were away from them he said, "Now I bet you never thought you would play with lion cubs in the middle of the pride did you? Admit it...the little beggars were cute."

Ava smiled, "They were. It was...I don't know how to describe it. But I enjoyed it." Cocking her head to peer up at him, she asked, "What are your other favourite spots?" She paused and said half jokingly and half serious, "And no more mates I should know about while visiting here?"

He grinned, "Not at the moment. But come on. There's a great view of Mount Kilimanjaro across the river. Though I should fly you across. There's crocodiles in there."

Ava laughed nervously, "Hehehe….lions were enough for today."

Soon they stood on a little hill and the snowy capped mountain in the middle of the plain rose up before them. They saw great herds of wildebeest and many other animals. They spent the night under a thorn tree and woke up in the morning to a cheetah napping beside Rafe.

Ava would have screamed if a hand hadn't covered her mouth in time. She reached up and dug her nails into Rafe's wrist. A lion was one thing….a cheetah was another. She could feel herself starting to panic. But Rafe sensed it and told her, "Don't be scared of her. A cheetah is the gentlest large cat there is. Lots of people have tamed them. Look at how streamlined she is! She's the fastest land animal on the planet."

Ava tensed and tightened her grip on him. She looked at him in disbelief...he would be the one that would live if the cheetah was hungry. But she did try to control herself.

Rafe spoke softly to the cheetah and she got up, licked his face, and sauntered away. Soon a gazelle caught her interest and she started to stalk it. Then when she had gotten close enough, she started running. She gave great leaps and bounds and made hairpin turns. She caught the gazelle by snagging a hind leg and tumbling the equally swift prey down.

Rafe gave an excited growl and Ava sensed strongly from him that he wanted that gazelle for himself. Ava let go his wrist and pulled his hand away from her mouth. She just watched him out of curiosity. She cocked her head slightly and smiled as she watched him. She took him in. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He was very different than anyone she had ever met. And not just because he was a shapeshifter. But because he was willingly showing her things, and getting her into trouble, but even with that...she enjoyed every minute she spent with him. She felt herself go red as she studied his appearance. It didn't help that, when he was in his human form, he was very attractive. Though she loved seeing him in all of his other forms too.

Rafe was still studying the cheetah and gazelle. Finally he asked without looking at her, "You showed me bacon. Do I get to show you gazelle?"

Ava laughed, "If you want to...then yes." That was all he needed. He exploded into cheetah form and ran swiftly to the female. Curling his tail high over his back he growled softly at her. She looked at him but gave way and Rafe grabbed a hind leg and wrenched it off. Now he trotted proudly back to Ava and dropped it at her feet.

Ava stared at the meat and furrowed her nose up a bit at it, but asked hesitantly, "How do I eat it?"

Rafe sighed but reached with a human hand to the leg, "Do I have to cook it for you now?"

Ava snorted, "Unless you want me getting sick."

He rolled his eyes but soon had a fire going and prepared the meat. It didn't take long. He peeled off a piece and gave it to her. "It tastes a lot like beef. But different."

Ava held the piece of meat between two of fingers. She poked at it with another and then leaned forward to sniff it. She pulled back and stared at the piece of meat in her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she tipped her head back slightly and dropped the meat into her mouth. She took a bite off and chewed thoughtfully.

Rafe watched her antics with amusement. Meat was meat to him. He could almost literally eat anything in his animal forms. Humans were weird. He had to giggle at her. It was funny too.

Ava swallowed and raised an eyebrow at him when she heard him laugh. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

He grinned, "No. You're funny. Is it good?"

Ava hummed, "It's different than what I am used too. But it is good."

Rafe laughed again and told her, "The locals around here think the way we eat fish is absolutely horrendously gross. But they drink calf's milk and blood without a problem."

"Ew." Ava screwed her face up in disgust. "You'll never catch me doing that." She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it.

He cocked his head and asked her, "And what do you think I eat on a regular basis? Though I don't particularly enjoy eating insects. But pretty much anything that moves or is green is edible to me if I'm in the right form."

Ava bit her lip. She was really curious about him, but it was a very personal question and she wasn't sure if he would share it with her after the argument that she still hadn't apologized for.

Rafe ate some more meat then watched her thoughtfully. He sensed that she wanted something but wasn't asking. Finally he couldn't stand it any more and reminded her gently, "I did say any questions you had I'd do my best to answer. What is it this time?"

Ava stared at him surprise but didn't ask. She studied him, keeping an eye out on his reaction, she asked, "Were you born a shapeshifter?"

Now it was his turn to be surprised. He leaned back against the tree and sighed. But he replied, "Yes. I was. I've always been a shapeshifter."

Ava opened her mouth to ask another question but quickly shut it and only nodded. She quietly went back to eat the meating. She was going to wait until he opened up to her about it. No matter how curious she was...she would wait for him to come to her. Finishing off the piece of meat, she asked another question, "What's the plan for today?"

He smiled and answered, I was thinking we'd go to the local village and see what happens. They're not too far. Animal life is all well and good, but people are interesting too." Pausing, he asked her, "Do you think I'm dangerous? I mean...after that kelpie stunt and all? And my other forms?"

Ava answered softly but honestly, "I always thought you were dangerous from the moment I met you. But I'm still here."

Rafe nodded in satisfaction and needed nothing more. As they walked to the village he told her the names of the animals they came across. The village itself was small and they were curious about them. They asked a question and Rafe answered them in fluent Swahili. Then they smiled and nodded at Ava.

"What did you just tell them?" She whispered to him. He answered, "That we're just passing through. They also...like your hair."

"My hair? Why would anyone like my hair? It's...so...normal." She wondered out loud.

Rafe chuckled and nodded at the people, "To them it isn't. They have short black hair. Not too often they see long chocolate waves like yours. I like it too. It's pretty."

Ava felt herself flush, and asked shyly, "Why do you like it? Surely you have seen more exoctic hair than mine."

He would have answered but someone called out...in English...in a ringing voice, "Raphael Valentine! Now this is the last place we thought you'd come. Get lost you asshole."

Rafe spun around and growled, "Really?  _Really?_  I don't deserve that.  **At. All.** " He glared at the dark skinned couple standing there and told Ava, "They are a witch and warlock. And naturally they hate me."

Ava looked at the witch and warlock and then at Rafe. "Should I even bothering asking why?"

The warlock stepped up, "No you shouldn't. He's pure trouble, that one. Elvira, let's fix him up. And good."

Rafe's eyes widened and he said, "Now wait a minu-" when the two joined hands. He reached back instinctively for Ava and all he saw was white and their voices ringing in his ears:

_Blow ye winds and thunder crack_

_Roll ye the centuries back_

_Backwards, oh time in thy flight_

_Take him away and out of our sight._

When Rafe woke again he found himself in a field, Ava still by the hand. She was blinking awake too and Rafe looked around. Then swore vehemently.

Ava asked slowly, "Rafe….what happened?"

He answered angrily, "They threw me back in time."


	7. Chapter 7

Ava stared up at him and then the words clicked in. She sat up quickly and started to get hysterical. "Back in time!? How far back in time? Oh my...Rafe! My family! What will happen to my family? Or me? What will happen to me!? I'll still exist right?" She finished by looking up at him with fearful eyes.

He looked around and took a deep scenting breath. "Uh...best guess...about 200 years, give or take a decade or two."

Ava considered what had just happened to warrant the oncoming panic attack she could feel coming on. Her eyes went wide, she started breathing heavily, and felt everything close in on her.

Rafe immediately took her hand, "Hey I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you. I didn't think they'd do  _that._  But I didn't want you too close to a couple of angry magic makers. Though I guess we're far enough from them," he finished wryly.

Ava blinked back tears, but couldn't stop one from falling, "What' going to happen to me? Will I still exist in the future?"

Rafe growled, "I hate time paradoxes. But the short answer is yes." He thought for a moment, "Basically A leads to B which leads to C which leads back to A. Got that?"

Ava nodded but raised a hand to rub her eyes. She hiccupped but didn't say anything.

Rafe looked at her and sighed, "The question is how we get out? Simple. We find a wizard...the same one that did this...and complete a quest. That's all."

Ava had a horrible feeling in her stomach, but asked anyways, "What kind of quest? Will we even be able to find the two that did this to us? What about clothes? I'm going to stand out like a sore thumb."

He had to laugh at all the questions but answered, "First we have to think of  _where_  we are. I think we're somewhere in the middle of the American Revolution. So likely our quest will have to do something with that. As for finding the two… we'll cross their paths. As for clothes...erm...I can't manifest girl clothes. I guess I'll have to get you some."

Ava blinked at him and sighed, "Fine. I'm not leaving this spot until I blend in. I really don't need any more trouble on top of all of this."

Rafe stood up and had a careful look around. "Okay. I'll be back as quick as I can." He turned then made an awkward step. He stopped in surprise. He looked back at Ava then exploded in rage, " **Fuck!**  I'm going to  **kill** them! I'm going to _ **fucking**_ **kill them!"**

Ava jumped in shock and stared wide eyed at him. Wringing her hands together, she asked worriedly, "What? What's wrong?"

Rafe curled his hands into balls and blew out a sharp breath trying to control his anger. Finally he said in a tight voice, "I can't change at all. I'm stuck in this  _human_  form."

Ava stared at him. He sounded very disgusted by his human form. That comment hurt her more than she thought it would. She was at a loss for words and could only say, "I. I'm sorry."

Rafe sighed then said, "Nothing much I can do about that now. Let me try something." He attempted to change clothes and miraculously that worked. "Oh good. At least I only have to worry about one outfit. So, Ava, how do you feel about corsets?"

"Corsets? I've never worn one if that's what you're asking. They don't look very comfortable to…..wait. Are you hinting that I'll have to wear one? I really don't want that..." Ava asked him with a pleading note in her voice.

Rafe smirked at her, "Yup. All the women in this time period wore one. Don't worry about a thing. I just have to lay low and see exactly  _what_  year we're in so we don't stick out like a sore thumb. But sorry...the corset is non-negotiable."

Ava let a groan and squeezed her eyes shuts. She kept them shut as she muttered, "Fine. Just go and the clothes I'll need...I want to get this over with as fast as I can."

The shapeshifter nodded, "Okay. Might take a little longer because I have human feet now. But still, you'll be safe here. Hide if anyone comes along." With that he quickly walked down the nearby road, before vanishing around the corner.

It was about an hour or so when he came back with a bag of sorts. He had changed into a three-piece suit of sorts with a bright red waistcoat that set off his black hair. He had tall boots and a sword at his side. Coming up to Ava he asked, "Like my clothes?"

Ava let her eyes travel over him and his new clothes before looking at him. She replied, "Red is a good colour on you. You should wear it more often."

Rafe smiled and nodded. Now he bent to put the bag on the ground. "Okay, the fun part now. He pulled out a dress that was dark green in colour. It had ruffles and flounces in it, but Rafe said, "There are...other...things to put on first. Take your clothes off."

Ava glared at him, the dress, and the hated bag. She crossed her arms and stood tensely, snapping at him, "I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh fine. I'll turn around. Still gotta hand you the items one at a time. Then I'll tell you how to put them on. Fair enough?"

Ava glared at him but relented, "Yeah….fair enough. Just don't look."

Cocking his head at her in a grin, "My dear, if I  _peek_ , it's in the line of duty. But okay...I'll behave. Uh...you can leave your...underwear on. Bra gotta go though." Then he turned around.

Ava flushed red and wished that her glare could kill him. Huffing, she kept her eyes on him before slowly undressing. Cursing under her breath, once she was done, she said stiffly, "What goes on first?" He reached into the bag and brought out the first item, "Corset. Once you've got it on...I...uh...will have to do it up in the back."

Ava went still and her voice went high pitched, "Seriously? Why can't I do it?"

"Because you don't know how. And I didn't bring a hook. Don't worry, I've done it lots of times before."

Snatching the cursed piece out of his hands, Ava growled, "That doesn't help in the slightest Rafe." It took a bit but she eventually managed to get the stupid corset on. She shifted from foot to foot and glared at his back with her arms wrapped around her. Finally she muttered, "I...need...your help..."

Rafe closed his eyes and turned around. He felt for her, then went to her back before opening his eyes again. "Ah, this is simple. Hold on. I'd say hold your breath, but you might not breathe again. I'll make this as loose as I can." He started yanking on the strings in the back and Ava felt the thing close in on her. "Almost there...little breath now…" a big yank… "There, all done. Can you breathe?"

Ava squirmed and reached up to tug at the stupid thing. Grumbling, "Define being able to breathe? I hate this stupid thing."

He laughed from behind her, "If you're able to bitch about it, then I guess you're fine. But look at that beautiful waist I just gave you." He walked back to the back, not looking at her, and handed her a cage like thing. It was soft and loose, but looked like a net. "This is a crinoline. Makes your dress floof out."

Ava stared at it. She grabbed it and asked, "How exactly am I supposed to bend to put this crinoline on? The corset doesn't feel very movable for bending." Sighing, Rafe again turned around, closing his eyes, and told her, "You do know they used to  _milk cows_  in this? But nevermind, I'll do it." He picked up the crinoline and felt for the largest hoop. This he put over her head and now Ava had several hoops from her waist down to the ground. Rafe also brought a petticoat and grinned with closed eyes, "I only brought  _one_  petticoat. Then the dress. Fashion used to try to put as many as you could on. But I thought you might kill me first."

"I'm ready to kill you now." She snapped back. "I'm really glad you're having such a great time with this, Rafe. I really am." Ava told him sarcastically while putting the petticoat on. Getting it on, her side and reluctantly said, "Hand me the dress." He shook it out and gave it to her, stepping around to the back. "It buttons in front. I thought maybe you'd like to do those yourself?" He paused, "Ah...make sure your boobs are in the right place first."

Ava felt her face go ever redder and she asked, "And what exactly is in the right place first? And how do you know all of this?"

Rafe chuckled, "You don't want to be lopsided, now do you? As for your second question, I, uh...well...during this period, I was a bit...wild. Yeah, let's say that. I had a certain...fascination... with the ladies. Do you want to know anything further about that?"

Ava scowled and didn't say anything. She put the dress on and quickly buttoned it up. Running her hands over her body, she sighed and turned around. She asked him, "Well...did I manage to put the dress on right?"

Rafe opened his eyes and looked at Ava. He stared, then a slow smiled came to him. "Ava...you impress me. You look...beautiful. I knew that green would go well with you. But wow, you clean up  _nice._ "

Ava could feel the heat come off her face, but she narrowed her eyes at him and said slowly, "I clean up nice? Are you implying that I'm ugly in my regular clothes?"

Giving her an innocent look, Rafe told her, "No, of course not. As irritating as the fashion of the day is, you have to admit, it's stunning. I'd like to see you in today's...wait...uh...200 years later today...gah. Anyway, I would love to see you in an evening gown and see what happens then. Maybe with some white flowers in your hair? Yes, I'd like that very much."

Ava blinked at him, "Evening gown? Does that mean more….parts that go to this dress or a different one? Speaking of hair….how do the women in this time period wear theirs?"

"Oh, right. I can fix that too. They usually have a kerchief. I brought one that matches the dress and some hairpins." Before she could do anything, Rafe stepped up and shook her hair out loose, finger combed it, then rolled up the sides and pinned them in the back. Now he had the kerchief and placed it on top, pinning it into place. Stepping back to check his work, he pinned one looser strand then nodded, "Yup. You're ready to go. May I have your arm, my lady?"

Ava rolled her eyes at him, but gave him her arm. "So...what exactly happens next, Rafe?"

He breezily replied, "Now we go into town. And hope the warlock is there somewhere, or in the next one. We can't be far from him. He won't have met that...vixen...just yet." He stopped, thinking, and grinned, "How would you like to marry me?"

Ava shrieked, "Marry? You? No!"

He apologetically explained, "I didn't mean literally. You see, we have two choices. We can be brother and sister. Or we can be man and wife. I'd rather not do the first because then people will still try to hit on you, or worse try to steal you away. But if they know you are... _claimed_ , then they will leave you alone. It's safer for you. And me, for that matter."

Ava studied him. A frown came to her face before she let it slide off. "Why would it matter to you if the men tried to hit on me or steal me away? Not that I would go for either...but you….confuse me."

He looked her in the eyes, "Because since I am stuck in one form, I may not be able to protect you. And I'd rather know I can keep you in one piece until we return to our time. I did make that promise to you. And I'll do that, come hell or high water. And besides, this whole situation  _is_  my fault. If I hadn't...done what I did...we wouldn't be in this pickle."

Ava locked eyes with him, and spoke softly, "What did you do to him to warrant this?"

Rafe gave her a sidelong look as they walked, "Oh, that. I had some...relations...with Elvira. Before she got married to  _him_. Then when they got together, I crashed the wedding party. Chaos ensued, and when you get a bunch of witches and warlocks together, sometimes...stuff happens. Let's just say they tried to get me, but kept...missing. So a lot of the wedding guests got turned into animals. It was pretty funny actually. But, um...some of the  _animals_  escaped. Took a few years to actually find them and turn them back."

Ava stopped walking. She looked up at him with hurt and anger. She really did try to stay calm, really tried, but it came out angry, "Do you  _ **always**_ have to cause problems because you can't keep it in your pants? You remind me of my mother!"

He was startled, but calmly answered, "It's not just that. Life would be boring if I didn't spice it up with some pranks now and then. And  _hello?_  Shapeshifter? Animal shapeshifter in fact? Increased libido sometimes comes with the job."

Ava felt her face go red but she wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment and asked him, "So what? Will I be the next thing you want, get, pull a prank on, and leave?"

Rafe looked at her, studying her expression. He was going to have to tread carefully. Finally he answered quietly, "I won't be the one to leave. You will. Either you get tired of me, or you will just pass out of my life in your death. Either way, it'll happen."

Ava felt her face crumble and tears sprang to her eyes. She spoke just as quietly, "What about the first bit? I am just something that you can have later on and then get screwed over by you somehow?"

He shook his head, "You make me sound like quite the perv, to be honest. I'll tell you the truth. I have never forced anyone, animal or otherwise. They usually make the first move. Or it's mutual. If they're not interested, fine. No big deal. So that's that. If you're worried I'm just going to have my way with you whenever I want, then don't be. If I had really wanted to do that, don't you think I had plenty of opportunities to do that already?"

Ava took in a breath and thought back on it. Yes, there had been more than enough times for him to try something, but he hadn't. Guilt started to ebb away in her stomach and she let her gaze fall to the ground. She spoke quietly, "Sorry. For accusing you of something that you're not and haven't done. I….just. When I heard the story...I thought of my mom...and assumed the worst. I shouldn't have done that."

Rafe squeezed her hand, and started walking again, "its okay. It must be tough knowing about your mom. I'll tell you something else. Part of the reason the others have a problem with me is because everything is fun and games. I'm rarely serious. And that includes my love life...which is non-existent. I have never found anything worth forming a permanent bond with. And I don't expect to, if I haven't found that in over 600 years. And I'm okay with it."

Ava squeezed his hand and said, "You must be lonely. I'm sure you'll find someone or something to make a permanent bond with. You...are a really great guy. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

He glanced at her as they finally reached the edge of town, and whispered in her ear, "So does that mean you're agreeing to this hypothetical marriage?"

Ava smiled and gave a smile in return, "I guess I am." Rafe grinned back, and then showed her around the small town that was busy anyway. He asked for an inn, and if anyone knew a person named Maurice. He was directed to the inn, but his second question couldn't be answered. "Oh well, we'll move on to the next. We'll stay the night here, then go in the morning."

They browsed around the interesting place. Wagons and horses went through and people called out to each other. Rafe looked at a black horse trotting by and thoughtfully asked, "I wonder what they would think of my black selkie?"

Ava shivered a bit when she saw the black horse and memories came back to her, she answered tightly, "I don't know. But I'm glad I won't be under that kind of magic again." He teased her, "And how do you know that? That might be the first thing I change into once I get back."

"You won't will you? I still have nightmares about...it all." Ava muttered. She added, "Though...I am glad it was you and not one of them. I should have known by the colour alone. You were the only black one there."

He nodded in response, then they retired back to the room. He glanced around and said, "Well, it's small. Am I sleeping on the floor? And ah...undressing you? Or are you going to sleep in those?"

Ava blushed but answered, "You can sleep in the bed. We've slept together before. As for the other questions...I don't know? What do you suggest I do?" Rafe studied her and replied, "I guess I'd take the dress off so it isn't wrinkled. Could take the corset off and sleep in the petticoat if you still want that silly custom of sleeping in clothes."

Ava gave him a halfhearted glare, "I'll keep my customs." Blushing harder, she said, "And you'll be too. I'm not waking up beside you when you're naked again. Not now. Not ever."

Rafe laughed and answered, "Okay. I'm sure you don't need help undressing. If you need the washroom, there's...uh...a pan...under the bed. I'll leave if you need that."

Ava grunted in response and looking anywhere but at him, before finally saying, "I'll be fine. But do you find this as awkward as I do or is it just me?"

He gave a wry smile, and answered, "Well...I  _have_  lived through this time before. But yeah, it's a little strange with someone from the future here. We must seem pretty crude. It was a hard life. But it was the foundation of the future."

Ava cocked her head at him, "That's true. And I get to live it. You get to relieve it. We'll be fine right?"

He nodded confidently and told her, "I'll let you get decent. I really liked the bread rolls they had downstairs. I'll get some more, and be back." He popped out the door, giving Ava time to get the stuff off her before coming back with the fragrant food. "Here, munch on that, and I'll change." He shoved a roll in her hand, putting the basket down on a table. Rafe, without another thought, stripped off his suit, leaving only his pants on, and jumped into the bed, and grunted, "These things are harder than I remembered."

Ava coughed on the bread roll and looked away quickly. With flaming cheeks, she put the half-finished roll beside the basket and walked to the edge of the bed. She sat down on the very edge and didn't move another inch.

Rafe studied her. Now what was the matter with the girl? Six hundred years and he still couldn't figure out women. Finally he decided she was being silly. He playfully grabbed her shoulders and tossed her on her back on the bed, leaning over her. "I might be wrong, but I don't think you can sleep sitting up like that. Is there another problem I should know about?"

Wide eyed, Ava shook her head. She cursed herself for finding him attractive and there was no way in hell she was ever going to tell him that. She squirmed around and wished he wouldn't lean over her like that. Neither of them needed her to act on her stupid hormones.

Seeing that Ava was quiet now, finally, Rafe snuggled down beside her. "There, was that so hard? Go to sleep. I'll probably be awake first. Though that didn't happen last time, did it? Nevermind. We have a long day tomorrow." With that, he turned over and went to sleep.

Morning came and Rafe did awake first. He was warm and toasty. Then he looked down, and sighed. Poking Ava gently, he whispered, "Wake up, sleepyhead. Your hair tickles." She was sleeping, curled up against him, with her head on his bare chest.

Ava grumbled but didn't wake up. Instead she shifted her head to the right and went back to sleep. Rafe growled softly, and shook her again. Then he whispered in her ear, "I thought we were only playing the part of a married couple?"

Ava groaned and turned her head to look up at him. Muttering sleepily, she asked, "Whatcha mean?"

He had to snicker, "Ava...we're in bed together...and I have no shirt on. You're sleeping on my chest. Not that it doesn't feel good...it does. But you were….adamant...about getting intimate. Does this mean your views have changed?"

Ava blinked at him in confusion before taking a look at their current position. She went dark red and was off of him in an instant and out of the bed. "Sorry." She managed to squeak out. Rafe had to laugh heartily at her, "If you could only see your face right now! I am more than honored to be your pillow. You were really warm. It's colder in human form in bed than I thought."

Flushing, Ava said, "Thank you?" Rafe grinned at her, and told her, "I'll get dressed and bring you some breakfast. You might want that  _before_  putting the corset on again. Then we'll go the next town and see if Maurice is there." He popped on his clothes from the previous day and went downstairs. Soon he was back, with warm buns and some ham and eggs. "There was other stuff, but this seemed to be the most normal food."

Ava gave him a grateful smile, and said, "Thank you. For thinking of that. Most people wouldn't have." With that she dug into the food.

After the breakfast, Rafe helped Ava dress again, with far less awkwardness than the previous day, and soon had her on his arm down the stairs. The innkeeper grinned at them, "You and your missus make a good pair. Safe travels today. Stagecoach will be here in a few minutes." Rafe glanced over at Ava and brushed his hand on her cheek, "We do, don't we? Thank you kindly about the stagecoach."

Ava felt warmth from the spot he had brushed his hand on her. She couldn't help but notice that while a bit rough...they were gentle. It made her stomach act up again and she looked away from in embarrassment.

A galloping sound was heard, and a coach and four horses soon pulled up in front of the inn. Rafe nodded at the driver, and helped Ava inside. They waited for another couple to join them and then with a great rattling, the stagecoach took off. They watched through the windows at the landscape seemingly flying by. At last they arrived in the next town. It was bigger than the last one, and Rafe again helped Ava down, making sure she didn't catch her dress. They walked around town a bit aimlessly.

A crash sounded nearby, and Rafe looked up. Ah, it was just men messing around near the pub. Pulling Ava closer to him, he hurried on past. He stopped when he saw a market and eyed the fresh food. He pulled away from Ava to look over what he wanted to buy. It wasn't long before he heard a rough voice ask, "Hey, pretty girl, want to have some fun with me?"

Ava had never been good at confrontation with men. Add in men from a different time period and she was even more at loss at what to do. Her eyes flicked to Rafe and back to the rough man, when she said, "Sorry. I can't. I'm with my husband."

Rafe growled at the man and strode over. Without missing a beat he reached back and threw a good punch. The man staggered back but laughed, "Really? You're  _her_  husband? I think she could do better than that." Rafe snarled at him, "She could. I might be just a dog, but you are  _pond scum._  Get thee gone before I work you over." The man glanced at Ava once more but seemed to realize that Rafe meant business. And that punch had been really hard. So he made a quick apology and backed away.

Rafe glared at him, then everyone else that was watching. He went to Ava and asked, "Are you alright, darling?"

Ava gave him a shaken smile and a weak laugh, "Yeah. He didn't touch me...he just asked me that." Glancing around and seeing no one was watching them, she kissed his cheek gently. Pulling away, she gave him a more stable smile and stepped closer to him, and whispered, "Just...please don't leave me alone again. I'm no good in situations like that."

Rafe raised an eyebrow at Ava. He turned to look at the still milling bystanders and told them, "Leave us alone. If any one of you thinks that  _my wife_  belongs to anyone else but me...you would be wrong. I would fight to the death for her." Having said that, he smiled at Ava and brought her in close and kissed her. He went passionate and possessive as he kissed her.

Ava was surprised when he kissed at first that it took her a bit to respond. But she did and it seemed Rafe had been waiting for that. Ava was used to kissing men. She had had couple of boyfriends so she wasn't exactly innocent, but she hadn't actually done the deed with anyone yet. Though, she could say that kissing Rafe was a lot different than the others. She couldn't explain why but it was in a good way. And she liked it. A lot. More than she should.

Rafe finally pulled out of the kiss and looked around. The townsfolk had disappeared, respecting Rafe's claim. He whispered in Ava's ear, "That seemed to have worked. Good job rolling with it."

Ava blinked and gave him a tight, sad smile before looking away, "Yeah. Good job. Thank you." Her heart throbbed at the hurt she was feeling and she couldn't understand why.  _Why do I feel upset over this? I knew he was doing it to prove a point...that it means nothing to him,_ she thought to herself.

"Rafe? Is that you?" Someone asked. Rafe let go of Ava and turned to the speaker. The man looked familiar to Ava but Rafe knew who it was. "Yeah, Maurice."

Maurice smirked, "There's only a few people who can kiss like that...and one of those people is you. What brings you here?"

Rafe cocked his head, and answered him coldly, "Looking for you actually. I'm not supposed to be here. You threw me back in time a few centuries."

Maurice looked aghast at him, "What?! Why? When?"

Rafe stepped towards the man in ill-concealed anger, "This is 1776. We're supposed to be in 2018! You... _bastard!_ "

The warlock stepped back in surprise, "Rafe! We're friends. Why do you look like you want to kill me? And who's this girl?"

Ava reached for and grabbed Rafe's arm. Tugging on him, she pleaded, "Don't do anything rash! Please! For once just think before you act….please."

Rafe looked at her and breathed a sigh. He growled at the man, "Just tell us how to get back to our rightful time." Maurice studied him carefully before asking, "I will, of course. But Rafe...I don't understand. Why would I do this to you?"

Rafe hesitated then turned to Ava, "How much do I tell him? Maybe you'd better do it. I might piss him off again, then we'll end up in the Stone Age."

"And I won't get him mad when telling of your...foolishness?" Ava whispered to him.

He glanced at Maurice before saying, "He doesn't know Elvira yet. He's nice now."

Sighing, Ava gave Rafe a look that said  _that she would hurt him if it turned out he was wrong_ and turned to the warlock. Stepping towards him, she gave him a smile, "Hello. I'm Ava. A...friend of sorts of Rafe." Pausing, she locked eyes with him and told him, "The reason why you sent him, and me by accident, into the past is because he had relations with your way future bride-to-be and ruined your wedding."

Maurice looked from Rafe to Ava and back to Rafe. He didn't say anything for a good minute then suddenly started to laugh. When he finally managed to pull himself together he said, "Rafe, you scoundrel! Well at least I know who to not invite to my wedding. Well….I can help that. America is just finishing up their Revolution. They're gathering in Philadelphia to declare independence. The problem is going to be that we can't find Benjamin Franklin. And he needs to be there. I can send you to Philadelphia but the rest is up to you. Once that document is signed, then you'll be returned back to your time. Questions?"

Rafe shook his head and looked at Ava. She caught his eye and tore her gaze to the warlock. Answering him, "I think I get it all. Though…if we fail...I'll never get to go home and see my family again...will I?"

Maurice frowned and turned to Rafe, who grimaced. He gently said, "If we fail, the United States of America will not be quite the same. History cannot change. The past is the road to the future, although the future sometimes affects the past."

Ava took a deep breath and said quietly, "Is it selfish of me to only do this for myself? I...I know this is a big part of history...but...Rafe...I just want my family." She finished by blinking back tears.

He was deep in thought, "No I get that. We can do this. At least it isn't like that man I heard of once who was transported to the past and...erm...fell in love with his own mother when she was young."

Ava couldn't help the laugh that escaped her but screwed her face up in slight disgust, "That...is...very wrong."

Maurice had to chuckle, "I agree with you, young lady. Now hold hands and I'll zap you to Philadelphia." He waved his hands and spoke an incantation. There was a blinding light then the two found themselves in a large and very busy city.

Ava let out a cry as people shoved her around like a doll. She tightened her grip on Rafe's hand, and was glad she had, when someone shoved her hard from behind. She stumbled forwards and would have landed on the ground, if it hadn't been for hands wrapping around her.

Rafe pulled her close and stepped out of the way of the streaming crowd. He looked about with bright eyes and watched everything. Finally he said, "Looks like everyone is excited about getting independence. There will be parties...lots of them." He grinned, "Lots of pretty girls dancing."

Ava went still in his arms as jealousy ran through her. She growled under her breath and then smirked. Craning her neck, she looked up at him and said innocently, "There will be lots of men there too. I wouldn't mind spending some time dancing with them. Who knows...maybe something good will come out of it. I can't just spend my entire time with you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "And why ever not? And see if there are any men more handsome than yours truly. Really."

"Oh, Rafe. This is a new place. With lots of new people. We don't have to act like a married couple here. Besides, there's more to attraction than just looks."

He laughed, but went serious, "We do still have to find Mr. Franklin. Now where could he have gone? He's seventy years old, if I remember rightly."

Ava cocked her head and thought out loud, "If this is the right person I'm thinking it is...has he discovered electricity yet?"

Rafe nodded, "Yeah he did that I think about twenty years ago. Bugger should have been fried to a crisp. By some stroke of luck he wasn't. You know what? I think he got hammered somewhere. Guy liked to be in his cups."

"Are you suggesting that we go to the different parties going on?" Ava asked.

Rafe thought a moment then shook his head. "If that had happened, then I'm thinking they'd have found him already. He must be someplace...unusual." He sighed, "I wish I could fly. It would be best to have a bird's eye view in this situation."

Ava turned around to face him. She reached up and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her, as she spoke softly, "We'll find him. It might be harder this way, but humans have a tendency of being stubborn. And I for one am being very stubborn about wanting to go home."

He glanced at her before looking around. Nodding slowly, he said, "Okay. Let's have a look around before it gets dark. It's July 1st. They sign the thing tomorrow. Then it will get approved on the 4th and you'll have Independence Day. But obviously that won't happen if he isn't there. So come on."

They looked. And looked. Asked endless people questions. Searched the out of the way spots fruitlessly. At last it her dark, forcing them to give it up for the night. Rafe found an inn for them to stay in and got a nice room. They'd get up early and try again tomorrow.

"I'm sure things will happen right at the last minute, Ava. They tend to do that when I'm around." Rafe told her confidently as he stripped off his shirt for bed.

Ava studied his movements. She thought back to the jealousy she had felt when Rafe had mentioned other prettier women. Why had she been jealous of them? She didn't hold any feelings for him. No...that wasn't true. She liked him, thought he was attractive, and had a stupid crush on him. She would get over this sooner or later. A frown came to her face as she remembered the kiss. It had been unlike any other one she had. Thinking on it Ava put it down to it happening so fast and unexpected. But she had a nagging feeling that she was lying to herself...to stop from getting hurt by him. Like her father had gotten hurt from her mother. Ava decided to do a small experiment. They were alone and she would be the one to initiate the kiss. There wouldn't be any surprises or anything else. It would just be a normal kiss.

Nodding to herself, Ava steeled her nerves and walked up behind Rafe and spoke softly, "Rafe."

He turned to her and saw her expression. Puzzled, he questioned, "What?" Ava didn't say anything other than taking a step towards him until she was an inch away from him. She locked gazes with him before placing her hands on his shoulders, pushing herself up on her toes, and pressing her lips against his.

Rafe startled back but let her kiss him. He didn't react for a good few seconds. Where was  _this_ coming from? He thought...he  _had_  thought she didn't like him. Well, not in  _that_ way but as a friend only. But she was turning him on to his animal instincts once again and he caved. Grabbing her shoulders he pushed into the kiss. She had only kissed his lips, but Rafe took control and pushed his way in. He let his wild animal instincts rage and moved into her arms more possessively than he had done in public.

Ava moaned slightly and let him take control. This was better than anything she had felt before. She pulled away from him to gasp for air and dug her nails into his skin, but reluctantly panted out, "Rafe...stop. Too...fast."

He growled savagely and tried to start her up again by nibbling her neck. She didn't expect him to stop now, did she?

Ava moaned louder and let her head slide to slide to give him more access. She felt pleasure fill her and she arched up a bit to get more contact with him.

Rafe felt that and growled again. His whole being was in mating mode. He bit her neck and pushed her back towards the bed. Ava let out cry of pleasure and shifted her hands downwards leaving scratch marks. "Rafe…" she managed to get out before she hit the bed.

Rafe was not gentle at all. He shoved her down roughly. His eyes were burning. He bared his teeth at her and took hold of Ava's dress by the collar.

Ava squirmed against him. She looked at him warily and brought her hand up to the one that was on her collar. Pushing on it, she muttered, "Rafe. Stop."

He snarled savagely, and shoved her hand away and easily ripped her dress with the other hand. Now he was kissing her neck once again. She shut her eyes in pleasure but fear was starting to mix in with it now. Panicking, she started hitting him on the chest, she said with more force, "Rafe. Stop it!"

He finally seemed to snap out of it and looked at her and cocked his head at her.

Pushing on his shoulders, she told him, "I'm still a virgin, Rafe. I'm not ready. Please...stop."

Rafe hesitated then looked into her eyes, his own amber eyes burning with lust. He growled softly this time, but then pulled away. He wished now more than ever that he could change to animal form. He might be less dangerous then. He had almost lost control. Why had she affected him  _that_  strongly? He was trembling from his own needs, but he was silent. Finally, Rafe settled for retreating back to the far corner of the room and plopping into a chair.

Ava was hit with cold air as soon as he left her. She let out a shaky breath full of fear and panted slightly. Raising a hand to neck, she placed her fingers on the bite mark. She shut her eyes and tried to get herself under control. She groaned in frustration and placed her head in hands. She was an idiot. A big fat idiot. That had nearly caused something to happen that neither of them could take back. But now she knew that she held feelings for him. And she was slightly scared of him. But she found that while scared she was still turned on by him...now the question was...what did he feel for her? Lust was the obvious choice and it hurt her to think that was all he held for her. Fighting back the urge to cry, she let out a muffled, "Sorry. I didn't think things would get...heated up that fast."

Rafe watched her every move predatorily. At last he said, a soft growl still in his voice, "What did you expect? That I'd roll over and be nice? I told you that my animal instincts are strong. I also told you I have never forced anyone. But I  _will_  tell you I have never come so close to actually doing so. You were literally playing with fire."

Ava felt her breath hitch and her eyes stung. Dropping her hands she opened her mouth to say something but shut it. She curled her hands into balls and said pathetically, "I'm sorry. I really am...I...just...ugh."

Rafe cocked his head at her trying to decide whether to comfort her, ignore her, leave altogether, or give in and take her after all. He finally did none of the above and hissed, "Why?"

Ava kept her mouth shut. Tears started to fall and she shook her head. She couldn't tell him...this was too important to her. It was too new and she was too afraid of his answer to tell him.

Rafe sighed and got himself under control. He told her tightly, "You'd better sleep alone tonight. You turned me on so much I cannot be responsible for my actions. I'm going to the roof to sleep."

Ava nodded, and told him one last time, "I really am sorry, Rafe. So sorry."

He said nothing, just gave her a long look. The lust was still burning in his eyes and he took one unconscious step towards her before he caught himself. Shaking his head at himself, he wordlessly left the bedroom.

Ava watched as the door closed. A sob escaped her and she let her head fall back onto the pillow. What had she just done? She had ruined everything. If she were Rafe she would never forgive herself. Actually, she didn't forgive herself. She was a terrible person. Rafe would be better off without her. Guilt racked her. Sobs continued to escape her until she was full on crying. She knew what she had to do. To make it up to him. Scrambling up, Ava shoved what little remained of the green dress. She went and put on a dark blue dress Rafe had also gotten her. Finally decent again, Ava went in search for a pen and paper. She managed to find a pen and paper. Writing him a note saying that she would be back once she found Benjamin Franklin and then he could just leave her when they got back home. Placing it on the pillow of the bed, Ava wiped her tears and walked out into the night to find the person they needed to find.


	8. Chapter 8

Rafe huddled in a corner of the roof where he knew he'd be able to sleep. He thought of what happened, and growled to himself softly. Ava had very nearly pushed him to do something he swore he'd never do. He had reacted so strongly to the slightest thing from her, and that scared him a little. He could have really hurt her. She had greatly underestimated his strength and instincts. But then again, he had been taken by surprise. That must not happen again. Rafe knew himself, and knew that he was usually fine if he was warned ahead of time. He did have logic after all, stronger than the mating drive. He had reason. He hoped she was okay. That's why he was here on this roof...which was  _cold_ , by the way...and he was still shirtless. Oh well. At least he cooled down fast. Deciding to worry about things in the morning, he curled up to sleep.

Rafe came down to the room in the morning. He was quite calm and back to himself. He wasn't even mad. What had Ava been thinking though? Rafe knew that she had bit off way more than she could chew...she couldn't have known he'd get triggered that easily. All he'd have to do was explain that and everything would be fine. He grinned to himself as he walked in.

The grin slipped off his face when he found an empty room. Now where had Ava gone? He spied the note and cocked his head. He picked it up and read it. Now Rafe growled again at the girl's stupidity. She'd gone off...on her own...in a strange city...in a different time!

Rafe sighed, but held the letter up to his nose. He caught her scent easily and now that he had it he could smell her all over the room. Going down the stairs he scented her again going into the street where now he was hit by a wall of smells. Rafe paused to try and sort them all out. Yes, there was Ava again. He turned in the correct direction and followed his nose.

Ava let a yell of anger and crossed her arms. She had no idea where she was, or how she got here, but she was exhausted. Sighing, she walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it. Warmth hit her skin and she opened her eyes to watch as the sun rose into the sky.

Ava laughed bitterly. She had been out looking all night and she had found nothing. Nothing at all. She was tired of everything...tired of screwing up...tired of hurting Rafe...and just plain tired. She wanted out of this reality. She wanted to go home. She wanted to not have feelings for Rafe. She just wanted things to go back to normal. She blinked when it hit her that she still had the violin Rafe had given her.

Getting it out of the dress, Ava opened it and muttered the words that Rafe had told her to. For the first time that night, or since they got here, Ava felt at home. She lifted the violin and started to play away all of her troubles. She wasn't sure how long had past but she became aware of the fact that she wasn't alone.

Ava stopped playing but didn't lower the violin. Scanning around her, she asked hesitantly, "Rafe? Are you there?"

Rafe stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her. "Finally you noticed I was here! I didn't want to interrupt. More because I liked it too much rather than I knew you needed it."

Ava didn't move. Guilt echoed on her features and she blurted out fast, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put us in a position like that. I didn't mean to cause anything last night...just let me get back home before you leave me. I deserve it. I'm really, really sorry for everything I have ever done to you."

He came to her then and locked eyes with Ava, "I know you're sorry. You didn't understand what you were doing. I'm not mad. I was...upset...last night because I could have hurt you in the worst way possible. You forgot for a moment I think that I am not human. I am more animal than anything else. You could not have known what would happen." He grinned apologetically, "Just don't do it again unless you're ready for me to be wild and rough with you."

Ava flinched away and tore her gaze away from him in guilt. He deserved to know why...even if it hurt her. Which is why she said, "If you ask me why again...I'll...tell you. You deserve that much from me at least."

Rafe smiled and took the bow and violin from her hands and made it miniature again. Softly and kindly, he asked, "Why, Ava?"

She didn't answer him at first. Finally, she whispered very softly, "I wanted to see if I actually had feelings for you or if it was just because you kissed me unexpectedly in front of everyone. Turns out I do have feelings for you." She kept her gaze located on the ground after she finished her confession,

Rafe sucked in a breath and thought about that. At last he asked her, "Do you still? Even after how I responded? Knowing how dangerous I am? And all the trouble I've landed you in so far?"

"Yes." she whispered.

He picked his lips and looked away. Pondering his next move, he was silent. Now he spoke, "You know what? I've been with so many others and yet I hadn't ever responded so fast than I did with you. Even though you started it… I'm sorry."

Ava sucked in her breath and tried to hold back the hurt and tears. She deserved that comment. She managed to get out, "Forget about it. My feelings aren't important. We need to find Benjamin Franklin."

Rafe grabbed her arm and quietly said, "Your feelings are important to me. You are important to me. I apologized because I...I should have had better control. How could you have forgiven me had I lost complete control of myself and raped you? For that is almost what happened."

"Because it would have been my fault. I started it and it was my actions that would have led to it fault would have been mine and mine alone." She spoke quietly.

Rafe paused before saying, "Ava...if you ever...want to try that again...warn me next time? Okay? I  _can_  control my instincts. I can be gentle if you want me to be. But please, a little warning next time, or things will spiral out of control faster than they did this time."

Ava shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah...I'll let you know. Though...I don't think that I'll do that again. It got...scary."

Rafe sighed but then impishly asked, "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to mess with a 638 year old shapeshifter?"

Ava cracked a smile, "No, they didn't. I don't think they expected one to be real."

He laughed and told her, "Nevermind. We have an inventor to find. And I have an idea. I remember hearing tell of him making the world's first bifocals. But he made them for the Freemasons. Now where better to look than the building that will one day be named Independence Hall, where the Declaration is going to be signed anyway?"

"You think he might be there?" She asked curiously. Though she asked him, "Are we going to ignore everything that happened, Rafe?"

He looked surprised, "Well...not exactly. I acknowledge you have feelings for me. I like you. A lot. I've done...unusual things...since you've been around. I can't explain that. Does that mean I have feelings for you? No clue. Lust? Hell yeah. But I promise not to act on those. Friends? For sure. Are you okay with all that for now?"

Ava felt her body relax and she smiled up at him softly, "Yes. More than okay with it. I thought I had ruined everything between us."

He yanked her arm playfully as he started walking, "Unfortunately for you...you can't get rid of me  _that_ easily. So don't even bother trying."

Ava laughed and shook her head, "I wasn't even going to try and get rid of you. Now, we should find that inventor before it gets too late."

Rafe led Ava down different streets and found the building. He found a way in and led her up to the roof. There was a platform and look out view. Scanning the roof carefully he climbed down onto it, pulling Ava carefully with him. Part of the roof was flat and they went to the closest wall. Rafe looked closely and grinned. "Look...the mark of the Freemasons. He was just here." He pulled out the brick that had the carved label...it was quite loose, and examined it. The brick was hollow, but there was nothing inside.

Turning at a noise, he glanced up. An old man was there, and Rafe nodded at him. "Benjamin Franklin, I presume? Come to put something in here?"

The old man stared, asked, "Who are you? How did you know? And how did you find that brick?" Rafe laughed, "I know a lot of things, old man. Put what you have in here, and it will be safe." Benjamin hesitated, looking from him and Ava before deciding he could trust them, but did ask, "Are you with the Freemasons?"

He grinned, "No. But consider us friends of yours." He glanced at Ava and could see she was in awe of him. Here was one of the founding fathers of the USA standing before her. Who could have imagined that? Shaking his head quietly at her, Rafe put the small bag Benjamin handed to him inside the hollow brick and shoved it back in. Now he told him, "Your friends are looking for you. If anyone is after you, don't worry. You are safe, quite safe with us. Let's go."

They wound their way back downstairs, and Benjamin's arrival was met with cries of joy, surprise, and consternation. "Where have you been, you scamp!" One voice was heard saying. Rafe chuckled, and pulled Ava back to the corner where they could watch the proceedings. It took a long time for everything to be sorted out, but finally a document was produced. After some solemnity, the men signed it. The Declaration of Independence was signed at last.

Rafe thought a moment, and told Ava, "There is something I must do." He pushed his way through the celebrating men and glanced at the man holding the precious document. The man immediately asked, "Who are you?" Rafe cocked his head, "Nevermind. I must verify this document." He took the paper and carefully turned it over, and asked for a pen. He was handed an ostrich feather, and Rafe dipped it in the ink, before signing on the back.

" _Original Declaration of Independence, dated 4th July 1776"_

He stuck the feather back into the fob and nodded at the man. Now he went back to Ava and held her hand. Just in time too, for the world went white.

When they came back to their senses again, they were once again in Africa, just outside the village they had tried to enter. Rafe gave a cry of delight, "Ava! It worked, we're back! We fixed history, and we're here!"

Ava laughed and squealed in delight. In a instant she threw herself on him and hugged him. "We did it! We actually did it!"

Impulsively, Rafe grabbed her and spun her around playfully. Setting her down carefully, Rafe thought a moment, then he had to laugh. "Maurice said that because of what happened, he wasn't going to invite me to his wedding. Well...uh...that's exactly why I crashed it. Oops."

Pulling away from him, Ava grinned and laughed, "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

He looked at her, then exclaimed, "And I should be back to normal again! I see you have your regular clothes back. Let's see if I do." Instantly he changed to a dog, then a leopard, then a fox. He skipped around in joy, then went falcon and shot off into the sky, only to disappear from sight in a few seconds. He didn't come back.

Ava stared in shock. Rafe had just left her. Left her in the middle of Africa. Where she knew nothing about and with dangerous animals. By herself. She felt anger flood through her and she growled, "He actually left me here! I can't believe it." Ava was about to shout out for him when it hit her that she had told him he could leave her. She lowered her eyes and sighed, "I did tell him though. And I do deserve it. He must have been lying when he said that I wouldn't be able to get rid of him that easily."

Ava looked around her and didn't recognize anything around her. She bit her lip anxiously and wringed her hands together. She was starting to get nervous. She had no way to protect herself from anything. Sighing, she started to walk in a random direction.

Ava walked and walked until the sun started to set. Her feet and legs hurt. She had taken off her jacket leaving her in nothing but a tank top and jeans. She was glad that she was wearing running shoes though. She looked around for a place to stop for the night. Finding none she let out a angry and desperate cry. She really didn't want to be out here alone at night...without any shelter or food. Her stomach growled at the moment and she let out a pitiful sound. She glanced at the sun as it finally lowered, leaving her in the dark.

Ava shifted on the spot she was standing. She looked around again and felt fear start to creep up on her. Putting her jacket back on she started to walk again. There was no way she was going to be resting or eating tonight. She made it a few steps when she ran into something that hadn't been there before. She stumbled backwards and felt a pair of hands clutch her shoulders. Blinking she stared at a guy that was standing in front of her, and with growing fear, she craned her neck backwards to see a girl holding her. Ava opened her mouth and let out a scream.

"Hush, child." A low rasping voice said. It was the girl holding her. "Tell us, before we turn you...what are you doing here? You do not belong to the Serengeti."

With fear in her voice, Ava spoke quietly and quickly, "Turn me? Turn me into what?! My...friend brought me here...but he up and left me."

The girl cocked her head at the other one, and he stepped up and bared his teeth. He had fangs...vampire fangs. A quick again at the girl, who hadn't shown fangs before...now did.

Ava whispered in horror, "Vampires...actual vampires….I'm going to  **kill** him for getting me into this."


	9. Chapter 9

At this exclamation, the male vampire stopped and watched Ava in interest. His eyes trailed down to her neck where he saw a bite mark...that wasn't vampire. Looking curiously, he beckoned for Lily to look at it. She changed her hold on Ava, who obviously wasn't going to run away, and tilted Ava's head for a better look. She ran her hand over the bruised skin, and hissed, "Who has done this? Not another vampire...we know our own mark. Who?"

Ava squeaked when she felt the colder than normal hand brush against her skin. She tried, really hard, not let herself blush, but she did anyway. Her cheeks went red and she could feel the blush starting to spread. She answered, "A...human….the one who left me here."

Lily glanced at her, "Huh. I do know sometimes males will bite their females. But this seems...different somehow. Also...he bit you...but did not take you?"

Ava stared wide eyed at them. How was she supposed to answer that without embarrassing herself or making Rafe look bad? She tried to think of way out of answering but she felt the female hands tighten on her slightly. She could feel eyes on her and noticed that the male was studying her and had gotten closer to her. She gulped out, "No...things...happened." She finished lamely.

The female smirked, then raised an eyebrow at the male, "She is untouched, save for that blemish on her neck. Perhaps if our sister feeds on her, she will get better."

Ava felt her eyes widen and panic started to set in. She struggled against the hands and pleaded, "Please no! I won't taste very good. Not at all."

The male growled, "Yes, you will. Let me take her, Lily, for I am stronger than you." He grabbed her in a grip that she knew was going to bruise later. The two flew up into the darkening sky.

Ava squirmed and struggled against the grip but each time she did his hands tightened against her. Eventually she went still and let them take her. She let her thoughts wander to Rafe. She wondered if he was looking for her or happy to be rid of her finally? She sighed lightly. He was probably happy to be rid of her after what she had done. Then they stopped. Ava looked around her and noticed a broken down house in front of her. Before she could do anything, or get a good look at her surroundings, Ava found herself in front of another female vampire. She blinked as she took in the vampire. She didn't look good. She looked paler than a vampire normally was. Pitch black circles around her eyes, nose, and mouth. She looked to be very sick. It seemed wrong somehow and then she felt the need to help the female vampire.

Turning to the other two vampires she asked, "What's wrong with her? She looks to be sick...but I've never heard of vampires getting sick. Since you're already dead."

Lily looked at her brother, "Jack, should we tell her? It's only fair." He nodded, and Lily turned back to Ava, "We aren't really dead. But yes, she's sick. And we have no idea why. We've been trying to feed her anything, but nothing seems to work. You're our last ditch effort, since you're a virgin."

Ava flushed, and demanded in embarrassment, "What does being a virgin have to do with anything? Isn't human blood all the same to you?"

Jack laughed and told her, "Ah, yes, but some is purer than others. You've been untainted. And we know the difference." He frowned, "I do wish you didn't have that bite. But that can't be helped."

Ava reached up and pressed her fingers against Rafe's bite. She studied Jack and Lily before turning back to the sick female vampire. She thought carefully and then told them, "If you think that it might work...then I'll give her some of my blood."

The sick girl shook her head and said in a faint voice, "Jack and Lily...I've told you I'm not hungry anymore. I thank my siblings for trying so hard, but I don't see why we have to kill her when we know it isn't going to work."

Ava cocked her head and spoke softly, "Can we just try a little bit of my blood? It doesn't feel right...not trying to help you in anyway. Please let me help….I want to."

Jack watched her, "You would be one of us? Just for her?"

Ava walked and knelt beside the sick vampire. Keeping her back to Jack and Lily, she spoke quietly, "Yes. I know what it is like to lose your siblings. I have lost both of mine. Not in death but it might as well be. If I have to turn into one of you to keep you three from the same fate...then I will."

Lily came then and firmly said, "Delilah, no. We can try a little without turning her. Just to see if it will make a difference." Delilah looked from her sister to Ava and nodded, "Bring her a knife." Lily smiled and did as she was told. Handing Ava a knife, she said, "Cut yourself somewhere. A lot of people do the hand...I don't recommend that. It heals poorly. But somewhere where you won't mind Delilah sucking your blood. She won't bite. I promise."

Ava nodded at the instructions. She took her jacket off and pressed the knife a couple of inches away from her left wrist. Taking a deep breath, Ava dug the knife into her skin and cut deeply for enough blood to come out. She let out a grunt of pain and the knife slipped to the floor.

Delilah leaned forward and grabbed her arm. She drank the blood that poured forth. Licking her arm, she made little sounds of pleasure. But eventually she frowned. Pulling back and looking at her siblings, "Well, she tastes...exquisite. But no, it isn't working. Not even if we spilled all her blood. I'm sorry...I know you tried."

Ava answered before either of the other two could. "There has to be something else I can do for! Anything! I can't...no...I won't sit here and not do anything. We will think of something to make sure you get better...there has to be a way."

Jack sighed but came and wrapped Ava's arm in a bandage. Neither could say anything. They knew. Delilah knew too, but chose not to tell Ava. Instead she asked, "I want to sleep. I've been so sick, but I can't sleep. I smell magic on you...you play music don't you? Please play me to sleep."

Ava blinked at her. She felt tears fill her eyes. She knew in her heart that Delilah was dying even if she was pretending that there was a solution. She hadn't ever played for someone dying...but she would no matter how hard she would take it later when she was alone. Focusing on Delilah, Ava answered softly, "I play the violin. I'm not sure about the magic part or how good I am...but I'll play for you. Is there anything you would like to recommend?"

Delilah smiled, "Whatever you'd like is fine with me. I love the violin." Ava nodded and stood up. Getting out the violin, she sat down again and started to play.

At long last, Jack put his hand on her to stop. Lily had tears in her eyes, "She's gone. Our sister is gone. At least she is at peace. Thank you for giving her this gift." Jack nodded and wiped a tear from his own eye and told her, "For doing this, I'll take you back to where we found you. Thank you."

Ava couldn't answer them. Her throat was closed and tears were falling freely. Her heart felt heavy and she wished Rafe was here. She...needed him. Nodding to Jack and Lily, she put her violin away and let them take her back to where she had been. She knew she would never want to play for this reason again, but a feeling in her gut told her she would be doing it more than she would like.

Rafe had flown in various shapes that day. He landed and cavorted with lions, kudu, zebra, leopards and a myriad of other creatures. He had been so glad to shed that human skin. It was the longest he had ever spent in one shape since that squid. He still couldn't do a squid without those distasteful memories. He pulled a few new pranks on the small villages and had way too much fun. When night fell, Rafe went to find a tree to curl up under. As he wrapped his cheetah body in a circle, he thought for a moment of wavy chestnut hair.

Shooting up with that thought he was shocked. Ava! He had forgotten all about Ava! How stupid could he have been! She had been left alone for most of the day, and now the night, where dangerous creatures like wild dogs and hyenas were up. Switching to a bird, he shot back to where he had left her. But Ava wasn't there. He turned to a leopard, which had excellent night vision, and circled about trying to figure out where she'd gone.

At last he stopped. There was a new scent mixed in with hers. He snarled... _vampire_. And they had taken off with her. He snarled viciously. When he got his paws on them! He was trying to decide what direction to take off looking for them, when he heard them coming. And smelled them. They always smelled like rank blood. He waited until they landed...with Ava he noted...before coming next to her and shoving her away from them. He gave his very terrifying open mouthed snarl, all his fangs bared.

Ava stumbled as one moment she was in Jack's arms and then she was away from him. She blinked as her eyesight got used to the dark and noted the creature in front of her. First happiness went through her though that quickly turned to anger. She let out a snarl of her own and walked in front of Jack and Lily, and told Rafe in a deadly voice, "You absolute asshole. You  **left** me by myself and now you're getting protective? You don't get a right to. They're my friends. I can do as I wish."

Rafe turned human and glared at her. He decided to ignore her for the moment and focused on the male vampire and in a cold dangerous tone said, "Vampires. I  _hate_  vampires. Get lost before I kill you, like I killed the last one I came across."

Ava shifted once again. She glared at him and snapped, "You won't touch them. Unless you wish to kill me too."

Rafe stared at her and cocked his head. He again looked at the vampires, "Did you  _touch_  her?"

Ava snapped. She shoved her injured arm forward to let him see and told him, "I willingly let them drink my blood." Then she viciously added out of anger, "And then let Jack have me. He was very gentle." Ava didn't know why she said that but everything was just adding up to be too much for her to handle. It didn't help at all when she felt hands slip around her waist, pulling her against a hard body. She felt cold lips brush against her neck...right where her heartbeat was.

There was a great roar and she only had time to see a flash of stripes when the tiger landed on Jack. The two were ripped apart from each other and Jack was flat in the ground with a very angry tiger on his chest. Jack bared his own teeth but brought a hand up to the great bite on his shoulder from Rafe.

Ava would have went flying to the ground but a different pair of arms caught her around her middle and kept her steady. Looking at Lily, she said panicky, "We have to stop them! I need to stop them! Can you get Rafe off of him and I'll stop them."

Lily looked at her brother pinned on the ground. She was afraid of the shapeshifter but whispered, "I'll try." She let go of Ava and bared her teeth, "You'll have to deal with me first before you kill my brother. He might be older than I, but I am more powerful." She made to leap at him but Rafe slowly walked off Jack and prepared to pounce. He measured the distance with his eyes and Lily knew he would not miss.

Ava watched Rafe rear back and pounce. She then did the most stupidest thing of her life. She ran in front of Lily and yelled out, "Rafe! Don't" She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for pain to come to her.

Rafe had just time enough to see the stupid girl in his path. He knew he'd kill her if he remained a tiger, so he turned sparrow and flapped by her face, his tiny feathers brushing them. He landed and went back to his tiger form, large and imposing.

Ava opened her eyes when she felt something brush her face. Finding a sparrow in front of her and then a tiger, Ava knew she had to speak fast and hurriedly said, "I lied! He never touched me Rafe. Not in that way. Please...don't hurt them."

The tiger swished his tail and sat down and cocked his head. At last he stood and reached his human hand for Ava. He quietly told her, "That….was...incredibly... _ **stupid**_."

"I know...but you were going to kill them. I had to stop you. It was the only way I knew how." Licking her lips, she spoke quietly, "But I really did willingly give them my blood. She didn't bite me and I cut myself with a knife. I had to help them...I just couldn't just not do anything...|"

They turned at Jack's groan of pain. He was bleeding from the shoulder and he stood up slowly, glaring at Rafe. He asked Ava, "Why didn't you tell us you were with a  _shapeshifter_?"

Ava winced, "You asked who and I told you a human male. Which he was at the time...I wasn't lying."

Rafe growled, "If you did not hurt her, something I find hard to believe...then that is well for you. I believe her. But do not go near her again, or me. Or I will undoubtedly kill you both. And you know I can."

Ava grabbed his hand and entwined it with hers. Giving a tug on it, she said softly and sadly, "Rafe...please. They've been through enough loss for tonight...don't make them feel what I'm feeling."

Lily looked at Ava and smiled sadly, "Thank you for saving our lives just now. We'll go. We want nothing to do with a shapeshifter anyway. He is too dangerous an enemy to have."

Ava nodded in a understanding way. Looking to the ground she kept her tears backs and she said, "I'm sorry I couldn't save your sister. I really did try."

Lily went to Jack and looked at his bleeding shoulder more closely. Then they both took off into the air. Rafe sighed in relief when they had gone. He turned to Ava and softly told her, "Ava...I am really sorry for leaving you."

Ava let go of his hand and sniffled. She nodded in acceptance but didn't say anything.

Rafe blew out a breath and said, "I was a bit thoughtless. I was so happy to back to normal that...I kind of...forgot about you. I should have stopped to think. But I didn't."

Ava looked up at him finally. She knew her eyes were bloodshot from holding in tears and she whispered, "No, you didn't. And I was left watching someone die...while not being able to do anything about it."

Rafe was puzzled. Who died? He asked that question, adding, "Are you talking about a vampire? If so, who killed it?"

Ava shot him and deadly glare and snapped, "Her. Not it. Her name was Delilah. She was their sibling. They took me to her to feed her. She wouldn't eat anything...I was their last hope since...I'm….well...a...virgin. I offered my blood willingly. She drank it but it didn't work." Ava blew out a breath and looked down at her wound. She continued, "I was useless...didn't want to believe that she was dying, but she was. She asked me to play her to sleep. I...did." She finished by choking back a sob. Ava shut her eyes to keep the tears back.

He sighed again. Wondering out loud, "I'd like to know what killed the vampire. They don't get sick any more than I do. Well...I guess...I'm glad you did try to give her... **it**...a nice end."

Ava felt fear at his words. Immortal...vampires were immortal. And this sickness had killed one. Rafe was immortal and that meant he could get sick too. Her breath quickened and she let out a whimper and curled into herself. Losing him….it would destroy her. She knew it would.


	10. Chapter 10

Rafe held her chin gently with his hand and brushed her tears away. He looked about to say something when something else caught his gaze. Now he grinned, "That bite must have gotten their attention. No wonder they were interested. I have to admit...I like it too."

Ava stared up at him and huffed lightly. She didn't find that remotely funny. Not when she was now faced with the fact that Rafe could actually die on her.

Being the practical sort, Rafe suggested, "Well...we have certainly had enough excitement for one night. Let's sleep here and go somewhere else in the morning. But I am  **not** sleeping as a human."

Ava cocked her head and gave him a watery smile. She said teasingly, "Why? Afraid I'll try something on you again? You didn't seem to mind the other night."

He laughed and switched to tiger and pressed against her purring.  _Well this way I get to sleep next you naked and you're safe. Plus I'm warmer in fur._

Ava curled up against him. She sighed and muttered, "You're warm as a human too. Besides I like listening to your human heart. It comforts me...makes me feel safe for some reason."

_Of course it would. You were sleeping on my bare chest. You liked that a bit more than you care to admit._

Ava didn't answer that accusation even though it was true. Laying her head on him, she played with some of his fur. She thought on how quickly he reacted to what she said about Jack and what Jack had done. Curiosity got her to ask, "Rafe...why did it make you so mad when I said that about Jack and he kissed my neck?"

_Because vampires are neither man nor monster. They are better off dead completely for they are neither truly dead nor alive. And I couldn't stand it if you had been involved with one of those detestable creatures._

"Why wouldn't you be able to stand it? And don't say because they're neither man nor monster." Smilingly, she teasingly suggested, "Would it be because you're jealous of another man touching or kissing me?"

_I am_ _ not _ _jealous! I just… didn't want him near you. And as long as you're with me… no one gets to touch you that way._

"That's not your choice to make. I can let anyone do anything to me that I want. I have before." Ava told him.

_You're lucky I'm not human at the moment. You are...quite...something that I can't really explain. I'm happy I staked my claim for that creature to see._

"I may have feelings for you but you have  **not** claimed me. You only lust after me. Heaven knows why. But you have no feelings for me. If I wish to go to someone else...will you let me?"

He growled softly then stopped. Rolling over to expose his white belly hopefully for a rub he said,  _But...but I am irresistible, am I not?_

"No you're not and you never answered my question. If I wish to be with someone else will you let me?" Ava answered back. She settled down on him and started to rub his stomach while waiting for his response. "Oh...what did you mean by that I'm lucky you're not human right now?" She added as an afterthought.

Rafe flicked his tail. Somehow he didn't like the idea of her being with anyone else, even though it was probably the best idea. He decided to go with,  _I suppose if I must. But it would have to be a normal mortal. As for your other question...you are hot when you're mad._

Ava sputtered and went still. She squirmed against him and eventually rolled over onto her back. Groaning, she pressed her hands against her eyes until she saw spots. She went to ask a question but a different one came out, "Does that matter a lot to you when you're in human form?"

_Hm. I'm not in human form often. That was the longest I remember in a long time. The last time I was in one shape for an extended time was as a squid. But as a human? Hm. I'm not usually as triggered as I was, if that is what you're asking._

Ava hummed. She tugged on a lock of her hair and played with it. "Do you like being in your human form or would you prefer that I don't ask you to go into it anymore?"

_I don't mind. I don't have a favourite shape. I am a shapeshifter after all. They all have good things. As a human one is...more vulnerable than as an animal. But one feels more in other ways._

"Does it scare you? Feeling vulnerable in your human form." She asked softly.

The answer was sharp at first, then soft.  _No. I do not get scared. However it is a strange feeling. Here is a creature that lacks so much in senses of sight, smell, touch, but yet their emotions are higher than any other._

"Everyone gets scared though. Whether it's for yourself or someone else. I've been scared for my own life...mostly in some of the situations you got us into. But I'm also scared for others. Right now, I'm scared for my family. I'm scared that they won't accept me when I get back. I'm scared that I'll never speak to my sister again or know my niece or nephew. But most of all….I'm scared that I'll never get to see my brother again. He's in the army and we don't hear from him. Every day there is this fear that I'll have to watch my brother's body be brought home in a coffin. That scares me the most." Ava explained to him softly. She didn't know why she told him but she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her.

 _I see. I did promise we would find him. We should start looking._ Rafe rolled over so he could look into Ava's eyes. _The years have been long. And we immortals know that we can influence history in certain ways. Or we must leave it alone. For example today no one knows who signed the back of the Declaration of Independence. But we know. I also was with Abraham Lincoln, knowing that he was supposed to die. It is these difficult choices we are often asked to make that make it hard._

"Have you made any difficult choices with me yet?"

 _Only one. I could have not chosen you to come with me. I knew it would affect a lot. Yet I did, even if I do not know why._ Cocking his head at her he purred,  _Oh...and another difficult choice was to leave you a virgin still._

Ava gulped. Hesitantly she asked, "I'm glad you did. I don't think I would have been able to look at you the same way. Even though I did start it. Do you have any regrets on the second one?"

_No. I would want my partner to want the same thing. Like all my past ones. Most initiated it. But I did have warning!_

Blushing, Ava apologized softly, "I'm sorry. I couldn't have been the only one not to give any warning though...right?"

His laughter came through his purrs.  _No. But they did know the demon I turned into. So if they gave no warning...they wanted it. Even some human females like it rough. And that I can give. Although I can be gentle when it is warranted. Or wanted._

Ava stared at him. She curled her fingers back into his fur and rolled over onto her side so that she was facing him. She studied him and asked, "What would you do for me? If I were to ask it of you sometime...hypothetically."

_Whatever you want. As long as you followed my lead. You tell me and I can do it. I don't normally come on as strong as I did with you, but most of the time it's pretty similar. But if that scares you too much, then I understand. Most of the human females I have been with are left with...bruises. But not all. If they do not wish that._

Ava relaxed into him. She blinked sleepy and yawned. Asking one more question before she drifted off to sleep, she asked him, "Would you be scared if anything bad happened to me?"

_I am not going to answer that. Because nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as I am around. And you don't mess with vampires._

Ava hummed lightly but that was all he got as she went to sleep. Rafe looked at the human girl and impishly gave a quick lick. He sighed. Humans were complicated. They were interesting though. He snuggled down and went to sleep as well.

Morning dawned and Rafe was awake long before Ava was. The birds had woken them. They didn't know what to make of the large striped cat, so he switched to a lion to make them happy. The flies came early and when he shook his long mane, which woke Ava up.

Ava groggily pushed herself up and rubbed at her eyes, asking him grumpily, "Will you ever let me wake up naturally?"

_Sorry. Animals wake up early. You humans sleep so long._

Ava grunted in response. Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to get all the big knots out. Wincing when she snagged a bad one, she mumbled, "Stupid hair. I should just cut it short. It's too long."

_Don't do that. I like it long. It's pretty. You just need a good brush._

Ava huffed out in slight annoyance, "A brush hurts even more than my fingers. You're lucky you're male and don't have to deal with long hair in your human form." She grunted again and gave up trying to make it look nicer.

Rafe merely puffed out a breath and shook his long mane in her face before giving her another lick.

Ava let out small giggle and pushed away from him. Stretching, she asked, "Where are we going today?"

Rafe gave this a good think. He went human and told her, "Let's go to one of my favourite places. No trouble. No stress. No saving a damsel in distress. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds great! Where is this place?" She asked in excitement.

Rafe smirked at her and merely turned to his Pegasus form and pawed the ground with his hoof.

Ava grinned and climbed on him as fast as she could. Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned forward and asked, "Am I going to like this place a lot?"

Rafe beat his wings and soared into the air before answering,  _I think so. It's another long flight, but it'll be fun. Not that our adventures haven't been fun. They have. Though I could have done without Jack._

Smirking, Ava teased him, "Really? Because I enjoyed meeting him."

_Right and next thing I know you'll be a cold fish that likes fresh human blood. Sure._

"If things had gone differently and I did end up as one...would you have killed me?" She asked out of curiosity.

Rafe hesitated and looked back at Ava for a second before focusing ahead again.  _Yes._

Ava cocked her head and studied him. She hummed and pushed further, "Would it have been hard for you to decide to do?"

_Why are you asking this? The vampire race and I have long been enemies. If you had turned into one you would have been an enemy. That may sound cold and cruel but it is true. But yes, it would have been among those difficult choices. But I would have done it._

Ava hesitated before asking, "What if something else happens, not with vampires, but other creatures and it was a matter of life or death. Would you kill me then if it meant for something better to happen?"

_I don't know. It would have to depend on the situation. It had better be a damn good reason. Are you asking this because you fear me?_

"No, I'm asking because I want to know. I want to know what you would do if I were to ever die. Earlier than I'm supposed to. Not that I plan on dying or doing anything to warrant death." Ava told him honestly.

He snorted in annoyance. Rafe didn't like talking of that. So he decided to prank her instead. He was flying over water and lowered himself down so he could gallop on top of the water, beating his wings just so. Then he lost his wings but remained galloping on top of the water, in kelpie form once again.

Ava let out a scream and held onto him tighter. She started yelling out, "Okay! Okay! No more serious talk. I promise!"

_But this is_ _**so** _ _much fun. Why should I stop?_

Ava shrieked again and said, "If you're going to do this then make it fun for me too! Not just you, you stupid shapeshifter."

Whinnying at her, he returned to the Pegasus form again and floated high into the sky. Perversely he kept the black ears and a few strands of seaweed.  _That was fun. I was getting hot. The water was nice._

"Was it nice? I couldn't feel it." She asked.

 _Oh you want fun? I'll give you fun._ Rafe swooped back down to the water again and promptly bucked her off.  _Feel it now?_

Ava let out a shriek as she hit the water. Swimming up to the surface, she gasped up at him, "Yes, I feel it." Grinning, she swam backwards and said, "It's very nice. How do you plan on getting me out of the water now?"

Rafe came down with a splash and he was a killer whale. He gave her a toothy grin and rubbed up against her.  _We can swim. We're off the coast of Australia. That's why the water is nice. Just have to watch for sharks._

Ava scrambled up on top of him. Slipping and sliding, she managed to get out of the water. Panting, she lay back on him and said, "Nah. I'm good with flying. Next time you do this...don't throw me into water that holds dangerous creatures."

_Am I not the most dangerous creature here? I could have changed to a Kraken but I didn't. They smell anyway._

Giggling, Ava replied, "You are...but I trust you. I don't trust any of the other animals."

He splashed his tail then told her,  _Hang on to my fin. We gotta jump into the air so I can fly. If I do it now my feathers will be too wet. And hold your breath._

Ava crawled up to his fin and gripped it hard. Then she took a deep breath and held it. Rafe submerged and dove down through the depths. Now he turned skyward and beat his tail hard. He breached the surface, his huge body leaving the water entirely. Just as he would have fallen back to the water again he changed and flapped his wings so they could solar up again.  _Now tell me that wasn't cool._

Ava let her breath go and laughed. "That was  **amazing**! I have only ever felt that free when playing the violin!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! If you are following this story, reviews are greatly appreciated!

 

Rafe snorted in laughter then flew to the mainland. He kept going until he reached the mountains. He set down in a meadow of snowgrass, let her off, and turned kangaroo.

Ava snorted and raised an eyebrow, "A kangaroo? Really?"

Rafe flicked his long ears at her and started bounding around her. Picking up a bit of speed he gave a great leap and landed 7 metres away in one leap. Then he came back to Ava and jumped from a standstill... 6 feet into the air. Settling down, he cocked his head at her.

Ava laughed. Shaking her head with a smile, she teasingly asked, "Do you always have to show off? Are you trying to impress me?"

He put his tiny hand in hers to answer,  _Maybe. Kangaroos are funny animals but they sure can jump. And I like showing you what I can do._

Cocking her head to the side, Ava hummed, "They can. It's amazing what they can do." She paused to study him, "You know...you don't have to impress me. I already like you for who you. Not the animals you take after."

He snorted again but hopped to the lookout cliff and sat down. The view was spectacular. The mountains where snow capped, there was a herd of wild horses below, a dingo barked nearby, and there were other kangaroos and wallabies there too.

Ava walked forward and stared in awe at the sight before her. It was so beautiful. She felt an itch to play her violin. It had been a long time since she felt an inch to just play for no reason. Besides, how many people could say that they played music in such a beautiful place.

Taking out the violin and completely forgetting her surroundings, Ava played freely. When playing she felt her body and feet move about and carry her around as she danced. She smiled brightly and laughed as she played and danced. She was in her own little world.

Rafe changed animals again and splayed out on the grass to listen. He liked her playing. He saw the horses spook and snort but then settle down too. Rafe watched Ava's every move and wagged his thick striped tail. He was in an unusual body...almost like a fox's but not. He watched her still as she played.

Ava eventually stopped. She giggled and turned to Rafe and said, "That was….freeing. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

He gave a low bark and moved his thick body to her,  _I enjoyed that very much. So much so you called back this animal from me. I am a Tasmanian tiger. They've been extinct for a very long time. It feels good. Thank you._

"You have nothing to thank me for. If anything, I should be the one thanking you." She replied softy. Continuing before he could say anything, she explained, "You have shown me so many beautiful places and you have shown me that it's okay to look after myself first instead of others. You gave me back myself. So, thank you, Rafe. For everything you've done for me and will continue to do for me."

_You are quite welcome. It has been an adventure. And we shall have lots more. I can't wait to see which one of us ends up in trouble first._

Ava giggled and smirked at him, "I think it's going to be you. You just attract it very well."

_Did anyone tell you well behaved women never made history? It's true. Some woman or other had to buck tradition or etiquette or whatever and presto! Everyone has heard of her because she went ahead and did something spectacular._

'So your saying that I'm going to be the one to cause the next trouble we run into?"

_Hm. Perhaps not. You did cause the last one. Then again….I have been causing trouble for over 600 years. It's your turn again._

Ava just laughed. Putting away her violin, she lay backwards on the ground with her arms cushioning her head. "Hey, Rafe?"

Fingers stroked her hair and started gently teasing out tangles. "What is it, Ava?"

"I'm glad that you chose me that day we met."

A surprised note was in his voice, "Really? Oh...wait...I get it. You really like seeing me naked you had to fall for me."

Laughing, Ava shook her head and leaned into his touch. Keeping her gaze on the sky, she said, "In all seriousness, I really am. I'm happy being with you. You make me as happy as playing does. I just wanted to let you know that."

"I'm glad. I really like being with you. I've been alone for a long time. And you do something for me. I'm not sure I can explain it, so I won't try. But I like having someone to share adventures with. I still could have done without getting thrown back in time 200 years. But then again...that was a  **lot**  of fun too. So I take that back."

Ava looked away from the sky and locked gazes with him. Staring into his eyes, she spoke softly, "I'm glad you're not lonely anymore."

He smiled, then told her, "There. No more tangles. Now you can keep it long for me."

Twisting one of her hands, she brushed her fingers against his. Asking shyly, "Why do you like my hair like this?"

He grinned, "It suits you. It's like a chocolate fountain. Which are quite delicious too to be honest. I don't like the short cuts on the women nowadays. Your hair is perfect."

"Huh. None of my previous boyfriends liked it. Always wanted my change it to different colours. Said that brown was too  _ordinary._  I believed them after a while."

Rafe scowled at that. He shook his head, "No colour is ordinary. They all look unique. Look down there at the horses. Mostly brown and bay right? But each mare was picked by the stallion because he thought she was beautiful to him. And he likely fought for each mare he has. Everyone has a special trait. I guess you know by now what mine is, heh."

Ava reached up with one hand and placed it on his cheek. Her thumb trailed underneath his eye as she said quietly, "Your eyes."

Rafe was surprised. "My eyes? Really? Not my wayward ways? My eyes?"

Smiling, Ava hummed, "Yes. Your eyes. I have never seen eyes before that is able to show the person's emotions so strong. It's very alluring."

Rafe thought about that. Her touching him was stirring him. His eyes blazed a deeper gold for a moment before he controlled himself again. "Some say they are wolf eyes."

Ava swallowed when she saw his eyes go deeper before turning back to normal. She shifted and said, "I can see why. They see everything that is going on." She paused and asked, "Do you want me to move away from you?"

Rafe looked at her and hesitated. He took her hand off his face and put it on his knee, "There. That's okay. Be careful with that touch of yours." He gave her a wry grin.

Ava furrowed her brows and looked at him confusion. She went to pull her hand away from him, muttering, "Sorry."

Rafe only laughed and brushed his hand gently on her face experimentally. He wanted to see if he got a similar reaction or not.

Ava let her eyes flutter and she leaned his touch more. She peered at him through half heavy eyelids. Rafe decided to push further. He trailed his fingers down her arms, then moved back up to her collarbone.

Ava shivered in delight and felt goosebumps show up underneath where his fingers where trailing. She could feel warmth in her stomach and she didn't stop him. She wanted to see what he would next.

Rafe was surprised that she was allowing this. He watched the emotions flash on her face before doing one more thing. He tilted her head and leaned in as if he would kiss her again. Ava felt her breath hitch and she watched him. Her eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

Rafe saw the lick and knew it was more nervousness than anything else. Quick as a wink he changed to the Shepherd and licked her face instead and wagged his tail with glee.

Ava let out a small surprised shriek and gasped out, "What have I told you about licking me!?"

He flopped in her lap, wriggling about, and still licking,  _But you taste good. Really good._

Without thinking she said, "And that warrants dog licks instead of humans?"

_You wanted me to lick you as a human? That's...kind of gross. Human taste buds are not quite the same._

Flushing, Ava groaned and let her head fall to the ground, "That's not what I meant or what I wanted." Wiping the slobber off her face, she said, "Not that I haven't enjoyed this a lot - I have - but when am I going to meet a werewolf? I already met vampires."

_Seriously? Even after I told you I hated them? They can be quite...persuasive. And hairy._

"Yes, I do. And you never told me why you hate them. Besides...they're like in most people's top 5 mythical creatures you need to see. You just can't show me only a handful and not expect me to meet the other ones."

Rafe growled.  _That's because humans are too romantic. They see_ _ **me**_   _all the time and never even know I'm different. Let's just say werewolves are almost on par with my own...drives._

Ava blinked at him in surprise, "Drives as in sex drive? Really? Is it because you both have some sort of animal in you?"

Huffing at her, Rafe paused. He gave a doggy sneeze of annoyance.  _Something like that. We have fought for the same things. And before you ask I have tried a female. Let's say it did not end well._

Ava grinned and pushed herself up, "And how did it end up then?"

_She was Rolfe's sister. He was not happy. I ended up destroying her. Good riddance. Rolfe and I are blood enemies that probably should have been blood brothers._

"Since you destroyed his sister...what would he do to someone he knew you cared about?" Ava asked in concern.

_He wouldn't touch you. He knows that I have no ties to anyone. No one that I cared enough for. We have not seen each other for a century. We smell each other yes...but that's about it._

Ava went still at Rafe's words. She meant nothing to him. After all of this...she meant nothing to him. He didn't care for her enough. Never would. That hurt. A lot. Ava shot up and shoved him off of her. Now she knew what her father felt like with her mother. Heart broken. It was taking everything she had to not burst out crying. In a dead voice, she whispered, "Can you take me home? I want to see my father."

Rafe stood up on his human feet, "You do know we are on the opposite side of the globe from your father, right?"

Ava let anger and hurt leak into her voice as she repeated, "Take. Me. Home. To. My. Father."

He cocked his head, "Is this about the werewolf thing? Me and Rolfe? Because I am better off without the bastard in my life, however long that may be."

Ava curled her hands into balls and shook. Tears started to fall and she spun around in anger, and snapped while crying, "How  **stupid**  are you?!" She didn't give him a chance to reply before she threw the violin at him, "Here take this back, you asshole. I don't want it or you." With that she ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

Rafe had caught the box in an easy catch. Now what was the girl upset about  _this time_? Human females. They're strange. Rafe decided to leave her be for a while. Maybe she was only on that time of the month. That did a number on female brains.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have smut and a near miss so just for warning. But I promise it will be all good! :)

 

Ava ran until she couldn't run anymore. She was stupid. So stupid for falling in love with someone who could never love her back. Her heart hurt and she sank to the ground and sobbed. She wasn't sure how long she sat there before her tears stopped. But the pain was still there. She sighed and looked around. She wasn't going to go back to him. She couldn't without being reminded of his words.

Ava sighed again and picked herself. Brushing the dirt from her jeans, she started to keep walking straight. The more she walked the colder she got. Eventually she stopped and grudging entertained the thought of going back to Rafe and demanding him to bring her home and just leave her alone for the rest of her life.

A deep voice asked, "And what might you be doing here?" Ava turned to the speaker and saw a tall handsome man. He had eyes a similar shade to Rafe's...although Rafe's were nicer...and hair that was mostly black but streaked with grey.

"I'm getting away from someone." She said hesitantly.

The man cocked his head at her and stepped closer. He suddenly growled, "You smell of shapeshifter."

Ava felt fear bubble in her stomach and she took a step backwards, ready to run at any moment. She didn't answer him but watched him carefully.

He regarded her and sniffed carefully again. Now he smiled, "I like you. I can take care of you far better than that  _scoundrel._ Come with me. I'll take you wherever you'd like to go."

Ava narrowed her eyes but didn't move away from him. Thinking about it, she asked hopefully, "Can you take me away from here and back to my home?" The longing to go home was stronger than the feeling of danger she was getting from this man.

He grinned, "Of course. Where is your home?"

"On the other side of the globe." She replied.

"So we need an airplane. I can do that. But first...I should like to have you. Then I will do whatever you want."

At those words, fear hit her like a train. She scrambled backwards and started to run with a scream on the tip of her lips. But something passed her and blocked her path. It was a wolf, a beautiful black with grey streaks in his coat. Ava didn't move a muscle and watched him. He was watching her like a predator going in for the kill. Ava finally moved. She didn't get far when she felt something slam onto her back. She stared up at the wolf on top of her. Her breath quickened when he changed back into a human and pinned her to the ground.

He growled, much like Rafe had, and told her, "You are mine now. I will take you, and that shapeshifter will never have you. He would just leave you anyway."

Panic hit her. She had only felt this fear once before with Rafe, though he had stopped, she had a feeling this guy wouldn't. She opened her mouth to yell out Rafe's name but his hand covered her mouth. Panic turned to full blown fear. Ava started to fight against him by hitting him, clawing at him, trying to squirm out from underneath him but nothing worked.

Rafe had tried to leave Ava alone. But there was something wrong. His instincts were telling him something. At last he had to listen. He turned to a black cockatoo and flew to where he knew Ava had gone. But as Rafe flew he caught a different scent.  _ **Werewolf**_. And not just any werewolf.  **Rolfe.** Rafe screeched loudly and bulleted off to find Ava.

He found her in a meadow. He saw in an instant Rolfe change from wolf to man and Ava under him, fighting for all she was worth. Fury, pure fury, enveloped Rafe. That... _animal_...had no right! He would  **pay**  for this. Again he screeched and flew down and changed into a leopard to knock the guy off Ava. Then he stood on human feet, eyes blazing with fury.

Ava gasped for a breath when the man was flown off her. She felt a sob escape her and she tried to scramble away from whoever had just entered. She felt hands on her and she lashed out and hit the other person hard, saying, "No! Let go! Let go of me!"

Rafe growled savagely at Rolfe and only turned when Ava started hitting him. Snapping at her he said, "Ava, stop it. Get the fuck out of here. I will deal with  **him**."

Ava was still acting on her fear but she heard the words and stopped swinging her hands. Glancing up, everything was blurry, Ava could make out the shape of Rafe in front. A sob of relief escaped and she said, "Rafe...you came...for me."

Rafe glanced at her and back to Rolfe, who had gone wolf through this exchange. He wanted to be gentle with her now, but it was not the time. Instead, he let her see his fury filled eyes that had gone a dark amber. He snarled viciously at her in warning, fangs starting to emerge before swinging back to look at his enemy.

Ava jerked back as she was hit with another wave fear. Her body was on fight or flight mode and Ava found herself scrambling away from Rafe in fear. She managed to get up and stumble a couple of feet away before her knees gave out and she collapsed on them.

Rafe stood between Ava and the wolf. He stepped forward aggressively and glared at the wolf. "Rolfe. You rabid  _canid._ You  **will**  leave her alone."

Ava made a sound of distress and watched the two monsters with fear filled eyes. Rafe looked at her then back at Rolfe, who went human as well. He smirked at the shapeshifter, "She left you, didn't she? You are so far beneath her. I am more worthy of her attention than you. Besides...you did destroy my sister."

Rafe promptly went leopard and threw himself on Rolfe, who changed into the wolf. The two started fighting fiercely. Growls and snarls raged through the air.

Ava screamed again and fell backwards onto the ground as she watched in horror. They were moving faster than she could follow but she could hear the sounds echo through the air.

Rafe was furious. How dare Rolfe say such a thing...do such a thing... _threaten_  such a thing. Rolfe was fighting well and gave Rafe several good bites. But Rafe had claws as well as teeth and had ripped a few good places in the wolf's thick hide under the fur. But then Rafe made a mistake. He turned briefly to check on Ava. Rolfe sensed the distraction and immediately burrowed his fangs into Rafe's shoulder, almost immobilizing him. Rafe gave a screech of pain and fury at the enemy.

Ava watched in horror as Rafe's blood landed on the ground. No...No...he was going to die. He was going to  _ **die**_. Before she knew it she was running. Running towards them, throwing herself in between them, screaming, " **No!"** Then she felt something slam into her and then horrible pain. There was another scream and she realized that it had come from her. She landed on the ground and she felt something soak through her clothes but she couldn't tell from where.

Rafe was horrified. One moment Rolfe had him by the shoulder, then the next, when he went to bite his enemy...he had not met thick hair and hide but a soft human girl. He had torn her, he knew. Her blood flowed into his mouth. Rafe made a supreme effort to move and managed to toss Ava clear. He looked down at Rolfe and saw the wolf start to shake him like a rag doll. He watched for his moment, then drove his fangs into the wolf's exposed jugular. He clamped down hard. He felt Rolfe's jaws start to slip off his shoulder and then finally let go. Rafe now shook his enemy and felt the life slip away.

Bleeding and limping, Rafe made his way to Ava. Touching her lightly he asked between pants,  _Are...you...okay?_

Ava blinked at him blurrily. Everything was focusing in and out and the pain was horrible. Sobs escaped her and she whimpered in pain.

Rafe turned human and groaned with his own pain. It hurt worse this way. But without further ado, he ripped off Ava's shirt to assess the damage. He sighed when he saw the deep rip in her side, punctured by fang marks. "Ava, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite you. That is going to need some stitches."

Ava managed to nod but instantly cried out as a never wave of pain. She cried softly, "I..don't..want to die. Please…."

He nodded and squeezed her hand, "You're not going to die. I agree that hurts like the devil. I'll be back. I know someone who will help." He stood up, took a step, then collapsed again. "Of course, providing I can get there."

Ava let out a half cry half laugh. She groaned in pain, "Bleed to death...I'm...not like you."

He grinned wryly then looked up at the nearest tree. "Fuck this. I'm not walking." He gave a high pitched call and a bird came to him. It was brown and had beautiful curling tail feathers. He took the bird in his hand and spoke to it silently then let the bird fly away. He told Ava, "It's a...lyrebird….will...talk and...get black tracker...here."

Ava squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed. How did one go from being happy to being freezing, in pain, and hurt? Trying for a distraction from the pain she muttered, "My...turn...for..trouble. Next...one...yours."

Rafe had to laugh and groan in pain. He told her, "Fair enough. You got...one bite...and you're... complaining. How many...do you think...I got?"

"I'm...weaker...than...you. You're...still...an...asshole." She replied.

He went to smack her for that but somehow missed. They waited in silence but then heard the lyrebird whistling. Soon a black man came into view and took in the sight. He hurried over to them and asked, "What the hell happened? I've never seen so many bites." Rafe growled, "Nevermind. Just patch her up."

The man looked at him. "You're not human, are you? I've heard some things. Is she human?" At Rafe's nod he picked up Ava and said, "I'll take care of that in no time."

Ava groaned in pain and everything passed in a blur. She was being carried, being laid on something soft, and then she felt something prick her skin making her sleepy. The last thing she heard was a man's voice saying, "Don't worry. You'll be as good as new when you wake up." With that Ava let the darkness take her.

Rafe had switched back to his leopard form and limped at the black man's side. The man had been startled but did not comment. He watched carefully as the man cared for Ava. His own wounds would heal on their own, if he didn't shift too much. Still hurt a lot though.

At last Ava stirred awake, and Rafe got up with a growl. The man was instantly at her side with water and a smile. He asked her, "Hey? Feel better? You should be in far less pain. I fixed everything and gave you painkillers."

Ava blinked groggily. It felt like she was in a daze. Finally, she croaked out, "Parents."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't understand. Here, drink this water and you should be able talk better. And perhaps while you're at it you might explain why there's a leopard in my house."

Ava sipped at the water greedily. Sighing relief, she winced slightly when she moved the wrong way, but answered the guy in a hoarse voice, "I want my parents. When can I go home? As for the leopard...he's a idiotic...asshole...of a shapeshifter."

The man looked at her and then the leopard who growled at him. He shook his head, "Really? Erm...I can't get you home. I guess that's up to your... _friend_  here. You'll be fine in a few days. I don't know about him. He won't let me look at him."

Ava snorted in anger, "Don't worry about him. He can't die. He'll be fine. And he's not my friend. Not nothing to me." She muttered the last part in hurt.

Rafe shook his head and limped over. He put his paws up on the bed and roared at Ava. Then he gently hopped on the bed and lay across Ava's legs but said nothing.

"Get off me, Rafe. I want nothing to do with you." Ava told him tensely. He ignored her except to flick his tail on her face.

Ava growled, "I said  **get off me**."

_No. I am not leaving. I almost killed you. And Rolfe almost did before that. I would rather have died under his teeth than let that happen to you._

"He wasn't going to kill me first." She hissed out. She felt her breath hitch and she turned her head the opposite way from Rafe.

He looked at her then snarled savagely at the black man, who hurriedly gave them privacy.  _I know what he would have done to you. He would have taken your innocence, then your life. Then mine if he could._

Ava felt tears land on her neck and roll down to the pillow. She didn't say anything for a long time. She spoke up bitterly, "Why didn't you let him? You don't care enough about anyone. I mean nothing to you."

 _I'm sorry I said that. At the time I thought it was true. But fighting for you… I realized that i have cared for you all along. How was I supposed to know that? I've made love… but never been_ _ **in**_   _love. When I fought for you… I fought as for my mate._

"Don't say that! You don't get to say that. You...hurt me so much with those words. I was willing to go with him. As long as I got away from you...I was happy." She snapped at him through her tears.

_You were happy with me before. I'm sorry, Ava, for not seeing my feelings as they truly were. I should have known I cared for you. I do now. When we both feel better, let me make it up to you._

Ava didn't answer him. She shifted, as much as she could, onto her side. Silent tears fell down and she spoke softly, "Words won't make this better. You broke my heart like I feared you would."

Rafe got up and padded carefully around before lying down with his green eyes a few inches from her hazel ones. Then the green turned amber. He winced at the pain that assaulted him through the change, but reached out a hand to brush her tears away. He grunted as he leaned forward, but kissed her very softly on the lips.

Ava blinked up at him in confusions, but she returned the kiss. Pulling away slightly, she asked, "What are you doing?"

He whispered in her ear, "What does it look like? Kissing you of course. Not because I can...but because I want to."

Ava frowned and shook her head, whispering desperately, "Don't do this to me...please don't. I won't be to handle it if it turns out to be something else."

Rafe sighed but told her quietly, "I want a bond with you. Something that I've never had. Or wanted before. I want this. And I think you do as well. Please let us have this."

He paused, and admitted, "Ava, I don't know everything about this. I have never felt like this for any other. I want you as my mate. I can't tell you what exactly this entails, for I have never done it. But I understand if you want to leave now."

Ava studied him carefully before nodding slowly. "I'm nervous about this, but I just know that I want this. That this feels right."

He reached for her again and kissed her hesitant at first, then deepened it. He ran his hands through her hair, with a soft groan of desire and pain.

Ava shifted to get into a comfortable position on her back. Her hands trailed up his chest and stopped over his heart. Pressing them against it, she could feel his heartbeat underneath. Muttering against his lips, "Rafe...be gentle."

He moved on top of her and gasped. "It hurts.  _It hurts!_  I really shouldn't be human. The more i change the longer it takes to heal. I want this...not sure how rough I can go anyway..." He smirked, "Did you plan this whole thing like that? You vixen."

Giggling, she smiled teasingly, "Well...I had to do something to make sure I was going to be with you. I didn't want to be like another Nessie." pausing she added in a more serious tone, " I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

Rafe glared, "Really? You had to bring up Nessie?  _Nessie?!_  I'll have you know she turned me down...dramatically."

Ava was going to have fun with this. She grinned wider, "Or what about the lioness and that married witch? I had to do something to beat them."

He growled and retorted, "Well if it wasn't for my bite, you'd be a vampire."

"And you would have killed me. I call it even. You bit me twice now and I have to say….the second time wasn't as pleasurable as the first."

Rafe's eyes started blazing and he moved possessively, "I can fix that. You wanted gentle? Damn my injuries...you are going to get it from me beyond your wildest dreams. See if you don't get a few more bruises tomorrow."

Ava felt her stomach pool with want and need. Her hands dug into him and she trembled in anticipation. She stared at him with lust in her eyes. She leaned towards him and spoke urgently, "I'm going to kiss you now." With that warning she pressed her lips against his.

Rafe growled and kissed back aggressively. He pushed her back towards the headboard and deepened it even more. He had his hand on her throat again.

Ava went tense when she felt his hand on her throat again. Automatically, she reached up and wrapped her hand around his wrist but didn't push him away this time. She did pull back from the kiss to remind him, "Gentle Rafe. I still have a side wound I really don't want to get restitched."

Rafe paused a little and backed off a bit this time. He settled for putting light kisses on her shoulder and neck. The next second Rafe's clothes disappeared from his body. He had morphed them away.

Ava trailed her eyes down his body before looking back into his eyes. She trailed her fingers across his chest, drawing little patterns. She let go off his wrist and let her hand go up his arm and behind his neck, her fingers curling into his hair.

That drove Rafe nuts. He ignored the pain of his wounds and let his wild animal instincts take over again. He was once again the Rafe he had shown before, tempered slightly by his injuries and the knowledge of her wound. But he growled savagely.

Ava stared at him cautiously and curiously. She knew she was playing with fire but she also trusted him not to hurt any further her. She shifted under him and rocked her hips lightly. Hissing in slight pain at the small movement when it tugged on her wound.

Rafe hesitated with burning eyes. He looked at her, saw the trust in her eyes, and held her clothes in his fists. He couldn't help the snarl in his question, "Do you want me to take these off or rip them?"

Ava couldn't help the light laugh that escaped, but answered, "Considering that they're the only ones I have...I'm going to need them for later. Unless you want me to walk around naked?"

Rafe had to snicker, "I wouldn't mind that at all. Not one bit."

Humming, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Even when I have to go out and meet people? Other guys?"

He growled softly then laughed, "You humans. Such silly customs and fears." He turned again to rid her of the stupid coverings. Once done, he bit her shoulder.

Ava gasped in surprise. Though that quickly turned into a low moan. Rafe heard her and looked again, "Are you ready this time? This is the point of no return. You say stop after this…. I will not be able to. And it will still be a bit rough."

Ava shifted under him and hesitated. "I have a couple questions."

Rafe snarled his need but pulled back and snapped, "What?"

"What's the difference between what you're doing with me and what you have done with others? Will I end up thrown to the side after awhile?"

Rafe kissed her again before replying, "The difference being is that the others were a fun activity. You are the first I have truly loved. So no… in doing this I am bound to you. You'll understand a bit better afterwards. But I will not leave you."

Ava felt her worries ebb away at that and she smiled at him. She asked seriously, "Are you absolutely sure you want to bond with me? Humans….don't live very long after all."

"It is true they don't. I know a tortoise that is roughly 250 years. And before you ask… I haven't...it is a  _he_."

Ava giggled but said softly, " You never answered my question. I need to know your answer. It's...important to me because you're important to me. I don't want to hurt you in any way."

Rafe leaned into her ear, nibbling it first before whispering, "I am sure. I might be immortal, which means your life is a small part of mine, but you'll be the most important part. Satisfied?"

Ava whispered, "Yes."

Rafe growled in impatience, "Now can I begin? You think I am a beast? Just wait till I'm done with you."

Ava raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything. She just shifted upwards into him and let her actions let him know the answer.

Rafe  _was_  gentle at first when he entered her. His kisses were soft too, but as he grew more excited, he got rougher, and now bit down on Ava's shoulder and thrust harder, a deep growl in this throat.

Ava dug her nails into his shoulders. She cried out in pain at the bite and gripped at him harder. It hurt a lot more than she thought, but there was some pleasure mixed into it.

He paused at her sound, and checked in,  _You all right? I'll make it good for you. I promise. Just bear with me. Can you do that?_

Ava nodded, but squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled, "It hurts though."

_Yes, I'm sorry. And it will for a few minutes longer. I must make the bond. Don't ask about that… I don't know myself. But my instincts are telling me this. Once it is made, I will be able to make it fun for you._

"Okay," Ava said as she sucked in a small breath.

Once he got permission, Rafe inhaled sharply. Now he straddled her as best he could with his own injuries. The next moment he was going as hard as he could, instincts driving him to do so. Then it happened. He could feel a small thread extending from him to Ava. He concentrated on it touching her, and after a few more thrusts, it did. He made sure it was solid, then eased off altogether, making a soft gentle rhythm that would be more pleasurable to her. Rafe again checked in,  _That part is over. Can you feel me? I mean.. not down there, obviously. Inside yourself? I can't explain dammit._

Ava was panting from the pain. She really hadn't liked that roughness being used on her for her first time. She shook her head and told him, "Don't do that...again. It hurt...too much. I...I think...I can...feel you?"

Clearly this was new to them both. It would take time to explore. Apologetically, he told her,  _I won't have to do that again. Sorry about that. Now let me make it better._  Here he started rocking his hips against her, making sure he hit all the right spots. Rafe also kissed her lightly on her face and neck, and only nipped as needed. The growl wasn't as loud, and he finally felt himself approach completion. But he had promised Ava something.  _Better?_

Ava felt her body relax completely as the pain faded to pleasure. She made soft moans and groans, gasping here and there, and nodded her head against him. This was much better than the roughness of earlier.

Rafe grunted, his own injuries reminding him of their presence. Nevertheless, he pushed through his own pain and made a good finish for them both. He rested gently on Ava's body, panting. But then he laughed,  _Okay, how was that? And I plan on giving you another round. Pure pleasure this time, I promise._

Ava let her fingers play with the tips of his hair. "That was...good? I don't have anything else to base it on." She murmured in his ear.

 _Alright, that's true. You know, I'm going to make this mind blowing for you. Then if you_ _ **do**_   _end up…_ comparing…  _then you'll have to admit I am_ _ **good**_ _at this!_ Rafe grinned at her as he went to start up again.

Later, both finally spent, Rafe curled up beside Ava as the leopard so he could heal faster.  _That was very good. Better than I could have wished for. Thank you._

Panting, Ava said, "Even with me..being...a..virgin?..why...are...you...even..thanking me?"

_It was passionate true romance. And Ava, you do not need to speak aloud anymore._

Ava turned her head towards and thought to herself in her head,  _What does he mean by that?_

_I mean I can hear that. One of the things that happens after sex with me. Our bodies are shared, and so are our thoughts. Still have to be touching me though._

Ava let out a startled laugh and asked,  _Does this only happen after sex? Will I not be able to communicate like this in the morning?_

He purred and rubbed his whiskers on her arm.  _What did you think a permanent bond meant? I have been able to communicate like this with others, but it fades eventually. Usually after a few days._

Speaking out loud, "That will take time to get used to doing. What other things happen with this bond between us?"

 _I don't know everything. There has been only one shapeshifter like me...and that's me. I think this might work though._  Rafe projected his current shape to her thoughts. How he felt with his four paws, flicking tail, sensitive whiskers. How he could flick an ear. He ran his tongue over his fangs and took a deep scenting breath. His fur rippled against his lean ribs.  _You might be able to know what I feel in this body for a few minutes. Am I right?_

Ava stared at him awe. Did he really feel all of that from just one form? Reaching her hand up, she tangled her hand into his fur. She bit her lip in thought but didn't project or say anything.

Rafe leaned into her touch, then experimentally changed to a wolf. His fur grew thicker to snow white. His tail thickened and he wagged it. Rafe's tongue grew longer and he panted in the heat of the room. His body was far different from a minute ago, his senses sharp in slightly different ways. Rafe glanced at her with the same amber eyes as his human form and asked,  _And how does this form feel?_

Ava found herself entranced by his eyes. "I...different but better. Though it does bring up questions that you might not want to think about. Considering what has happened in the past day or so."

_Ask anyway, and I'll tell you if I do not wish to answer._

Ava nodded and thought of which one to ask first. She hesitated and said, "All animals have the same killing instinct when they hunt for prey, right?" She waited for his answer before continuing.

_Yes. Though normal animals only hunt for food. Not for sport as humans do. They do not kill wantonly. But go on._

Ava studied him very carefully before continuing, "When you bit me in your leopard form and tasted my blood...did the instinct to kill me come to you?"

Rafe puffed a breath out and lay his head on her lap.  _I was horrified that I had bitten you, for the bite was meant for Rolfe. Honestly? Yes a little. But only a little. Because I knew who you were, and I was fighting for you._

Ava hummed in thought. She asked, "How did you know was I was danger?"

_I smelled the werewolf. And I was not too far from you. Did he not smell me on you?_

"Yeah he did. That's when he offered to help me...and then take me. I thought….I was going to have to wish for swift death."

Rafe licked her face and told her,  _Well, you need not worry about him anymore. He is dead._

Ava didn't say anything other than curling her fingers tighter into his fur. She took a deep breath to calm herself and locked eyes with him. "Were you scared that you wouldn't make it in time?" she asked softly.

_Yes. And I was scared that I would lose my life to him, for if he won, he'd have you without me to protect you._

"I'm sorry I ran off. And got into the middle of a fight….again. Are you mad at me?"

Rafe snorted,  _You have the same penchant for trouble as I do. Perhaps we are a good match after all. I am not mad. Good came out of it anyway._

Ava was about to answer but a yawn escaped her instead. Now that she was relaxed and safe, she was getting tired. The only problem was that the painkillers were starting to wear off and her side was starting to ache very painfully.

Rafe looked over at her. He sensed what was going on and asked,  _Do you want me to get him again for another dose? Or you can put up with my licking and I can lick the wound better._

Ava cocked her head at him and said slowly, "You can lick my wound better?"

_It will heal a bit faster. And be less painful anyway._

Ava hesitated. After a long while, she replied softly, "I want you to lick to it. If it won't bother you to look at it."

Rafe responded by pushing up her shirt again and poking the wound with his cold nose. Then his warm tongue flicked out and washed the spot thoroughly. It felt good to Ava. The more he licked, the less painful she got. He looked up at last and playfully poked his cold nose on her belly and said,  _Better?_

Sighing in relief, she yawned again. Her eyes started to close and she hummed to his question. Asking her own,  _Are you going to stay or move away incase he comes back?_

 _I'll stay. But I'll be a smaller dog. This wolf form would be too hot to sleep in… we are in Australia after all. Not the Arctic._ So saying, he switched to the smaller dingo and curled up to sleep.

Ava bid him good night, and unknowingly said, "I love you." before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Rafe woke up at last and shook himself. He felt better. He popped down on the floor and tried out his limbs. He was still limping, but not as bad. He had gotten hurt in the leopard, so he would heal better as that, so he turned. It was later in the morning than he normally would have woken up but the events of yesterday really had taken a toll on him. Remembering the last thing Ava had said, Rafe felt happy. He needed her awake. So he put his paws on her chest and licked her awake.

Ava peered at him through half closed eyelids. "What? Wanna sleep. Sore." She asked.

_Come on, wake up. It's a brand new day. I'm sore too. But I love you too._

Ava's eyes shot open at that and she stared wide eyed at him. She felt a blush form on her cheeks, and shyly asked, "What was that last part?"

_Before you went to sleep, you told me you loved me. I wanted to answer you. And let you know that. Just in case you thought yesterday was all about hormones._

"Oh." was all she said. Inside she was happy though. She just didn't know how to let him know that without embarrassing herself. Speaking of embarrassing, Ava shifted away from him slightly. She was self-conscious now. He had seen all of her and had seemed to enjoy it...but she still had doubts that he would want her like that again.

Rafe teased her,  _So, you survived the wild shapeshifter. Did I scare you off good, or do you think you could handle more next time? For I'll be back to myself... as in not injured… ?_

"Are you asking me...if I want to have sex with you again?" Ava squeaked out.

_Not right now! I know you have limits. You might find I don't really. Just asking for next time...if there is going to be a next time._

"Uh..I..Err...Yes...if you still find me...enough for you….I would like there to be lots of next times." Ava admitted with a very red face.

Rafe's laughter was evident in his voice,  _Then that is no problem. I might have to...uh...train you carefully. I don't want to wear you out. I can...and have...done it then was ready to go again very quickly. Only animals can match my stamina._

"I'm sorry?" She questioned. She had no idea how to answer that without looking like a fool.

He snickered then told her,  _I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. I smell the tracker cooking something. And he should look at your stitches._

Nodding, Ava gently pushed his paws off her chest and slowly sat up. She let out a small cry of pain and immediately pressed her hand against the wound. It didn't help that she was now sore in other places but she didn't regret anything that had happened. She took a deep breath to control the pain and very slowly shifted until her legs dangled off the bed. She screwed her face up in pain and didn't move for bit trying to get the pain back under control.

Rafe huffed softly and slipped his back under her hand so he could support her if she wanted to get up.  _Sorry again. I'd turn human to help but I can't heal that way myself. It does hurt more as a human. Sorry for biting you._

Ava waved his apology away, "My fault. Should have learned from the first time I jumped between you and your opponent." Gazing at him with pain filled eyes, she asked, "If you can't heal in human form, then why in hell did you stay human for so long last night? I'm not as important as treating your injuries."

_You were worth it. Yes it hurt a lot. Rolfe did bite me down to the bone after all, as well as tear a few other places. But you were worth the pain._

Ava shook her head in disagreement but didn't say anything on the matter. Placing her hand on the bed, she slowly stood up and used the bed as support. She grunted in pain but was otherwise fine. Walking, however, was a very different story. She was expecting the pain from her side. What she wasn't was her other pain and she cried out in surprise as she half stumbled half toppled over the side a bit. Rightening herself, she cursed loudly and went still to get used to the new pain.

Rafe purred softly and kept himself pressed against her. He understood.  _It will not hurt next time. I promise. I'll get the tracker._

"No!" Ava hissed out. Softer, she explained, "I need to get used to walking around either way. The pain will fade into something more manageable as I keep going. Just...give me..a minute." Rafe sighed and flicked his tail. But he continued to be at her side in support.

Starting to walk and get used to the pain slowly, Ava suggested, "You don't have to wait by my side. I'm good now."

_Okay. Let's go to the kitchen. I'm starving now. I smell food._

Ava giggled. Taking a step away from him, so he wasn't by her side, she told him, "Go on ahead and let him know we're up. I'll be there shortly."

Rafe looked at her then trotted away with a significant limp. He found the black tracker dishing out a plate for himself and Ava. He looked nervously at the leopard, and after a thought, scooped food into a bowl and put it on the floor. Rafe stared at it for a moment. When was the last time he ate out of a bowl like a tame dog? Growling softly at the bowl he would have overturned it, but hunger overrode his consternation. Settling down, he ate hungrily.

Ava slowly made her way to the kitchen and burst out laughing at the sight before her. Her side hurt from it but she really didn't care. She now had blackmail on Rafe. And boy was she going to tease him about this. Grinning like a mad woman, she made her way to the table and sat down with relief.

The tracker smiled at her, "Hello missy. Glad to see you're okay. I was a bit scared yesterday."

Ava smiled at the man in return, "Good and my name is Ava. It's nice to meet you. I feel better than I did yesterday. And I never got to thank you for stitching me up. I would have probably bled to death if you hadn't shown up." Cocking her head in confusion, she asked in puzzlement, "Why were you scared yesterday? Did Rafe do something to you?"

He looked at the leopard, and replied, "You wouldn't have bled to death. But the wound was serious. And I...uh...kept hearing the leopard snarling. He made a lot of aggressive noises. I was afraid he was hurting you but I didn't hear you. I was too scared of him to investigate. He did warn me away yesterday. Those are some teeth."

Ava went bright red and hid her face in her hands. She wasn't sure if she should feel horrified that he had overheard them having sex or happy that he hadn't heard her and assumed something very different. "I...Um….Well….I'm okay." She managed to finally get out.

The man looked at her again then suddenly it dawned on him. Flushing a bit himself he blurted out, "Oh! I see! Right." Watching the leopard, he thoughtlessly asked, "How does that even work?"

Ava made a sound of embarrassment and thought,  _Rafe! Do something!_

Rafe turned at her voice and grinned to himself. She wanted him to make it clear? That he could do. He went human...exactly like the first time Ava had seen him. Smirking he asked, "Question answered?"

Ava was going to kill him herself. She really was. Making sure her eyes were in the opposite direction of Rafe, she snarled,  _Not something like that! It's improper you stupid shapeshifter. And embarrassing._

Rafe laughed and went leopard again. He had a Cheshire cat grin before picking up his bowl and tossing it at the shocked tracker.  _Still hungry, dude. More before I decide that you're edible after all._

"Rafe!" Ava snapped at him.  _Be nice. He didn't have to help me and yet he did. You should be grateful towards him. Not treating him like this. Besides, he still needs to check my stitches. You can have my food...I'm not really hungry to begin with._

Rafe responded by jumping up on the table and eating her plate of food. The tracker shook his head and told her, "I guess one can't really tell a shapeshifter what to do. Here, I'll look at you. You keep an eye on him. I'm still not sure he won't eat me."

Ava shook her head, but pushed herself away from the table so that he could see better. Lifting up her top, she let him examine the wound, telling him, "He won't eat you. He owes you something. He's just...being his normal proud self." Staring at the man, she asked curiously, "Have you heard of shapeshifters before? You seem to know a bit about them."

He glanced at Rafe, who growled softly at him, before answering, "There are stories passed along through the generations. My father told me about one, and his father told him. Onwards. I believed the stories. When I saw  _him_  and the dead wolf, I knew. Does he still scare me? Yes. The stories never agreed whether the shapeshifter was good or bad."

"What do you think? Is he good or bad? I won't judge you on your answer. I have met people who think one or the other." Ava asked softly.

The tracker sighed, "I think he is both. And that can be the most dangerous of all. He can be good when he wants, or bad if he equally wants. And every person he meets, who's to say which he will be? I know you are his...lover...now. Would you want him as your enemy?"

Ava furrowed her brows in thought. She answered honestly, "I can't answer that. I'm too biased on this matter. Though, I can tell you, I don't agree with half the stuff he does or says. I know from experience...that he can be dangerous both to me and others. Does that make me as bad as him then for loving him?"

The man kindly smiled, "No. You love him. That's good. That's all that matters. Your wound looks far better than yesterday. Far better than it should have looked. I'll give you a mild painkiller anyway. You also...erm...have new bruises."

Ava coughed in embarrassment. She nodded sheepishly and held her hand out for a painkiller. Once she got it, she swallowed it and waited for it to kick in. Turning to the man she said, "I never got your name. I wish to thank you personally."

He blinked at her then said quietly, "Jason. I won't tell you my last name, for I've been hiding from the authorities for a long time."

Rafe turned with a snarl at him, making the man jump up away from him. "I'm done! I'm not touching her anymore!"

Ava had scrambled backwards away from him and fell onto the floor on her bad side. She let out a cry of pain and cursed. She watched as Rafe was instantly in front of her. Demanding she asked, "Why are you hiding from the authorities? Were you planning on hurting me?"

He opened his eyes wide but answered, "What? No!" Calming down slightly, he answered, "They don't like Bushmen. Even though we were here first. I was accused of something wrongly and escaped here. Bushmen like living on their own anyway, and I am better at it than most. That's all. They want me living on a reservation."

Ava pushed herself up and leaned against Rafe. She bit her lip. She wanted to believe him...he had saved her and did more for them than he should have. Asking Rafe silently,  _What should we do?_

He growled at Jason but said,  _What he says is probably true. It has happened to others. And stories of me do get passed along. He is right to fear me though._

_So...we trust him then? For now at least until you're better to get us out of here?_

_Yes. For now. Tell him that. And also tell him that I will not hesitate to use my teeth on him should I so have a mind to._

Ava turned to do Jason and relayed the message, "Okay. We'll trust you for now. Until Rafe gets better enough to get us out of your hair. He also said to tell you that he won't hesitate to use his teeth on you...if you give him a reason to."

Jason went a bit pale at that last bit but nodded. "Okay. Fair enough. Now let me get you off the floor and outside. The sun is nice now. Fresh air will help you most."

Ava glanced at Rafe, who was still in front of her, and nudged him to move. He twitched his tail, but grudgingly limped out of the way. Ava let Jason help her up and lead her outside. Though she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Rafe was watching them both, more Jason than her, but she wondered if he was jealous again. Turning to Jason, she asked, "Do you have any women's clothes I can borrow? These ones are filthy and full of my blood and dirt. Also a shower or bath I can use later to clean up?"

Jason smiled and told her, "I don't have any myself. But I know where I can get something. As for water, there's a creek nearby, just down there. Rafe can keep an eye out while you wash up. I'll be back as soon as I can." He led her down to the bubbling creek and looked at Rafe once more before leaving.

Ava waited until he was out of sight, before sighing. Looking at the creek and then at Rafe, she said, "Turn around. I don't want you watching me undress."

He pushed against her,  _No? I can..._ _ **undress**_   _you. I did it just yesterday. And I have seen_ _ **all**_   _of you._

Ava felt her cheeks heat up and she asked, "How do you plan on undressing me when you're stuck in your leopard form?"

_He's getting you new clothes right? Then I can just rip those off with my claws. Problem solved._

"And what of when he comes back and sees me naked? You can't tell me that thought doesn't bother you in the slightest. Because then, he'll have to help me get dressed again." She said innocently.

Rafe growled then said,  _Fine. You're no fun. Go wash...and maybe I'll find a nice wild mare to run with instead._

Sighing, Ava shook her head, chuckling lightly, "I was teasing you. I don't want you to go. Besides… I might need your help. Depends on if I'll be able to stretch to get my top off and bend to get my jeans off."

Rafe snorted again and turned human. He grunted in pain but turned around, "Okay let me know when you're ready."

Ava shifted lightly and got off all that she could. Finally, she called out to Rafe, "I'm ready for some help."

He turned slowly and saw her back was facing him. He gently helped with the rest of her clothes and gave his hand so she could sit in the water up to her chest. Once she was sitting, he waded back to the bank and stumbled onto it, panting, with beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Ava bit her lip in guilt. He looked awful and it was all her fault. "I'm sorry, Rafe. I'm completely useless."

He shook his head, "It's okay. Forgot how hard he could bite. Can I ask you something?"

Cocking her head at him, she spoke quietly, "Go ahead."

Rafe sighed, but watched her closely as he said, "You've seen me now at my most dangerous mood. I had to warn you away, and you were afraid of me. Do you still have fear of me?"

Ava went tense as the memories assaulted her. She jerked slightly and winced. She knew her face showed him the answer that he didn't want. That she still held some fear of him.

Rafe blew a sharp breath. At last he quietly told her, "You have every right to be afraid of me. I am not human after all, but more wild animal than anything else. You let me see you as you truly are. It was only fair that you see the same for me."

Ava shifted lower into the water. She let the water play against her lips as she thought. Finally she said, "You scared me because you looked like him when he was on top of me. He reminded me so much of how you acted on  _that_ night. I panicked, and I won't lie to you, I think it will be awhile before I can be intimate with you...when you're rougher than normal. Last night was amazing, expect for the throat grabbing - I got scared there, but there is also a difference. I love you. I trust you not to hurt me like he would have. I bank on it actually...just give me some time before going a lot more rough. I don't want to ruin everything between us just because I'm afraid. You matter too much to me for that to happen." She paused and then said shyly, "If I weren't sore I would make it up you. Or let you make it up to me, if you so wished to do so. Though I really,  _really_  do want to make it up to you one day."

Rafe sighed in relief at her words. He quietly answered, "Thank you for being honest with me. Just let me know when you are ready. I promise not to push until then. I won't hurt you." He grinned at her, "I can't wait for when you make it up to me."

He changed position and hissed at the pain but shook it off. "I'm going to wait here until Jason comes with your clothes so I can help you into them if needed. Better than changing back and forth."

Ava felt a smile come to her lips and she teased him, "Are you sure it isn't because you're jealous? Like you were with Jack."

He glared at her, "I still should have killed him when I had the chance! And no… I'm not jealous of a mere mortal."

Ava smirked at him. "Huh...so you wouldn't mind if I asked him to look over my wounds when he gets back? When I'm stark naked."

Rafe threatened her with a growl, "If you do that, you'll know what his heart looks like on the outside of his body."

Ava grinned but waved her hand at him in dismissal, "I'm not going to do anything of the sorts. I just wanted to see if you would get jealous… which you are. Why not just admit to it? And I'll stop teasing you about it."

He huffed at her. Finally Rafe told her, " _Fine_. I'm jealous. But I have nothing to worry about. He is a mortal. I am a 638 year old shapeshifter. That's all there is to it."

Ava blew bubbles in the water as a response. Staring at him, she asked randomly, "What's your favourite colour on me?"

He cocked his head curiously. He hadn't really thought about it. He gave it serious thought and replied, "I think a dark green or a russet colour would be fabulous with that hair of yours."

Nodding, she asked another one, "Makeup or no makeup?" He blinked at that one. "Really? Isn't that a...female….thing?"

Ava huffed, and ignored his question, "Which do you prefer to see on me. With makeup or not makeup?

Rafe sighed but answered, "I prefer the natural look. Just a bit of lipstick and shadow is okay. Nothing overboard. Why?"

"Curiosity. Hair up or down?" The answer was quick: "Down."

Ava blinked at one. Cocking her head in curiosity, she asked, "Why down?"

Rafe smiled, "I like the waves. How they move. And I smell it better."

Now Ava was curious. "What do I smell like?"

Rafe considered, "Kind of like a waterfall in spring. It's distinctly… you."

"Huh. And...do you enjoy my smell?" Rafe laughed and told her, "Yes. Very much so. Too bad your nose isn't as good. I've been told I smell like sandalwood."

Ava paused and smiled. "I'll trust you on that. One more question: What body part of a woman do you like the most? Chest, legs, butt, something entirely else?"

Rafe studied her face and saw Ava was not joking. "Uh...I don't know. Um...legs I think. Yeah legs. Legs are important in us animals...and that crosses over in humans."

Ava sat up a bit straight and looked interested in this newfound topic. "Really? Is it because of what legs are used for on animals? They're important to them for lots of reasons now that I think about it."

Rafe nodded, "Yes. In some species, the female chooses the male. Actually that happens in most of them. Anyways, in some cases they look for strong, straight legs that would be able to be passed along as good genes in future generations."

Ava looked at him with interest. She hummed in thought and studied him. She stretched out her legs and looked at them through the water in thought. They were alright for legs she supposed. Nothing really special about them. She winced slightly in pain which brought her mind to other things. She furrowed as the realization that they hadn't exactly used any sort of protection last night and she wasn't on birth control. Without even thinking, she blurted out in growing panic, "You can't get someone pregnant can you?"

Rafe blushed hot with embarrassment. He didn't know quite how to explain. At last he went with, "Er….define 'someone.'"

"Humans!" She said in panic. Rafe took a breath and told her, "I don't know. It's never happened so far with humans. I'm not sure if I'm...uh...compatible."

Ava stared at him. She felt relief but also disappointment? She frowned at that, but focused on what he had said. "If you're not sure about humans...what about animals?"

Rafe licked his lips before replying, "Um. Yeah. It's worked. Quite a few times. In lots of different species." He didn't want to share just how prolific he could be just yet. Best to get her used to the idea slowly.

Ava was dead silent at that. She stared at him but wasn't actually seeing him. She had very mixed feelings on this. She wasn't sure if she should be jealous or not that he had children… with meaningless attachments. She leaned back and just sat, trying to sort through her feelings.

Rafe cocked his head at her, "Does that bother you? The...uh...cub you held...was mine. I just didn't tell you at the time."

Her voice was dead serious and monotone, "I held your child...from another mate…"

Rafe shrugged, "In the animal kingdom, the mortality of young ones is extremely high. Lion cubs for example is around 50% I think. If any survive, great. If not, that's life. I don't have a bond with my children, if I even know they're there."

Distraught, she asked him, "If, and I mean if, I do get pregnant from you one day and have your child….would you even care? Would it be the same to you as your...animal children?"

He startled at the question and honestly told her, "I don't know. I've never had a human child. But I think it would be different. For one thing you and I are bonded. You would carry my child and I care about what happens to you. Your child would be a part of you. So it would be different. For my mates, I do it with them, then leave. They do not need me after that. But you would."

Ava knew he hadn't meant the last part as an insult, but she took it as one anyways. Sitting up straight, she said partly in anger, "I would need you? I would be able to raise a child by myself. Lots of woman do it in this age."

"Yes, that's true. But animals are different. As for you, I only meant that I would invest time into the child if you had one. I leave my other offspring to their own devices, as is proper in the wild. But humans don't do that."

"Would you even want a child with me or prefer for me to never have one?" She asked quietly.

Rafe looked at her carefully before answering, "Honestly? It doesn't matter either way. If it happened, awesome. Never? Nothing new. Ava, I wouldn't worry about it. In all my years, I've never had a human child. And I don't expect to."

Ava tried to keep the hurt off her face but she wasn't sure if she succeeded or not. Changing the topic, she muttered quietly, "Where is Jason? The water is starting to freeze me."

Rafe looked around. He should have been back by now. "I'll go check." He lurched to his feet and almost came down again. He considered just going to another form, but remembered the sharp pain that happened when he switched back to human, decided against it. Rafe walked slowly to the hut and found Jason who had a bag of clothes. "Something in here should fit Ava," Jason said. Looking again at Rafe, he added, "I don't pretend to know anything about you but it seems you're better as a leopard than a man."

Rafe only growled sharply at Jason before taking the bag and hobbling over to the creek bank. He gladly collapsed on the soft grass near Ava. "Here, pick something and if you need help I'll do it."

Ava frowned worriedly at him. "You should stay in your leopard form, Rafe. Stop using your human one. I'm really not that important for you to push back your healing. I'll be fine on my own until I get better."

He softly growled, "I'm fine for a little bit longer. Until you get your clothes on. Then I'll change back."

Ava stared at him in worry, begging him softly, "Please change back...it hurts seeing you like this and knowing it's all my fault. For me...please change back now."

Rafe watched Ava, then melted into his leopard. Purring at her, he thought a moment, then with wild abandon, jumped and splashed into the water.

Ava sighed in relief when he changed back, but squealed when he jumped into the water. "What are you doing!? Your injury isn't going to heal...go back and leave me. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

Rafe touched his tail to her so he could answer,  _Didn't anyone ever tell you that leopards and tigers_ _love_   _water?_

"No but while interesting...I'm more worried about your injury."

Huffing at her, Rafe paddled a for a minute then pulled himself up the bank. He turned away and waited for Ava to come too.

It took some time and a lot of different tries but she eventually made her way to the shore. She bent down slowly and hiss slightly in pain, but sorted through the clothes. She let out a squeal of happiness when she saw a dark blue sundress that she could just slip in without worrying about a bra and wound.

When Rafe sensed that she was dressing, or at least was done he shook his dripping wet coat hard. Water flew in all directions and Rafe knew a lot had hit Ava. He purred in satisfaction.

Ava let out a yelp and said his name. Huffing when he was done, she said, "I'm going to start thinking that you prefer me soaked than dry. But you can turn around now. I'm dressed."

Rafe looked at Ava now and cocked his head at her curiously. She was wearing a dress. He liked it much better than the ones he had seen before. Walking around her to inspect he watched her every move. Sitting down on his haunches, tail across her feet he told her,  _Well. I like that. Nice legs. But where's the corset?_

"Have you never seen dresses of this age? We don't wear corsets or bras. Dresses now have them built in. Well...most of them do anyways."

_I know that… I was only joking. But there's something to be said about the old style. Corsets gave you a pretty waist. Bras...well… they're good to snap for a prank._

Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "If you ever think of doing that to me. I will make sure you suffer for it." Pausing, she crossed her arms and studied him, "I'll make you a deal. When we're better you take me out on a human date. No shapeshifting or anything for the entire night. You only be human. And I'll show you how dresses and bras from this age can be just as good, or better, than corsets and dresses that you like."

 _No changing? I see. A_ _ **human**_   _date? Is this like...extended foreplay? And I can see that your dress is far easier to take off._

Ava smirked at him, "I'll let you figure out everything for yourself. If you really wish to know, you have Jason to ask. I want to see how well you do with this."

_Stupid human mating rituals. Okay then. I am always up for a challenge. I know where to go next if you want._

"I'm glad you're up for this because I don't plan on losing this one to you. I have a lot more experience than you when it comes to dates and everything included in them. And keep it a surprise. I'm going to take a page out of your book and just go day by day."

_Fine. Have it your way. Let's just say I'm used to calling the shots. You know, as in asking a potential partner: hey you look pretty. Want to get busy? Great, let's go._

Ava burst of laughing and asked him seriously, "Do you not like me challenging you? Because I can not do it if you really don't want me to."

_I did say I was always up for a challenge. You do what you want...for once. Fair enough. Then we'll see._

Ava grinned and reminded him, "Just remember what I told you when we were back in the past. Humans are stubborn and I can be...particularly stubborn...when I wish to be."

_Do you want another soaking? I can definitely give you one. Or perhaps I should drop you in the Great Barrier Reef when we leave._

"And let the sharks have me? Then were would that leave you when you get needy?"

_I'd mate with the shark that ate you. Problem solved._

Ava giggled and said nothing. She just gave him a grin and walked ahead of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Rafe flew strongly with his Pegasus wings. They'd been flying a long while over the ocean but he knew that they were almost to where he wanted to be. Looking down, he snorted,  _Look! A great blue whale just below us! They're hard to find._

Ava leaned over him at his words and watched them with delight. "They're beautiful!"

_We're almost there. Another hour or so I think. My wings are getting tired. But I'm glad to be better. That was the worst I've been in the last...oh let's see...200 years I think._

Ava tightened her hold on him and apologized, "I'm sorry! If it makes you feel better...I'm numb from sitting so long."

His laughter came through,  _Well...it's one way to get your legs wrapped around me._

"You enjoy the feel of them too much. Besides, it's the only wrapping they'll be doing until I get my date. Even then there is no guarantee." Ava answered back teasingly.

Rafe snorted and bucked gently.  _Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that. Just wait till the next time you come begging to me for your needs being satisfied. I might have something else to do._

"Oh? And pass up a good opportunity? Are you sure you won't be punishing yourself too?"

_Sigh. Okay. It's bad when you know me too well. So far...I don't think I've actually turned anyone down. Not even that porcupine I had some years back ._

"A porcupine? Really? Well… I can always be the first to turn you down. I can use the excuse we've only done it the once and it wasn't very good."

_One and a half, really._

"A half? What are you talking about? You haven't touched me since our first time."

_You're not counting 200 years ago? No?_

"I guess not. I mean that was more of an experiment on my part. And only  _supposed_ to be a gentle kiss."

Rafe gave a horsey laugh.  _It was fun. Nevermind. We're here._  He floated down in to a lush green fern forest. The ferns grew taller than even Rafe's wings and the fronds blew softly in the warm breeze.  _Here we are in beautiful Hawaii!_

Ava gaped at him. "You took me to Hawaii!?"

_Why of course. It's nice here. A few magical creatures too. Beaches, forest...oh and those mango trees! Delicious._

Ava giggled at his enthusiasm. She asked in amusement, "And what about all of the pretty ladies in basically nothing? In the past, you couldn't stop talking about all the pretty ladies in their evening gowns. And I never knew you liked mangos."

Rafe went human and caught Ava in his arms, laughing, "Oh, well, plenty of nice girls. Last time I was here I went to the nude beach. Got plenty of attention."

Ava flushed red. "I bet you did. And I bet you gave plenty of attention back."

He set her down and tweaked her nose, "That my dear, is for me to know, and you to find out. Come on, there are some creatures in here you would like to meet. If we can find them." With that, he turned Doberman.

Rolling her eyes, Ava swung her arm out and bowed, there was a twinkle of amusement in her eyes, "I'm in your service. Take me wherever you want."

Rafe looked up at her and pressed against her,  _Now what is that look for? You are up to no good._

Grinning, Ava shrugged, "That my dear shapeshifter, is for me to know, and you to find out."

Rafe barked irritably, but settled and started trotting off, nose close to the ground. He wound through the fern forest that gave way to other trees. At last he reached a hidden meadow and he stopped. Rafe gave a small quiet sound and sat down. Nothing happened. Giving the sound a little louder, Rafe cocked his head to listen. Finally there was movement in the trees. An animal stepped out of the shadows and Rafe wagged his tail. It was a unicorn. Rafe instantly matched the animal and went unicorn himself.

Ava stared at the unicorn in wonderment. It was a very beautiful creature and one that somehow Rafe didn't really do justice to. It stood before them with its pure white coat and horn. Ava trembled on the spot. She couldn't believe that she was seeing a real unicorn! Weren't they only supposed to show themselves to pure hearted people for they were pure creatures?

Rafe stepped forward toward the unicorn and they touched horns in a friendly manner. The unicorn turned to Ava and looked at her brightly. A musical voice ran through her head,  _Hello young one. It is a pleasure to meet Raphael's mate._

Ava let out a bright laugh and shook her head in disbelief, Happy tears welled up in her eyes and she pressed her hands against her mouth.

_Come. You both can come see my mate and my own young one. The rest of the herd is somewhere nearby._

Rafe snorted softly and followed the unicorn. He made sure that Ava came too. Soon they reached a small den, where a smaller unicorn came out with a young foal at foot. Rafe touched the mare's horn. The foal was too young and had only a little nub right now so Rafe settled for blowing on it softly.

Ava was rooted to the spot where she stood. Tears of happiness were falling her face and she was smiling brightly. But yet movement escaped. She whispered in happiness, "Oh Rafe...Unicorns! Actual unicorns!"

Rafe whinnied softly and gently pushed the foal to Ava. The young one looked puzzled at the new unicorn, but trusted him and wobbled to Ava. It poked her, then jumped back startled even though she didn't move. Getting braver, the foal came again and put its soft muzzle in her hand and tried to suckle a finger.

Ava let out a soft watery laugh. "Rafe! Look! I'm touching a baby unicorn!" she told with pure happiness.

The foal decided she didn't taste good after all and scampered back to its mother. The stallion then told them,  _Since you are here, Raphael….can you look at Mooncloud? He has been poorly. We don't know why._

Rafe snorted quietly in agreement and the unicorn led the way to a tree where another unicorn was lying down. He touched horns and jumped back surprised. Going to Ava he told her,  _Glimmer is right. This one is not well._

Ava bit her lip and asked softly, "Will I be allowed to take a closer look? I want to help if I can."

_Yes. Call him by his name and touch his horn._

Ava nodded and slowly made her way to the male unicorn. Kneeling in the soft ground, she reached out to touch the horn but stopped and called out softly, "Mooncloud. Is it alright if I touch your horn?" The unicorn whickered weakly and dropped his head for her.

Placing a hand on Mooncloud's horn and let out a horrified gasp. She went still as memories of Delilah floated to the front of her mind. Delilah had felt like this too when they had touched. Very weak, very tired, in so much pain, and very close to death. Ava reached out to gently touch Mooncloud's head and stroked him gently. Hopefully this would give him some comfort.

Rafe told her,  _He should not be sick. Unicorns are not purely immortal, but their horn purifies illnesses, water, and other things, so they last an incredibly long time. His magic is failing. Glimmer tells me they have tried their own magic but nothing works._

Ava whimpered. Hoarsely, she said, "That's because nothing will work. I've seen this before, Rafe. I tried to save someone with the exact same symptoms but nothing I did work. He's going to die...and I can't do anything to help him." At the end, she burst into tears.

_This sickness isn't normal. Nessie told us about this but I didn't pay attention. Come to think of it, Nessie herself said she wasn't feeling well. This is serious, Ava._

Ava shook. Her tears started to fall harder as she thought of all the creatures that were dying. Her heart broke. She whimpered again and stroked Mooncloud's snout. Through her tears, she looked up at Glimmer and asked, "May I give him some comfort of my own? I wish to make his passing as peaceful as I can."

Glimmer answered,  _Yes, you can. Gather the bright coloured flowers and braid them into his mane and tail. That is the highest honour for a unicorn. Then he wishes to be left alone in peace. We unicorns die alone under a blanket of flowers._

Ava nodded and gathered all of the bright coloured flowers she could find. Getting back to him, her hands shook and her vision was blurred as she gently braided the flowers into his mane and tail. Giving him one last gentle stroke, Ava stumbled blindly towards Rafe.

Rafe kindly knelt so Ava could climb on. He touched horns once again with Glimmer, and turned to trot off. He looked again briefly at Glimmer's mate and the young foal frolicking around. Whinnying a farewell, Rafe left quietly. He went on and on into the forest, finally finding a place near the sea that suited him. He switched again to the Doberman and cocked his head at Ava.

Once she hit the ground, Ava burst out crying. She wrapped her arms around her middle and let her head go forward until her face was pressed against the grass and cried uncontrollably. "I'm useless. So useless. I couldn't help Delilah. I couldn't help Mooncloud. I did nothing for them!" Her tears over took her then.

Rafe reached out human arms and wrapped Ava close, whispering in her ear, "You aren't useless! We didn't know. Now we do. And since we do, we can start looking for a cure. Or perhaps we should find out why this is happening. But we know now it  **is**  happening all around the world. This is no coincidence. We can't help those who are gone. But we can perhaps help those are going to get sick."

Ava shuddered at his words and pressed against him. Sobbing, "Stay human for me...please?" Rafe answered by stroking her hair gently and hugging her even closer.

Ava cried until there were no more tears in her. Her eye's hurt, her throat hurt, and her heart hurt. She spoke hoarsely, "Rafe?"

He kissed her head lightly, "What is it, Ava?"

Her breath hitched and her body started shaking. She whimpered out, "What will happen to me if you get sick?"

Rafe sucked in a breath, but told her, "I can't get sick, Ava. Hurt, yes. Sick? No. Not even this. It will not happen to me."

Ava looked up at him full of fear and shook her head wildly, "Delilah was immortal! She was a vampire...they can't get sick and she did and she died, which means it can happen to you too." By the end of this she was sobbing again.

Rafe stubbornly said, "No. It may have been immortal, but it is neither living nor dead. I have too much life in me. I am a true immortal. I cannot die. Don't worry about this, Ava."

Ava stared at him in desperation and whimpered out, "I'm not strong like you, Rafe. I can't live if something were to happen to you. I wouldn't make it much longer… whether it was by my own hand or forcing someone to."

Rafe grabbed Ava firmly and hissed, "You will  **not** take your life! That is the  **stupidest** , most  **selfish**  act that anyone can ever do. Promise me you will  **never**  even think of doing that!"

Ava shook her head and whispered, "I can't promise you that."

Rafe growled at her, "Do not presume that you are the only one who has felt great losses. I am 638 years old! That is...um...25 generations I think. And every person I came across, I remember their voices, smell, and some things they said. That is a lot of memories."

Ava whimpered again and pressed herself against him. She whispered quietly, "I promise you that I won't take my life."

Rafe sighed in relief, "Good then. But you really have nothing to worry about. I have more vitality than any other creature I know. You're stuck with me, like it or not."

"Promise me that I'll die before you."

Rafe looked at Ava and nodded, "You will die before me. You'll rip my heart out when you go, but that is how life is. I love you Ava."

Ava tightened her hands on him and muttered, "I love you, too. Stay human for the night?"

Rafe chuckled, "Does that mean I'm going to see some action?"

"If you do it gently. No bruises." Ava muttered against him quietly.

Rafe grumbled, "No bruises. Tall order, girl. I can't promise anything. But I can try?"

Ava looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Please, Rafe? I...I.." She stopped before she could start to cry again.

"How about we just kiss then? Better safe than sorry? I'll control myself. Look I'll even leave my shirt on. Unless...you want it off."

Ava tried to laugh, even smile, but it came out more like a grimace. She didn't answer him and instead just curled up against him. Ava shuddered lightly as her thoughts went to the sickness. She hadn't been lying when she had said she was feeling useless. What could she do to help the ones that were sick? She could only comfort them and that wasn't really doing much. Her thoughts turned to Nessie. Did she have the same sickness as the others? Would she die too? Did she have anyone there with her? Should she suggest to Rafe to go back and see if there was anything they could do? He might refuse because of how she reacted to Mooncloud.

She sighed and felt Rafe's arms tighten around her. Her body was still tense and running high off of fear and desperation. Ava shifted and pressed her ear against his heart. Her right hand found his and curled into it, while her left hand curled into his shirt beside her head. She decided to concentrate on his heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Ava let out a shaky breath and started to make herself breath in tune with his heartbeat. She felt herself start to relax and her fear start to ebb away. She didn't want to feel like this anymore. She shifted her head so that she was looking into his amber eyes. In that moment, she felt the last of her fear go away, though her thoughts stayed. Which is why she told him, "I don't want to think of anything of this anymore. I don't care what we do. We can kiss. We can have sex. We can do something in entirely else. Just...make me forget about it for a little 's all I want to do. Just forget about it all for a while. Please?"

Rafe thought a moment and then said, "I can tell a story from my past. How would you like that? Anything in particular you are interested in?"

Ava laid back down to her position before. She kept her eyes on him and shook her head, but still answered, "You choose. Make it something happy."

Rafe smiled and told her, "I remember once, years and years ago...coming across this young man with the curliest hair you ever saw. I teased the life out of him. He was pretty mad at me but his honour told him to let me. So of course I did everything to provoke him. He was a thinker, that one. Eventually we got along and he asked so many questions! Like you. He did figure out who I was after a while, but that was okay. He could have tried to have me taken up for a witch, which at the time was punishable with burning at the stake. Luckily, he had more sense. One day he was sitting under a tree and I couldn't help it. I flew into the tree and I lobbed an apple at his head. But instead of being angry, he jumped up shouting 'Eureka!' So, if anyone tells you an apple 'fell' on Isaac Newton's head… you know quite otherwise. How was I to know a prank of mine would change the world like that?"

Ava felt a small giggle escape her and she smiled a small smile, and said with a touch of humour, "You actually helped Isaac Newton? That is amazing. Really it is. Though it does seem that your pranks usually do end up leading you to make a big difference on the world. Like crashing that wizard's wedding and sending us to the past."

Rafe laughed, "And we helped create the USA. Pretty cool. Isaac was pretty open minded. I remember him saying, 'We build too many walls and not enough bridges.' He was right. Humans can often be very narrow minded of how the world should be. Your own mind, Ava, has expanded tenfold since you met me, am I right?"

Ava admitted a bit grudgingly, "Yes, it has. I wasn't very opened minded at first, especially towards you, but then you started showing me these amazing creatures and adventures. Its funny. We would have never met, if you hadn't played that prank on that wizard. I wonder where we would be now if that had never happened?"

He shrugged, "Who knows? You would have your own boring life and I...well. I can always find trouble just fine on my own. The other immortals often think that I should act my age. But why bother? I'm around 20 years old in mind and have been for centuries."

Ava snorted at the thought of him acting his age. She giggled as a thought popped into her mind, "If you acted your age like they wanted then you would have definitely never met me."

Rafe smirked, "Nope. I just might be hanging out with a nice witch near my age I know that is ready for me anytime I say so. She's quite fun."

Ava raised an eyebrow, "Ready for you in what way? I don't have any competition now, do I?"

Snorting, he answered with a grin, "Nah. We have a bond. Let's just say this friend is… just a friend with benefits."

At that Ava pushed herself up and turned around so she was facing him. She shifted in his lap until her legs where on either side of him and asked him seriously, "Do I have to worry about her trying anything with you now?"

Shaking his head, Rafe answered, "No. Like I told you before, I call the shots. We don't always do it every time we meet. We do just hang out for however long I'm there. Which is never long in any one place anyway."

Ava nodded in satisfaction and settled down him again. She kept her current position and admitted, "Good. I was worried and jealous for a minute. Thought I was… you know what? Nevermind. I'm not going to finish that thought."

Rafe looked at her and smiled gently, "Go to sleep, Ava. I'll try to stay human until you fall asleep. Maybe even after that. You've had a long day of travel. Perhaps if we're lucky tomorrow, we'll see the merfolk. Perhaps not."

Ava's features softened and she muttered gratefully, "Thank you. I know you don't like staying in your human form for long. But I do appreciate you doing this for me." She went back to her previous position and listened to his heartbeat. She sighed in comfort as it started to lull her into the land of dreams.

Rafe smiled at Ava and when she was asleep, lay down gently so her head was still on his chest. It was comfortable. He could see her head moving slightly from his strong heartbeat. He frowned slightly. He didn't seriously think he could get sick. But this was affecting immortals, so that was a concern. But Rafe never stayed concerned about himself for long. It wasn't happening to him. He and Ava would just figure out what was going on and that would be that. Simple. With that in mind, Rafe curled himself around Ava's form and went to sleep himself.

_Ava looked around her. She was on a dirt road somewhere she had never been before. It was pitch black out and the clouds were hiding the moon. She frowned and looked around warily. Something didn't feel right._

_She took a step forward but stopped when she saw a figure. Concentrating on it, she gasped as she recognized her brother. Relief flooded through her and she felt happy. She smiled brightly and ran to him and called out to him. He ignored her. She made it to him and noticed that his back was towards her. Calling out his name again, softly this time, she reached out and touched his shoulder. He was freezing cold. Fear started to bubble in her stomach and she walked around to face him. When she got in front, she let out a scream and scrambled away from. That wasn't her brother...it was Rolfe. He had teeth marks in his neck and blooded was coated to his throat. She walked backwards and tripped over something trying to get away. She fell backwards into a hole or something._

_Ava groaned and looked up. The hole she had fell into was rectangular in shape and very deep. She started to panic at this point. Her panic rose when something wet started to fall into the hole, slowly filling it up. She let out a scream and tried to call for help. She looked up and her fear over took her. For all around her were injured and dead people. She saw Delilah, Mooncloud, Nessie, the chimera, Rolfe, and so many others. They were calling out to her. Blaming her. They wanted her to suffer for not being able to help them. She opened her mouth to scream when the liquid, that turned out to be blood, filled her mouth._

Rafe startled awake when Ava started to scream. He shot up, thinking there was danger, but there wasn't. She must be dreaming. Ava was still curled on his chest, so he shook her gently, and called into her ear, "Ava? Wake up, honey. You're okay. Come back to me."

Ava struggled and let out another scream, but didn't wake up. Sighing, Rafe pulled her into his arms, shaking her vigorously. "Come on, Ava. It's just a dream. Wake up!"

Ava's eyes snapped open and she shot up with a scream on her lips, that turned into choking noises. She couldn't breath. The blood was drowning her and she couldn't move. She could hear someone saying something, but it caused her to panic more.

Rafe growled as Ava struggled against him. He really should just toss her into the water. Deciding perhaps a gentler approach was needed, but keeping that thought as plan b, Rafe bent down to Ava and kissed her. That should snap her out of it. If not, he really was going to throw her in the cold water.

In her panic, she felt something warm on her lips. She stopped her struggling and focused on the warmth. It was comforting and safe. Then it was gone. Ava blinked around her and took in her surroundings. Her eyes danced around her looking for the others but not finding them. Then they landed on something amber and a name escaped from her, "Rafe?"

He watched Ava in his arms and grinned, "Wake up sleepy head. You were having a nightmare. I kissed you awake. Good thing too, because my next plan was to have you swimming with the sharks."

Ava shuddered and her teeth chattered. Her nightmare was slipping away from her but still left feeling cold. "No water. I was drowning."

Rafe sighed, "You're no fun. Get up. Nothing like fresh Hawaiian fruit for breakfast. Then we must explore some more. If you're cold we can just hop over to the volcano and see how that warms you up."

Ava rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She stared at him, and without thinking said naturally, "Normally you would suggest other things to warm me up. But I'll take the volcano."

Rafe laughed, "Who said  _other things_ weren't included? Maybe my fire burns hotter than any volcano? Especially if we do it on said volcano."

Ava cracked a smile and chuckled, "What if your fire doesn't burn hotter? What will you do then? I heard volcanoes have very high temperatures."

He frowned playfully at that and thoughtfully said, "Then I will have to bow to the volcano. Pele is a force to be reckoned with. But then again, Ava, so am I."

Ava locked gazes with him. She felt want starting to come to her. She said seriously, "Well, I'll never know unless we try."


	15. Chapter 15

Rafe raised an eyebrow at that. Then he grinned, "So...let's check the schedule. I can't decide. Sex before breakfast, or after? And I get my way this time."

Ava raised her own eyebrow and challenged him, "Well whichever one you don't do, I'll do by myself I guess. Should be fun."

Rafe gave her a long look then grabbed her chin, looked into her eyes and and passionately kissed her. He put his hand behind her head to protect Ava as he pushed her hard to the ground.

Ava grunted but it quickly turned into a moan. Muttering against his lips, "I guess that's a no you have it all handled then."

Rafe only chuckled in response, then let his wild animal instincts take over in a torrent.

When they were done, he asked her, "So...I think you enjoyed that. Now you know the real devil I turn into. Still good with me?"

Ava reached up and pushed a lock of hair off her face. Breathing heavily, she chuckled. "Much more than good. Plus, I'm not freezing anymore. Though I am starting to getting hungry and want to see the mermaids."

Rafe got up and collected all manner of fresh fruit and served it to Ava. He turned mule deer and grazed on the grass next to Ava. His antlers spread wide and he would look up at her every now and then with his soft brown eyes.

Ava ate the fruit and noticed him looking at her. Cocking her head to the side, she watched him in return for a while, before asking, "Something wrong with me?"

Rafe put a leg next to Ava so he could answer,  _No. Why do you ask? You just look… cute… with juice dripping down your chin._

"Just cute? Nothing else?" Ava asked as she went to wipe the juices off of her.

_Hm. Let me think. Yup. Cute it is._

Ava smirked at him and told him in an innocent voice, "That's weird. But one of my old boyfriends thought it was very... arousing. He sure made things interesting whenever I ate juicy fruits."

_Are you trying to make me jealous? You are dealing with a shapeshifter. Bring him up again and Hawaii will have their first snake._

Ava shrugged, "I just thought you would want to know a bit about humans. Making you jealous was just a bonus." She took a big bite out of the fruit on purpose then. The stag turned around to look at her, then lowered his head and promptly licked her face clean.  _You're right. The fruit is very nice._

Ava snorted and pushed his head away from her. She hummed, "Even better as a human. But deer love fruit so that's probably why it tastes good to you."

_If you're done, let's go down to the water. Hawaiian water is pretty nice. And we might find the merfolk._

Finishing the last of the fruit, Ava stood up and licked the juices off of her fingers. She mentioned him to go and that she would follow.

Rafe trotted off to the water and stuck his head in and blew bubbles. He accidentally got an ear wet and tossed his head, his antlers spraying the water everywhere. He snorted out,  _I got water up my nose now! It tickled._ He gave a great sneeze on Ava.

Ava squealed as the water hit her. While nice and warm, she wasn't expecting that. Laughing, she questioned, "So...does this mean another swim like with Nessie?"

 _Something like that. I'm just looking for certain shell I was sure I left around here. Ah there it is._ Rafe blew bubbles again as he buried his face in the water and then spat a pearl into Ava's hand.  _This isn't any pearl. It's magic._

Ava could feel a faint thrum coming from the pearl. She looked at it closely, "What does it do?"

_It allows you to breathe underwater. We're going for a swim. And ah...best way to keep you on me is if I'm a kelpie._

Ava winced at that. She gave him a wary look, before saying, "If we must...then fine. I don't like it though. My least favourite shape of yours."

 _It'll be worth it. And who knows? Perhaps it'll be your favourite after we're done._ With that he turned into the beautiful kelpie once again. He turned his sculptured head to her and whinnied softly.

Ava's breath caught in her throat as she felt the same pull as before. She hated feeling like this. Slowly, she walked towards Rafe. Once near him, she tried to control her body, but it wouldn't listen to her. Next thing she knew, she was on Rafe's back.

_Got your legs wrapped around me again, haven't you? Don't worry. Once we're in the water you'll be able to move. Just not get off._

"Why can't I get off?"

 _That's the way kelpie magic works. They swim fast. You'll see. It'll be fun._  With that, Rafe stepped into the water, stepping deeper and deeper until they were both submerged. Now Rafe kicked his long legs and swam powerfully through sea, heading for the deeps.

Ava kept her hold on him tight. She went to open her mouth and squealed as bubbles came out instead. Yet, she wasn't drowning.  _So...our morning activity...was that just so I would be able to talk to you this way? For this reason right now._

_You forget. You can talk to me anytime this way. But yes it is stronger right after. Later it fades to a whisper. And yes I did have a swim planned. But ah...our session was more or less unplanned._

Ava's body shook with laughter,  _well...that's good to know. Makes me feel special knowing I can get to you like that._

Rafe laughed and kept swimming down. He liked this shape for swimming, even if a shark or dolphin was more practical. This shape had surprising speed. He felt his hooves pistoning through the waved, his name and tail streaming, his ears catching the echoes of sea creatures, and his nose smelling the seafloor beneath him. He projected all this to Ava so she could understand his form better.

Ave felt free. She was feeling everything Rafe was feeling and it was amazing. It was like she was one with the sea.  _I might have been wrong...I still don't like how strong their magic is on me._

 _Are you_ _actually_   _admitting you're wrong about something? I think I like that. Yes, I definitely do._

Blowing bubbles, Ava hit him gently,  _Don't get used to it. I hate being wrong._

_Did you know when merfolk die, they turn into seafoam? I saw it once...it's really not sad at all. Just interesting. We're almost there._

_Almost where? And are they nice or do they have something against you?_

_Now where did you get the idea that every creature is against me? They are very nice. You'll like them. I wonder though...not today, but at some point we should try sex on the seafloor. That would be fun._

_I got that idea because most of them are against you. And they tend to go after both of us when that happens. As for your idea...have you ever tried having sex on the sand? I've been told it gets everywhere and sticks. Last time I checked the seafloor was covered in sand. And tell me...how would we actually do it? Can you get down here as a human?_

_There's rocks too. And as for sand...we are underwater. It washes off. I can always be a merman with legs. So you get the same… parts._

Ava shifted against him in want. Trying to find a position that would be sort of comfortable, she said,  _I hate you….so much right now._

Rafe whinnied. He tossed his head and his laughter came through,  _Now why is that? Can't get off me or can't get off on me?_

Ava smirked,  _Second one. But like I mentioned earlier...I am more than capable of fulfilling my own needs if needed. I don't really need you at all._

_In that case, when we get there you can get off and do that and I'll have plenty of mermaids falling over me. They liked me last time. Actually wore me out._

_Okay, I will. Maybe along the way I'll accidently meet a merman that will help me, while your busy being worn out._ Ava replied easily.

 _Right, sure. Anyways. Look there. We're here._ Rafe pointed with his snout at a shipwreck and they could see large creature swimming around and in it. They were mermaids and mermen. Each one had a different colour scales. One had a yellow tail, another deep purple, and yet another had a pale pink tail. This one swam to Rafe and immediately threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her tail on his body, ignoring Ava, and gave kisses all over his kelpie face.

Ava's mouth fell open and she made a sound in the back of her throat. Her eyes narrowed and she dug her nail into Rafe hard. She felt anger and jealousy surge through her and she very much wanted to prove a point to the stupid mermaid that Rafe was  _ **hers**_.

Rafe laughed at the mermaid and told Ava,  _This is Shimmerfin. As you can guess, we have some...history._

Ava hissed in anger,  _And your just going to let her kiss you like that!? When your_ _ **mate**_ _is on your back watching it happening...and you're laughing about it! What if I go do this to an old boyfriend of mine in front of you!_

Rafe sighed but told the mermaid,  _Shimmerfin, get off me. I want to see the rest of your folk. I am quite sure they want to see me as much as you do._

The mermaid made a bubbling sound of laughter, then swam off. Soon the two were surrounded by curious merfolk. Some of them came and looked at Ava. Rafe dropped his kelpie magic and switched to a merman himself. It was a bad choice apparently, for he was instantly swarmed by swooning mermaids.

Ava scowled as she watched her mate be surrounded by very much prettier mermaids. She floated there, by herself, when a mermaid and merman came up to her. Ava blinked at them and accidently surprised herself when she blew bubbles at them both.

Rafe finally decided he had enough and went kelpie again. He swam to Ava and took her back on himself again, glaring at the over excited mermaids. He told her about the two nearest her,  _They are very interested in your legs. Would you permit them to touch you there?_

Ava gave Rafe a glare and didn't answer him. She wasn't very happy with him at the moment, but she turned to the two nearest to her and gave them a smile and a nod.

They approached Ava, one on either side. Each inspected Ava's legs closely, touching them. The male even tried to see how exactly the leg joined to her body. Ava let the male merman run his hand up her leg higher than he should have been going. Gently grabbing his hand, Ava helped show him where her leg actually joined to her body.

Rafe had watched the entire byplay but as soon as that happened, he laid his ears back at the merman. He kicked his long legs into an easy swim, warning him,  _Don't you dare touch her in that way. She is mine._  The merman swam apologetically around him and shot off.

Ava snapped at him,  _That wasn't nice. He was just curious._

_He was more than curious. Nevermind. I'm going to swim through the coral for a bit before we go back. Then you can see all the sea creatures in there._

Ava glared at him and spoke cooly,  _How was that any different that little miss pink tail kissing you and all of your other darling relations surrounding you? Or are you ashamed to have me as a mate?_

_Now come on. You're still very new to me. I've known them for a very long time. They couldn't have known about us. I did tell you they were very nice. But I like being intimate with you better. They're just a little...difficult. Besides, you have legs!_

Ava huffed at him, but calmed down a bit,  _And having legs makes all the difference now, doesn't it?_

Rafe snorted and proceeded to swim through the coral. They saw myriad different fish and turtles and moral eels and even one small shark. The colours danced everywhere, and the whole thing looked quite surreal.

Ava looked around her in awe, and on whim, asked Rafe,  _Can you change into something else? I would love to swim for myself around here. It's a once in a lifetime chance for me._ Rafe looked at her and instantly went as a great white shark. He swam boldly and quickly around Ava.

Ava giggled and let herself sink a bit, so she could trail her fingers across his under belly as he swam by her. She let out a laugh and started swimming around the reef, being very careful and keeping an eye out, she swam through the mybrid of different colours.

Rafe was swift and gloried in this powerful form. He turned on a dime and easily snagged a brightly coloured fish to eat. He scattered another school and chased out a moray eel before coming back to Ava.

Ava swam around him and stopped in front of him, placing her hands on his snout said,  _I never thought I would actually be swimming with one of earth's greatest predators! Even though it's only you._

_Yes, a great white is almost the perfect predator. I won't eat you...this time. I want to have some more fun before I do that._

_Oh? What kind of fun? Anything I would enjoy?_

_Perhaps. Are you ready to go? You shouldn't stay at this depth without protection too long. And we need to figure out what to do next._

Swimming back onto his back, Ava answered,  _You said that humans have higher emotions than anything else right?_

Turning kelpie and starting to swim back, Rafe answered,  _Yes, that's right._

Shyly, she asked,  _When we get back can I show you something? Though you need to be human for it...I want to you to experience it with human emotions. It'll mean more._

_I see. Okay, I can do that. Only fair, Since I can share for a few minutes my shapes to you._

Rafe swam for a long while until they reached the shore again. He came up out of the surf, turned human and caught Ava in his arms. He laughed, "I'm getting good at this change and catch stuff. Haven't dropped you yet!"

Ava giggled and kicked her legs to keep herself up, "I'm waiting for the day you don't catch me. Hoping it'll be into something soft you drop me into."


	16. Chapter 16

Rafe grinned and then went serious. "We'll stay here tonight. Tomorrow we should leave and go see Nessie. I'm worried about her. The problem is going to be how long it takes for me to fly there. What do you think?"

Ava thought about it and asked curiously, "Have you ever been on an airplane? It's the fastest way there. Only problem is that we don't have money or passports to get on one."

Rafe stared at Ava. A plane had honestly not crossed his mind. Thinking back he slowly answered, "Well the last time I was in an airplane was...now let's see. The Wright brothers. Yeah that's right. I flew on their plane for a few minutes… mostly because that's how long it stayed in the air."

Ava gaped at him, "The Wright brothers!? Seriously...wait...nevermind. Planes have changed a lot since then. I enjoy them."

Rafe looked at her, "When was that, anyway? 1903 I think. Huh. Well I guess first time for everything. Leave the money and passports to me. You take care of everything else. I'm honestly not sure how to feel about going in a tin bucket. But if you're good with it… then I guess I am?"

Ava let out a squeal of happiness. It wasn't often Rafe did something human and it pleased her that she was the one to teach him about stuff like this. In her happiness, Ava threw her arms around him and kissed him on lips, murmuring against them, "You have no idea how happy this makes me. I promise you're in good hands."

Rafe sighed but said, "I'm sure I am. This is going to be...weird. I'll have to remember to be human. Or maybe not? How do they carry animals?"

Grinning, Ava told him happily, "In animal crates on the back of the plane with every other animal."

Rafe stared at her. Then he shook his head wildly, "And that's a nope from me. Nobody is caging me. I'll ride with you where the other people are."

Ava's eyes softened and she cupped his cheek. "Trust me, Rafe. Everything will be fine. I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm not going to leave you stranded anywhere."

Very much relieved, Rafe nodded. They soon reached their camp, where Ava changed into dry clothes. After a meal, Rafe asked Ava, "Do you want to show me your thing now, or after I get back with passports and money? I know someone who can get me both in a jiffy."

Ava considered and said, "After. It'll give me time to get ready." Rafe nodded and went tern and flew swiftly away to his contact. He was gone for an hour or so before he finally came back. Landing as a human, Rafe gave Ava a passport and said, "There. That's yours. And use this credit card for whatever we need. The funds have been taken care of."

Ava nodded and placed them with her stuff saying, "I'll do that in the morning."

Rafe built a small fire, for the evening was a little cool. His amber eyes reflected the glow from the fire and Rafe smiled at Ava. Her hair blew in the soft breeze and was blowing her scent straight to him. He reached out briefly to touch her cheek before settling back in front of the fire. It was a perfect night. Rafe could hear the tide turning and Ava's own soft breaths. He sighed in contentment.

Ava smiled at him and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She didn't know how he was going to react to this but after everything that happened with Mooncloud and little miss pink, Ava knew she needed to show him in some way how he made her feel...what he meant to her. And what better way to do that than by playing.

She stood up and walked to where she had placed her violin while he was gone. Picking up it up, she walked until she was bathed in moonlight but still had the warmth of the fire on her. She started playing. She played from the beginning. Her life before her mother's mistake, her mother's mistake and the breaking up of her family, the loneliness, meeting him, finding out about the magical world, their adventures, their growing friendship and her growing feelings. She played the ups and downs, finally telling him, the situation with Rolfe and mating with him, up until now. But mostly she played her love and fear for him. Finally, she finished, lowered her violin, and watched him nervously.

Rafe had watched the entire performance mesmerized. He knew she had poured out her entire feelings to him. He could say nothing, for her magic of music had caught him in its spell. At last he came to himself again and smiled softly. He whispered, "Thank you. I and the others thank you. See." Rafe nodded around him. There were fairies on his knee, two unicorns peeking out of the forest, a sea serpent looking out of the water, and a few other creatures.

Ava looked around her in awe. Her face went red. But she spoke softly, "Why are you thanking me? There's nothing to thank. That's just how I feel about you."

His eyes soft, Rafe answered, "Yes, and your music drew the others, just as you did the kelpies the first time. Thank you for letting us, and especially me, see your true self. And I...felt no need to change when you played. My body was at peace for once."

Ava licked her lips, "I...I just want to help everyone...but I don't know how to. Playing...it's the only thing I'm not useless at. If I can make people or creatures calm when playing then I know I'm doing something right. It makes me happy to know that I can at least do that."

Rafe came to her, making the fairies flutter up in annoyance before settling down on Ava. He gently brushed one away before softly kissing her. Then he pulled back and watched her expression as he strummed his fingers across the violin strings experimentally before dropping that. Instead, Rafe brushed his hand down her arms, preferring the feel of that over the violin.

Ava watched him. Goosebumps followed his fingers and her heartbeat picked up. She locked gazes with his amber eyes and let him continue. She wanted to see what he would next.

Rafe sighed and looked around him. The creatures were still curious. He told them gently, "The concert is over for tonight. Safe travels. May the sun shine on your face and the wind be ever at your back." The creatures murmured their own words to Rafe, and one fairy brushed her wings on Ava's nose before leaving too. The sea serpent growled in a friendly manner before disappearing underwater. Rafe nodded when the last one had gone. "You don't realize the potency of your magic. Just as well. You draw the immortals to you when you play like that."

Ava lowered her violin to the ground. She hesitantly took a step closer to him. Her eyes searching his face as she asked, "What kind of potency are you talking about? Is that good or bad?"

He replied, "We must stop and listen to you. We are at peace. You use this gift for good. It could be used for ill should you desire to hurt us. But we do not fear you, for we know your heart is good."

Ava whispered, "I'm helping them then...when I play? They aren't afraid or in pain?"

"No, Ava. We immortals are not afraid. You help us when you play. You take our pain away and make us forget ourselves."

Ava looked away, "That's good. Very good. I'm glad. Rafe, can I ask you a question?" He held her close and nodded.

"Will you regret anything that has to do with me when I die?"

Rafe thought carefully. He didn't like thinking about that, but it was something he had to face. There was no point in denying that she would pass on before him. "No, Ava. When I do put my mind to things, I never back down. You have been the best thing in my life so far. I will not regret you."

Ava gave him a watery smile. Swallowing, she shifted in his arms and looked away again. She kept her eyes out on the ocean for the next thing she said. "When I die...I want you to still be happy afterwards. I...want you to try and find someone else that will make you as happy as I do. I don't want to leave this world knowing that I've hurting you so badly."

Rafe gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, whispering against her face, "I will likely return to my roamer ways after. I have spent centuries like that. I can do that for centuries more."

"But you'll be lonely."

"Perhaps. I was not really lonely before. After, yes probably for the first few hundred years. But I won't mind so much. That is the life of an immortal."

Ava curled her fingers into his shirt. She pressed closer to him and shifted her head underneath his chin. He wasn't going to like her next question. She knew she didn't. "I promised you that I wouldn't do anything, and I'll keep it, but what do...what do you expect me to do with my life if you get sick and die?"

Rafe was a bit irritated but put his hand on Ava's fingers. He huffed, "I told you that already. It won't happen. So stop obsessing about it. You're the one stuck with me."

"Please just humour me with an answer. I'll drop it after and never speak of it again." Ava promised him.

Rafe had a sharp bite in his voice, "You want an answer? You'll just have to deal with it like I have over and over again. If you want stark honesty, it would be far more likely that I left rather than me dying."

Ava went still and her breath shook as it came out. She felt tears land on her hands, but she didn't say anything to that. She was afraid if she did, he would really leave her for good.

Rafe looked at her and kindly said, "Come on. Let's turn in for the night. We have a long day tomorrow. I need you in top shape, because I'll be quite at sea with what we are doing. Imagine that, no feathered wings...and still flying. Are you sure it's safe?"

Looking up at him, she nodded, "Very safe." She tightened her hold on him to stop him from leaving, "You never did keep your promise."

Now Rafe was puzzled. What was the silly girl talking about now? "Which one, Ava?"

"The one where I get to decide which one was hotter. The volcano or you."

Rafe laughed. "That one. Well, in that case...let's go. There's an active one blowing in one of the other islands. Climb on, and hold tight. I don't want my feathers burning while I look for a spot that's safe." So saying, he went Pegasus.

Ava climbed on him and held on tight. Rafe rose in the air and flew fast. They saw the volcano spewing fire and the lava rolling down its sides. Rafe didn't get too close, for the heat was terrific. He swung a bit in the hot wind and asked,  _Ava? Are my feathers curling? I might be too close._

Ava looked at him, "A bit. It's very hot up here. Maybe we shouldn't do this, Rafe." She said with a bit of nervousness.

 _I agree. Let's get out of here. At least you saw an active volcano._ He swung, and suddenly plunged seaward, caught on a downdraft. Rafe beat his wings furiously and managed to escape it.  _Oops. Sorry about that. Forgot the wind sheers here are something incredible. Want to go back or sleep in a different spot?_

Ava had her face buried into his mane. She shook her head, answered, "I just want on the ground. I don't care where."

Rafe turned and shot off. He landed in a crater on a different island.  _This volcano has been dormant for a very long time. We're safe here. See the white birds flying?They are called Angel birds. They only fly away if the volcano will go. They're here, so we are totally safe._

Sliding off of him, Ava said weakly, "That's good." She grimaced as her hair was sticking to her face and she was gross. "Though I can say that it was neat seeing an active one. I just don't like how I look at the moment."

Rafe grabbed her hand with his own and laughed, "Well it was very exciting. And dangerous. Just like me. Nevermind, just say the word and I can turn dog and wash you nice and clean."

Ava cocked her head in mock thought and smirked at him, "It was also hotter than you."

Gasping in mock horror, "What? No! Well, okay. I did blacken a few feathers doing that. But  **I** am a living being. No one is hotter than me."

Ava raised an eyebrow and said in innocence, "Well...that's debatable. I mean that merman earlier was very good looking."

Rafe smirked, "But he didn't have legs. And I noticed that there was only  **one**  merman interested in you, while I practically had a flock of mermaids."

Ava narrowed her eyes and told him, "You're playing with fire, Rafe."

"At least I won't get burned. Do you want that wash or not?"

"No, I don't," was all she said before she grabbed him and pulled him down to her kissing him with everything she had.

Rafe responded instantly and took control. Ava was swept away again on his tide, and Rafe was careful of the rock when he pushed her down. They spent themselves in the middle of the old volcano, with a fire burning in them both that was hotter than any lava. At last, when Rafe was done, he curled up as a wolf next to a sleepy Ava, and they spent the night there under the bright stars.

When they woke in the morning, Rafe flew them back to the camp and let Ava was up and get ready. He transported her to Honolulu so she could sort out everything for the flight. Feeling nervous, Rafe hung out outside as a parrot while he waited for Ava.

Ava smiled and thanked the clerk once again. Pocketing the two plane tickets, Ava headed back outside. Squinting against the sunlight, Ava raised a hand to cover her eyes. She looked around the city and she felt an itch to go shopping for luggage and clothes. While she didn't mind the very few clothes she had, she wanted a bit more variety. She wondered if Rafe would mind if they did that to waste time before they got on their flight.

Rafe saw her come out, and checked around carefully. With a squawk, he flew down to her shoulder and perched on it. Feeling a bit playful, he tugged on her hair with his beak. Rafe puffed himself up proudly as people turned and smiled at the handsome parrot on Ava's shoulder.

Ava snorted as she saw the people watching her and said,  _They're not staring at us because they think you're a handsome parrot. They're staring at us because it's very weird._

_Well I don't care. It was this or be a Chihuahua in your bag. It's the height of fashion, don't you know?_

Giggling, Ava asked in astonishment,  _You know about fashion? I would never have guessed. And there is a thing called being human. You could have come in your human form. A lot more fun for what I have in mind while we wait. But since you're a bird...you'll have to wait outside._

_This is_ _ Hawaii _ _. They like animals. I can be a dog if that's easier. They like them better than birds. What exactly did you want to do? I'm a little...suspicious here._

Trying to be innocent but failing, Ava told him,  _I was going to test some clothes out and see if you like them, but since you prefer being a dog or a bird, I'll do it by myself. Get some help from someone else._

Rafe squawked. He preened a few feathers before answering,  _In that case...I'll do it. This should be interesting. Too bad you can't just do clothes the way I do. But hmm...where to change? There's a lot of people. Should I be nice or not?_

 _Nice. Hang on, I'll find somewhere private for you to change._ Picking Rafe up off her shoulder, Ava shoved him into her bad and zipped it up so he wouldn't be able to get out. Stepping into a random store, Ava made her way to the washroom. Slipping in, Ava locked the door and took Rafe out of her bag. "You can change here. Though we shouldn't leave at the same time. People will talk."

Rafe squawked in annoyance. He had puffed himself up again as he replied,  _Really? Stuffing me in your bag? I could have turned into an_ _elephant_   _to get out. But okay. You leave first. Just don't do that again._

"I won't. Promise. It's not as if you were going to die in there or anything." Ava didn't give him a chance to reply before she was out of the door and browsing the store. In a few minutes, Rafe joined her and huffed at her. But he followed her interested as he watched her every move.

Cocking her head at him, Ava raised an eyebrow at him, "What? I promise I won't do that again. Have you ever been shopping with a human girl before?"

Rafe shook his head. "No. I have little need for clothes and as for my partners… I usually prefer them  _without_."

Clicking her tongue, Ava chuckled a bit, "Of course. What about me? I'm not like your usual partners, am I?"

He cocked his head at Ava. "What's the big deal? Pick out a few things and that's it, right? You look nice in pretty much anything."

Ava blushed and said, "There is normally a big deal for girls who are dating. They want to dress up for them for a number of reasons."

Rafe looked unconvinced, but told her, "Okay, fine. I don't pretend to understand the strange things humans do. Show me a few things then if that's what you want to do."

"You're going to understand by the time we're done. But come on, I saw a store on the way here that sold bathing suits." Rafe sighed but nodded at her to lead the way.

Slipping her hand into his, Ava lead the way to the store. Keeping their hands together she tugged him to the section she normally went to when looking for bathing suits. Picking out a few of them, Ava led Rafe to the changing room and told him to wait in one of the chairs while she changed.

Rafe settled down and waited. He was curious about this whole thing. It seemed somewhat impractical to him, but for now, Ava was in charge. For once. So while he waited for Ava, he eyes some board shorts that seemed really cool. He must remember them for himself.

Ava sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue bikini, but she wasn't really sure about it. This was the part she had always hated about shopping. Nothing seemed to look good on her and Rafe was the only one here, and blunt enough, to tell her the truth. Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Ava walked out to show him. Finding him staring at some shorts, she gave a cough to let him know she was there.

Rafe turned at the sound and stared at Ava. His eyes roamed her body and he grinned. "Well now. Are you sure this is a  _bathing suit?_ I like seeing your legs... **all**  of them. But I'm not that fond of such a dark blue on you."

Ava smiled shyly. She nodded at him and turned to walk back to the change room. The next one was a dark red bikini with black polka dots on it.

When Rafe saw that one, he cocked his head. He growled softly, "Now that I like. Come sit on me and I'll tell you more about your... _outfit_."

Ava raised an eye, "Do you actually mean to talk about it or something else?" Rafe only laughed and told her, "Want to find out which?"

She smirked at him and walked closer. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Not right now." Then before he could move, she was back in the change room to try on the last one. The last one was the same as the dark red one, but only in a green colour. The same colour of green of that stupid dress she had to wear 200 years ago.

When Ava stepped out, Rafe watched her. He frowned slightly and said, "I liked the other one better. But I can work with this. You look...hot."

"Oh? Honest opinion. If I look hot in this one then what were your thoughts on the red one? You never did say."

Rafe chuckled, "I thought it was obvious. The colour suited you better...and I wanted to make out with you. Does that answer your question?"

Ava flushed and nodded. Going back, she changed into her regular clothes and picked out the bikini she wanted. Paying for it, she turned to Rafe, "You still up for more or would you rather do something else?"

Rafe considered. "What did you want to shop for next? I also somehow have a hankering for ice cream. It's been a long time, and I'm finding my human body hotter than my animal ones."

Ava hummed, "Well, I just need normal clothes like jeans, tops, a couple of dresses, and...err...some more personal clothing. Though ice cream sounds good."

"Hah. I can  **definitely** help with the personal clothing. I don't mind a little bit more. Then ice cream for sure."

"You do realize you'll only be looking. No touching or anything." Ava asked him to make sure he didn't have anything else in mind.

Rafe pouted, "Really? No touching? Should have gone for the Chihuahua after all. But okay. A short time."

Grinning at him, Ava patted his cheek with her hand, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a way somehow, later on, to get your way. Besides I did warn you. A little bit." Rafe shook his head, but motioned to her to pick another store.

Ava led him for store to store, trying on clothes for him, and sometimes not showing him, before she was happy with everything she had gotten. Now, she was leading him down to the local ice cream shop.

Rafe was very glad when Ava decided she was done. This  _shopping_  thing had been trying. He'd gotten some sympathetic looks from other men who were apparently in the same pickle. At least Ava looked good in pretty much everything she picked. To his great disappointment, she hadn't shown him  _any_  of the 'personal items'. She only smirked when Rafe complained. But now...ice cream! That would make up for some of his experiences.

Tugging on Rafe's hand in excitement, Ava led him to the counter and looked in interest at all the different flavours. They all looked good.

Rafe was quick to order chocolate peanut butter ice cream. He had tried it once before and really liked it. He noticed the girl at the counter watching him with appreciation, and he couldn't help it. Putting on his sexy smile, told her, "Thanks  _so_  much. My sister can't decide as usual. While I'm waiting for her… can I have your number?"

Ava's mouth fell open and then her eyes narrowed at him. Sister! Fine, she could easily play the sister part. She was the youngest to an older sister and brother, after all. Skipping up to Rafe and the lady, she interrupted them, "I would like to have just plain chocolate. My  _brother_ here was kind enough to take me up here with my boyfriend. And...well...I heard that chocolate was great for sex life and want to see if that's true. Isn't he a nice brother?"

The girl smiled politely, "Sounds like. Here's your ice cream. Have a good day!" Turning to Rafe, she tossed her hair to one side, "See you later?" Rafe glanced at Ava in consternation and replied, "Ah well. My  _sister_  needs to be taken in tow. Sounds like I have to do something with that boyfriend of hers. Bye, now." With that, Rafe pulled Ava outside to eat their treats. "Really?  _Really_? I was only being...appreciated. Even got her room number."

"Oh, good. While your with her, I'll be out with my new boyfriend and actually seeing if this chocolate theory is correct." Ava replied right back at him.

Rafe watched her, then laughed. "Okay fair enough. You have to understand, I'm quite used to being flirted with. And for that matter… we are  **both**  eating chocolate. We should test this out."

Ava cocked her head to look at him. Then she smirked, "You have to understand I have ways to punish you for that entire thing back there. And yes, it does seem that we're both eating chocolate. I thought chocolate was bad for most animals. Maybe I should try that test out by myself. Don't want you getting sick."

Rafe rolled his eyes. "I am a  _shapeshifter._ I can eat poisonous things that could kill a different species or humans. It'll take a lot more than that to get me sick. Actually, I don't ever remember getting sick from anything for that matter. So there. What time was our flight, anyway?"

"4 o'clock. We still have just above an hour left. Why?"

Rafe finished his ice cream and replied, "It's a very long flight. This was amazing. Thanks." He looked around carefully then turned into a Dalmation.

Ava snorted, but smiled. "I'm glad you thought so. I know I had a lot of fun. Oh and Rafe. When we get to Ireland I want that date."

Rafe got off the chair he had been sitting on and lay on Ava's feet.  _Right. That date. We can do that. Let me be an animal for a while after we get there then I'm all yours._ He thumped his tail on the ground. He attracted the attention of two young children who ran over and asked Ava, "Can we pet your nice doggy?"

Putting a sweet smile, Ava told them kindly, "Go ahead. He's an adorable old thing isn't he? He just loves attention." The children squealed and started petting Rafe all over.

_Hey! I'm not a_ _**pet** _ _! What did you tell them that for? She's pulling my ear! Poking my nose! Argh...children...so annoying but they don't know anything. Hey now you, boy. What are you doing? Oh...I like that. Oh yes, right there. Yes please keep rubbing my belly like that._

Ava smiled softly watching them. Rafe was good with children when he wished to be. Ava had always wanted to be a mother. To teach her child of music and the wonder of the world. But as Rafe's words came back to her, she knew that she might not be able to have that. She wasn't even sure if Rafe would care for the child other than it being part of her. A sad sigh escaped, well is what she got for falling in love with an immortal shapeshifter.

Finally the children's mother came up to Ava and said, "I've been looking for these two troublemakers! Should have known they'd find a dog to play with. I hope they haven't been annoying. Your dog is really well behaved though."

Ava smiled at the woman and shook her head, "They weren't any trouble. In fact, I found them very sweet. I hope to have a child of my own one day and for them to be as interested in life as your children were with my dog. It was my pleasure having them. And he's an old dog. Very well trained."

After they left Rafe sputtered at Ava,  _ **Well trained? Old?**_   _You're gonna pay for that. Having children maul me...really now. Should have left you with those lion cubs._

 _You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything watching your own child play with your mate?_ Ava asked him curiously.

_I am not attached to them. Yes, it pleased me to see that the litter liked you. It is also likely should I go back, none of them have survived. It is a hard life for them. I'm sorry if I cannot give you what you want._

"Are you really sorry or just saying that to make me feel better?" Ava asked him out loud softly.

_You deserve everything you want in life. Even with all that I can do, there are things I can't. I've never had a human child. Perhaps it has to do with no bond. Or I am not compatible. Say I did have one with you. How would you feel if it was immortal like me, or had some shifting powers like me?_

_I would be happy. Extremely happy that my child has something of his or her father. And proud. What would you feel, Rafe?_

_Well, we shall see what happens. It is still highly unlikely it would come to pass. I don't know how I would feel. Most of my offspring I have never seen. And those I have, I am only glad that they are living, and hope they make it to adulthood. And once they do, I never think of them again._

_I find all of this very ironic. You have children with mates you care nothing for, and yet, for your actual mate...you can't even give her one child. Very ironic, isn't it?_

_Yes, I suppose, when you put it that way. Come on, let's stretch our legs a bit. I have a feeling I'm going to be sitting for a long time. And I dislike that._

Ava laughed at that and stood up,  _I'll make sure that you're not thinking of it much._

Rafe barked, and spun around, being silly. They started walking back, and Rafe wagged his tail as he jumped around. The only thing that squelched him was a glare from an important looking person who harshly told Ava, "You need to control that animal! You should really have a collar and leash on that dog."

Ava was immediately apologetic, "I'm sorry sir. He's been chained up all day. Just thought I would let him run around a bit. He's no use or help to me when he's stiff and sore."

Rafe pressed himself against Ava after hurrying away from that ridiculous person.  _What was that? Chained up all day? And what exactly do I do for you as your_ _supposed_   _pet?_

 _You act like a tamed dog. I do have you trained after all._ Ava teased him.

Rafe sneezed. Then he ran on ahead, wagging his tail. He saw an old lady sitting on a bench by herself and got an idea. He jumped up on the bench and licked her hand. She looked over at him with thick glasses puzzledly. Looking around for the dog's owner, she heard a snort of amusement. Looking back she saw a handsome young man on the bench next to her, "Sorry, ma'am, have you seen a spotted dog nearby?" The lady looked him with shock, "Wait...where did you come from? And where's that dog? Am I that senile?"

Ava answered the old lady before Rafe could say or do anything. "I'm sorry ma'am. Ignore my brother here. He loves playing pranks on people." Here she shot Rafe a look, "And unfortunately, you were one of them. I apologize on his behalf and will make sure that he gets punished rightfully."

Rafe only laughed, and dragged Ava away. He walked with a grin on his face. "That's always a fun one to pull on people. I love the looks on their faces."

Placing a hand on her hip, Ava told him, "I was serious about that punishment. No matter how much it is. It's still not right making that old lady think she was senile."

Looking at her sideways, Rafe asked, "And how exactly do you plan on 'punishing' a shapeshifter? Especially one older than you? Much older?"

Smirking, Ava simply told him, "I don't have to show you what I bought. I can easily keep that to myself and leave you guessing. And you'll never know." With that she walked ahead of him towards the airport.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story! This is the first of four (so far) stories, and I will be posting one shots after this one is up completely. Please review and let me know how you are liking it so far! :)

Rafe had to run to keep up, then slowed down as they entered the airport. He let Ava handle the details, then they sat to wait for the flight. Watching all the people going by, he observed how they interacted with each other. "How many languages do you know, Ava? I hear a lot of them here."

Cocking her head in thought, she replied, "Three. English, French, and Spanish. Why?"

Rafe nodded in approval. "I'm glad to hear that. I, of course, know most of the major languages in the world. If you live long enough, one gets to do that. But for you, if you roam with me, it's definitely easier."

"Is it? I've never been interested in learning any other languages. English is my native language with French being learned in school. The only reason I know Spanish is because Julie's mom is Spanish and they take me to Spain every summer."

Rafe smiled then turned serious. He pondered a while as he watched a family go by. "Ava? How's your dad going to take this? If he ever finds out? He hated my guts at first sight. And your mother wasn't too impressed either."

Studying him, Ava sighed. Letting her gaze go back to watching people, she answered him honestly, "Dad is protective, as I'm sure you could tell, but it's because I'm the baby of the family. His littlest daughter. He won't be happy, but I'm sure he'll get used to it. As for my mother...I could care less about her opinion. She doesn't have much room to talk considering what she did."

Rafe considered what she told him. He would have said something, but their flight gave the boarding call. Watching Ava and the others, he followed what they did. When he stepped into the airplane, Rafe was quite surprised. It was big, but still had a sardines feel. They settled down in their seats. Rafe took a deep breath as everyone finished filing onto the plane. "Ava? Would it be less...ah…  _manly_  of me if I held your hand? I don't really trust this tin can."

Ava gave him a smile and slipped her hand into his. Giving it a squeeze, she told him, "No. I used to have to do this with Noah and Callie, both who are older than me, and are afraid of flying."

Rafe sighed nervously and watched out the window. Soon the plane started moving, and it roared and rattled as it picked up speed. Rafe gripped Ava's hand, and she saw his arms start to take on soft light brown fur.

Squeezing back, Ava reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Letting her head fall to his shoulder, she murmured softly in hopes of getting his mind off of this, "You're safe. Want me to tell you more about myself? You can ask me anything."

Glancing over at her, then down at his arms, he made a sound of exclamation. The fur disappeared, and he gave her a wry grin. "Wonder what they'd think of a cougar on their plane? Um, okay. What was your favourite thing in school other than music?"

"English. I loved reading books and then hearing everyone's opinion on them about what they thought on it. And just writing stuff. I hated writing essays though. They're a pain to write."

Rafe nodded. "I get that. Writing is important. Although I think people don't do enough of it nowadays. Do you know I never learned to use a computer? Why should I? I am of the wild after all."

Laughing, Ava smiled at him, "I can teach you to learn one. As a just in case something happens and it's you that is needed to use it."

"Hah. I doubt that." Rafe smirked. Cocking his head, he asked, "Tell me some of the other things you humans do on a regular basis. You are a strange species."

"I'm guessing you know the basics. Like how young ones go to school while older ones work or are retired. Or the non important daily things we do each day."

Rafe thought carefully. "Okay...you showed me shopping. I never quite understood why humans like money. It is a non existent concept with animals or immortals. Yet I see humans throw their lives away for it. They cease to care about their families, friends, and other things for it. Can you explain why?"

Ava furrowed her nose and thought about it. Unconsciously, she started to play with Rafe's fingers. Finally, she sighed and tried to explain. "Humans need money to live. We need it to buy our food, shelter us, and basically keeps us alive. There are different...levels of how we use money. You have the people that have lots of money and spend it on material things and never have to worry. You have the ones who are in the middle. They're able to have the basics with the odd few things to spurge on. Then there are the lower people, who struggle to make ends meet. Then you have the ones that have no money or very little of it. They have no home, no shelter or clothes, and hardly any food. But I have always found them to be the happiest. They don't need everything to be happy because they already have what makes them happy."

Rafe had listened carefully through this explanation. Finally he grinned and kissed Ava's temple. Whispering in her ear, "I guess I come under the last group, except I always have food wherever I go."

"And food makes you the happiest?" Ava asked him teasingly.

Rafe raised an eyebrow at Ava. He smirked as he put an arm around her. "I guess that...and this." With that he leaned in and kissed Ava deeply on the lips.

Ava moaned lightly, but pulled away from him, "You really shouldn't do that."

He had a half smile on his face. He said in an innocent tone, "And when have I followed the rules?"

"Never, but you know what a kiss leads to, and I'm not going to do that on a airplane full of people." Ava chided him. Pausing, she leaned closer to him and said, "Though I really am curious about the chocolate thing."

Rafe grinned at her, "And why ever not? I have done it in the middle of a herd or pride, and no one cares. Not even the calves and foals and cubs. Humans are weird that way."

Ava gave him a half-hearted glare. "You're not helping any. Just making this flight a longer one than necessary."

Rafe watched the ocean beneath him. Then the blue sky. He longed to be out there, winging his way around. He longed so hard, that he got a few feathers in his hair and on his hands without realizing it. Sighing, he told Ava, "This flight can't end soon enough. I want to get out there and fly."

Giving him a sympathetic look, Ava sighed herself before asking, "What can I do to get your mind off of it? I'm willing to do almost anything to help you with this, Rafe. Just tell me what."

Rafe looked at her again and the feathers disappeared. "Almost anything? Where's that line?"

Confused, she cocked her head to the side, "What do you want?" He only laughed, and said with humour, "Well...the bathroom just might fit two people?"

Ava gaped at him with her face starting to go red. Studying him, she realized that he was being absolutely serious about this on some level. She opened her mouth to tell him no, but instead she said, "This better help you and you owe me big for this. You better not get us in trouble by doing this." That was the last thing she said before getting up from her seat and making her way to the washroom. Making sure there was no one around or in it, Ava slipped in and locked the door behind her.

Rafe looked briefly and said, "Well, it's a bit smaller than I thought. Can't do the actual deed but we can still pleasure." So saying, he started to kiss Ava.

Afterwards, Rafe left first and settled into his seat. Ava came a few minutes later, and as she sat she felt someone watching her. Turning to look, the lady across the aisle glared at her hard. Juggling the baby she had on her lap, she leaned over to Ava and hissed quietly, "Really? Your man couldn't keep it in his pants for one flight?"

Ava flushed in embarrassment. She shifted in her seat and dug her nails into the arm rest, speaking just a quietly, "I would say sorry but that would be lying. I wouldn't judge others...because it's more than likely you have either done it yourself or your jealous. Besides, what my boyfriend and I do is none of your business. I am sorry you noticed it though."

The woman have her one more glare before turning her attention back to her child. Rafe glanced at the lady and poked Ava, "You handled that well. Wonder what she'd say if she knew who I was really? That'd be fun to see. Sure would wipe that look off her face."

Snorting, Ava looked at him pointedly, "You will be doing no such thing. I did not go through that embarrassment to help you for you to go and shapeshift anyways. Besides, you owe me now."

He had to grin at that. Tilting his head, he asked Ava curiously, "We talked of your parents and siblings briefly. Would you tell any of them about the real me?"

Ava glanced at him watching his reaction. "Yes. One of them."

Rafe was a bit surprised at this answer, and had to ask. "And who might that be? And what about your friends? Julie, for example?"

Ava let her gaze go out the window. She watched the clouds go by as she answered the second question. "What friends? Julie is my only friend. I prefer music over people. It was only because we got put at the same shared desk in grade one that we even became friends. I would tell her. She's a better sister to me than my own. Though...she will be very...enthusiastic about it all. Expect more questions than I asked."

Rafe laughed. "Well I am quite sure about that. Should have heard Ellie when Charlie first married her and took over as innkeeper in Ireland. Woman wouldn't shut up until I put on a polar bear and roared at her. That did the trick. And you didn't answer my first question."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that." Ava muttered. Sighing, she said softly, "Noah. I would tell Noah about you."

The question was so soft she almost didn't hear. "Why?"

'Because he's one of the most important people in my life and I trust him with my life. It's hard... and painful to explain. But I can try if you really want to know."

Rafe put a hand on hers and kindly said, "It's okay. You don't need to if you don't wish it. But I have to say...you haven't seen him in a long time right? People change. Especially humans. He could be very different the next time you see him. I have seen it over and over again. Most people, with a few very nice exceptions, cannot be trusted completely."

Ava blinked back tears. Rafe didn't understand. She sighed and turned her hand over in his, showing a thin scar running from her pinky to the bottom of her thumb. "You see this scar? Noah gave it to me the night he snuck out of the house to join the army. He has a matching one on his opposite hand."

Rafe blinked at that. Then he slowly said, "Showing that blood is thicker than water? Like that?"

Ava hummed and explained, "Something like that. Noah and I...we have always had this special bond between us. He may have been older than me, but he was always there for me and I for him. He was the one to buy my violin when my parents refused. They didn't want to waste money on me for something useless to them. But Noah...he had heard me playing one day at school and he knew that I could go places. He got various jobs and saved up enough money and bought it for me. Said I would go places and do good for people." She smiled softly at the memory. "He understood me better than anyone, including Julie. Understandably, I was very upset when I caught him leaving. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't. Not when this is what he wanted to do. What made him happy. I was crying and he took out a knife and cut both of our hands. He clasped them together and told me, "We'll always be together. If I ever need him, for anything or at anytime, he'll drop out of the army and come to me. I was more important to him."

Rafe considered everything that Ava had told him. It seemed that this fellow could be one of the exceptions. Nodding at Ava, Rafe smiled, "I should like to meet him one day. He sounds interesting." The smile slipped off his face as he thought. "Did you know...once upon a time...Rolfe and I were good friends? But he betrayed me, then the whole thing with his sister happened."

Ava stared at him in surprise. She thought of the werewolf she had met and shivered from fear. "Really? What happened? You don't have to tell me, if you don't wish to."

Rafe sighed. "He didn't want me with his sister. But she, like a lot of others, fell for me. Rolfe knew I was a player and werewolves tend to mate for life. When I left her, she got angry enough to attack me. I won the fight, but she died in the process. Rolfe was furious, and even more so when I showed no remorse. We split that day, and ever since then every werewolf has been against me, and I against them. It will likely be an eternal struggle even though I have now killed Rolfe."

Ava shut her eyes and shuddered. Speaking quietly but tensely, "So that's why he was going to...do what he was going to do to me. He was going to do the exact same thing that you did to him."

Agreeing, Rafe replied, "Yes. Something like that. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of it. I don't regret my actions in killing her. She flipped. And I did not care enough for her."

Licking her lips, Ava asked very softly, "Why don't you regret killing her? If Jack and Lucy had changed me...would you still have killed me knowing what you know now? And would you regret it?"

Rafe growled softly. He was silent a long time. He closed his eyes got a moment to order his thoughts. Finally opening them and locking his gaze on Ava, "Rolfe betrayed me. I won't get into that, it's neither here nor there right now. I has always been wary of werewolves in the first place, despite Rolfe. So when she came after me, it was as natural as breathing to counter attack." Rafe paused to try and answer Ava's other question. "The vampires and I are sworn enemies for as long as I can remember. If you had been one, then yes. I would have gone after you. Even though I would regret it. But yes, you would have died by my fangs."

Ava was silent at that. Finally, she said, "I'm glad Delilah didn't allow them to turn me then."

Rafe kissed her cheek and softly answered, "Yes. I'm glad too. They made my life much easier since I was not forced into a terrible choice." Pulling back to look at Ava he asked, "If it had happened, would you have fought to live, or accepted the fact that I must kill you?"

Ava didn't hesitate to answer. "Accept. I knew that I loved you at the point. I couldn't have hurt you at all."

He sighed and snuggled up against Ava. To make the conversation lighter, he told her, "You're warm. I'm glad I'm not in the back shivering in a cold dog crate by myself. Although perhaps the poor humans would have to deal with me."

Giggling, Ava shifted in her seat to get in a more comfortable position to lean against him. Placing her head on his shoulder, she said in a smug voice, "I told you that humans were warm. Especially you in you human form. Though, I have a question for you."

"Of course. You always have questions. I don't mind. What is it now?" Rafe replied.

"Are you glad that you chose me to lose your scent from the wizard or would you have rathered someone else?"

Rafe brushed his finger on Ava's lips as he answered, "Very glad. I knew as soon as I saw you that there was something about you. Turns out I was right. Although that was a  **really**  funny prank. He was literally speechless! Then oh so pissed. But  **so**  worth it."

Smiling against his finger, Ava sighed in content. Burying her face into his neck, she felt herself getting sleepy. "We still have a long flight left. You make a good pillow." She muttered to against him.

Rafe grinned, "And to think you once refused my services as a pillow. Nevermind. I'm getting sleepy too. Sleep on my shoulder if you want." He felt Ava relax against him and soon dropped off himself.

They awoke later when the plane started dropping. Rafe was startled awake and gripped his seat. The fur crept up once again, and his fingers grew claws that dug into the armrests. A curious small child in front of Ava happened to peer over at Rafe. He asked Ava curiously, "Lady? Where can I get claws like that? Those are  **cool**!"

Ava bit back a curse and tried to get Rafe calmed down enough to get rid of them before anyone else saw. Turning to the little boy, she answered kindly, "He made them from scratch. I'm not sure how he did it though. But it helps calm him when flying."

Rafe struggled for a second and then when the child had turned around, he got rid of them once again. "Sorry. It's hard to not change at a moment's notice. Thought it seems we're going to land. It's just about over! Next time, we're using my wings, right?"

Ava chuckled, "You have nothing to apologize for. I'll make it up to you somehow for doing this. Though you have to admit that not all of the ride was bad."

He had to smirk at that. Finally the plane came down on the tarmac and came to a stop. Rafe sighed in relief. He glanced at his armrests and had a sheepish look. "Think they'll notice if there's...ah… puncture marks in both of them? Oops."

Ava looked down at the armrests and grabbed his hand. She didn't want to stick around and see what would happen to them if anyone saw. Quickly she led them both off the plane and into the airport. Stopping in the crowd, Ava grunted as she was knocked about and her hand slipped out of Rafe's. She didn't have time to do anything before she was being shoved in a random direction. Managing to get away from the crowd, Ava stood up on her toes to look for Rafe.

When Rafe got separated from Ava, he stopped immediately. The people tried to shove against him but they couldn't, but obviously Ava had been swept away. There was only one thing to do. He crouched down quickly, pretending to do up his shoe, and changed to a Doberman. Now he could smell Ava as clear as day and trotted in her direction. He found her standing on her toes trying to look above the crowd. He merely went to her side and sat there, brushing her leg lightly, not saying anything but waited for her to notice him.

Ava felt something brush against her leg. Glancing down she noticed a very familiar dog. In an instant she was on her knees, arms thrown around him in a hug, whispering, "I'm so sorry about that. I'll definitely make it up to you. Just tell me what."

_How about we get out of here? I don't like this many humans all together. We need to go. And why do I smell dog?_

"What do you mean by that you smell dog? I see a few in crates but not that many." Ava asked him as she weaved her way through the crowd and outside. Walking for a bit, until she saw a private spot, she quickly sat down on the ground.

Rafe wagged his tail then cocked his head. He saw another Doberman on a leash, and immediately bounded to it. He sniffed the other dog and they started to play. The handler shouted at his dog and saw Ava. "Call your dog off! This is a working dog. He He's a sniffer and we just came out for a break! He's not supposed to play!"

Shooting the man an apologetic look, Ava was up and at them fast. "I'm sorry. He has been cooped up for a long time. He was just excited. Is there anything I can do to make it up to for this? I feel like it's partly my fault."

The handler had sort of gained control of his dog, even though he and Rafe were still barking happily at each other. "No, it's okay. I can see he's  _very_ excited. Just take him away quickly. And collar him next time!" With that, he gave his dog a stern command and marched away. Rafe barked a few times more, and settled in disappointment.  _Why was he so mean to the dog? I liked him. He was fun._

"Because he is meant for a serious job. Not acting like an actual dog. If he does, then he's useless to the man." Ava explained. "Besides, we need to find a place for the night and then head to speak to Nessie tomorrow."

Rafe whined in annoyance but wagged his tail. Looking about he asked,  _Well, we can find a place. Indoors or outdoors?_


	18. Chapter 18

Biting her lip, Ava admitted, "It would be nice to sleep in an actual bed. Without being hurt or ruining things for once."

_So you mean like we did in the beginning. Sleeping and nothing else. I can handle that. Don't mind me if I end up sleeping on the floor though. Or perhaps you should check for monsters under the bed. Because said monster will be me._

"Well said monster hurt me if I check under the bed? Or what does he plan on doing?" Ava asked sarcastically as she tried to find a place for the night.

_Don't you know anything? Dust bunnies are dangerous. They must be guarded against._

Laughing, Ava shook her head. Answering with a smirk, "Well, you can guard all you want. I plan on changing into some of the new clothes I bought and going straight to sleep. I hate jet lag."

_I never get jet lag. Blame it on my awesome metabolism. Or the fact that I've been traveling for over 600 years._

Ava gave a happy and relieved sound when she saw an inn. It didn't take her long to get a room and settle down in it. Digging through her clothes, Ava leaned back on her feet, clothes in hands, and announced. "I'm going to take a shower first and then go to bed. Do whatever you want, just don't cause any trouble."

Rafe looked totally innocent and gave her the  _I'll behave_  doggy eyes. When Ava had gone, he sniffed carefully around the room. Satisfied at last, he heard the water turn off and promptly jumped on the bed. When Ava stepped out, Rafe was splayed on the bed in a very sexy position. Also very much naked.

Trailing her eyes down him, Ava raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought you were going to be sleeping on the floor?"

He laughed at her. "I still might. I just wanted to see what you did. Your eyes said it all." He laughed again and then was a unicorn on the bed, taking up the entire space.

"And what did my eyes say? And I'm not sleeping on the floor," she said as she came over and stroked him.

_You were sleepy when you came out. However, you would have been ready to go had I said the word. And why not? I've been sleeping on the floor for centuries._

Now Ava glanced at him and smirked, "Because the ground is hard. And oh well. It's your loss anyways. I'm wearing something that I never showed you while shopping." Faking a yawn, Ava turned and walked out to the couch and sat down on it. "I'm getting sleepy again. I'll sleep here for the night."

Rafe immediately got off the bed and went to Ava. Using his horn, he pulled off her bathrobe. Staring at her a good while, Rafe ventured to ask,  _And what is that?_

Staring up at him, Ava shrugged, "For me to know and you to find out. If you don't like it then it's more for me."

Rafe finally went human and said, "Okay, you definitely have my interest. Want me to lose the clothes again?"

"Depends. What do you want?" Ava asked back. A growl and Rafe was kissing her. When he finally pulled back he purred in her ear, "Does  _that_ answer your question?"

Grinning, Ava hummed in thought, "Nope. Not all. Maybe I should go get dressed."

Rafe glared at her. He cocked his head, "Is this the punishment you mentioned? Making me mad for you then turning me down? You're playing with fire, girl."

"And what if I am? What do you plan on doing about it?" She asked innocently.

Again he growled and told her, "I can rip those clothes off in about two seconds. Want to test me, or better yet, time me?"

Ava locked gazes with him and said, "You never did tell me your thoughts on the chocolate thing. And I did say I would make it up to you for the plane ride. You just have to say what you want and it's yours."

Rafe rolled his eyes, but answered, "I think chocolate makes anyone feel good. It's...tasty." He ran his eyes over Ava's body slowly. He growled deep, deeper than Ava had ever heard him, "I want your body for me to claim."

"You want to claim me? Haven't you already done that?" Ava asked in surprise.

"Doesn't mean I can't do it again. You are mine. And I want you to stay mine."

Ava stared at him and spoke softly, "Then claim me as yours."

Rafe grabbed her and tossed Ava on the bed and gave in to his primal instincts. At last, when they were done, Rafe told her, "You kept up with me pretty well that time. You seem to be getting used to me. How are you feeling about being with me this way?"

Panting, Ava glanced at him, "Do you mean the keeping up or the sex?"

Smirking at her, he replied, "Both."

Brushing a hand through her tangled hair, she said, "I feel proud for the keeping up. And good for the sex. You're my first...I don't have any others to compare to." She paused and asked back, "How are you feeling about being with me this way? I can hardly be the best considering the handful of times we've been together."

"But you are my mate. That makes all the difference between you and any others I have had. So, it's been very good." Now it was Rafe's turn to pause. "Does it still bother you knowing I've had so many...conquests? I'm open about them. I have nothing to hide about them."

Ava rolled onto her side to face him. Placing her head on her elbow, she said, "I know you don't. Yes, it does bother me. I can understand why, but.." She stopped and said in embarrassment, "But I can't help but fear that you'll get tired of me sooner or later and go back to one of them."

Rafe blew a breath out sharply. He thought a moment, then quietly said, "I understand that fear. You know of my wayward ways that are as natural as breathing to me. You are my bond mate. You are the one ever before my eyes. I shall not tire of you. However, I do not know if I can promise not to lie with another. I can say with absolute certainty that other humans are definitely off the list though." He sighed and rolled over to stroke Ava's hair. "I'll try though. It's just that… I've had centuries doing that, and only a short time with you. And too many others know of my ways. You saw that with the mermaids."

Ava sighed and let out a bitter snort. "This is much more ironic than I ever thought. I've fallen in love with someone like my mother."

Rafe had to laugh. "But I'm honest about it. She wasn't. And that makes all the difference, doesn't it? Okay, tell you what. If I have to...you know...I'll tell you. Unless you would prefer that I hide it like she does?"

"I would prefer you not doing it all, but I know that won't happen. Just promise it will only be animals. No humans or any other human like mythical creatures. It feels like I'm competing for you and losing very badly."

Kissing her lightly, Rafe promised, "I can do that. That isn't a problem. Thank you for understanding. Now let's get some sleep. That flight took a lot of me, and all I did was sit there! Plus your little…"shopping trip". That's enough being human for me for today." After he said that, he turned cougar and curled up beside Ava.  _I forgot to check for evil dust bunnies. Want me to do that or do you think you're safe enough for tonight?_

Ava giggled and ran her her fingers through his fur. "You enjoyed some of the airplane ride and the shopping trip. And I want you stay right there for now. I'm pretty safe."

_You know...I still have that girl's number. Guess I should get rid of it? She wasn't my type anyway._

"You better rid of it. Still can't believe you called me your sister. And what is your type exactly?"

 _It was fun seeing the look on your face. My type? Hm. Well, I've always been partial to those brown waves you have. And I like your hazel eyes. Not too many things out there with my amber ones._ His laughter came through the thoughts.  _I remember a certain mare who had a tail like your hair. She had nice eyes too._

"Oh? Was she any good?"

_You could say so. Had a black foal. He turned out something like me and had a pretty large herd of his own of all colours. But that was a long time ago._

"Rafe? Can I meet more of your other children sometime?"

He turned his green eyes on Ava and studied her carefully. Deciding she was serious, he lay his head on her lap.  _I suppose so. I thought that bothered you. Why the sudden interest?_

Ava sighed and started to run her hands through his fur. "It does bother me. And since I can't have children with you….your other ones will have to do. Even if it's just seeing them now and them."

_Did I ever tell you how I came to be? Would you like to know?_

That got Ava's attention. Locking gazes with him, she said, "What does this have to do with our current conversation? I have always wanted to know but wanted you to bring it up."

Rafe purred gently. Then he rolled over to a more comfortable spot and watched Ava carefully.  _It really has nothing to do with the conversation. You know something of mythology, right? All the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses of old?_

"Yes. They were my favourite to read about out of interest."

_Yes, well. They decided that humans no longer needed them. They had no say in things anymore. A god's power is in the belief of humans for them. And it was pretty nonexistent at that time. So they decided to have something preserve their essence. They poured out their best gifts into one creature, giving that creature shape shifting powers. It was supposed to help mankind if men wanted it. Only a few did, but it didn't matter, for the creature was immortal, and could help whoever needed it. It was also supposed to mind the other immortals that were already there. I'm afraid I didn't quite heed that._

Ava stared at him with wide eyes. How was she supposed to react? What to say? Finally she just lay there thinking about it all. Then she spoke quietly, "That is...wow. Just wow. You just gave me a whole batch of questions to ask now. Are the gods and goddesses still alive or are they living through you?"

_They no longer live, but faded away when I was made. Though their children, the rest of the immortals live on in their spirit. I am the embodiment of something of each. Some are stronger in me than others. Aphrodite, for example, the goddess of love._

"Huh. Interesting. How is she one of the stronger ones? You don't exactly love...you just have sex."

_So did she. It is also said that love is the strongest force in the universe. I also have Hermes running through me quite strongly, for he was the trickster god as well as other things. But I have something of each of them in me. Ares, for his war prowess, for example. Many others. Sometimes they battle inside of me, which is why I can be unpredictable. Anything else?_

"By battle do you mean try to take control of you?" Ava whispered.

_No. Each has its own force unto itself. Sometimes I am more one with nature, as Demeter was. But at the same time, I am not, like the more human loving ones. Sometimes I want be part of the sea or sky, like Poseidon or Zeus, but the land calls me equally strongly. It leaves me warring with myself. But I don't mind. I've had a very long time to learn many things. And it is also why I am rarely serious about anything I do._

"Which ones represent your more human tendencies and form? Are the gods and goddesses like a conscious being? Can I meet some of their children one day? If so, would they end up hurting me or liking me?" The questions came spilling from her mouth before she could stop them.

_They all had dealings with humans. I'm not sure which one liked them the most. Perhaps Athena. I can't be certain. They all had their own separate personalities, and some of each are in me as one. As for their children, you have met some already. Their children are the immortals. You know already that some like you, and some do not._

"The immortals are their children? All of them? I wish I could have met a god or goddess. That would have been amazing. Guess I'm stuck with you then."

Rafe snorted, and licked her generously.  _Am I not amazing? Since I am more or less the embodiment of them? Just how do you taste so good?_

Ava giggled, and answered, "No, you're not. Though you are special. I have always been very curious about Poseidon, Apollo, and Artemis the most. Would any of them, any of the gods and goddess, mind us being together? I have no idea why I taste good."

_You forget, a lot of them lay with humans. They would more than approve of me following in their footsteps._

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Would they have minded you forging a bond with a measly, weak, human girl?"

 _I don't know. For although I am their embodiment, I am also my own creature. I can make my own decisions for myself. But that is the reason why there is only one me in the world. Had that thought crossed your mind? But then, the world could only handle one me._  Rafe chuckled at that last part.

"No, it hadn't crossed my mind. Can I ask one last question?"

_Of course, Ava. You can ask whatever you wish. I did tell you that, and I also said I would try to be honest with you._

Sitting up, Ava ran a hand through her hair and played with the ends. "Okay now I have two questions. First, why didn't you decide to say that to me when we first met? I literally knew nothing about you or this world. It baffles me. The second is, have you ever hated them for making you? For making you the only one of your kind?"

_You could not have handled that at the beginning. And I admit, I did throw you in my world headfirst. I guess I believe in the sink or swim adage. You accept me now, so now I tell you of my true self. As for your second question, no. Perhaps only slightly frustrating that I was the only one, and no mate, for every creature should have a mate. But I knew that they had given me everything of themselves, and there would have not been enough left for another. I knew that very well. And I did not blame them. I once wished that humans did not forget us immortals, but then again, if they hadn't, I would not have been made._

Ava thought about that. Her features softened and she whispered softly, "I wish I could thank them. For making you and letting me meet you. I wish I could let them know that not all humans didn't stop believing in them. I do, strongly now more than ever. And that I am very grateful towards them for giving me you."

Rafe purred happily and snuggled into Ava more. He stretched out, and nearly pushed Ava out of the bed with his large body. His tail thumped her in the face.  _Now this is much more comfortable than on the floor after all._

Swatting at him, Ava said in annoyance, "Yeah, very comfortable. Stop hitting me with your tail."

Rafe looked at her, and snorted. Standing up, he padded up to her face and tickled her with his whiskers. Next thing she knew he was a cougar kit, spotted and cute, sitting on her chest.  _There, now I don't have much tail. Could have been a crocodile though._

Lifting him up into her arms, Ava placed him beside her on the pillow next to her. "If you had turned into a crocodile you would be sleeping on the floor. Not up here with me."

Mewling a tiny meow, Rafe circled on the pillow a few times before settling down. Soon enough he was fast asleep. His ears flicked as he slept and he purred as well.

Ava smiled softly as she watched him. She was exhausted herself but she found herself unable to sleep. Ava thought of everything he had told her and her thoughts went back to the sickness. Now that she knew about him, she was even more scared. Who was doing this to these amazing creatures? Why? How? These were the questions that were bothering her. Ava groaned and noticed that it had gotten later, and yet she still couldn't sleep. Figuring out that she wouldn't be able to, she quietly slipped out of the bed and get dressed warmly. Maybe a walk in the fresh air would help? With that she slipped outside and left Rafe to sleep.

Ava sighed in delight as the cool air hit her. It was refreshing. She walked for a bit until small dancing lights caught her attention. Making her way to the light, she realized with delight that it was fireflies. Laughing softly, Ava reached out and cupped one in hands and brought it to her face to look at it closer. She was mesmerized by it that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until a voice said, "Ava?"

Ava let out a little gasp, jumped a foot into the air, and spun around to face the person behind her. Blinking, she said in uncertainty, "Jason? What are you doing here?"

He grinned at her, "Oh, just a holiday. Australia is  _hot_. I wanted to be somewhere nice and cool. And green. This seemed to fit the bill. Quieter than England too. What about you, what are you doing here?"

Giving him a smile, she rubbed her neck and said, "Oh, just visiting a friend of Rafe's. We just got back from Hawaii. He decided to treat me to something human for a bit. Where you in England recently?"

Jason shook his head, "No. Too many tourists for my liking. I prefer it here. More creatures to be seen."

Ava blinked at him. Her head cocked to the side, and she asked, "Creatures? Did your father pass more stories down to you that has made you curious to see if they're real or not?"

He caught himself, but smoothly answered, "Yes, something like that. I am very curious about them. There is more to the world than just us, isn't there?"

Ava's smile widened and she made a noise of agreement. "There is. If Rafe hadn't done what he did and showed himself to me, I would never have gotten to meet so many creatures. It's been quite the experience."

Jason's eyes blazed suddenly in anger, but the next moment he was quite agreeable. "Indeed. The stories I heard are quite something. But I like checking things out for myself. How about we go to this place here? They serve some nice food and drinks. And you can tell me something more about Rafe or the others you've met. I don't want you get the wrong idea, this isn't a date. Just a...story swap."

Ava hesitated. She bit her lip in thought. Rafe didn't trust Jason because of his instincts. That made Ava very wary of Jason, but he hadn't done anything to prove Rafe's instincts right or wrong. Maybe she should give him a chance? He did save her life after all. Slowly she replied, "I don't know. Food and drinks does sound good...but Rafe doesn't know I left. If he wakes up and I'm gone then...well let's just say it won't be pretty."

Jason cocked his head at her. He studied this girl carefully in thought. At last he told her, "We won't be too long. If you're worried about being safe with me, you are. I can't, anyway. I was made a eunuch. As for Rafe, he's something of a sleeper. You'll be back before he wakes up. I promise."

Ava hesitated before sighing and giving him a small smile. "Alright. Let's go get some food and drinks. It'll be nice to actually have another human to talk to again."

Jason smiled, and led Ava into the restaurant. They sat down, and the waitress took their orders. He stared almost hungrily at the very hot waitress, but with a sigh turned away again. Now he looked closely at Ava now that they were in a well lit area. "And what happened to you? Did that shapeshifter hurt you? You've got bruises and scratches on you."

Ava flushed red and brought her hand up to trace them. Even embarrassed, she couldn't keep the happiness out of her voice or the smile off her face, "It was Rafe, but he never hurt me. He...err..he...um...he claimed me as his mate."

Jason went pale as much as he could, and sighed to control his emotions. Finally he said in a tight voice, "Did he now? The lucky devil. I guess the stories were wrong, that the shapeshifter could never settle down with anyone, but roams the world, going after any creature he could."

Ava felt the smile slide off her face. She sighed sadly, "He did, but it doesn't stop all of his other ones coming onto him. Though he did promise only animals. I guess that is something to be happy about."

Jason looked at Ava. He quietly said, "Well that is better than not being able to do it at all. But anyways, what others have you met?"

Ava cocked her head and studied him, "The good or the bad?"

He shrugged, "Whatever you choose to tell me is fine with me. May I refresh your drink?"

Ava nodded and said, "Yes, please. This is really good. As for the creatures I've met, I've met a lot more good than bad."

Jason smiled, and snapped his fingers at the waitress. She came over and poured some more for both of them. Then Jason put his hand over Ava's glass to push it closer to her, while saying, "Yes? What has been your favourite so far, other than Rafe?"

Smiling, Ava answered, "The unicorns and the fairies. Though the vampires were pretty cool too. Rafe hated them."

Raising an eyebrow, Jason answered. "Is that right? I have seen a unicorn once. Magnificent creature. Why does the shapeshifter hate the vampires?"

Ava went quiet at that. She carefully answered with the half-truth. "He just told me that they're sworn enemies. Won't say why no matter how much I ask."

Jason nodded, "I see. As for enemies, I do not wish to make one of him. I'll escort you back if you're done. Thank you for the talk with me. I hope you enjoyed it as well."

Ava gave him a nod and smile, "I have. Very much. Like I said it's not often I get to talk to other humans and Rafe doesn't really seem fond of being human much. It gets lonely sometimes."

Jason rose before Ava did, and waited for her. He paid the bill, saying that it was on him. Then he put his arm through hers as he walked outside with her. He brushed the scratches he could see on it and told her, "Perhaps you should tell him to be gentler next time. Though I have learned from our last encounter that it is hard to tell that shapeshifter anything."

"Rafe can be gentle with me when I ask him to. He has before." Ava told him gently.

At last they reached the inn, and Jason took his leave of her. He smiled and said, "Perhaps we shall bump into each other again. I'd like that. It's nice knowing that someone else knows about the immortals. It's a good change. Try to stay out of trouble with him. Though from what I've heard, that's probably futile saying that."

Giggling, Ava smiled, "I'll try but no promises. The trouble makes things more interesting." Jason gave a tight smile before walking off into the night again.

Ava watched him disappear and looked up at the sky. She was exhausted, but too lazy to walk all way back to the room. She walked over to a nearby tree and settled against it. Soon she was fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We greatly appreciate any love our stories get, and we especially love The Shapeshifter Chronicles. Don't forget to leave a review!

Rafe woke early in the morning and immediately noted that Ava wasn't there. He jumped into wolf form and started sniffing around. She had gone from the room. He saw the open window and turned into a bird and flew out, landing again as a wolf. He growled as he continued to sniff. He found her quickly, sleeping under a tree. Rafe felt relieved that she was fine, although he was puzzled why she didn't come back to the room. Sniffing her carefully, he froze. He started snarling viciously when he smelled Jason on her. What was he doing here? And he should not have touched Ava!

Ava moaned lightly and buried her face into something hard and rough. She could hear something snarling and opened her eyes to find a familiar wolf in front of her. Blinking, Ava asked sleepily, "Rafe? What's wrong?"

He shoved his nose on where Jason had held her by the arm last night.  _The black tracker was here. He should not have been. Or touching you for that matter. I do not trust him. Why were you with him?_

Ava shoved him away her, mumbling, "Let me sleep. Nothing happened." She tried to go back to sleep after that warning.

But Rafe was still angry. He wrinkled his nose and snarled even more.  _I will kill him the next time I see him. Or you will get up and tell me what you were doing with him._

Ava growled and peered at him. Snapping from lack of sleep and him being ridiculous, she said, "Nothing happened! I'm not going to sit out here and argue over it with an animal. Any animal. Just let me sleep and trust me when I say nothing happened."

Rafe huffed a breath at her, before turning human. He picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs and plopped her not too gently on the bed. "There, happy now? You get a bed and I'm human. 'Fess up."

Anger shot through her and she growled. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Ava glared at him, "No, I'm not. If you really want to know he took me out for food and drinks. We talked and then he brought me back here. I fell asleep exactly where you found me. That's it. That's all. Happy?" Huffing, she added snidely, "That's how human dates work. Just that it wasn't a date between us."

Rafe considered. He believed her, and yet...there was something about Jason that he did not like at all. Deciding to say that, he breathed a sigh. "Okay, Ava. I believe you. Just stay away from him next time. I don't know why I don't like him, but I do not. There's something off about him. And it may have something to do with his problem."

Ava sighed as the fight left her. Softening her features, she pushed herself up onto her knees and reached for him but stopped at the last minute. "I'm sorry I went off with him and worried you. I just couldn't sleep and then it just happened. If it makes you feel better...I didn't say yes right away."

Rafe had to smile at that. "Good. That's using your instincts. You just need to learn how to follow through with them." Studying her, he asked curiously, "Did he tell you of his issue? He didn't tell me, but I knew anyway. Shapeshifter nose and all."

Ava flushed, "Yes, he did. I feel bad for him. That has to be horrible." Wrinkling her nose, she said, "He didn't seem happy about us."

Rafe laughed and kissed Ava's temple. "No, I guess he wouldn't. You see, he has all the drives there. But...uh...none of the...equipment... works. So that makes him dangerous in a way. He would be jealous of us, especially knowing what we did in his house. And I think he knew that  **I** knew about him, even though I said nothing."

Leaning against him, Ava curled herself against him. Breathing in his scent, she said, "He told me to tell you to be gentler with me. I think he is worried you'll hurt me somehow."

Brushing his fingers across her cheek, Rafe smiled. Shaking his head he told her, "I can be gentle. It's just...difficult. But I wouldn't go too far, and you know that. We only had that one time...when you kissed me without warning. But you can trust me. I think you do anyway."

Running her fingers up his chest, she looked up at him and locked gazes. Speaking softly, "I told him that you are gentle with me when I ask. I do trust you. A lot more than anyone else. I love you, you know that right?"

He grinned and replied, "Yup. Sure do. And I feel the same. Now, before we go off to Loch Ness, how about some breakfast?" Taking a careful sniff, he said with satisfaction, "I think they're cooking bacon."

Ava didn't say anything. She slid her hands around his neck and kissed him teasingly. Pulling back, she smiled and moved away from saying, "Bacon sounds great."

He gave her a look that told her of his uncertainty of whether the bacon was worth it or if he should stay longer. Shaking his head, he laughed and decided there was plenty of time later. Bacon waited for no man or shapeshifter. He watched Ava get dressed properly and went downstairs with her. The kindly woman who owned the inn smiled at the two of them and served them a hearty breakfast. She cocked her head and looked at them, "Did either of you hear any strange noises upstairs last night? Loud ones?" Rafe raised an eyebrow and told her, "Not that I know of. Why?" The woman nodded and frowned, "Oh okay. I guess I was hearing things. Sounded like hooves in the room. I must have eaten something odd."

Ava choked back a laugh, but a giggle ended up escaping her. She shoved her mouth with a forkful of food to try and hide it. Rafe looked at her then explained to the woman, "Must have been a nightmare. You know...the real kind. We  **are**  in Ireland after all." The woman smiled, "Yes, that must have been it. Enjoy your food."

After she had gone he laughed heartily. "I guess I forgot how unicorn hooves sound on wooden floors. Oops. Wonder what she would have done if she had investigated? Oh maybe she'd have started a cult that worshipped unicorns. Especially handsome ones like me."

Laughing out loud, Ava just shook her head at him. Swallowing her bite, she asked, "So now what? We go visit Nessie, see if she's better, and then what happens afterwards?"

Rafe nodded, "Yeah, we'll go see Nessie. Depending on what we find with her we can stay a little bit. I know of another creature nearby that also hangs around. We didn't see him last time, for he likes to hide away, even from me. But I am sure I can find him. There are not too many of his kind around. Then after that, up to you."

Ava lit up at that. Smirking, she said, "Take me on that human date you promised to afterwards."

Rafe sighed, "Right, the date. Okay, we can do that. If you're done, we need to find a...secluded...spot so I can change to Pegasus. I am not taking human transportation to get there. Hopefully you can carry your luggage bag and hang on to me. At least it doesn't weigh much."

Smiling in excitement, Ava was up and ready to go. Bouncing on her feet, she said excitedly, "I can't wait to see Nessie again! And this new creature! Will he like me? And that date...that's going to be interesting."

Rafe only shook his head at her again before thanking the woman for the room and food. He waited until Ava got her stuff together quickly and then they went in search of a likely spot. Finding one, he turned Pegasus and lay down so it would be easier for her to get on him. Spreading his wings, he shot up into the sky. The land was green underneath them, and soon they were at the inn where they had spent time before. Charlie and Ellie popped out the door and waved at them. Rafe landed gently and snorted at his friends while Ava climbed off.

Ava grinned and waved at them. Spinning around to Rafe, she knew she was more excited than she should be, she rocked back and forth on her heels waiting for him to lead the way. Rafe folded his wings and went human again. He greeted Charlie, who took Ava's luggage. Taking a look again at Ava, he grinned. She couldn't wait, could she?

Smirking at the couple, Rafe told them, "Guess Ava wants to drop the greetings and just go say hi to Nessie. We'll be back when we can. Later." With that, he took Ava's arm and started walking to the loch. "What makes you so happy today? Can't have been all that bacon."

Shrugging, Ava just smiled at him, "I don't know. I just am. It feels different for some reason but I'm not sure why. I know that I want to spend as much time with you as I can today."

Rafe grinned, "Ava, you do remember that you will literally have the rest of your life with me? I'm not going away any time soon. I bet at some point you'll be trying to get rid of me. And fail spectacularly. Even if your old man tries to run me off."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked curiously, "You would stay knowing that most of my family will never agree with my choice and tell me to choose differently? Choose someone like Callie's husband, who I do like but find a bit boring, who is mortal and normal?"

"Of course. I like a challenge, and  **that**  is a challenge. But if you think about it long enough, how can they resist me? I am irresistible. And much more exciting than any normal mortal."

Ava laughed loudly, taking his hand in hers, she told him, "Noah is going to like you very much when you meet. I just hope you like him." Turning slightly serious, "Just don't make me choose between the two of you. You're both equally important to me. I wouldn't be able to choose."

Rafe agreed to that, "Okay. No tough choice making. That will be all on your part and his. I shall give my opinion on him when I see him. He is a mortal human, a male at that. We'll see what he's like."

Ava was about to answer when she saw the lake. Tugging on his hand, Ava tried to move faster, and huffed at him when he slowed down. "Rafe! I want to see Nessie…"

Rafe turned to look at her carefully and told her, "Sorry. Something seems off. I hope it's just me." He turned in a dolphin once again and squeaked at her. Ava grabbed on to his fin again, and Rafe swam powerfully through the water. He sent out his echolocation sounds and swam to where he knew Nessie must be. She came up out of the water and looked at them both.

 _Nessie? You don't normally do that during the day. Are you okay?_ He waited for an answer and asked again _, Really? How long have you been feeling like that? Is it serious?_

Ava felt worry churn in her stomach. She had tried to not think about the sickness and the two deaths she had seen, but it was hard when staring up at Nessie. Gripping Rafe tighter, she pushed herself up against him and let her head fall against him. She didn't say anything as she tried to battle with her fears of him getting sick again.

Rafe had continued his seemingly one sided conversation.  _I see. How many? Really? Even those? Wow, I had no idea. Huh. What? No, I'm fine. Ava's fine. We'll see what we can do. Hold on, I'll tell her._  Now Rafe projected his thoughts at Ava.  _She said that she is feeling sick, but not too bad. She had felt it the last time we were here, and it's a bit worse, but she's not terribly ill. She can last a great while. But there is word that other creatures have sickened and died. Things like leprechauns, elves, pixies, chimeras, yetis, faeries, and even a sea serpent. And they don't know why._

Ava's breath came out as a sob. "Rafe...we need to do something to stop this. It's not right...they're all going to die out and be no more. You'll be no more."

_I agree that something must be done. We can talk about it more at the inn. There seems to be similarities in the stories. We can hash it out and see what they are. And figure out if we can find a cure. And Ava...you need not worry about me. I told you that I am spawn of the gods and goddesses. I am immortal and cannot die from the things that they can. As far as I know, only an immortal can kill another. This seems to be different somehow. But please, don't worry. I am quite safe._

"I can't help but worry. It scares me. So much."

_I know. I feel your fear. Nessie has said that she is more than willing to help us in this. We can test any cures on her. There must be something someone has not thought of. But first, we must figure out who. For this cannot be a natural event._

Biting her lip, Ava asked quietly, "You think someone is doing this? Why would they want to do that?"

Rafe turned back to the shore and beached himself once again. Turning human he told her, "I don't know. But I think someone is doing this. The most likely thing would either revenge or ignorance. They either know perfectly well what they're doing, or they haven't a clue."

Ava fought back tears and whispered, "I'm really, really, scared."

He hugged her close to him and whispered, "I know. The wonderful world I have shown you… is wonderful and terrible and beautiful. And yet this sickness pervades it, threatening it. I have many friends, even if they don't admit to it, and I have no wish to see them fade away. Come on, let's get you back and dry. Luckily it's warmer today than the last time you were here. Charlie might let me live this time. Wanted to kill me for the last time."

Ava stared at him. He sounded so...sad and helpless. It hurt her even more, but at the same time, it gave her determination. He had lost so many friends and people he cared for. Ava refused to let him lose any more. Pulling away from him, she told him stubbornly, "I  **will** find out who's doing this and why. When I do...I'll stop them and get a cure. No one else is going to lose anyone they care about. I won't let happen.  **I promise**."

Rafe had a grim look and nodded, "I shall help too. Too much could be lost if this continues." They soon reached the inn again and Charlie once again looked at him sternly, "Swimming again?" Brightening in a joking manner, he continued, "Just kidding. I know you know what you're doing. Come on, lass. Go get changed. Anything you need, just let me or my wife know."

Nodding, Ava went to the room she used last time. Once there, she just stood there numbly and freezing wet, as she tried to battle with her emotions. She just couldn't make herself move to get dried off. She jerked when the door open and shut, but otherwise, didn't move. But she spoke softly, "Why is it always when I'm at my happiest something comes to bring me crashing down again?"

Rafe sighed. "I know, Ava. I'm sorry. I told you human emotions are high. Too high, sometimes I think. They can also bring you down to your deepest lows. Come on, I'll take you to see your creature as soon as your ready. We might not even find him, but if we do...it's good luck. And I'm thinking we need some of that. Now are you going to just stand there dripping? Or do you want me to lick you dry?"

Ava sighed. "Any suggestions on what I should wear?"

"It's a little cool up in the mountains. Something a bit on the warmer side. And brightly coloured. It'll draw him out that much more quickly." He replied.

Cocking her head, Ava felt curiosity take over, "Brightly coloured? What creature are you taking me to see?"

He grinned, "Now why should I ruin the surprise? If you must know, a hippogriff. There's only a few in the world. And one happens to live here. But even I have not seen him in a very long time."

Excitement started to make its way back to her and she made sound of happiness and hugged Rafe tight. He laughed at the way her eyes danced and told her, "I'll be outside waiting for you. Make it fast. We may have to search a long time." She took him at his word and was soon out and mounted the Pegasus waiting for her. He raised his wings and shot off the mountain. He explained as they flew,  _Dezax is shy. But he's very nice. Even if he looks scary. I hope he will come when he sees us. For he will see us long before we see him._

"Are you going to change into a different shape or what?" Ava asked him.

_Yes, I may turn into a hippogriff too. They don't ride as smoothly as this shape does. But we'll try this one first. Unless you'd rather the other?_

"We'll see. I hope I get to meet Dezax. It'll be nice and I can rub it in Noah's face when I see him next. He loves hippogriffs. They're his favorite. " Ava said smugly.

Rafe only snorted in laughter. He kept an eye out, spiraling around on the thermals. Thoughtfully, he pondered,  _I wonder what it would have been like had I had siblings? Would we have gotten along, or be eternally locked in an immortal battle against each other?_

"Rafe… that's not how siblings work." Ava told him gently.

_Then tell me. I am always curious about humans. I want to hear it in your words._

"Well, you know of my bond with Noah, but I haven't really told you about Callie and my bond with her, have I?" Pausing to get her thoughts gathered, Ava explained, "I know I said Julie was more of a sister than Callie to me, but I was hurt and angry when I said that. What you must understand is that Callie and I have always had a love/hate relationship. Maybe it is because she's the oldest and I'm the youngest or we're both girls. I don't know. But we fight all time. Arguments over the littlest and stupidest things, but I know that at the end of the day, she's my sister and we love each other. She was done things for me that no one else would do, even if she hated it with a passion, because she knew I loved it. And I did that same for her when she needed it." Sighing, Ava chuckled, "I'm not explaining this very well. Just know that siblings are very complicated but always there for you when needed."

_I see. Actually that sounds similar to Rolfe and me when we were far younger. I am not sorry for killing him though. He deserved that. Would you have been able to do that to either Callie or Noah had you found yourself in a similar situation?_

The question took Ava by surprise. She bit her lip in thought, "I don't think so. I would have tried to stop them but I wouldn't have brought myself to killing them."

_I suppose that is the difference between mortals and immortals. Things can be very black and white for us._

Rafe looked around. Where could the hippogriff be? Finally he decided to change. He kept his wings but lost most of his horse form. His body was still a horse, but with feathered hooves. His head turned to an eagle's, and his tail was longer. The wings only changed slightly in colour. He screamed out loud in an hippogriff's call and waited for any answer. But none came. So Rafe decided to swing to a different part of the mountains and try again there.

Ava let out a surprised sound when Rafe changed mid flight. She lunged forwards and wrapper her arms tightly around his neck as the flight took a bumpier turn. She let out a scream and squeezed her eyes shut when he banked suddenly.

Rafe ignored his rider at the moment. He had heard an answering scream at last. Flying down to where he had heard it, he landed rather roughly near a cave. He screeched again, and there was a clear answer. Dezax stepped out into the sunshine and flapped his wings at Rafe. Rafe cocked his own high over Ava's head and pranced happily.

Ava gripped Rafe tighter. "Don't  **ever** change mid-flight like that again. Humans do have a fear of heights and falling from that high is not appealing to me."

_Sorry. Actually, not sorry. You wouldn't have fallen. Going to keep complaining at me or are you going to say hello to Dezax? He's curious about you. It's been a few centuries since he's seen a human up close. And he's even more interested knowing that you are my mate._

Hitting him in response, Ava slid off of him and onto the ground. Walking slightly in front of him, Ava let out a small, "Wow. You're handsome."

The hippogriff let out a pleased sound but did not come near her. He cocked his head at her watching carefully. Swishing his tail, the creature screeched softly. Rafe changed to human and told her, "He said thank you. He wants to know why you chose me as my mate."

"Why I chose you? Well...I guess because you bring out the best in me. You've always done anything to make me happy, showed me this world and it's amazing creature, and you saw me for me. Right from the very beginning."

The hippogriff grunted again, and Rafe translated, "He is satisfied with your answer. Hippogriffs are the children of Athena, so he is very wise. Do you have any questions for him before we leave him be?"

Ava shook her head, "No. Just getting to meet him was more than enough. Thank you for letting me see you, Dezax. It has been my pleasure." Rafe nodded at the creature, who screeched softly and turned again and went inside the cave. Rafe turned Pegasus again and let Ava climb up on him. He flew back to the inn swiftly.  _I'm glad you got to meet him. He doesn't say much. But what he does say, speaks volumes. He was always my friend, even if he did disapprove of my ways. I can honestly tell you I have never dared pull a prank on a hippogriff._

"Really? Never? Why? And did he disapprove of your sex life or shapeshifting?" Ava asked him curiously.

_I should not want to offend such a creature. He's too serious for that. And yes, it was my philandering ways that he did not like. But he never said much about them, for he knows what I am as well._

"What does he think of you finding a mate? And a human girl at that?"

_To be honest, he has always wished that I would settle down. And although he has absolutely nothing to do with humans, he did say if I found a mate, she should be human. I never quite figured out why. But I'm glad you are._

Giggling, Ava hummed in agreement, "He is very wise then. I'm glad I'm human too. I didn't offend him at all did I?"

_Not at all. He seemed pleased with you. Here we are, back at last. Why don't we take the day off and spend it doing absolutely nothing? Then tomorrow night, we can do that date you've been bugging me about._

"That sounds like a good plan. It's been a long time since I've just laid around and did nothing. It'll be nice." Ava admitted to him. Rafe landed and let Ava off. He turned leopard and laid out in the sun. He suddenly had an itch and started rolling about in a very silly manner, with his paws up in the air. When he finished, he shot up in a flash and ran zoomies around Ava just for fun. He ran by the house a bit too close for Ellie's comfort as she screamed because he had almost knocked her over. "Really, Rafe? Watch where you're going!" But Rafe only made a mighty leap and bounded up a tree and perched on a thick branch watching them.

Laughing, Ava made her way over to Ellie and said, "Sorry about him. But do you need any help with anything? I'll gladly help."

Ellie looked at the leopard in consternation before smiling at Ava, "No actually. Charlie and I have it well in hand. Most of our customers left this morning, but we have a few coming in tomorrow. It's well we only have a few, and Rafe stays away from them. Imagine our ratings if they knew he was about!"

Smiling, Ava told her, "I'll make sure he does nothing to cause you to lose business. Don't know how, but I will."


	20. Chapter 20

Ellie laughed, and replied, "Well, Charlie usually handles him when he comes. Speaking of that, did I hear my husband right when he told me you two were...an item?"

Ava felt her cheeks heat up and said happily, "Yes. It happened after an incident when I got hurt."

Eyebrow raised at her, Ellie watched Ava's expressions. But she kindly said, "You know, if you need any girl talk, I'm more than happy to help. Just let me know if you need anything. And I do mean anything. Whether it's advice, or clothes, or whatnot. We are both women here."

Ava felt gratitude towards Ellie. Smiling softly, Ava asked, "Tomorrow after you're done with your customers...do you mind helping me with some...girl stuff?"

Ellie gave a broad smile. She asked, "Are you going on a date? I didn't know Rafe dated. I just know he's good between the sheets."

Ava's face went bright red and she sputtered, but didn't deny it. Coughing lightly, she said, "Well...let's just say I challenged him to do a human date. He thinks he's going to win...but I want to make sure he doesn't."

"Rafe never turns down a challenge. This will be fun. Where do you plan on going for the date? I'm so excited to help you now! My husband will laugh at me, but I don't care. And I can tell you he'll be on Rafe's side." Ellie had to chuckle at that thought.

"I have no idea. I told Rafe he has to figure it out all for himself without my help. And he has to be human through it all. I'm excited too! Rafe normally doesn't do human things...so I'm surprised he's done so much of it for me. I want to repay him back somehow, but don't know how. I haven't told him that." Ava admitted to the older women.

Ellie nodded. She answered honestly, "Perhaps you should tell him. And knowing him, you should give a hint of where you want to go. Don't out and out say it, but just give a hint and see if he runs with it. If you leave it up to him, let's just say your date night will be all in bed with a side of freshly killed meat. Even if he cooks said meat."

Ava looked sheepish. Tugging on her hair, she replied, "That's true. I'll give him a hint. There's something I've always wanted to do in Ireland anyways. Hopefully he takes the hint."

Ellie nodded in approval, "You do that." Now she reached for the girl and gave her a big hug before asking curiously, "How do you like teaching that shapeshifter a thing or two? He can be a big know-it-all because he's very old. But at the same time he can be so clueless about humans."

Curious, Ava asked, "What kind of things? That would surprise him and teach him a lesson."

Ellie thought about that. Finally she answered, "All he knows is how to take control. I'm sure you've figured that out. Take control for once in a certain area. Also he knows nothing of the subtle things we like. Tell him, or give him flowers and explain about it. His sensitive nose will like it. Things like that."

Nodding, Ava smiled and thanked her. "Thank you for the advice. I'm going to find him and make sure he's not getting into trouble." Waving goodbye, Ava went in search of Rafe.

Rafe had his eye on on a couple who were obviously on their honeymoon and selected this inn because of its seclusion. He was still in leopard form, and was slowly stalking them. They had no idea that he was there, but he was very aware of every move they made. He padded one foot down, the other still raised in the air. He crouched again when they moved, then slowly started to stalk again. He was trying to figure out just when to pounce when Ava finally found him.

Giving him a deadpan stare, she said, "Really Rafe?" Shaking her head, she motioned for him to follow by saying, "I feel like playing my violin. Want to help me find somewhere nice to play that's private?"

Rafe huffed at her ruining his fun, but pricked his ears at the violin promise. He glanced again at the couple who were still totally clueless, then trotted off down the road. He left the road eventually and came up a hill that gave a spectacular view of the rolling land of Ireland. He huffed again, but this time in satisfaction and flopped down.

Ava looked around in awe. Everything was just so beautiful here. Taking out her violin, she started playing an upbeat song that had her dancing to it. Once she was done, she spun around and dropped to the ground on her back and stretched out in happiness and delight.

Rafe came to her and lay across Ava's legs.  _That was very nice. I liked that a lot. You sounded very happy there. Good. I'm happy just listening to you._

"I told you earlier I was happy today. Did you know that I've always wanted to visit Ireland?"

_No, I didn't know that. I like it here because of Nessie and the fact that it's peaceful. The Irish have not entirely forgotten the immortals. That's why there are many of us here._

Ava smiled, "That must make you all happy. That makes me happy knowing that. Though my reasons for coming were because this place looks beautiful and the music they play here. I've always wanted to hear their old-fashioned music. It's just so...lively and happy and full of life."

_It is. The Gaelic tongue is quite fascinating. And so is their music. You would definitely like it. They pour out their heart and souls into it. And unconsciously, the music of the immortals too._

Ava sighed in longing. "It's not often you have people pour their everything into the music. Though I am curious, how am I compared to them?"

_You have it too. Though they do not seem to have that inner magic you do, that draws immortals when they play. Perhaps they have never learned to tap into that. Could you imagine though? If they could do what you do, people would start believing in us again._

Reaching for him, Ava scratched behind his ear in thought. Finally, she asked, "Do you think if I could ever play with them that would happen?"

_Perhaps. The only trouble is you can draw the bad along with the good. Remember the kelpies. Perhaps that isn't quite the right way of going about it. We might restore the world, but we could equally plunge the world into chaos._

Sighing, Ava changed the topic. "What is your rarest shape that you can turn into?"

_Hm. That's a good question. I showed you the Tasmanian Tiger once. It is extinct, or so people say. The truth is more that they are extremely reclusive and there are only a few in the wild. The reason they are even there at all is actually me. I found the last female and...helped her out._

"You know that doesn't really bother me. I'm happy you helped save a species from extinction."

_Yes, I have done that a few times, then told them to never go near a human. I turn human myself to show them what they look like, then they can take it from there. As for rare shapes, I can turn into anything except creepy crawlies. I don't like those. Except for eating if I must. I also can't do a lot of fish. No invertebrats. So that means I can turn into a dinosaur, or any immortal I wish. Thought I don't usually do those often. You never know who you're going to piss off. Is there something you want to see?_

"I'm not sure. There's so many to choose from. You pick one. One that won't get anyone's attention over here."

Rafe thought a moment. Then he stood up and padded away from Ava and shook his tawny spotted coat. Then he changed. When he was done, he had his human form, but only to his waist. The rest was a horse's body. "How do you like this? Centaurs are pretty rare out there."

Ava was speechless. She took him in and said, "They're actually alive?! Where do they normally hide?"

Rafe clopped over to Ava and he gave a happy little buck before settling down. "Um, I'm not sure actually. They move around a lot. And once you've figured out where they've  **been** , they're gone again. Even I have not seen one in a few centuries. But they're still around. I sometimes catch the smell of one, even if I cannot find it. I'm hoping one will decide to show himself or herself to me one day. But it may be they think I'm too much of a troublemaker to bother with me."

Ava studied him and asked curiously, "Why do you want to see one so bad?"

"Because they used to be around a lot when I was young. But even then they were becoming rarer. It was not too many years after my birth that they pretty much disappeared. I would come across one once in a while until I lost track of them altogether."

Trying to be helpful, Ava suggested, "Do you want me to see if I can draw them out with my music? It might not work but I'm willing to try for you."

Rafe smiled at Ava. "That just might work. I'll let you know if I scent one. Let me just shake out my fetlocks, then we'll go back for the evening." So saying, Rafe put himself into a gallop and carried his tail high. He was perfectly balanced as he raised his hands over his head in pure joy. Finally he had enough. Trotting back to Ava he asked her, "Do you want a ride like this or on a regular horse?"

"Regular horse." Ava answered immediately.

Rafe crossed his arms, "You're no fun. But fine." He lost the human part of him and replaced it with the horse head and neck. He nickered at Ava and knelt so she could mount.  _There. I hope you're happy now. And I have a question. What does one wear on a date?_

Mounting him, Ava get comfortable and answered, "I am happy. And do you mean for a guy or a girl? Because they both dress up a bit nicer than normal."

_I meant for me of course. You would look pretty in a paper bag._

Snorting, Ava shook her head, "I wouldn't look pretty in paper bag. As for you...maybe a nice sweater and pants? You'll have to ask Charlie tomorrow. I don't have any clue on what we're doing. Nor do I want to know. Surprise me."

_I see. Then I will ask him. You just show up in a dress and I'll be happy. Let me see those legs. You might have figured out already that I am very easy to please._

"Okay. I'll wear a dress. But just to forewarn you… you'll regret asking that of me by the end of the night." Ava teased him.

Rafe had been trotting along smoothly as they talked. He pricked his ears as he saw the inn come into view.  _Is that right? Well I will have to see it to believe it._ With that he shook himself hard, shaking Ava right off onto the ground.

Glaring up at him, she huffed, "Was the really necessary?" She pushed herself up, brushed of the dirt, and walked away from back to the Inn.

She soon had the Shepherd trotting alongside her and when they stepped in, Rafe spun happily and barked at Charlie. The older man laughed and said, "Well I guess you're hungry. Ava, do you want anything? I'll make something for you as well. Though you get a plate and he gets it right on the ground. Last time I tried a bowl, he just about skinned me alive."

Giggling, Ava politely refused, "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not really hungry right now. Too much on my mind. If you don't mind, I'm just going to go and retire early tonight. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Charlie nodded and in a friendly tone told her, "No problem lassie. Anytime you get peckish, there is always something in the cupboard so just help yourself. I'm sure Rafe will be up as soon as I feed the starving creature."

Ava gave a small smile and walked back to the room. Once there, she got dressed into her night clothes and walked to the bed and laid down. Rolling over on her side, she looked out the window as she got lost in her thoughts.

The peace didn't last long as a dog raced into the bedroom and took a flying leap onto the bed, gave a few licks, then catapulted off the bed, ran some zoomies, then again flew onto the bed again.

Ava sighed and rolled away from Rafe. She didn't know why, she just knew that she wasn't in the mood for his playful games tonight. Things were getting serious out there with the sickness and, Ava could honestly say, that she was scared for her own life and for Rafe's. She hated being scared like this. She had enough going on with it for Noah, she didn't need to have two more people added to that list.

Rafe tilted his head. He decided to be persistent. He bounced on Ava again then hopped off the bed where she was facing him and started barking at her and wagging his tail furiously. Failing that, he went and grabbed a ball and placed it gently on the bed hopefully.

Ava shifted away from Rafe again, but this time said, "I'm not in the mood to play ball, Rafe. Just leave me be to my thoughts."

Staring at Ava for a few minutes, Rafe studied her expression. Then he went human and took her hand in his. "What's the matter, Ava? What are you thinking? Maybe I can help."

Snorting, she placed her other arm across her eyes and muttered, "You can't help with this. Rafe… what would you do if I managed to get sick with the sickness because of our bond? Would you let me die?"

Rafe sighed and snuggled up against Ava. He calmly said, "You can't get sick. It only affects immortals and mythological creatures. No humans or animals, from what Nessie told me. And I have heard that from others, so I know it's true. You are one hundred percent safe from this."

Upset with that answer, Ava pulled away from. "What if whoever is doing this knows about us? Wants revenge on you and they make a special virus that will affect me and we didn't know!? Would you still say I'm one hundred percent safe from this and not do anything?"

Rafe growled softly. She was being stubborn about this. He answered, "Again, Ava, what affects humans and animals does not affect us. The reverse is also true. If you got sick for whatever reason, it couldn't be what is going on. Even if someone purposely tried to make you sick. Please believe me when you say that you cannot get it."

Ava didn't mean to shout but she did, "And what about you? Don't you dare tell me you can't get sick because both of us know that it is a possibility! You said that you felt my fear earlier. Well guess what...that fear was for you, you stupid shapeshifter." She turned away from him as her tears finally fell.

Rafe didn't immediately answer. He pondered exactly how to say what he wanted. Finally he went with, "Ava, I have no fear for myself. I explained to you that although I am an immortal, I am a class unto myself. I am not like the others. I'm not going to get sick. Okay? So please stop this nonsense."

Ava gave him a glare and a hurt look at the same time. Not saying anything, she laid back down on her side, with her back facing him, only telling him, "I told you that you couldn't help. Just leave me be."

"I'm sorry if my trying to allay your fears isn't working because no matter what, you want to hold onto them. That just isn't healthy. Whatever life holds for us, well face it head on. I do not fear the future. And few regrets for the past. And the present is a gift, because you are in it."

"That's why I'm scared, Rafe. I don't want to lose this," she whispered desperately.

Rafe tenderly rubbed Ava's shoulder. He blew out a breath and his hand tensed slightly. "Ava, I don't want to lose this either. But consider this… I know I will. Whenever you pass on, I will have lost my bond mate. But you are worth it. And I'm not going to waste time worrying about whenever that happens. I want to enjoy the time we have. It might seem long to you, if you live to 80 or 90. But that is a drop in the bucket for me. But I don't regret one iota of our relationship."

Tears fell harder from her eyes. She understood what Rafe was saying, but she wasn't sure on how not to worry about this. She hesitated before rolling over onto her and just staring up at him with blurry vision. She hoped he could see that she was sorry for this, but she didn't know how to stop it.

Rafe saw the expression in her eyes, and kissed Ava gently on the lips. Pulling away he told her, "We should discuss this sickness though if we are going to help. Nessie told me a few things. If you want to wait until tomorrow morning, that's okay with me. But we should try to see if there are any patterns."

Sniffling, Ava nodded, "Let's get this out of the way. I don't want to think about it anymore. If I can even do that much."

Rafe cocked his head, but nodded too. "Well, from what I gather with Nessie, it seems that with the creatures that don't travel much if at all, there's a higher percentage of them getting sick. With those who do travel, the rate is much lower, and seems to be only certain individuals."

Frowning at him, Ava questioned, "So someone is traveling around and visiting the ones that don't travel. If he or she meet one while traveling...it's just a bonus to them."

Rafe was grim, "Yes, that's what it appears to be. And it makes sense. The hippogriffs for example… there's no report of one being sick. They're so reclusive anyway."

Ava hummed in thought. "So we can rule out any creature that reclusive on getting sick. Which means we should focus on the ones who stay in one place and see if they remember a certain human or someone visiting them."

Rafe pondered that. "Nessie herself is an issue. She's ill, but not overly so. And she doesn't go near humans. Which makes me believe that something was put into the water, but it wasn't quite enough to knock her."

"Thank goodness for that. But Delilah, I'm pretty sure, got sick off a human's blood. And with Mooncloud, didn't they say he saw a human before he became ill? If it is a human doing this...it seems like they're traveling and touching creatures and if they can't get to them...then they go by other means." Ava thought out loud.

Nodding his head, Rafe agreed. "Yes. And we already know that the faeries and pixies and trolls and similar creatures are been affected. They have the most contact with humans. So it could be being passed along, or put into their drinking water."

Ava dug her nails into the bed. Locking gazes with him, she asked desperately, "Why would someone do something this  _ **horrible**_ to innocent creatures that just want to live? What reason can warrant something like this?"

"It's either revenge...or the person is a psychopath and needs no reason. Either way, he needs to be stopped."

Ava shuddered and scooted closer to Rafe. Letting her head rest against his hand, she rolled over onto her side, so that the front of her was pressing against him, she thought and then frowned. "Rafe...I'm.." She sighed and stopped. What was she doing even entertaining the thought of Jason being the one? Sure, it was weird that he had been here and had met her in the middle of the night...but he had saved her. As she thought more on their interactions the more distressed she got.

Rafe felt Ava tense in his arms. She had a shocked look on her face and Rafe immediately was alarmed. "What is it, Ava? Did you think of something we missed?"

Ava kept her eyes away from and said, "You're not going to like what I'm going to tell you." Taking a deep breath, she said quietly, "What if it's Jason, Rafe? When I saw him the other night...it was in the middle of the night. I didn't hear or see him until he was right behind. When I asked him what he was doing here, he said looking for creatures. I didn't think on any of it, but he kept asking about which ones I knew and I told him, but he was really, really angry about us and our bond and said that you would sleep with anyone." She paused to take a breath and told him, "He kept running his hands over my scratches when saying that you needed to be more gentle with me."

Rafe was silent, then angrily said, "I knew he was up to no good! I sensed something very wrong about him when I first met him. I should have known. Yes, there are stories told about me, but he knew far more than anything that people that only hear of me know. And if he's here… looking for creatures… it would make sense. He'd be jealous of what we have, but there's something more to it." Rafe paused then exclaimed, "Nessie! If it's him, he might be trying to figure out if Nessie has died or not."

Ava stared at him in horror and blurted out, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I swear..please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry."

Rafe shook his head, "What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. I should have trusted my own instincts like I always do. The only reason I didn't was because he did fix you up nicely, and he was kind enough to you. The fault is mine."

"I told him we were here to visit a friend of yours that lived here! That they weren't doing well." Ava said guiltily.

Sighing, Rafe put his hand in hers. "You had no way of knowing. And we still don't really have proof, even if all the evidence leads to him. But I should have tried to go after him when I smelled him on you. Just in case. And to be satisfied with his explanation."

Ava shook her head wildly and her tears started again. "It is my fault! I told him about my favourite creature other than you, and if Nessie is true to her word, then the reason why all the faeries are going is because of me! I've killed so many innocent creatures. I'm a monster."

Rafe grabbed Ava's arms hard and sternly told her, " **No**. You are  **not**  a monster. You did  _nothing._  At all. If it is him, he is more monster than I am, and I have been called every name in the book. You have killed no one. It is he who has done it by his own hand."

Ava nodded slowly. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Rafe."

He looked at her and agreed. "We'll figure what to do next tomorrow. Or the day after. We do have a date to focus on anyway. And I intend to wow you."

That got him a small smile. Chuckling watery, she asked, "How do you plan on doing that? Do you have any ideas yet?"

Rafe smirked, "I believe I told you this once before. That is for me to know and you to find out."

"I hate that saying from you...it normally either means something very good or something very good laced with trouble. Oh well...I plan on making you squirm. You're not going to win this challenge." Ava told him with her own small smirk.

He leaned in and kissed Ava deeply. He felt her start to reach her arms around him to make it even deeper and abruptly pulled away, even though he knew she wanted more. He smugly answered, "Well, we'll see about that."

Ava stared at him with growing lust in her eyes. Fine, if he wanted to play it that she would play. Ellie's words came back to her and she knew what she would do. It was time to give him a sneak peak at what he was in for. Ava waited until he wouldn't expect it and pounced on him. She pushed him backwards onto the bed and straddled him. Smirking down at him, she nipped his neck lightly and whispered, "Remember I'm going to be in control tomorrow." With that she sat back and got off him. She landed on the floor and walked to the door. She was getting hungry now.

Rafe's eyes burned and asked incredulously, "You're not leaving now? Just when we were getting the party started?"

Turning back to smirk at him, she said, "Yes, I am. I'm getting hungry. Unlike you...I haven't eaten yet."

Rafe flew to her shoulder as a blue jay.  _Should have done that earlier, when Charlie offered. Then we could have done… other things._

Cooing at him in a teasing voice, she asked, "Did I get all your feathers ruffled?"

He huffed at her then settled.  _Fine. I'm sleeping outside anyway. It's too nice an evening._ He started to fly but then told Ava,  _Oh by the way. I made a new friend today. If you hear screaming in the middle of the night… don't mind it. I only put up Ronko the badger in the big room...the one that couple are using as a honeymoon suite tonight. He likes beds apparently._  With that, Rafe flew off.


	21. Chapter 21

Rafe hurried up the stairs and pounced on Ava. He almost turned his doggy self inside out in happiness to see her. He had unfortunately gotten wet from the rainshower in the wee hours of the morning and shook himself hard.

Ava let out a screech and sat up. Glaring at him, she snapped, "Rafe! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Shoving him off her, she got out of the bed, and continued, "Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave until our date tonight."

Rafe deflated at that. He put his tail between his legs, had his sad doggy expression, and whined softly. He even tilted his head appealingly.

Ava's eyes softened and she scratched behind his ears, saying apologetically, "I'm going to spend most of the day getting ready with Ellie's help. Maybe you should do the same with Charlie?"

_Fine. If that's the way you want it. You do realise it takes me a few seconds to get dressed?_

"I'm sorry. But yes I do know. And you can ask him for his  _human_ opinion on what you have planned. Besides, I promise...you'll like what you see when you see me later."

Rafe barked at Ava then wagged his tail. He turned to leave and almost bowled over Ellie again as she came in Ava's room. He didn't stop to apologize but went in reach of Charlie.

Ava glanced at Ellie and said, "I would apologize, but it seems that he won't stop doing stuff like that."

Ellie sighed, and agreed. "I know, the rascal! Did you know what he did? He put a  **badger** in the honeymoon suite. The poor bride was quite in hysterics. And of course I thought it was Rafe and looked really stupid trying to scold it."

Ava couldn't help the giggles that escaped her. "I did try to stop him from causing trouble. But he did it when I wasn't there." Cocking her head to stare wide eyed at all the stuff in Ellie's arms, Ava asked curiously, "What is all of that for?"

The older woman breezily replied, "Oh these? Just a few things to prepare you for your big night out!"

Ava smiled and hoped that Rafe really did like what she looked like tonight. It seemed like it was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, Rafe finally found Charlie. He immediately begged to play ball, making the man laugh. He obliged Rafe, saying, "It's funny that someone your age likes this game. But you might as well burn off some energy. Goodness knows you have enough to spare." After a good while, Rafe leaned on Charlie.  _I'm supposed to be taking Ava out in a big date. I have no clue what she really wants. Was hoping you'd help._ Charlie looked at him and laughed again but answered, "Of course! You know I am more than happy to assist you in whatever you need."

Ava stepped out of the shower that Ellie had told her to take. She had been handed some natural scented shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Slipping the bathrobe on, she walked out into her room. Blinking around at the clothes, hair products, and everything else scattered about, Ava had a sudden longing for Callie. Callie would have helped her if she was still at home and give her advice about what not to do for a first date with the man you were head over heels for.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Ava made her way over to Ellie and said, "What's next on the list?"

The older woman gave her smile and said, "We'll pick out your outfit and then base everything else off of it. Do you know where you're going?" Shaking her head again, Ava said, "No. But I do know he wants me to wear a dress. He's...fond of my legs for some reason I don't understand."

Ellie laughed in response, "Okay. Well that narrows it down." Picking up the clothes that Ava wouldn't need, she placed them back where they belonged. Laying three dresses, two red and one dark green, on the bed, Ava immediately said, "Get rid of the green. He prefers red on me."

Ava flushed a bit as the other woman raised her eyebrow, but put the green one away. Holding up the two red dresses, Ellie asked, "Which one do you like?"

Ava considered this. The first dress was more of a burgundy colour that fell to the knees, had short sleeves and a belt around the stomach. The second dress was a dark red in colour that had thin spaghetti straps, looked like it would hug her breasts and curves and then at the hips, it flared out into three different layers and was longer in the back but coming up to just above her knees in the front. Ava looked between them and her eyes kept going back to the second dress. Ellie noticed and laughed at her. Throwing the first dress on the bed, she stepped behind Ava, and held it against her, and told her, "Rafe is going to love this on you. You have very good taste." Clapping her hand, she started on Ava's hair and makeup.

Rafe switched to human to talk to Charlie. He asked him, "Where should I take Ava? I want to impress her with something she'd really enjoy. That has something other than...ah … being in the bedroom."

Charlie had to cough at that one. Recovering smoothly, he only admonished, "You scamp! Isn't there anything else you think about?" Now he seriously asked, "What does she like most?" Rafe immediately answered, "Music. She did mention wanting to hear traditional Irish music."

Smiling broadly, Charlie told him, "Well, there you go. I know of a few concerts going on in Dublin. Take her to one of those. But not just any one. Pick something classy. She'll appreciate it more."

Pondering that, Rafe nodded. Now he asked, "And what should I wear? You know me, I'm pretty simple. Usually no clothes at all."

Charlie had to chuckle, "Well  **that** would make an impression. But certainly not the one you want. Did you tell Ava what to wear?" Rafe nodded and told him, "Yes. A dress. And she said she was gonna dress up." The innkeeper nodded in approval. "Good. That makes it easy. If you pick a good concert, a fancy one, you need a tuxedo. But if not, you still need a suit of some sort. The colour is what's going to be important. You would look good in most colours, but with your dark hair and Amber eyes, I'd suggest a light colour to make them pop. You could even do white. That would look especially sharp.

Rafe grinned, "Well, this will be easy. I'll just manifest a few combinations and you tell me what looks the best."

Ava nervously studied herself in the mirror. The red dress suited her and hugged her in all the right places. Plus it highlighted her legs, which she knew Rafe would love. She wore a white sweater over it but kept it open. She had on black slip on ballet shoes. Her hair fell down in waves but one side was pushed back behind her ear with a clip on white flower, and she wore no makeup.

Ellie's reflection came up behind her and told her lovingly, "You look beautiful, Ava. Rafe will have to try and keep all the guys off of you."

Giving a snort, Ava smiled, "He's going to be...territorial. Are they ready down there?" Seeing Ellie's nod, Ava let the older woman head out first and then she went after a couple of minutes. Walking down the stairs, Ava's breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked with amber ones.

Rafe knew he looked good as he waited for Ava. He had a white suit on, with a charcoal grey shirt set off with a dark red tie. He looked up at the sound of Ava's feet and drank in what she looked like. She was…  **gorgeous.** He gave her a sexy grin as he locked eyes with her as she continued down the stairs.

Ava felt butterflies at the sight of Rafe. Who knew that he could clean up to be even more handsome than normal? Not that she was going to tell him that. He already had a big enough ego as it was. Stopping on the last stair, she trailed her eyes down him and then back up. "Does the dress live up to what you wanted?"

Rafe eyeballed everything again more closely. Finally he took her hand and led her down the last step. His deep voice went even deeper as he declared, "More than. In a  **very** good way." With that he stepped to Ava and possessively kissed her.

Reluctantly, Ava pulled away from him. Pushing a hand on his chest, she reminded him, "We're in front of people. And I'm in control tonight."

Rafe looked at Charlie who gave him a thumbs up. Turning to gaze back at Ava, he said, "I don't think they care much. And you haven't mentioned how  _I_ look. You're gorgeous, as I knew you would."

Ava flushed and let her eyes take him in, before saying, "I really love those colours on you. They make your eyes pop out and I love your eyes."

Rafe grinned, and told her, "Are you ready to go? If so, there's one small issue. I know I said no shifting. But we do need to go to Edinburgh. If we drove, that's 3 hours. But if you fly with me, it's way less. By far. But I promise once we get there, no shifting until we are flying home. Fair enough?"

Ava studied him and nodded. "I trust that it's for something worthy, so okay."

Charlie stepped up with a blanket. He explained, "Drape that on him before you get on. That way you won't have Pegasus hair on your lovely dress. And have a great time you two."

Ava smiled in thanks and followed Rafe outside. She watched as he changed and did as Charlie instructed. The she hopped onto him.

He took off smoothly and carefully. They didn't talk much during the flight, which wasn't very long. Landing behind some trees, Rafe allowed Ava to dismount and promptly went human. They hid the blanket for use later. Rafe looked at Ava once again, and said, "Well, I got us into a rather classy concert. They serve food, and play traditional Gaelic music. How does that sound to you?"

Ava spun around and said in a hopeful tone, "Are you serious? You really did that?"

Rafe laughed, took her arm in his, and started walking. "Of course. Nothing but the best for you. And it's invitation only. I obviously was so charming I got us an invite."

Ava smiled brightly at him. "Do you have any idea on how happy I am right now?"

He smirked at her. "Oh yeah? Well I know a great way of proving it to me. A long kiss before we go in."

Ava let him finish before she reached up and kissed him with happiness.

When they finished, Rafe led her up the stairs to the concert hall. He nodded at the man at the door, "Raphael Valentine, with my plus one." The doorman looked at his list, checked off a name and nodded to signal they could go in. The room was full of tables where people were sitting for their meals. He guided Ava to one close to the stage and they sat down. "Well, fancy enough?"

Ava looked around in excitement. She looked at him happily and smiled, "Yes, but it is something I have always wanted to see. Now I am!"

The waiter came over with menus and Rafe told Ava to order whatever she wanted. He asked for two glasses of champagne while they studied the menu. The waiter soon brought back a chilled bottle of wine and poured each of them some. "Ava? Are you ready to order?"

Nodding, she ordered the chicken dish that sounded good. Rafe ordered a steak, rare. Picking up his glass, he offered a toast, "To us, Ava. And to my first date!"

Giggling, Ava raised her glass to his and clinked, "To us and your first date." Then she sipped the glass of wine.

They had a great meal. After dishes were cleared off, people stepped onto the stage. They were ready to play! They led off with a lovely song that got everyone tapping their feet. Then a sadder song, the violins almost sounding like they were crying. Another perky song which made people smile.

As soon as the music started playing, Ava was lost to everyone. She was swept along with the story they were telling her and she moved along with it. Every instrument. Every song. It called to her and she was memorized by it all. Finally it ended and she felt eyes on her. Turning around, she locked gazes with Rafe and asked softly, "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, and answered just as softly, "No. You were fascinated by the music. I enjoyed it. But I was more fascinated with you."

Ava leaned closer to him and licked her lips. "Do you have anything else planned or are we heading back?"

He grinned, "You have two choices. Well okay one really. We can go out for dessert. Or we can skip the dessert and go straight to the hotel room I booked."

Ava glanced at him, "I guess there is one obvious choice. How far away is this dessert?"

Rafe laughed, and said, "Not far. Right next to the hotel actually. I like it...I get two kinds of dessert tonight."

Smiling up at him, she laughed and said half teasingly, "Well...I hope you enjoyed the small preview you got last night. Because I plan on taking my time with that dessert."

Rafe smirked, then led Ava outside. They soon reached a little dessert shop and looked around. There were ice cream, pies, cakes, cookies, and fudges available of all kinds. "What would you like, darling?"

Smirking innocently, she replied, "Chocolate fudge."

Rafe chuckled and asked for two generous helpings of chocolate fudge. They sat down at a table to enjoy it. Rafe glanced at Ava and asked, "How am I doing so far?"

"Great. Better than great. It's been the best date I've ever had." Ava told him with honesty. Rafe nodded in satisfaction, and agreed, "Yeah? Mine too!" He gave a smile of humour at that.

Chuckling, Ava said, "It's your first one. How did you enjoy it?" She licked her lips and fingers to get rid of the remaining chocolate.

Rafe tilted his head in thought. "Well, there's an awful lot of preparation. I like going straight to the action, as you well know. But I did like seeing this side of you. It was… well… let's say I did learn a lot."

Ava cocked her head at him. "Was what you learned good?"

Rafe gave a wide smile and answered, "Yes. It used to annoy me how human emotions were. Now I see there's something to be said about them. I still much prefer the animal side of me, but it has been interesting."

Ava studied him for a long time before she stood up and grabbed his hand. The only thing she asked him was, "What room number is our room?"

He raised an eyebrow but told her, "524." Ava gave a tug on him again and led him to the room number. Tugging him into the room, she shut the door behind her and locked gazes with him.

Rafe grabbed Ava immediately and started kissing her, trailing his fingers through her hair. He couldn't keep the low growl out of his throat.

Ava broke away from the kiss and pushed him backwards to the bed. Rafe growled a little louder and stepped forward again, his amber eyes deepening in colour as the lust burned in them.

Ava pushed him back again and said softly but full confidence, "No. I'm in control. You do as I say."

Rafe wrinkled the corner of his lip at that. However at Ava's crossed arms, he relented and lay on the bed. He cocked his head at her, "And what exactly do you think you are doing?"

Ava didn't reply to him and she got into the position she had the night before. Leaning over him, she let her hair fall around them and rocked her hips gently.

Rafe watched Ava carefully but said nothing. His body was tense and the energy pouring from him was like a tiger ready to spring at its prey. Trailing her hands over him, she started to get his shirt off of him, when she gently nipped at his neck.

Again another soft growl, and Rafe's clothes disappeared entirely. He reached forward and gently bit her ear and moved on to her shoulder that he could reach.

Ava moaned and finally spoke to him, "I'm going to show you what it's like being on the bottom of the food chain. Let's just say I've channeled my inner animal."

Rafe studied Ava and rumbled at her, "Bring it on. For this once." Ava grinned and showed him exactly what it was like being on the bottom of the food chain. When they had finished, Rafe asked, "Think you took more than a few pages out my book. I taught you too well. Are you sure you have no shifting abilities?"

Ava rested her head against his chest and their bodies entwined. Humming in amusement, she said, "Definitely sure. Just a normal human girl."

Rafe laughed and snuggled down with her. "Thank you for a very exciting first date. I will always remember that a thousand years from now."

"You're welcome. Thanking you for going along with it. I knew you didn't want to."

"No. I didn't. What I say goes. But it was kind of fun. Once we rest a bit, want to go back under the cover of night with the stars to guide us, or wait till morning with the sunrise?"

Ava hummed in thought. Her fingers drawing patterns on him, she replied, "The stars. Can we spend the rest of the night outside close to the Inn?"

"I can fly all night and tell you the stories of the stars if you want. Or I can still tell you them on the ground, really. Whichever you prefer."

"The second one sounds a lot more enjoyable in the long run." Ava answered him.

They snuggled a while longer, then when the net of stars was thick above them, Rafe winged his way back to the Inn. He flew so high that it almost felt like they were flying among the very stars themselves. At last they came down and Rafe regaled Ava with stories of the burning celestial bodies above. At long last, they slept, Rafe as a tiger to keep Ava warm.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this is a really long chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

Rafe woke up, feeling odd. He and Ava had had a good romp last night, but this morning he felt...confused. Hyper. And horny. Very much so. He stretched, and trotted off in dog form looking for Ava, who had gotten up before him this morning.

Finding her at last, Rafe approached from behind in human form, giving a soft hug and nibbling her neck. He gave a very soft growl and rubbed his hands on her arms.

Ava jumped slightly when she felt arms on her and nibbling on her neck. She quickly relaxed and shifted back into him and let her head rest on his shoulder. This allowed him more access to her neck. She reached up and entwined both her hands with his and wrapped them around her. She spoke in a happy soft voice, "This is different. You've never done this before."

Rafe didn't really hear her but felt her giving him more access. He pounced on the opportunity and started putting more passion into it. Now he spun Ava around and started kissing her on the lips.

Ava let out startled sound but otherwise deepened the kiss. Her hands dug into his shoulders and she shifted her right leg up to his hip, to wrap around him, and pushed herself against him.

He growled loudly now, fully aroused, and grabbed her hard. Rafe hissed in her ear, "Let me make love to you."

Ava groaned in pleasure. He was being a bit rougher than normal but she didn't think to much on it. Instead, she gasped out, "Yes."

Later, after Rafe was done, he curled up under a tree as a tiger and fell asleep. He still felt out of sorts, but a bit better now. Rafe didn't understand what was happening to him, but he would roll with it, like he always did.

Ava hummed as she went about soaking up the sun. It was a beautiful day out and she was going to enjoy it. She sighed in happiness and her thoughts automatically went to Rafe. She furrowed her brows as she thought on this morning's love session. She had enjoyed it but he had been rougher than normal. Not that she minded. It was just that he had promised her to go the speed she wanted...as to not remind her of what Rolfe had nearly done to her. That was still a very sore topic between them with her feeling guilt for causing it all and him for… well he never told her, but she assumed it was an animal instinct thing. Finally, she shrugged, deciding that it had to do with his animal instincts and their new bond. It's not as if either of them had ever been in a position like this before. It was probably just that. Settling on that decision, Ava leaned back to enjoy the warmth of the sun while Rafe was sleeping.

Eventually Rafe woke up and yawned, baring his teeth. He licked his lips and stood, shaking his striped fur. Rafe suddenly felt a need… a great, overwhelming need. He saw Ava lying in the sun, and he knew he must fulfil that need. Changing to human, Rafe settled down next to Ava, gave her one look, and the lust burned brightly in his amber eyes. Without a word, Rafe started kissing Ava aggressively.

One minute Ava was sunbathing and then next she felt someone kissing her hard. Her eyes snapped open and her hands came to rest on Rafe's chest, but instead of pulling him in, she pushed lightly on him and broke the kiss telling him, "Rafe, no. I'm not in the mood."

Rafe snarled and rolled on top of Ava and grabbed her hair and continued kissing. He had to do this. He must. She must not stop him. Ava grunted in pain. He was starting to hurt her. She pulled away from again and started shoving on his chest, saying with more force with a hint of fear, "Stop! You're hurting me. I don't want you now."

The shapeshifter pulled back for one moment, and Ava thought he was going to stop. But no...he grabbed her shirt and easily tore it off. He had lifted her slightly, and now slammed Ava into the ground. He was out of control with his need. His hand manifested claws and he was trying to work on her jeans to get them off.

Ava's breath was taken away from her when she hit the ground and everything was in a daze. She could feel claws raking down her legs. Pain shot through her along with full blown fear. She struggled against him and managed to kick him away from her, giving her the chance to try and scramble away.

Rafe snarled viciously at the kick. He had managed to shred her jeans away from her body but now Ava had kicked him! This would never do. He body slammed her and continued kiss her, growling savagely as he moved on top of her, holding her down as best he could. He had to have her. He needed this.

Ava felt her body hit the ground hard once again. Then there was pressure on top of her. Opening her eyes, she felt fear she had only felt once before. Amber eyes were bearing down on her in a predator like way as if he was hunting her. His black hair was flecked with grey and she felt him ready to finish the deed. She screamed in fear and struggled viciously against Rolfe. She wasn't strong enough though and was easily pinned still. She cried out in fear and actually started crying, before crying out, "No! Please...No! Let me go! Let me go! Rolfe...please don't do this."

Rafe stopped dead at hearing his enemy's name. He halted what he was doing and looked around for Rolfe. That werewolf should not be here. He'd kill him if he was. But Rafe didn't see or smell Rolfe. Finally looking down at Ava, he saw the fear in her eyes. The realisation hit him then. She thought that  **he**  was  **Rolfe**. He got off her faster than he thought possible and sat on the ground a few feet away. He still trembled with his need but logic was starting to seep in his raging brain. Rafe couldn't say anything or do anything but stare at Ava for the moment.

Ava wasn't sure why but Rolfe had disappeared. Blinking, she tried to get her crying under control but couldn't and finally let her eyes fall shut. Her body hurt so much. Every where. Ava opened them again and she back in the present. The knowledge that it was the present hit her. Rolfe was dead. Rafe had killed him...that meant….her breath hitched and she let out a cry. She felt sick...very sick. She rolled over and dried heave before collapsing into sobs.

Rafe finally found his voice and it cracked on him, "Ava?" He blew out a sharp breath. What exactly had happened? Why had he felt such overwhelming need? Again, Rafe called her name, wanting to go to her, but knowing he could not at the moment.

Ava heard Rafe say her name and just cried harder. She had trusted him not to do anything like and though he hadn't actually done it….it had been too close for her comfort. Ava curled into a ball and her body shook badly. She was still scared. "Stay...away." She got out before crying again.

Rafe had to do something. He switched into the least threatening shape he could think of at the moment, a fluffy golden retriever puppy. He yapped hopefully and and came around to her. He sat down and tried to look as cute as possible, which as a puppy he knew wasn't very hard.

Ava's eyes shot open and she let out a little scream. She was up and scrambling away from him as fast as possible. "Stay away! You nearly raped me… stay away!"

Clearly this wasn't working. Rafe gave a puppy whimper then went human. "Ava...I don't know what happened. I honestly don't. This isn't normal for me. I'm so sorry for scaring you. I just scared myself too. Are you okay? Not too hurt?"

" **Do I look okay to you!?** You did  _ **exactly**_ like Rolfe did...but you went a lot further than he ever did. You said you had never forced anyone...why force me when I told you to stop? You wouldn't stop...why? I thought you loved me.." Ava was hysterical.

Rafe sucked in a breath, but sat on the ground cross legged so Ava wouldn't feel threatened. "Ava...I...I don't know why it happened. I couldn't stop. I never even heard you until you said Rolfe's name. I have never  **ever**  done this before. I am just as confused as you. This isn't normal at all. Something happened to me. I don't know what. Maybe I came in contact with something that put me into overdrive...I don't know! But I do love you, and hurting you is the  _last thing_  I want."

Ava shook and another sob escaped her. She brought her knees up to her chest and curled in tight. She wanted to believe him….really, she did...but she couldn't. Her previous thoughts came to her and she voiced them to Rafe, "You have never bonded with anyone...maybe it's the bond. Making your animal instincts more forward. If it is that...I should have  **never** bonded with you."

Rafe gave that careful thought. It almost made sense but… "No, I don't think so. If that were the case, then all of my instincts would be elevated, not just one. That much I know about the bond. So that can't be it. I was a deer a lot last night, so maybe I grazed on something I shouldn't have. But that's still weird."

"I don't know then. I just know that I don't want you near me right now." Ava whispered in guilt and fear.

Rafe sighed, but nodded, "That might be for the best for a little while. See if this passes. Would you be okay if I left for a few days? If it's just a phase, then I'll come back when I'm better. How's that?"

Ava nodded and watched his every movement, tense and waiting to run, if he showed any signs again. Before he could leave, she asked him, "Do you regret this?"

Rafe was dead serious, "Yes, Ava. This was the last thing I ever wanted to do. That's why I have to leave. Clearly I am not safe around you now. I regret very much what I have done. I hope when I come back you will welcome me back. For when I return, you will know whatever this is has passed."

"I hope that is true." She whispered softly.

Rafe gave a nod, then turned falcon and shot up into the sky, leaving Ava alone. Ava watched him go and started crying again. She felt guilty for feeling the relief she did when he left...but she couldn't help it. She felt safer now. No one here to hurt her.

Ava let out a hiccup and uncurled herself. Unsteadily, she stood up on shaking legs and took in the damage done to her. Her head pounded something furious and her entire body just plain hurt. Hesitating, she reached up and touched the back of her head. Luckily, she hadn't cracked her head open when he had slammed her down twice, but she did have a very tender spot and a goose egg. Oh and some of her hair was loose from where he had grabbed her.

Sighing, she took in the rest of her. Her top was completely gone leaving her only in her bra and her jeans were in tatters around her. She could make out scratches across both her legs. Nothing deep but they looked red and angry. She had bruises of hand prints littered across her her arms.

Ava couldn't believe that Rafe would do something like this. It wasn't like him...but he had. She wasn't sure what to feel. She was scared of him, more than ever, and happy he was gone. But she was also sad that he had left at the same time. It was just too much for her to process at the moment. Hadn't Rafe once told her that humans were weird in the way of how high their emotions ran? It was the truth, and right now, Ava was overwhelmed by everything. She did the only she could think of doing: burst out crying again and sink back to the ground. Eventually it got dark and her sobs stopped and she was spent. Standing up again, she slowly made her way back to the Inn to where the Innkeeper and his wife waited for them to return. Maybe they could help her understand and not feel so overwhelmed.

Rafe flew high for a long time. He pondered as he flew. Why had he woken up like that? In all his years, that had never happened. He felt so guilty about what he had done, but he needed to understand why. For the life of him, he didn't. Had someone cast a spell on him? No, Rafe would know if that was the case. He had eaten most foods in the world, and nothing had ever triggered him like this. Rafe thought again of the date night. It had been fun and interesting. Could it have been that? No...that wasn't possible. If it had been what Ava suggested, all of Rafe's senses would be in overdrive.

Deciding he was just going around in circles with his thoughts, Rafe decided to forget about Ava for a few days. Charlie and Ellie would take care of her. He winced at the thought of them finding out about this, but he trusted them with his life. Satisfied with that decision, Rafe hunted for a female animal in heat. He still had his need raging.

Later, Rafe was exhausted. He had gone through several species before the burning in him had died at last. He spent several days resting and feeling back to normal. However Rafe was cautiously optimistic. He did not hurry back but took the time to be sure of himself. Rafe decided to sleep as a gazelle and lay down. But when he woke again, he was a cougar. How had that happened? He never turned when he slept. Deciding perhaps it was just a dream, he slept again. But once again, as Rafe woke, he found himself a wolf. Now that was very strange. Shaking himself Rafe padded around in confusion. He felt a little tired still. Later, he wanted to fly up, but instead of turning into a falcon, he was an eagle instead. Close...but not quite. Rafe bit back a curse as he landed. He knew now what was happening.  _He had the sickness._ It was messing with him. That would explain the overdrive problem. This must be the next phase. Rafe now also knew two things. One, he must go back to Ava. Two, he couldn't tell her. She would be too devastated. Pushing that to the back of his mind, Rafe flew back to the Inn.

Ava sighed as she stared out the window. It had been days since she had last seen Rafe. She was starting to get worried. What if he had decided to actually leave? She let her head fall against the cool window. She had healed up nicely but the bruises looked a lot worse than they should.

Ava was grateful to Charlie and Ellie. They had helped her very much with everything. Ellie had helped with her wounds and emotional state. Charlie had helped with her understanding of what had happened with Rafe. Something about animal instincts and needs. She hadn't really been paying attention. But she knew that while she held some fear, she missed him a lot more and really regretted telling him to leave.

Ellie knocked before coming into her room. She kindly hugged Ava and told her gently, "Rafe is here. Charlie saw a giraffe grazing on the trees, and obviously there are none of those in Ireland. He's waiting outside in tiger form. Do you want me to shoo him away?"

Ava sucked in a breath. She shook her head, "No. You can send him in here."

Ellie nodded and said, "Yell if you need anything. You'll be safe...I know he will not hurt you. But I'll be in the kitchen, just in case." She left then, and a few minutes later, a tiger padded into Ava's room, jumped up on the bed, and curled up tiredly.

Ava couldn't help the flinch that she did. She tensed slightly but otherwise didn't move. She studied him and asked quietly, "Are you feeling better now?"

Rafe hesitated before changing to human. He really didn't want to lie, but it was the truth that he was feeling better of  _that_ problem. "You have nothing to fear from me. Whatever that was has passed. I'm okay. I'm sorry for what happened. I promise it won't happen again."

Ava stared at him and sighed lightly, "Okay. If you say so. Are you sure you're alright? You look tired."

Rafe looked at Ava and honestly said, "I am a bit. Probably all the... _activity_ … I've been doing. I'll be okay. I've been resting the last few days."

"Activities? You mean sex...with other humans or animals?"

Rafe looked away, but quietly answered, "Not humans. Animals. I found several females in heat. They were more than willing to help. I would not have trusted myself with another human."

Ava felt hurt at that. She couldn't help the bitterness, hurt, and anger in her voice, "You slept with animals that were in heat. Do you know how that makes me feel?! I can handle the before and your other children. I can handle the fact that I might never have a child with you -and that hurts a lot- but I can't handle you running off and  **fucking** all the animals in heat and having children with them….when you're with me!"

Rafe sighed. How to explain? He finally told her, "I tried with you. But I would have hurt you. It was...out of control. I was in overdrive. I could not stop, even if I wanted to. You could not have handled it. Neither could even one of my partners. I was doing it pretty non stop for a day. I was still doing it even after I got sore. I'm sorry if that upsets you. It's done and finished. That phase is over, thank goodness."

Ava still felt hurt by this but there was nothing she could do about it. She frowned as she took him in. Something was off about him. He looked tired and was quieter than normal. She muttered apologetically, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong to upset you. I...was just hurt."

Rafe nodded, "I understand. It's all new to you. And to me, apparently. I'm going outside. You can come with me if you want. But I need quiet for now. No one else should bother me." He turned into a wolf.

Ava started to feel worry but followed him outside. Lying down beside him, she tugged at his head and placed it in her lap. She started to stroke his fur and hum a song under her breath.

Rafe snuggled into her lap. It felt good. He could feel the sickness pulling the life out of him, but he felt better with her hands on him. How could he tell her? No...better for her to think he left. He really should leave. But Ava's hands and voice coaxed Rafe to stay. He flicked his ears at a sound nearby. Lifting his head, he saw his friend the innkeeper. Charlie had a friendly look on his face, but Rafe was instantly wary. He felt that same age old instinct animals do when gravely sick or injured, to be alone and hidden away. So he bared his teeth at Charlie and snarled dangerously at him to warn him away. Charlie instantly froze to the spot in shock. He didn't dare move a muscle, and asked in confusion, "Rafe?" But Rafe continued to snarl, his fur bristling.

Ava felt her muscles tense as Rafe started to snarl like a wild animal. Ava knew in that instant something was wrong, very wrong, and she spoke with fear in her voice, "Rafe?"

He turned, and licked her hand, then continued to rumble at Charlie. He did not move from Ava, though both people sensed that if she wasn't there, Charlie would have been attacked.

Panic set in. "Rafe, what's going on? Why have you been like this? Attacking me and now Charlie...please tell what's wrong. Is it me? Did I do something to upset you? If I did, I'm sorry." Ava started off panicked but went into a desperate tone of voice.

_He must not be near me now. Tell him to go away. Or my fangs will surely tear the throat of my friend, or is it my enemy? I cannot tell now. You are quite safe with me, my mate. Stay with me awhile._

Ava told Charlie to leave and that she would stay with Rafe. Once the older man was gone, she demanded softly, "Tell me what is going on with you. I can help."

Rafe considered telling the truth. But no. He couldn't. So instead he lied,  _Nothing. I guess I got overprotective. He reminded me of someone I disliked long ago. Don't mind me. I'm fine._  Unconsciously, Rafe changed shape into a leopard, and didn't notice,  _I like your hands. They are very soothing._

Ava let out a squeak and tried to move away from under him when she saw the claws. Managing to get a foot or so away, she breathed heavily, and snapped unintentionally, "Why did you change into that form?! You're not going to try anything again, are you?"

Rafe startled, and twitched his whiskers.  _Oh. I didn't realize. No, I'm not going to try anything. Sorry._ He went back to the wolf again.

Ava stared at him in wariness. She watched him to see if he was going to change into the leopard again, before scooting over to him again. She hesitated before stretching out beside him, still very wary of him. Some time went by and finally Ava decided that she needed to be honest with him, but he also needed to be honest with her. There was this nagging feeling in her about him lying to her but she wasn't sure. It could just be her paranoid. If he told her the same thing for the third time, she would believe him. Turning to him, she called softly, "Rafe?"

_What is it, Ava?_

Ava played with the hem of her shirt while studying him. Carefully she said, "Can we be honest with each other? No lies, half-truths, or not answering. Just the truth. From both of us."

_What is it you wish from me? I'll try._

"Are you really sure I didn't do anything during….the accident...to upset you like this? You're acting very differently."

_You did nothing, Ava. It was all me. Not you. And that is the total honest truth. As for me acting different...I don't know. I may have to leave again. If I do, don't look for me. If I leave, I will not be back. It has been wonderful with you. And I want you to know I love you with all my heart._

Ava felt fear, pure fear, settle in her stomach. Her breathing started to go faster and she could feel tears starting to well up. "Leave!? Why are you leaving? Are you breaking up with me because I'm human. Cause I'll die before you?"

_If I do leave...it is because I want to keep you safe._

Anger surged through Ava, she slammed her hand against the ground, not letting Rafe say another word. " **No!** You don't get to decide what is going to keep me safe or not. You also don't get to tell me not to go looking for you if you leave!" Breathing heavily, tears falling down her face, and eyes blazing with emotion, she locked gazes with him. "I said we would both be honest so I'm going to be honest. You asked me if your past relations and offspring bothered me and I never answered very honestly. They do. A lot. It hurts. It hurts knowing that you don't care about them. Wild animals or not. It hurts because I want that with you! I  **want** to spend my life you. I  **want** to be the only woman, human or animal, that you come to for anything. I  **want** to have your child because  **I love you**." Ava went quieter as she continued, though her eyes still blazed, "I love you more than anything, Rafe. But you're acting like this is goodbye! But it doesn't have to be. Whatever your problem is...let me in to help you."

Rafe blew out a breath.  _I...can't. This is personal. I have gotten along on my own for over 600 years. I must deal with this myself. Blame it on me if you wish. Blame it on my being a male. A shapeshifter. A lone rebel. It doesn't matter. There are certain things you cannot understand about me. And I cannot explain. I'm sorry. That's all I can say._

"Don't do this, Rafe. Please don't. It hurts. So much. Please...please...don't...what am I supposed to do without you?" Ava gave up all pretenses of trying to hide her emotions. She was outright begging him now. She knew that he needed her but he was being too stubborn about it.

 _I will stay. Will you sleep out here with me? I have no wish for indoors tonight. You are the best part of me, and I don't want to give it up. Stay._ Rafe paused,  _I talked to Nessie. If you want to find your brother, he's back with his unit in London. They were on an undercover mission._

It felt like a goodbye to her. It felt like he was doing what everyone in her life did to her...just up and leave. She let out a sob and quickly pressed a hand to her mouth to lessen the sounds. Ava let her body fall to the ground as she lay there to sleep for the night.

Rafe stayed awake long after Ava feel asleep. His heart was breaking for her. He really didn't want to leave. But it was best to break the ties now. She would be shattered in a thousand pieces, but it would be better than the million pieces if she knew. Rafe decided that he would go tonight. He wouldn't go far. He wasn't sure that he could control his shapes long enough for long distance flights anyway. Better to go to the cave near Nessie. He could talk a while with her before moving on again. For as long as he could. As far as he could.

He watched Ava stir in her sleep. He waited until some of the stars slipped from their net above before carefully moving out from under Ava. He sniffed deeply her waterfall scent before giving her a gentle lick and trotting off for the cave. He hoped she would forget him soon enough.

Ava groaned as the sun hit her eyes. She shifted to bury her face in Rafe's fur, but she was met with cold ground instead. For the first time in her life, Ava was wide awake as soon as she woke up. She sat up fast and looked at the spot where Rafe had been. "No… he didn't… he wouldn't." She muttered to herself. She was on her feet and running about within a minute.

Ava called out his name as she ran. She searched and searched but couldn't find him. As the day became night, Ava fell to the ground in a heap. Her breath hitched and her chest hurt. It felt like she was a piece of glass that had been smashed into small pieces that would never fit together again. She let out a cry of pain and clutched her hand to her heart in hopes that would stop it from breaking. She didn't know what to do. Rafe had left her, her parents and sister didn't care about, her brother was under the radar, and she was stuck in Ireland with no home to go to. She had nothing left. No cared about her. She was nothing.

Ava waited for the tears to come but they didn't. She felt hollow and numb. That's when she heard it: water gently hitting something. Stumbling up, Ava made her way towards it. After a few minutes of walking, she came across a rocky beach. Looking around she noticed rocks everywhere, and even a row boat. Rafe didn't care about her...he had made that obvious. So, he wouldn't care if she just disappeared herself. Ava let her eyes wander to the water. She had felt free when she had gone exploring...maybe this is what would set her free. Her eyes went to the row boat, to the rocks, and back to the water as a plan formed in head.

In no time at all, Ava was sitting in the rowboat in the place she thought the water was the deepest. Around her feet was one rock big enough to sink her to the bottom and rope from the boat. She had one end of the rope tied to one of her legs and the other end to the rock. Reaching down, she managed to get the rock to the edge of the boat. Staring into the water, Ava hesitated for one second, Rafe's words and her promise to him echoing in her head, before she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and she let the rock slide back into the boat. She couldn't do it.

A flutter of wings came to her and Ava turned, hoping against hope it was Rafe. But it wasn't Rafe but Jack and Lily. Lily looked at her carefully and asked, "What are you doing here in the middle of the night, Ava?"

Ava looked at them hopelessly. She didn't bother trying to stop the tears, "Giving up. Or I was. I can't do it."

Lily came to her then and put an arm around her. Jack kindly asked, "Does it have something to do with that shapeshifter?"

A sob escaped her as she asked them, "How could he mate with me and then just leave!? He said I was the best part of his life. Why would he leave?"

The vampires looked at each other before Lily softly answered, "I don't pretend to know about Rafe. I stay out of his way. But what I do know is Rafe has a habit of leaving when he's done. However, if it means that much to you, he didn't go far. We know where he is."

"No. If he's done with me then I'll stay away from him." Ava told them. Jack watched her expression before asking her, "Has he seemed right to you lately? We tracked him because it is our job to know where our enemies are. But he calls your name in his sleep. He's not as done with you as he thinks, despite what my sister said. She and I disagree on this."

Ava hesitated. Staring at Jack she asked, "Why tell me that? Why disagree with your sister?"

Jack sighed, and tried to explain. "We have a debt to you. We are so grateful for giving our sister peace and happiness, even if it was a short time. Rafe has been a sworn enemy of us vampires and we fear him. But we feel the opposite for you, mate of the shapeshifter. Lily thinks we should stay away from him. I think it is the least we can do."

Ava shifted her foot and felt the rope give a tug. She looked down at it and then at them. "Can you do me two favours?"

Lily sighed at her brother but decided that he was right. She answered Ava, "Of course. What is it you wish from us?"

"Can you take me to Rafe? Then could you go to England and find my brother for me? He's there with his men."

Jack's jaw jumped at the thought of meeting Rafe again, especially after he had almost lost his life to him the last time. But he replied, "Of course. We'll take you there, but not inside the cave where he is. Things got hairy the last time. My sister and I prefer what life we have to stay inside our bodies. But after that, yeah we can find him. Would you come with us or do you prefer us bringing him here?"

"Depends on what Rafe tells me and what he does." Ava said honestly.

Jack looked at his sister and replied, "Okay. We'll hang around until you tell us otherwise. Lily will carry you. It would be better if you have the scent of a female vampire on you rather than a male one." So saying, Lily took hold of Ava, and both the vampires took off. Soon they flew over Nessie's lake, and landed near a cave. Lily let go of Ava and told her, "Just shout loudly when you want us. We're going to visit Nessie."

Nodding at them, Ava walked towards the cave and stopped at the mouth. "Rafe?" she said quietly and softly.

Rafe heard Ava's voice, and startled awake. He turned his cougar's head to her and instantly changed to human. "Ava? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Looking for you...you stupid idiot. Like I have been all day." She answered snarkily.

Rafe sighed. She shouldn't be here. But somehow he was happy she was. "Ava, I'm sorry for leaving. I thought it was for the best. But I'm so glad you're here!  _So glad_. Perhaps I was wrong. Come on, give me a hug and all is forgiven between us. I need you more than I thought."

"No. Do you know what you made me feel?! Do you know what I just nearly did? If it weren't for Jack and Lily showing up...I would have broken my promise to you."

Rafe looked hard at her and wrinkled his nose, "I thought I smelled vampire. Thought it was my imagination. It carried you. But it was only the female, so I'm okay with that. And I'm angry you even  _thought_  of breaking your promise to me. You should  **not**  have done such a thing. I'm sorry for my part in this. I had a reason. But first, I need you back."

"Why? Why should I go to you? Tell me the truth. What's wrong with you!?" Ava shouted at him.

Rafe growled. But there was no aggression in it. At last he told Ava, "You want me to be blunt? Fine, I will. I was wrong about myself. I thought I was immortal. I'm not. I'm dying. I have the sickness."

Ava felt her world tilt at those words. She blinked at him unresponsive and mouthed the words. Sick. He had the sickness. He was dying. Ava felt her breathing quicken and she stumbled towards him a few steps before falling to her knees. She gripped a hand to her head and squeezed her eyes shuts. He didn't need this from her… her breaking down. He needed her to be strong and to be his rock.

Nodding to herself, Ava took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. Once she was, she looked up at him and said, "Okay. Not what I wanted to hear, but okay. We'll deal with this. We'll figure something out. And I'll be here for you with whatever you need until the end."

Rafe looked at her. Softly he said, "I pushed you away, for the animal instinct of self preservation is strong. I had no wish for you to watch me slip away. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm...scared. I've never had to deal with this. What happens next to an immortal? I don't know. This is the first time in my life I have felt true fear."

Ava didn't say anything. Crawling over to him. She pressed against him and tugged him so that he was leaning against her. Running her hands through his hair, she kissed him lightly on the head and whispered, "I'll make sure it's peaceful for you. I promise. No fear, pain, or anything."

Rafe sighed contentedly. "That is all I ask. I trust you. I know now what caused me to snap with you. Now the problem is my shapes are destabilizing. When I turned leopard on your lap the other day, that was why. I'm changing in my sleep, and now when I'm awake. I don't know how much longer I will have control of it. While I do… I want to make love one more time. If I can. But if you don't wish it, because of what happened, I understand."

Ava tilted his head back and kissed him gently in answer. She was hesitant to go any further in case she ended up hurting him in the wrong way.

Rafe immediately kissed her back. He tried to reach for the fire that burned so powerfully when Ava kissed him. Frowning slightly, he pulled back for a second, then went in again aggressively this time. He heard Ava moan and rubbed his hands up her arms. Abruptly, Rafe pulled away, "No. We have to stop. The old fire is gone. There's nothing left inside. I can't do it anymore."

Ava sighed but cupped his face. Locking eyes with him, she rubbed her thumb across his cheeks, "And that's fine. It's  _okay_. I love you either way."

Rafe leaned over to her, then lost his human shape suddenly and turned to a buck. He snorted in annoyance.  _See what my problem is? It's happening when I don't want it. If you want to go and find your brother while you can, I'm okay with it. Apparently I'm not leaving here. Nessie will watch over me. I will accept Charlie too to bring me food as long as he does not stay. I will try not to attack him._

"What about me when I get back? I'll go and look for my brother. Maybe he'll know of something on what to do...I'll try to find out more about this. But I swear I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rafe rubbed his antlers gently on Ava.  _I understand. I trust you with my life, such as it is._ He wrinkled his nose up slightly.  _Perhaps wash up next time you come if you hang out with_ _ **those**_   _creatures. I hate the smell of vampire. They smell of rank blood. I really should have killed_ _ **it**_   _last time._

"You can always mark me with your scent. Claim me as yours for the rest of however long we have." Ava paused and asked softly, "Tell me what I should do after you die. What you want me to do with my life? I told you what I wanted you to do with yours."

_I want you to go make something of yourself. Find someone else to marry and have children of your own. Go find a career that is fulfilling to you. Do not let my memory die, for once I leave, the world has lost its only true shapeshifter._

Ava felt her heart break and she couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. She managed to be keep them at bay though. When she spoke, her voice cracked a lot, "I won't. Your memory will live on through me and my children and then their children. They'll know of the gods and goddess that made you and know of you. But I don't think that I can love someone else like I love you." Pausing she said with more strength and determination, "I'm  **not** going to lose you. This isn't goodbye, Rafe. I'm going to find Noah and then we'll come back here and figure this out."

_Thank you for giving me this time. You know what? If you're going to London, you might do me a favour. They have a couple of Eurasian lynxes. One has a white paw. His name is Snowpaw, although I think the humans call him something else. Free him, for he is mine._

Ava smiled sadly. Running her hands across his face, she reached up and pressed her forehead against his deer one. "I will. I'll make sure he gets to a home and will be safe. Rafe...how do you think you got so sick so suddenly?"

Rafe hesitated. He had a very good idea of what happened. But he did tell Ava he would be honest.  _When you were with Jason, did he touch your food or drink at all?_

Ava felt a feeling of dread with that question. She thought back and said, "Well, he seemed to be more concerned on touching my open wounds. But...he did place his hand over my water when pushing it towards me. Wh…" Panic settled in quickly by horror and guilt. Shoving him off her, she scrambled away from him. Whispering in horror, "I got you sick. You're dying because of me."

Rafe made a grunt of effort and turned human. "It's not your fault. But he affected you. When we kissed, when we touched each other...when we made love...his poison was put into me even more. But don't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing."

Shaking her head, Ava tried to keep her composure but she was barely holding on. "I should have! I should have trusted your instincts and mine! But now...you'll be dead because of me. How can you not blame me? I blame myself and always will."

"I don't blame you. Now I know why you came into my life. You will carry on my memory so I shall not be forgotten. That is your destiny. I love you. And always will. Perhaps you should go now. I grow tired." He melted down to a gazelle and watched Ava with large brown eyes.

Crawling over to him, Ava kissed his forehead. Leaning down she locked eyes with him, "I  **will** be back. This isn't goodbye. Not yet. I'm not ready to say goodbye. Besides I made you a promise and I plan on keeping it."

A weak chuckle came through.  _Are you saying that you can't get rid of me that easily?_

"More like you can't get rid of me. Remember I'm stubborn when I want to be. This is one of those times. I'm not going to let you die. I'll find a cure and be back." Ava pulled back and hesitated before saying, "I love you. I'll never regret the day we met, Rafe. Never." With that, Ava pulled away from him for good and went outside. Calling out loudly, "Jack! Lily! I need your help!"

Wings fluttered and the vampires appeared. Jack was the first to speak, "Is everything okay?"

Ava's breath hitched and she shook her head. Her voice cracked, "He has the sickness. Badly. He doesn't have much time left. I need to get to London's zoo and then find my brother. But I know this might be too much to ask of you both, but I have an idea on who is causing this. I need you to stay near me while I hunt him down. If we don't find my brother that is."

Lily gasped, but immediately told Ava, "We are more than glad to offer our services to you. Come on, hang on to me, and we'll go." She grabbed Ava and waited until Jack was in the air before taking off herself. As they flew, Lily questioned, "Why the zoo? I trust you, but that seems odd. And was he angry at us?"

"The zoo is to release Rafe's child. An Eurasian Lynx named Snowpaw. And no, he wasn't happy but he wasn't angry." Ava explained.

Lily nodded and flew on. Soon they reached London and the zoo. It was a quiet early morning, so they didn't have trouble finding the lynx enclosure. Jack took a sniff and said, "You're right. I can smell a kit of Rafe's from here. His offspring do carry something of his scent."

Ava nodded and got into the enclosure. Once in, she looked around and didn't see one with a white paw, so she called out softly, "Snowpaw? Are you in here? I've come to take you out of this place."

A bush moved, and a lynx peeked out. He had heard his proper name and was interested. He stretched and padded carefully to Ava. She didn't have food. Disappointed, he would have turned away except the breeze blew her scent to him. Somehow this was familiar. Not her own scent, but that of another. He came and sniffed inquisitively. Deciding he liked this female he flopped over on her feet and showed his white belly for a rub.

Ava let out a laugh. She reached down and rubbed his stomach, commenting, "You really are your father's son. He likes belly rubs too."

Snowpaw purred happily, then went right side up. The intelligence shone in his eyes. He was still very much an an animal, but it seemed he understood more than most. He sat up and cocked his head at her, wondering what next.

"Do you want out of here? To go back to your original home? I'll get you there if you do. I made a promise." Ava felt weird talking to an animal that wasn't Rafe, but at the same time, it brought her some comfort.

The lynx tried to make total sense of what she said. But the ideas came through easily enough. With a loud purr, he jumped straight up into Ava's arms. He was no light cat either, but he didn't care. He liked her, and she had said  _out_  and  _home_.

Ava let out squeal and would have fallen back but Lily caught her and brought them both out of the enclosure. Once out, Ava put Snowpaw down and just stared at him. Turning to Jack and Lily, she said, "Now, I must find my brother. Do you think you can sniff out his smell based on mine?"

Jack nodded and took off. Lily took the two of them to a safe spot to wait. The lynx had been surprised to be in the air but settled as soon as they landed. He went to Lily, sniffed carefully, then wrinkled his nose up and sneezed. He hissed at her softly before sitting next to Ava. Lily had to chuckle, "It seems he doesn't like vampires either."

Ava smiled lightly before it slipped off her face. She asked in a soft desperate whisper, "What if I don't get to the person who is doing this on time? I'll have to live with the fact that I was the one to get Rafe sick. His death will be on my hands."

Lily sighed sadly, "If you don't get him in time, but don't give up and still get him after, you will have avenged Rafe, Delilah, and so many others. That will help you through the grief. It is one of the reasons Jack and I are helping you so much now. For the sake of our sister."

"Thank you. For everything. If I get a cure, could you do me one last favour? Could you pass it along to every creature that is sick that I have it and will get it to them? No more deaths. I'm tired of all the deaths, grief, and pain."

The vampire nodded, "Of course. We are tired of it too. We have lost too much through the humans and their unbelief and wasteful habits and taking away of our natural homes. This on top of all that was too much. So yes, you'll find every immortal and mythical creature very willing to spread this around."

Ava winced at Lily's harsh, but true words. She couldn't help but ask in worry, "Will they trust me though? I don't mean them no harm and only wish to see them live but...after this...I won't blame them for distrusting me or any human."

"They will trust the mate of the true shapeshifter. He might be the biggest pain in the ass, but we know who he truly is. Why do you think no one has truly tried to kill him before, with the stuff he's done? They will trust you." Lily answered with a smile.

Ava would have answered but Jack showed back then. Anxiously, Ava asked, "Well? Did you find his general location?"

Jack gave a wide smile, "Yes I did! He's on leave for a few months. He and his group had been undercover, but they are on a well deserved break. Right at this minute he's lazing around in a forest park, reading. We can take you to him immediately."

Ava squealed with happiness and jumped up with excitement. Nodding wildly, she turned to Snowpaw and gestured to herself and then out to the wild and asked, "Come with me? Or leave to the wild?"

Snowpaw purred and rubbed his body against Ava's legs. He would come with her. Ava nodded and turned to Jack and Lily, "Okay. I'm ready to go. Snowpaw is coming with me."

Jack eyed the lynx and carefully picked him up without too much hissing. "Great. Lily will take you again and I'll carry this one. Ouch! He's sticking his claws into me! Let's go before he turns me into confetti." With that Jack took off in a hurry, Lily and Ava behind him. They soon found the forest and the clearing where Noah was lying on a rock in the sun, his nose in a book. Jack put down Snowpaw and brushed himself off. "My sister and I will be nearby. I doubt he has seen a vampire before. The lynx will be hard enough to explain." He and Lily left right away.

The same small, muscular build. Short, buzzed cut dirty blonde hair, and when he turned around, Ava felt longing and relief hit as she saw his hazel eyes. He was under a tree and reading like Jack had said to her!

Ava stood there and just watched him for a minute, then she screamed out, "Noah!" Then she was running full speed towards him. She barreled into him, sending them tumbling off the rock onto the ground, and clutched her brother like her life depended on it.

"Ava!? What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why are you here?" Noah asked his youngest sister. He looked up at He bragged and talked about Ava to them all the time, but staring at her now, Noah could see that she was upset. Very upset. Glancing up at her face , he took a good look at his sister. She had bruises on her and she just looked plain awful. Cupping her face gently, Noah asked softly, "Ava, can you tell me what's wrong?" At those words, he was surprised, when she broke down crying. Noah didn't say anything. He just tucked her into him and let her cry. He ran his hand down her back and just rocked her back and forth like he always did when she was upset like this.

"He's dying, Noah! He's dying! It's my fault and I don't know what to do! I tried to be strong for him...I really did, but it's hard. So hard. And he doesn't blame me when he should. I couldn't save any of them, but he's not supposed to die! He can't!" Ava wailed to him while crying harder.

Noah frowned and pulled his hysterical sister to him again. Taking deep breaths, he instructed her, "Follow the movement of my chest when I breath. In and out. Deep calming breaths. In. Out. That's it, Ava. I need you to calm down and explain everything from the beginning."

Ava followed her brother's chest and matched her own. Concentrating on that she said, "There's a shapeshifter name Rafe. I love him. There is a sickness going around that is affecting various mythical creatures and immortals." After that Ava could feel herself becoming hysterical again.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Noah said gently, "In and out. Deeply and slowly." Once his sister had calmed down again, he said with disbelief, "Shapeshifter? Immortals? Mythical creatures? Ava...none of those are real."

Growling at him, Ava snapped, "They are real! I even have one of Rafe's children with me and a couple of vampires! I can show you them."

Noah sighed. He eyed his sister and thought. While she hadn't answered most of his questions, and seemed to believe what she was saying, he decided to humor her for now. Sighing, he picked them both up and said, "Okay. I'll bite. Show me...Rafe's? The shapeshifter's child and these vampires. Then you  **will**  explain how you got here and why you aren't home."

Ava nodded eagerly and tugged her brother into the forest. She called out, "Snowpaw? Jack? Lily? I have someone I want you to meet."

Snowpaw was the first to show up. He shook his spotted coat and looked at Ava. Noticing the man next to her, he went to him and sniffed carefully. Twitching his long beautiful ears at the man, he hissed at first but then purred in satisfaction.

Noah stared at the lynx and pulled his sister closer to him. He eyed the lynx and said, "Okay. I wasn't expecting that. But what about these  _vampires_ you keep talking about? I don't see anyone else here."

Jack's voice had amusement in it, "That's because you forgot to look behind you, mortal. I and my sister could have had you in less than a wink had we not made a pact with yours."

Noah reacted instinctively. He tightened his hold on Ava and pulled her up and behind him. Placing himself in front of her. Very tightly he asked, "Ava? Explain what the hell you've gotten yourself into this time."

Ava let her brother pull her close. Leaning against him, she said sadly, "I already told you. I met a shapeshifter. He took me away from home without letting anyone know. He's taken me on so many adventures and met so many creatures. We found out about this sickness going on that only affecting them and killing them. Rafe has it, Noah. I gave it to him! I need to find a cure, but I don't know how to track down the guy. I need your help with this."

Noah turned to look at his sister. She was getting upset again. Sighing, he warily turned to the vampires, "I'm still not entirely convinced about this. But I'll help you, Ava. You know I will. I need you to show me some of this sickness and how it affects these creatures. And then one of you explain on who is doing this and what the plan is."

Ava let a relieved sound and hugged her tightly. Ava felt, now that her brother was here, that there was a hope to stop Jason. But first she needed to prove it to Noah and that it was Jason doing it first. Turning to Lily and Jack, she asked, "Are there are sick creatures around here? I need to ask them something. I want to see if the human I'm thinking of is the one actually doing it."

Jack thought a moment. He said slowly, "Yes actually. There is a dragon nest nearby. There is a young kit who was abandoned by its parents because she is sick. She's not too big, only the size of a pony. And safe enough for you. Will that do?"

Ava felt her heartbreak. "Oh that poor dragon! Yes, it will. I wonder after this, if Rafe will mind coming back to visit the dragon." She thought that last part out loud, but shook it away. Grimacing, she said, "Let's go. Can you take us to her now?"

Lily nodded. "Come on. My brother is strong enough to carry yours and Snowpaw if Noah holds him. Won't take long to get there."

Ava gave her brother a sheepish look as he gave her a weird one, but he did as Lily suggested. Ava walked over to Lily and let her pick her up. Then they were off, and next thing Ava knew, they were in front of a small dragon kit.

The kit growled softly at her visitors, but the growl was half hearted. She was a dark green in colour with bright blue eyes. It was obvious she was sick, and all her ribs were showing.

Ava heard Noah suck in a breath and move closer to the kit. Ava felt tears well up and she said softly, "I'm sorry for this happening to you. We're not here to hurt you. My brother and I are here to help. But I need to ask you some questions in order to help you. Will you allow me to do that?"

The kit purred and chirped at her, and knocked Noah over with her snout, licking him in a friendly manner. Lily snickered at that but said, "That was a yes. I can translate."

Ava giggled as the young dragon kit seemed to take a liking to Noah. She caught her brother's eye and asked the kit, "Did you start feeling like this after a human touched you or gave you food and water?"

Lily listened to the kit and told her, "There was a black man who found her. The parents were away and she was hungry. He killed a deer and fed her. He patted her and sang a song before he left. He seemed really nice."

Ava felt anger. She knew her eyes blazed, but she kept her voice calm and soft, "Did he say where he was headed next? Or give you any clue?"

The answer came, "He was going to see the selkies. He seemed stumped on what exactly he could do with kelpies since they don't like men."

Ava tightened her hands and took a deep breath to calm herself. Her eyes flashed to Noah and then she said gently to the dragon kit, "Thank you. This helps me a lot. I'll be back with something to make you feel better soon. Then your parents won't worry about you." Turning to Jack and Lily, she said, 'I need one of you to take Noah and I to the selkies. The other one takes Snowpaw back to Rafe and Nessie and tell them what's going on. Then tell Nessie to spread the word around not to go around a black man that is traveling. He's the one who is causing this sickness."

Lily volunteered for the lynx duty, saying, "Rafe seems to have less of a problem with me than Jack. Besides, Jack can carry two if he really tries. I'll pass along the message. Everyone will know soon enough." She grabbed the startled lynx and took off. Jack sighed, but told Ava to climb on his back, while he held Noah. "I wish my sister would actually  **ask**  my opinion before doing that. Does Ava do that to you, Noah?"

Chuckling, Noah answered, "No, but our oldest sister does. All time to the both of us."

Shaking his head, he lifted off. He juggled their weight a moment before steadying and flying to the same village that Rafe and Ava had once gone to. He landed rather heavily on the beach. Jack reminded Ava, "Rafe may have told you, but if you want to summon the selkies, you have to drop seven tears into the water and they will come."

Noah grabbed Ava's arm and said, "Ava… you know I'm with you on this, but what do you want me to do exactly?"

Ava grabbed her brother's hand and said urgently, "I need you and Jack to go find Jason or a cure. Find out more about either while I'll do this with the selkies. I'll have them pass around the message too."

Noah nodded and pulled his sister into a tight hug. "Be careful, Ava." With that Noah and Jack were gone. Taking a deep breath, Ava walked over to the water and hoped she wasn't too late.  _Just hang on a bit longer, Rafe._ Ava begged him in her thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Reviews are always appreciated :)

Lily flew quickly to Rafe's cave. She swooped down and put the lynx on the ground. Hesitantly, she stepped into the cave. Rafe was already up, snarling at her. His shapes were changing every few minutes. Nevertheless his intention was clear. Lily hurriedly told him, "I'm here because your mate has a message and a present." The vampire signaled to Snowpaw and the lynx padded in. He sniffed Rafe and instantly purred in recognition. Somehow his instincts told him that this strange creature sired him. Rafe nosed the lynx as well, and calmed down. Ava had done what he asked and he cocked his head at the vampire to continue.

Lily sighed in relief. The shapeshifter was tolerating her for now. She explained, "Ava found her brother Noah with our help. She's with him and Jack at the village with the selkies. You were right. It is Jason. I'm going to tell Nessie and we will spread the word around about him. And Ava seems to think she'll find a cure. She wants you to fight as much as you can to live. Don't give up."

Rafe sighed and settled back down again. He had little hope of recovery, but he was glad Ava had found Noah. She needed her family now. And he was grateful to have Snowpaw with him now. He would make himself last until he saw Ava again. With his kit there, that made things far easier. He growled again at Lily, but it wasn't in aggression. It was merely a sound of thanks and agreement. Lily watched him a moment longer before flying to Nessie. Her job with the shapeshifter was done.

Ava walked to the water and knelt in it. She had to cry seven tears. That wouldn't be very hard for her. She let Rafe take over her thought and the familiar pain and fear came to her. With them came the tears. She let seven of them fall into the water and waited for the selkies to show up.

Ava shifted backwards a bit when she saw three figures pop out of the water and beach themselves. They were the same ones she had met before. She didn't wait for them to change into their human forms and said urgently, "I came here for a couple of reasons. The first to warn you about a human who wishes to harm all magical creatures and immortals by making them sick. I found out that he wished to make you and the other underwater creatures sick. I just wanted to warn you not to go near him or the water he is in. He'll poison it that way. He...He has poisoned Rafe already. He's dying and doesn't have much time left. I wish to know if you know of a cure for this? And if you do, can you tell me what I need to do get it. I'm willing to do anything. Anything at all for it."

The selkie male pulled off his skin, but only to his waist. He told her sadly, "I'm so sorry to hear of this. And actually...I have heard of something. The mermaids have made something that seems to work. I'm not sure how, but it's some sort of elixir. That's why none of them are sick. Or the kelpies either. The water horses have carried some to the surface and it has worked on one of our own sick folk that left the water. You'd have to ask them though. The kelpies that is."

Ava gave them a look full of gratitude, "Thank you telling me this. I'll ask them. I know how to get their attention. Like I said I'm willing to do anything to get that cure for Rafe and everyone else."

The selkie nodded, "Good luck. We'll keep an eye on you. I can't promise to be able to get you off a kelpie if its magic sucks you under. But we'll certainly try."

Giving a weak laugh, Ava told them, "If you can't… can you just make sure that the cure gets back to Rafe?"

He smiled at her, "Yes, of course. I will shake my skin off and go to him directly if necessary. But I know your brother is here too. We'll sort everything out if things go wrong." He dove back into the water with his family.

Nodding, Ava stood up and got out her violin. She hesitated for a brief moment before she started to play. She played until she felt eyes on her and when she opened them, she found the water horses surrounding her.

A bright flame chestnut called to her. He pranced and flicked back his sea wet mane, and his call was high and sweet sounding. The other kelpies snorted but let the chestnut be. They frisked and galloped with each other while the chestnut stood still, eyes on Ava.

Ava could feel the pull of his magic and took a few involuntary steps towards him. She gnashed her teeth and got out, "Wait! I want to make you a deal."

The chestnut pawed the sand and halted his magic for a moment. He was surprised that this girl wanted to talk to him.

Ava felt relief from not being held in his magic. She locked gazes with him and said, "You have the cure for the sickness. We need it up here for everyone that is sick. If you give us the cure, in return you can have me. You may do whatever you wish to me. As long as the cure stays here on land."

The kelpie snorted. He watched her carefully. Then he whinnied to a grey kelpie who came over. She danced on light hooves but she had something in her mouth. A little bottle. She placed it at Ava's feet, and reared high before galloping away.

Ava swallowed and felt relief at the cure. She smiled brightly at the cure and turned to the head kelpie and said, "I won't fight you. A deal is a deal. Go ahead."

The kelpie eyed her, then knelt on one knee. He gave his powerful musical call to Ava once again. When she mounted, he tossed his mane and the seaweed slapped her face. Now he trotted off into the water and started plunging when it got deeper.

Ava felt panic raise in her as she sucked in a mouth full of water. She wanted to struggle against him, but she had made a deal with him and wouldn't go back on it. Besides, she knew that cure would spread around and maybe the creatures would find out what she did for them. She accepted her fate.

As the kelpie prepared to dive, something small hit him on the neck. It was a seal kit. It squeaked furiously at him. The kelpie and kit seemed to have an argument of sorts but then the kelpie relented. He dropped his magic on Ava and nuzzled the kit in a friendly manner. Then he disappeared under the waves.

The seal kit grabbed onto Ava's shirt with its teeth and dragged her to shore again. Once both were on the beach, the kit made a strange shrugging motion. The skin pulled off and a young naked selkie girl smiled at Ava.

Ava spat and coughed out the water she had swallowed. Wheezing the to young selkie girl, she thanked her, "Thank...you...for...saving...me."

The selkie child answered, "It was the least I could do. That kelpie and I once played when I was even younger. And this is payment for what you and Rafe did for me. He saved my life when I lost my skin. Tell him we are even now. Go save him."

Nodding, Ava pushed herself up out of the water. "I will. On both accounts. Though he might want to come back and thank you himself." The selkie smiled again and pulled her skin about her and dove into the water, a seal kit once again.

Ava stumbled to wear the grey kelpie had left the cure. Falling to her knees, Ava laughed breathlessly. She had gotten the cure. Now she just needed to go find Noah and Jack and get back to Rafe. She went to stand up when she felt something cold press against her neck. Looking up, she felt horror as she stared at Jason.

Jason's eyes were dark and angry. He said in a terrible voice, "Give me that bottle. It needs to be destroyed. Or I shall surely kill you, mate of the shapeshifter."

Ava knew she had stall until Noah or Jack came back. They would eventually, which meant that she had to think of something. Her mind went a mile a minute trying to figure it out when Rafe's constant words came back to her:  _You ask too many questions._ She wasn't sure how long she could out for by asking questions but she would try.

Licking her lips, she accused him, "You got me with whatever you have to give to Rafe. Tell me was it by touch or did you do something to my food and water."

Jason was surprised by the question. He considered, then decided she was going to die anyway. He could answer her. "Both. I put it in your water and on your skin, particularly your scratches. I heard he was dying. You two must have constantly touched each other or laid with each other for it to work that fast. But what can you expect from a horny shapeshifter?"

Ava narrowed her eyes but kept calm despite her growing anger. "Both and he is more than what you just described him as. Though tell me, why target Rafe in the first place? He's never done anything to you. Neither have I for that matter."

Jason sighed, and some of the anger left his voice. He locked eyes with Ava as he replied, "I was jealous. My family is gone. And I was almost gone too. Except for what they did to me. I'll tell you the truth. My grandfather did something to piss off the immortals. My father followed suit. They came and cursed us. Everyone in my family is dead. I only survived by sheer luck. But they decided that I should not breed. They took away my genitals, but left the hormones. So I can get aroused and rage with my drives, but there is no way to relieve it. So I got mad enough and I plotted revenge."

Anger and disgust laced her voice as it started to raise, "So you took it out on all of the creatures!? The ones who did nothing to you! That is….horrible and sick. That's murder! It sounds like the immortals were right to do what they did. If your grandfather and father were  **anything** like you."

Jason snapped, "But if they did it to me and my family, who else would they have gone after? No one deserves the misery that my family and I have gone through. They had to be stopped!"

Ava snapped right back, eyes blazing with anger, "You're right! No one deserves that kind of misery but doing it back to them...it makes you no better! You're taking away family, friends, and lovers. Your tearing about everything until there will be no more creatures! That's why I'll never give the cure to you. This world is beautiful, amazing, but cruel and terrible at the same time. Having one bad deed done and repaying it with another bad deed doesn't make it go away! It just makes it worse."

Jason shouted in fury and knocked Ava to the ground. He plunged the knife downward, but Ava saw it coming and instinctively rolled, so it only gashed her arm instead. Jason was about to try again when there was a loud sound. Jason looked shocked, then fell down on Ava, blood pouring out of a bullet wound that had pierced him through. He died as he fell.

Ava's arm hurt and she grunted when Jason's body fell on her and crushed her. She could feel his blood soaking through her clothes and getting in the tips of her hair. Then there was a shout and the body was off her and she was being half lifted and half dragged away from it. She was placed in the sand and hands cupped her face, forcing her to look into Noah's panicked eyes.

His eyes trailed over his sister and he demanded, "Ava, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Ava blinked at her brother and then looked behind him to find Jack kneeling next to the bottle. She answered honestly, "He just put a gash on my arm from the knife, but other than that, I'm fine. How did you guys know to come back when you did?" She had directed the question to Jack, as Noah was busy looking over her new wound.

Jack looked at her, "I smelt kelpie. I was worried they would take you away."

Ava let out a yelp when Noah touched her wound. Giving him a dirty look, that he ignored to wrap her arm up in his torn shirt, she huffed at Jack, "I wish I could ask you more questions but time is running out. Grab that bottle and take us back to Rafe. I need to get it to him right away. It has the cure in it."

Jack grabbed the bottle and Noah finished his fast done job on her wound. He knew how stubborn his sister could get and this was going to be one of those times. Nodding to Jack, he said, "Can you carry her in your arms and me on your back? I'm worried about that gash. It's going to need stitches whenever we settle down to do them. I'll do it then."

Jack agreed immediately and picked Ava in his arms. He waited until Noah got on him before taking off. He flew as fast as he could to Rafe's cave. Putting them down again, he told Ava, "I'll go find Lily and spread the word around." With that he flew again.

Ava flew into the cave with her brother hot on her heels. She spotted Rafe where she had left him with Snowpaw beside him. Clutching the cure in her hand, she yelled out his name, "Rafe!" and skidded on her knees to his side.

Rafe woke at the sound of his mate's voice. He blinked at her and wagged his wolf tail happily. Then he spotted the blood on her. Standing immediately he stared at it. The sickness robbed him of logic and he didn't even bother to sniff it to see if it was hers. He only grew furious that there was red all over her.

He snarled then noticed a human male nearby. This man must have hurt her! And he dared enter his cave! There was only one thing to do. With a dangerously terrible snarl, he left the ground and pounced on the male. He had been driving for the throat, but the human has reacted quickly and thrown his arm up reactively and Rafe's teeth tore his arm to the bone.

Ava let out a scream. She scrambled and threw her arms around Rafe and tried to get him to let go of Noah. He wouldn't. Calling out to Snowpaw, she pleaded, "Snowpaw! Help me. The human isn't dangerous!"

Rafe had now bitten Noah's shoulder and was trying to shake him when Snowpaw growled and spat at Rafe. Rafe paused and listened to his son. He let go of Noah and watched the lynx. Now he backed away off Noah, but still snarled at him while sitting.

Ava was at her brother's side in a moment. Her hands flew to his two bite wounds and she apologized profusely, "I'm sorry! He's protective of me!" Spinning to Rafe, she pleaded with him, "Rafe! This is Noah. My brother Noah. I've told you about him remember? He saved my life."

Rafe listened and stopped snarling. As he stood up, he lost control of his shape again. But this time he stayed more or less in wolf form but new patterns played on his skin. There were zebra stripes chasing after leopard spots. They were soon covered in short black fur, which disappeared under more coats and colours. Rafe ignored it and went to Noah. He sniffed him all over carefully and thoroughly. He sensed that Ava and this man were related, so this must be Noah. He gave a sigh and padded off to the side of the cave and curled up, the patterns still racing on his skin.

Ava turned to her brother to help him, but Noah stopped her. Pain was etched on his face, but he smiled for her. "Go give him the cure. He's more serious than I am." Hesitating, Ava made sure he would be okay and went back over to Rafe.

Kneeling down, she didn't say anything, only shifted the cure in her hand. Opening it, she held it over Rafe's mouth and let a drop fall in. She watched as he swallowed in surprise and waited anxiously for him to let her know if it worked.

Rafe licked his lips and locked eyes with Ava. He couldn't even speak to her, no matter how he tried. A few long minutes passed and he felt something different. He watched his coat stop swirling and settle on snow white wolf fur. He got up and hesitantly sniffed himself. Then he tried to change, which he did into a leopard. He jumped around in joy and knocked Ava over happily.  _It worked Ava! I'm better! I'm immortal once again!_

Ava felt tears well up and fall. But they were tears of happiness. "It worked...it actually worked! I did it! I got the cure! You're not going to die!" She shouted in happiness.

Rafe turned human and gazed at her with amber eyes. "Yes! I'm so happy! Thank you Ava, thank you so much." Now he turned to Noah and cocked his head at him. "Uh...I guess… I owe you an apology for trying to kill you?"

Noah snorted and smirked lightly, "You were trying to protect my sister. My baby sister. That's more than enough for an apology."

Rafe gave a wry grin then asked Ava, "So...if all that blood isn't yours, then whose is it?"

Ava hesitated before saying, "Most of it is Jason's. The one on my arm is mine."

Rafe raised an eyebrow. He sniffed her to make sure she was telling the truth and found she was right. He looked at the gash and said, "Well, I'm sure I'll hear this story soon, but that needs stitches. And...err… so does Noah's wound. I can… um, see the bone. Ellie is good with that kind of thing. Let's go back the inn and get you guys fixed up."

Nodding, Ava got up. Walking up to her brother, she knelt down to him and said, "I'll try and lift you up so you lean on me while we walk. It's not that far back to the inn."

Noah grunted and gripped his sister's hand as she helped him up. Leaning on her, he said, "You have an awful lot of explaining to do later."

"I know and I will." Ava promised him. Rafe looked at the two of them and asked, "Now why are you going about this the hard way? Come on!" He walked out of the cave and went Pegasus. He knelt on one knee to make mounting easier and held his wings out of the way.

Helping Noah on first, Ava slid behind him and held on tight as Rafe flew off. They arrived at the inn fast. Rafe landed gently and said,  _There. Safe at last. And Ava? It's nice to have your legs wrapped around me again._ He paused and snorted in laughter.  _I forgot...Noah can hear me too._

Noah made a sound between pain and disgust and got off Rafe. Stumbling, he would have fallen if Ava hadn't steadied him. Giving his sister a look, he told her, "I'm going to forget I ever heard him say that about you. It has never happened and it was a hallucination created by the pain. Got it?"

Ava laughed and nodded against him. Lifting his good arm around her, she started to walk with him to the inn. Turning to Rafe, she said, "I left the cure in the cave. Why don't you go grab it and give drop it off to Nessie? I'm going to stay with Noah until he gets settled." He nodded, licked Ava, and flew off again.

Ellie stared at the two of them in shock. She exclaimed to Ava, "What happened to you both? Who is this? And why does he look like something tried to make a meal out of him?"

Leading Noah to an empty chair, Ava lowered him down in it and sat down in an opposite one. "This is my older brother, Noah. Rafe attacked him thinking he had hurt me. As for me...it is a knife wound."

Sighing, Ellie busier herself getting what she needed. She called Charlie to help out. He helped clean out Ava's wound but told his wife, "You had better do him first. Those wounds are serious."

Ellie nodded and told Noah, "I'm sorry, but the painkillers I have aren't going to kick in fast enough or strongly enough to help much. It's going to hurt. Do you want me to give you something to bite on?"

Noah nodded and grimaced in pain. Ava scooted closer to him and grab his hand to let him squeeze it. It was a long process and with a lot of yelling and cursing, but finally, Ellie finished with Noah and had Charlie help him to another room. She quickly did up Ava's wound and suggest that she take a shower to get rid of the excess blood on her.

Ava made it to her room and sighed. She wondered what was taking Rafe so long? He was waiting in her room after she stepped out of the shower, clean and dressed. Grinning at her, Rafe said, "Sorry for being so long. I cured Nessie, and then I left it with her. Already there were creatures coming with their sick, so I stayed to help them and show them what to do. I'm all yours now though."

Ava trailed her eyes down him, searching for any sign that he was going to relapse. "I'm glad. I'm glad that I could help save you and them. There were a couple of times, I thought I wasn't going to make it back here alive." Ava admitted to lightly.

Rafe looked at her carefully, then teased her, "Walking in my footsteps are you? Can't stay out of trouble, no matter how you try?"

Ava eyed him and spoke quietly, "I gave myself up to the kelpies in order to get the cure, Rafe. I told the leader to do anything he wanted to me as long as the cure stayed up on land."

Rafe blew a sharp breath. He walked to her and brushed his hand on Ava's face. He softly told her, "To say I am not upset that you did this would not be true. Do I understand why? Yes. So I'm not going to say anything about that. Though I do have to ask… the kelpies rarely give anyone up. Why did Flamefin do so?"

Ava smiled and walked closer to him, "I got told to tell you by a certain young selkie that you're both even now."

Rafe laughed and kissed Ava. He kissed tenderly, then deeply. Satisfied at last, he pulled away with a grin on his face. He smirked and told her, "Well, that fire is back. No problems there."

Ava smiled and kissed him again. She knew that she needed to tell him about Jason, but she didn't want to right now. Muttering against his lips, "Good. Then you can make up for our last time by going gentle. If you even want to do this."

Rafe chuckled and took her downstairs, asking, "How's Noah? I ripped into him pretty good."

"Passed out. He'll be off for awhile. I have no idea what he's going to tell his commanding officer but it'll be nice to have him around more." Ava said happily.

Rafe sighed looked a bit sheepish. He glanced at Ava, saying, "Well I look forward to talking to him in a more normal manner. Not when I'm furious with him. Sorry for going overprotective. "

Ava felt her lips curl up as she replied, "It's fine. Rafe, why aren't you asking how I got hurt?"

He cocked his head at Ava. He suddenly snapped, "I forgot. You have that gash. Don't tell me it was Noah… for if it was…" he let his words trail off.

"It was Jason. He got my with a knife when he went to kill me. I would have gotten hurt worse, but I let my instincts take over and got out of the way." Ava admitted.

Rafe lost his angry look and smiled. "Ah good. You  **do**  have instincts. And his blood was all over you. Who killed him?"

Ava focused her eyes on one spot and said one name. "Noah." She took a deep breath and continued, "Jason's body landed on me when Noah shot him. Next thing I know, I have a panicked brother fussing over me."

Rafe hugged Ava for a good minute, whispering in her ear, "Then I must thank him. I and the immortals owe him." He paused, "And what of those disgusting creatures? I allowed the female to come in my cave for she brought Snowpaw. It told me your message. I did not see it or the other one when I flew to Nessie."

Burying her face into his shoulder, her voice came out muffled, "I asked Lily and Jack to spread the word around about the cure. I want to make sure no one else dies from this. Even if I have to do go to them myselves to do it."

Rafe considered that. He gently told her, "Then that is fine. You have made friends with my enemies and I can't say no to that. But they must never cross my path again. If you ever see them, tell them that. For if they do, I will still send them to the afterlife myself."

Ava nodded against him. Sighing, she asked, "Where are you taking us? And I'm sorry about dropping Snowpaw off with you...there was no time to actually bring him back home."

Rafe thought. Finally he replied, "You pick. I've dragged you around the globe. And we can leave Snowpaw some place he likes. I didn't mind him around. He's quite intelligent."

Ava smiled, "He's very intelligent and he seems to like me. Acts like you though. As for where to go...can we stay here until I know Noah is going to be okay and explain everything to him? Though I do know I don't want you leaving my side for awhile."

Rafe nodded tenderly, "Nor I yours. I'm fine with that. We'll stay for a bit. Your brother does deserve an explanation. And maybe to know that his sister doesn't just hang out with a dangerous predator?" He finished that off with a wink.

Grinning, Ava giggled and pressed herself up against him. "So you took me away from my room. Where are we spending the night?"

Rafe answered lightly, "In the kitchen. I'm starving. Charlie tried to feed me but I'm afraid I wasn't very receptive to him."

Ava nodded and led him to the kitchen. Once there, she hopped onto the counter and watched him search for something to eat. Ava watched him curiously as he found something and tore into it. "Charlie will forgive you for doing what you did. I forgave you for both of them."

Ava let her eyes go down to her wound. Unwrapping the bandages, Ava ran her finger over it gently. She laughed softly and spoke just as softly, "When Jason showed up, it was right after the young selkie child saved me. He had a knife pressed against my throat and said that if I didn't give up the cure for him to destroy it he would kill. My first thought was to stall for time until either Noah or Jack showed up. I was at a loss of what to do until I thought of you. And I could hear your voice in my head saying that I ask too many questions. So I just started asking questions. I have never been more relieved in my life when I heard that gun shot and watched him die."

Rafe had to wait to swallow before he could answer. When he finally did, he said, "I am grateful to your brother for that. I never found much use for guns. But in this case I'm glad he had one."

"Me too. What would you have done if Jason had managed to kill me but you still got the cure anyways?" Ava asked still looking at her wound.

Rafe had an unreadable expression. He looked at Ava's wound too, and back up at her face. At last he quietly replied, "I would have learned to live with it. Just like I have with many others. You forget, Ava, I have lost many friends and those who were like family over the centuries. It will still happen. This may sound cruel, but… although I am more than happy you lived… it might have been less painful had you died now than whenever you pass away later, for we would have more memories then."

Ava was silent in thought. She swung her legs back and forth gently. "I can understand that reasoning." Then she perked up and changed the subject, "Oh! Tomorrow before or after we talk to Noah...I need to take the cure to someone in England. I promised her I would be back and make sure she lives."

Rafe readily agreed to that. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll come too. Who is it?"

"A dragon kit." Ava said innocently. Cocking her head at him, "Will that be a problem? And you never told me dragons where alive!"

Chuckling, Rafe kissed Ava on the temple. He smiled at the thought of the kit. "Not a problem at all. They are very nice. And it never occurred to me to tell you. Good thing I'm coming. I can handle the parents just fine."

"Her parents weren't there when I was. She told us that they were gone for a bit." Ava said. Then she smirked and teased him, "Jack and Lily did a good job of protecting me. And Lily can translate. Maybe I should bring them?"

Rafe growled under his breath. "Why do you insist on  _naming_ them? And immortals can understand each other. You don't need to bring  **it**  around."

Raising an eyebrow, Ava said sternly, "I name them because 1) they have actual names and genders. 2) They're my friends. That's more than enough reason for you."

Sighing, Ava reached up and cupped his face in her hands. Brushing her thumb underneath his eye, she let one hand trail trail down his face, his neck, and resting on his heart. She shut her eyes and she felt it beat underneath her fingers. "I love you." She whispered softly.

She heard his whispered  _I love you_  back. Rafe paused, then asked, "May I lick your wound? I made it heal faster last time."

Smiling, she asked him, "What is with you and licking me? But yes, you can."

Rafe switched to tiger and made Ava sit so he could reach her arm. He licked gently.  _I told you. You taste good. And animals lick a lot. Be thankful I don't get hairballs._

Snorting, Ava sighed in relief. Letting her eyes shut halfway, she watched him. "Is it suppose to feel good when you do this? Like...in a it feels numb kind of good...I'm not sure how to explain it."

_Yes. I'm relieving the pain by numbing it a bit. I'm not sure why exactly it happens, but it seems to be another one of those things with a partner. Which is why it wouldn't work on Noah, before you get any ideas._

"That's too bad. He needs it more than I do."

_He'd likely think I changed my mind and I decided he was the main course after all, anyway. No need to terrorize the fellow. I did try to murder him after all._

"And yet he's forgiven you already. Just don't push him, please." Ava begged him.

_I do have to admit I was sceptical about him when you talked to me about him. I'm glad to be proven wrong. But don't get used to that. It's not terribly often I'm wrong. Well okay… l did underestimate that wizard's reaction… but then I wouldn't have met you so there's that._

Ava giggled. Reaching under his chin to pull him away from her, she chided, "Enough licking. I'm feeling better. And I'm glad you decided to pull that prank."

He swished his tiger tail and lay down on Ava's feet. After a moment, he rolled on to his back.  _Please? Pretty please for a rub? You have the nicest fingers._

"Oh? Do I? What do I get in return?" Ava asked as she rubbed his belly anyways.

_I can lick your feet. Will feel like you're getting a foot massage. Quite nice._

Ava's nose wrinkled up. "Sorry, but I'll have to pass on that one. There is that better now that you got your rub?"

Rafe snorted and rolled back over.  _Yes, thank you. It sure feels nice to be in control of one's skin again. That was a bit… scary… there. I wonder what exactly would have happened at the end? What would I have looked like? It was the weirdest feeling what was happening after I attacked Noah. Like I was every animal and yet none at all._

Ava shuddered and felt cold at the thought. "I'm sorry, Rafe. It was all my fault you got sick in the first place."

_Are you saying that you could have prevented me from getting my hands on you? As I recall… that wasn't going to happen. So as you so kindly put it once… I got in trouble because I couldn't keep it in my pants._

Ava laughed weakly, "I could have not kissed or touched you. Hell, I could have not even went if Jason." Ava froze at a thought that just occurred to her, "You shouldn't have even touched or kissed me today! What if I still have it in me?"

_Not to worry. From what I've been hearing from Nessie, it's short acting. We just made it more powerful by accident because we went on our… date...and you know that ended up._

Ava hesitated in uncertainty,"Still...maybe it would be for the best if you don't come near me...in that way for the next few days."

_As if! I'm cured for once and for all. Besides even if I wasn't, we have a cure. But we creatures think it is only needed once. Nevertheless, the mermaids are making lots, just in case._

Crossing her arms, Ava huffed, "You enjoy sex too much. I'm not letting you near me for the next couple of days. And nothing you say, do, or try will change my mind."

Rafe growled at her playfully, but put his head on her lap.  _That means kissing isn't out. I'll settle for that. And blame Aphrodite if you want to blame someone. Though I must say Zeus liked his ladies a bit too much too._

Ava snorted, "Don't go blaming the gods and goddess'. And yes, that means kissing is out. I'm not going to risk it, Rafe."

 _I_ _ **will**_   _kiss you if I Iike. I promise I won't go too far. You'll just have to deal with it. Make a deal with you. I'll sleep outside tonight and you in your bed. Tomorrow, after we get back from seeing the kit, if I happen to feel like giving you a kiss, it will be quite safe. Just no… relations._

Ava thought about it. "Okay, deal. Though you sound a lot more upset than I thought you would about the no relations bit."

_It was a rather dismal failure last time I tried. And the time before that… well… you weren't on board, let's say that. Perhaps though I should… check… to see if things actually work. I believe there's a doe in heat near here._

Ava moved fast and grabbed him. Growling, "Don't you even dare think about doing what I think you're going to do."

Rafe sounded quite innocent.  _Oh now, jealous much? Wouldn't you like to see some very pretty fawns in a few months?_

Ava narrowed her eyes. "Not really. But I think I could be convinced to change my mind."

_Really? What if I brought the doe here? She's really quite pretty. Not like you though. You're much nicer. Especially in that dress you wore for me._

Ava let him go. She cocked her head and told him, "No doe. If you keep mentioning that doe...you'll never feel my legs wrapped around you again for a long, long time."

Rafe sighed.  _You're no fun. It would been just a check to make sure I'm normal. That's all. You wanted me to have a clean bill of health, didn't you?_ Rafe lay back down again and purred.

Sliding over to him, Ava lay so that she was slightly above him and said, "Turn human."

Rafe looked at her and his tiger eyes turned amber. He gave a puzzled glance at Ava. He really wasn't sure what she wanted now.

Ava slid over more and pressed herself fully against him. Keeping herself pressed against him, she moved her hips against his gently and asked, "Does this do anything to you?"

He hissed, "Yes." Ava kissed him gently on lips, muttering, "Then you have nothing to worry about." Rafe growled low again and asked, "How about we do… what we did on the plane?"

Ava smiled, "I would like that very much." Rafe jumped up faster than she thought possible, and scooped her up in his arms. As he carried her to her room, he has one final question, "What do you think your brother thinks of us… doing it?"

"Really, Rafe? That's a mood killer of a question. But if you must know, he would rather not think of it. It disgusts him."

Rafe only laughed. "I can use that. Nevermind Ava. I'm sure I can resurrect your mood in no time at all."

"Try...now I can't stop thinking about my own siblings...doing the deed...I hate you for bringing this up."

Smirking at her, Rafe said, "You won't be thinking of them much longer. Now just be quiet and let me work." He grinned as he gently lay Ava on her bed and made sure the door was shut.

Next morning, Rafe was outside. He had passed a very peaceful night, and now he was ready for the day. He waited until his sharp wolf ears heard Ava stumble around her room getting dressed. He tore up the stairs, only to crash into Ava's door. He hasn't thought it would be shut tight.

Ava winced as she heard the crash and walked over to open it. She had been in the middle of getting dressed and gave Rafe a look and said, "Really? You couldn't wait until I actually finished getting dressed?"

Rafe lost the mournful look he had been wearing and merely spun around in happiness to see her and barked at her. His snow white coat rippled in good health, and he sat with his amber eyes locked on her for a brief moment before going off on zoomies again.

Shaking her head at him, Ava finished getting dressed and walked to the door. Telling him, "I'm going to see Noah and explain everything to him. Plus, I feel guilty for dragging him into this and getting hurt."

Rafe barked one more time in agreement, then trotted off to Noah's room. He stood up and scratched his door, making Charlie, who happened to go by, yell at him, "No leaving claw marks on the doors! I've already had to replace the last one!"

Ava ignored the yelling and barking and slipped into her older brother's room. She left the door open slightly and walked to Noah's bedside. She sighed and looked him over. He was still sleeping. Guilt ebbed away at her and she grabbed his hand in hers, muttering guilty, "I'm sorry for all of this. Because of me it'll be a long while before you get back into the army. If ever."

Rafe trotted into the room, and put his white paws up on the bed. He barked loudly, startling Noah awake. The man only had time to see a white flash before focusing on a snow white wolf on top of the bed savagely growling at him. He acted like he was going to bite, but then the next moment, Rafe was all over him, licking him to death.

Noah cursed and tried not to move too much as he got licked. Finally he had enough and turned to Ava, "Get your boyfriend off of me! And to stop licking me...its quite disgusting."

Ava giggled and tugged Rafe back.  _You should probably get off of him and turn human. I'm going to need help answering his questions. Questions that will most likely be about you._

Rafe couldn't help laughing. In wolf form it came out more like snorts.  _Oh man. Noah, you should have seen the look on your face. Absolutely beautiful. The only thing I like_

 _better than fucking with you is fucking your sister. Make of that as you will._  He perversely gave Noah one more lick, jumped off the bed and went human, crossing his arms and giving Noah a very amused and smug look. "Go ahead, ask away. I'm an open book."

Ava flushed and hit Rafe in the arm hard. She hissed, "He doesn't need to know  _ **anything**_  about we do."

Noah scowled at the same time as Ava, "I don't need or want to know." Sighing his eyes went between them and he watched in amusement as Ava squirmed. "Why my sister? Why go to her over anyone else?"

Rafe laughed. Grinning wickedly, he answered, "Oh, that's a good story too. I pulled a prank on a wizard and he… overreacted. I had to find someone human to hang out with to mask my scent. Ava seemed like a good choice at the time. But when I landed, I hadn't been human in a long time so kind of messed it up. I tripped and fell on my back right on the sidewalk in front of Ava. I also rather neglected the human need to wear clothes."

Ava watched with pity as Noah sighed and had a resigned look. After that the questions were varied for both of them. Rafe seemed to be taking great pleasure in torturing her poor brother with answers like his first answer. She watched as her brother grew more in pain and was about to say something to him, when he turned to her and asked "Can you get Ellie and some painkillers? Wounds are starting to hurt."

With a guilty look, Ava gave a hurried nod and ran out of the room. Waiting until he was sure Ava was gone, Noah turned to the shapeshifter and asked, "Have you hurt her in anyway?"

Rafe sighed and pulled up a chair. He thought carefully how to answer, and decided to be honest. "I'm not sure how you'll take this. But when I was sick, I lost all logic and I went in overdrive. I...uh… very nearly… raped her. But luckily I snapped out of it before it was too late. Otherwise, no. Oh, she gets the odd bruise from me because I like it rough, but then so does she. Most of the time." He finished with a wry smile.

Noah went still at the confession. Then the anger came and the want to kill, but he held it in. His jaw was clenched and it was obvious to both of them of Noah's thoughts on the shapeshifter. It took everything Noah had to ask his next question as calmly as he did, "When that happened...did she fight back? And tell me the  **fucking** truth on this question: what did you feel afterwards when you snapped out of it?"

Rafe's eyes blazed for one second, but he coolly answered, "Yes she fought back. And yes, I did feel guilty for what happened. You have to understand though… I was not in control because of the sickness. I have never forced anyone ever. So I stayed away for a few days and mated with several animals in heat instead. She accepted me when I came back." Rafe paused in thought, "I forgot. I bit her once by accident. But I had a fight with a werewolf and Ava put herself in the middle of it trying to break us up. I didn't do it as bad as you though."

Noah sighed and muttered, "Ava" under his breath. His sister was constantly doing stupid stuff like that. "Idiot is going to get herself killed one day by doing stuff like that."

Rafe chuckled. He glanced at Noah and told him, "It's been nice for a change. Usually it's me doing the really stupid things. I'm a born prankster and pay for it later."

Noah snorted, "I can believe that." He went serious again. "What do you plan on doing with my sister for her however long she lives? What do you want from her?"

Locking gazes with Noah, Rafe replied, "Ava is my bond mate. That has never happened to me before. I am bound to her and she to me. She's never going to really live a normal life with me around, but I would like her to be able to fend for herself in both worlds. Meaning she should have a career of some sort. And I will be with her to the end of her life." Rafe cocked his head at Noah. "We don't really know exactly how everything works. I am 638 years old after all."

Noah studied the shapeshifter. He kept his expression blank but he had a couple of more questions until he gave his opinion. "Will you ever do what our mother did to our father? You mentioned mates before. Ava...she is...insecure as I'm sure you noticed. And I can see how much she loves you. She glows and shines bright because of you. You must understand why I'm worried she'll be the one getting her heartbroken by you."

Giving another sigh, Rafe rubbed his chin before putting his hand down. "We actually discussed this. Before Ava, I was not bound by anything, and freely has relations with humans, animals, and immortals. Now that we have this new bond...its different. We decided that if I ever felt the need to mate with another, it would an animal only. And to not discuss it with her. She understand she cannot suppress my true nature. And the difference between me and your mother is that I am honest and above board with my mates and have nothing to hide about them. And for that matter, one of my kits saved your life."

Noah blew out a breath but only said, "If you have discussed it with Ava already, then I'll it be between the two of you." He locked gazes with Rafe and asked his final question. "She will be the only one that means anything to you from your explanation. Would you do anything for her? Including giving up your life for hers...like she nearly did twice for you."

Rafe studied Noah. He knew the answer the man wanted. But would he accept him anyway? Rafe finally answered, "Being an immortal makes me very hard to kill. A mortal man can't do it, with the exception of the sickness. An immortal can. The werewolf? He threatened Ava and I fought him knowing he could kill me, just like I killed his own sister years ago. So in that case, yes. But also, she must have told you of Flamefin the kelpie. She made a deal with him, and I would have accepted that too. This isn't a case of black and white with us immortals. If I can protect her, so much the better. If somehow I can't, then it was the wish of the Fates."

Noah kept silent for a long time. He looked up at the shapeshifter and said softly, "I'm glad that she is in good hands."

Rafe smiled at him and said, "Don't you mean paws? For I am animal more than I am human. But for the age of me, she's taught me quite a few things. She took me on my first plane ride. And my first date. You humans are odd in your customs. But you are an interesting species."

Noah laughed. His eyes flickered to the door when it opened and Ava came back in with Ellie and Charlie.

Rocking from foot to foot on her spot, Ava watched her brother. She was about to go into mother hen mood when Noah bluntly told Rafe, "Get her out of here and distract her. She's only going to worry and she's been doing too much of that lately for my liking."

Rafe nodded and went Dalmation. He wagged his tail and popped into the closet and bright out a ball. He laid it at Ava's feet and barked and spun happily. Then he made a play bow at the ball, still wagging furiously. Of course he forgot to watch the tail and knocked a small vase of flowers off the nearby table.

Ava shot her brother a look that said she would visit later and got out of the room fast before Ellie or Charlie could start yelling. She only stopped when she was outside, bent over with her hands on her knees, giving Rafe a dirty look.

Rafe came to her and promptly knocked Ava over onto the soft grass. He put his ball on her chest and cocked his head. Well are we going to play or are you wanting to chew me out for whatever reason?

"I want to chew you out. But considering what you just got over...I'll play ball with you." Ava told him. Rafe barked happily and they spent a good time throwing and catching until Rafe was tired. He flopped next to Ava and said, Thanks. That was a lot of fun. Your brother is nice too.

Ava stretched out on the grass. Watching the clouds float over her, she smiled. "I'm glad you think that." Ava let out a happy sound as the sun shone down on her. It felt nice and made her feel sleepy. She hadn't had a good sleep in about a week or so. She fell asleep within a second.


	24. Chapter 24

Rafe wasn't there when she woke up. After searching a while, she gave up and checked in on Noah. There was Rafe, in tiger form, on Noah's bed, stretched out on top of his legs and taking up most of the room on the bed. And asleep.

Ava held back a giggle and walked out of the room quietly. Sighing, she wondered what to do now that she was alone. She decided on going to visit Nessie and seeing if there was anymore she could to help out more. Walking there, Ava grinned when she noticed Jack and Lily still there. Turning her walk into a run, she waved at them. "What are you both doing here still? I would have thought you would have left by now."

Jack answered with a smile, "We decided to stay for a bit and help. Or rather  **Lily** decided that. Now that the shapeshifter is better, I would feel better being far from him. But we're done now anyway. We were just discussing where to go next when you showed up."

Ava giggled, "That's what siblings are for, aren't they? Anyways, I should tell you that Rafe said that while you're my friends, and I can visit you, he doesn't want you anywhere in his path. Oh, and you should take a bit of that cure to that dragon kit we saw. I was supposed to go with Rafe but we're catching up on lost sleep. I was just trying to figure out what to do for myself."

Lily nodded at Ava and replied, "Of course. And we'll see if we can find the kit's parents once she is better. We might get charbroiled in the process but I'm sure we'll be fine. You have been through a lot, and Rafe too. Don't worry, we'll stay away from him. You take care of yourse-" Lily didn't finish before she exploded away and Jack was hot on her heels. A snarl from behind Ava told the whole story.

Ava spun around in anger. Placing her hands on her hips, Ava glared at Rafe. "You really couldn't let me say goodbye to my friends?"

Rafe only glared at the sky before making a sound of satisfaction. He rubbed his striped body on Ava, replying,  _They are not_ _ **my**_   _friends. And I'm sure they'll be back sometime. Unfortunately._

Ava stepped away from him. She crossed her arms and replied, "But they are  **my** friends. I care for them and really don't appreciate you treating them like this. Especially when they've doing nothing to you or me."

Rafe touched his tail to her so he could answer.  _Nevermind. Your brother is awake and feeling better. He's outside. Charlie is going to have a BBQ for all of us in celebration. Coming?_

Ava huffed at him and didn't answer. But she walked back to the inn anyways. Once there, she immediately went over to her brother, who was in conversation with Charlie, and sat down beside Ellie.

Rafe purred softly and rubbed his face on Ava's knee.  _Don't be mad. This feud spans back to my birth, so there's nothing you can do about it. But to make it up to you...how about you pick a special trip to go on, and I'll take you. Deal?_

Ava cocked her head,  _Anywhere I want with no trouble at all?_

He snorted at that.  _Tall order. But yes anywhere you want. Trouble… well we'll try. No firm promises there. But I'm sure it's possible. Probably._

_Greece. Somewhere peaceful and just the two of us._

_I can do that. You want to meet my parents of sorts, is that right? Or what is left of them._

Ava looked down sheepishly, and asked,  _Does that bother you? I want to thank them for creating you._

_No. I'd like that. I cannot forget that I was made. And I sometimes go back to see them too. We should have little problems there after all. The immortals know when the shapeshifter comes home._

Ava tensed lightly.  _Will they hurt us?_

_No. For they know I am spawn of the gods. And they do not dare disturb me when I am at the one place my creators called home._

Ava relaxed. She let her hand fall down and run through the fur on his head.  _Will you introduce me to your creators?_

 _Yes. I will tell you the stories. Many of the ones you have heard are true. But I know much more than the mortals do._ Rafe stopped and sniffed.  _I have an incredibly important question. That BBQ smells so good. Should I have my food raw or cooked?_

Ava gave him a weird look, but looked at the food.  _Cooked._ Rafe sniffed again,  _In that case…_  The next moment he was human. "I'll try it this way. See if it's all what it's cracked up to be." He looked carefully at the food. "I don't think I've had potato chips before though. You do interesting things to food, you humans."

Ava just chuckled and started to eat. Rafe ate too, making exclamations of what he was eating. Turning to Noah, he asked, "Has Ava told you she had gazelle? It's really good. You should try it too."

Noah raised an eyebrow in amusement. "No, she hasn't. But I'll take your word for it." Turning to Charlie, he thanked him, "This food was great. It's been a long time since I've eaten like this."

Rafe grinned then looked at Ava. He had to. He leaned over and kissed her softly and briefly. Glancing at Noah, who seemed okay with that, Rafe smiled. Now he went for a deep passionate kiss with Ava. He thrilled in the contact with her once again.

Ava was surprised the first time Rafe kissed. Then she saw his glance to Noah. She knew instantly what he was planning when he kissed her for a second time. She had all meaning to stop him, but once he kissed her like this, she knew she couldn't do it. It had been too long and she enjoyed it too much. She responded back by deepening the kiss even further.

Noah screwed up his nose and made a sound of disgust. Pushing away from the table, he gave Rafe a glare and turned to Charlie and Ellie, and said briskly, "I'm going back to my room. I don't want to witness anymore."

Rafe pulled away and laughed. Raising an eyebrow at Noah, he told him with a smirk, "She had… uh… sauce on the corner of her mouth. I was only getting it off."

Noah gave Rafe a deadpan look, "Yeah, right. Whatever you say shapeshifter." Walking over to Ava, he ruffled her hair and told her, "Don't do anything I would do." With that he walked back to the inn.

Rafe laughed again. "Not sorry Ava. Your brother is just  **so much** fun. And did he just tell us to go have sex?"

Ava growled as she tried to get her back to normal, but she answered Rafe. "He told us  **not** to go have sex. Which by the way might not happen for this small prank."

He only chuckled and kissed her on the temple before changing to a fox. He yipped and scampered off. Ellie had to shake her head at the retreating orange blur. "How do you put up with him, Ava? I get you love him, but he's incorrigible."

Ava sighed, "I ask myself that same question every day. I still don't know the answer."

Ellie smiled and told Ava they needed to wash everything up. They cleaned everything nice and clean again.

The rest of the night went by quick and before Ava knew it a week had passed. One moment she was at the inn and the next standing in between Noah and Rafe at her home. She shifted from nerves and tugged on her hair. She hadn't seen her parents since the morning Rafe had kidnapped her, even though she went willingly. It didn't help that they really wouldn't be pleased to know that she was in a relationship with said kidnapper.

Noah gave her hand a soft squeeze and a gentle smile before walking in and leaving her and Rafe alone. He shut the door gently, to give them privacy, and she heard him call out. She made a sound of nervousness and tugged on her hair harder.

Rafe had his black leather jacket back on, and a bright shirt to set off his hair. He glanced at Ava and told her firmly, "Stop messing with your hair. I prefer if you actually keep it  _on_  your head. And things will be fine."

Ava shook her head, but let go of her hair in order to play with it instead. She shifted again and spun around to face him. "Can we just go before they notice we're here?"

Rafe sighed but said, "Ava, we knew we had to do this at some point. Best have it over and done with. Then if you want to cut ties, that's up to you. But perhaps it'll be good. Do you remember what I once told you? They were using you as an excuse. The fact that here we are, a very long time later, and they are both still here must give you some hope."

Ava made another sound and tugged on her hair once more. Glancing between the door and Rafe, she finally deflated. Looking up at him, she asked softly and pleadingly, "You won't leave me there by myself? Not pull any pranks?"

Rafe laughed, "I did say I, as an immortal, was hard to kill. I think your dad just might be able to though."

She gave him a half-hearted glare and repeated, "You won't leave me alone right? Stay with me?"

He kissed her lips feather lightly, and murmured against them, "Don't worry. I'll stay." Ava sighed but relaxed against him. Giving another sigh, she entwined her hand with his and walked through the door.

Ava could hear her mother and father. She could also hear Noah. She stopped just right behind the living room wall and tightened her grip in Rafe's. She hesitated a brief moment before stepping into the room.

Her mother saw her immediately and jumped with a glad cry and engulfed Ava in a hug. Happy tears ran down her face as she looked at Ava. "Where have you  **been**? I've missed you so." Suddenly she noticed Rafe and instantly was suspicious. "Wait… I remember you. You looked like trouble the moment you walked in."

Ava glanced at her father, who was just standing still and staring at her, then to her mother. Her eyes flickered to Noah, who was watching the situation with a careful eye. Turning back to her mother, Ava said, "I've missed you both so much too. I thought of you guys everyday. As for your first question… I've been with my boyfriend. I would like to introduce you guys to him. Mom, dad I would like you to officially meet Rafe. Rafe this is my mother, Bethany, and my father, Andrew."

Rafe felt the tension in the room rise and put on an easy smile. "Charmed, I'm sure. I compliment you both for having such a lovely daughter."

Ava tensed and stepped closer to Rafe when she noticed her mother's eyes narrow. Before her mother could say anything, her father spoke up. "Ava...you're home. You're really home again." Andrew walked forward and past his wife only stopping when he was in front of his daughter. His hand lifted and her lightly cupped her face. Tears fell down his face, "You're okay. I thought I had lost you. But you're okay and home again."

Ava felt her own tears start and she nodded to her father. He seemed to accept that as an answer because she was pulled into a safe and tight hug from. Pulling back from his daughter, Andrew stared at Rafe and said gruffly, "Thank you. For taking care of her and bring her home."

"What? No hug for me? The shame. And it was no problem." Rafe grinned, then locked eyes with Andrew, his amber eyes bright, "But before you get any ideas, she is not home to stay."

Ava shifted closer to Rafe again. Her father looked back at her and seemed to be studying her. He didn't say anything, but her mother did and she was beyond pissed.

"What do you mean not home to stay? You don't get to drag her off to heaven knows where! She is my daughter, and that's that, you mangy mutt!"

Rafe felt the growl rise through him at the tone and the words. He would have snapped back at Ava's mother except for the hand that tightened on his arm. He decided instead to say, "If you want someone to vouch for me, ask your son." Now he did growl, "Don't dare call me that again."

Noah moved to his mother. Placing a hand on her arm, he told both of his parents, "Rafe is a good guy. A prankster but still a good guy. He cares for Ava and she cares for him. Besides, she'll be 18 in three days and will be able to make her own choices. You won't be able to stop her then. Why not just accept Ava's choice for a boyfriend and mend ties with her?"

She sighed, and looked back at Rafe and Ava. She still didn't feel right about him, but said, "Fine, Noah. Ava, you can do what you want. Just be safe, and know that if you need or want anything, we'll both be here." She looked at Andrew and smiled, "It did end up being good after all. Your father and I were forced to examine ourselves. We've made mistakes and bad choices. But we've made things right."

Ava blew out a breath of air in relief. She had her mother's blessing but now her fathers. Ava tenderly asked, "Dad? Are you okay with my choice?"

Andrew looked down at his daughter. He spoke to her softly, "Ava, you are my youngest child, and that means I have to protect you the most. I look at you and I see my newborn daughter that I was holding for the first time. I will admit I think you could do a lot better than...him...but I will respect your choices. I just wish for you to be happy. And it seems you are."

Bethany added, "Yes, we do want you to be happy. But Ava, one thing. I want you to be safe. I just get the feeling...a mother's intuition, I guess, that while  **he**  might be good for you, he could also be the most dangerous man I have ever met. I hope I'm wrong. I want things to be good for you."

"I will be safe, mom. Nothing bad will happen." Ava told her softly. She leaned against Rafe. Looking between her parents and Noah, she said, "We'll be spending the night and leaving tomorrow morning. But for now, we'll give you and Noah time to catch up." Before anyone could say anything, she tugged Rafe up to her old bedroom and shut the door behind them. Once in there, she slumped down in relief.

Rafe had a lopsided grin and said thoughtfully, "Huh. Your mother's instincts are strong. And she's right. I'm quite impressed."

Ava hummed. "I'm just glad that turned out better than I was thinking it would."

Rafe smirked at her, "About your parents...is this a good time to say I told you so?"

Ava walked over to him and poked him the chest. She huffed out, "Why not never say it? I'll never hear the end of it."

Rafe leaned in and kissed Ava. He stepped back and raised an eyebrow. "Now here's a challenge. In your bedroom, with a slightly creaky floor, with your dad downstairs… I'm up for any challenge… are you?"

Cocking her head, she said, "Depends on the challenge and if you're thinking the same thing I am."

Rafe laughed and said, "If what you're thinking is we could... _do it_ … in here then yes. So yeah? Oh hold on." Rafe sat on the bed. Then he bounced. "It squeaks a bit too. And there's no lock on your door. But I have never minded such trivial things."

Ava clicked her tongue and watched him. She walked slowly to him, stepping over the creaky floorboards, and sat down on his lap. Humming lightly, she told him, "If you let me take the lead, I can make sure they never know." Rafe paused, but his eyes burned a deeper amber, giving Ava her answer.

Smirking, she pushed him down to the side closer to the window. Straddling him, she leaned down and bit his shoulder hard. Murmuring against him, she told him, "Bite into me or the pillow if you need to yell or something. I'll do the same." She didn't give him a chance to respond before she pounced on him and made love to him as quiet as she could.

Afterwards, Ava lay draped across Rafe's chest. She could feel his heart beat faster than normal and he was playing with her hair. She sighed in contentment. "So...did you enjoy that challenge?"

He sighed in happiness, "Yes, I did. And we didn't get caught. Makes it hotter, doesn't it? The danger of getting caught? I wonder if I should rub it in Noah's face though."

Snorting, Ava swatted him and got up. Letting her feet hit the floor gently, she went to get her clothes and answered, "You really shouldn't. Just in case my parents overhear."

Rafe laughed, and manifested clothes for himself, remembering to do the same outfit as before. He cocked his head at Ava, and said, "I...uh...have a question that I'm not sure how you'll react to."

Stopping what she was doing, Ava stared at him and said slowly, "Okay. What's your question?"

Rafe hesitated before saying, "Since I've been with you, I've been studying human customs. And I know some mean more to females than others. But you are my mate. How would you feel if I didn't ask you to get married? For immortals don't do such a thing. Neither do animals. And you know I am not human either. Would you be very disappointed? Even though I am your bond mate forever?"

Ava stared at him and blinked. She opened her mouth and shut. She opened it again but didn't say anything. Turning around, she finished getting dressed and then just stared at him as she thought about it. Finally, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Looking at him, she asked quietly, "Do you want the truth or for me to lie?"

Rafe just as quietly answered, "I don't lie to you. With the exception of the onset of the sickness, but we can blame that on me being sick. But I don't lie to you otherwise. I would like the same back."

"I am very disappointed, but I understand where you are coming from. I don't like it but I'll accept it." She told him indifferently.

Rafe stood up and went to her for a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, my darling, to disappoint you. If it makes you feel better, I can still get a ring for you later at some point for appearances sake. But it is against my nature to do the real thing. Thank you for understanding."

Letting her head fall against him, she whispered with a bit of hurt, "Do you know how hard it is to love you and be with you sometimes? I put up with a lot more than most women would. The other females you go to for sex, the not having children, and now this...it's just hard. So hard. I'm not saying this to change your mind, make you feel guilty, or start a fight. I just want to know if you know."

He kissed the top of her head, and gently told her, "Thank you for being honest. I thought it'd be better to let you know now, so you wouldn't hope and dream for something that will never happen. Should we say anything to your family though? I know Noah will understand. But the rest? And I see now that you're right about one thing. Your parents would never accept knowing what I was."

"If you want them to know not to expect anything then I'll tell them. I...I will tell Noah. I need a human to talk to about this. Not you." Ava muttered.

"So, should we go see that friend of yours? I think she'd…  _appreciate_...my human form. Though she did think I was adorable the last time she saw me." Rafe asked with a grin.

Ava frowned at his wording but otherwise just sighed and nodded. She pushed away from him and walked downstairs. Stopping in the kitchen, she let her parents and brother know that she was going take Rafe to meet Julie. Once outside, Ava slammed her hands into her pockets and walked the familiar walk to Julie's house with Rafe.

Julie saw her in the window, and was soon outside in a full run, screaming in happiness. "Ava! Oh my gosh! It's you! Where did you go! No one knew  **anything**!" She slammed Ava into a huge hug.

Ava felt a real smile come to her lips as she hugged her friend back tight. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Forgive me?"

Julie smiled, and said, "Of course! You don't do things without a good reason. They said something about your brother and top secret stuff, so I won't ask too much. But I will ask...who's this absolutely  **gorgeous**  hunk beside you?"

Ava felt a scowl come to her face. She knew she was being ridiculous, as Julie would never do anything with Rafe when she found out and she trusted Julie, it was Rafe she was worried about. He swore off of humans but who was to say that he wouldn't go back on his word. Her heart clenched a bit and she wished that she had fallen in love with a normal human boy or some other immortal. But she answered her best friend stiffly, "Julie this is my friend, Rafe. Rafe this is my best friend, Julie."

Julie looked him up and down appreciatively, and Rafe grinned at her. He said, "Actually, Julie, we've met before. You called me adorable then." Julie looked really confused, and shook her head, "Uh, no? I definitely would have remembered you." Rafe laughed and instantly changed to the German Shepherd. He wagged his tail and woofed at Julie.

The girl was totally flabbergasted. She stared at the dog and did a great fish impression. Finally words came to her and she asked, "Ava? Wha? How? Did he just turn into a dog or am I hallucinating?"

Ava sighed and explained to her friend, "He turned into a dog. He's a shapeshifter and came to me for help the day before you met his in his dog form."

Julie raised an eyebrow and looked at Rafe. She hesitatingly reached to pat his head, and jumped back the moment he moved. Finally she asked him, "Can you...turn into anything else?" Rafe obliged by going leopard, then a deer, and wound up with a giraffe, peering down at them.

Ava hissed at the both of them, "Really? Out in the middle of the neighbourhood were everyone can see?" Sighing, she rubbed her face with a hand and apologized to Julie, "Sorry. A lot has happened since we last saw each other."

Rafe had turned back human when Ava had hissed at them. He had his  _not sorry_  expression on, and Julie only clapped her hands in delight. She laughed and told Ava, "Okay, now that is the  _coolest thing_ _ **ever**_. Though I see it could cause problems. And that's why he was so bad at school that day! Should have known there was something up about you, Rafe."

He only shrugged, "I'm a born troublemaker, Julie. The rebel in me will never die. But Ava has done a good job of trying to ground me. Emphasis on the word  **try**."

Ava huffed and grumbled, "It doesn't do much to stop you from doing what you want anyways." She blinked when she found Julie giving her a look she knew very well. The look said that her friend had clued in that something was bothering her, that it had to do with Rafe, but she had no clue what. Ava gave Julie a sheepish smile and shook her head no. She would be fine sooner or later.

Rafe saw the quick exchange and bluntly asked, "Do I need to leave so you can do some 'girl talk'? I know that's another human thing that I can't understand. Or actually, let me rephrase that. It's a female thing, for apparently most males of your species can't understand it either."

Ava cast Rafe a glance and shook her head. "No, we're good. It's getting late anyways. We better go back home."

Rafe nodded, and told Julie, "It was nice meeting you...properly...this time. Maybe next time I'm back in town, I'll give you a ride on my Pegasus form." Julie could only stare at him and say, "Pegasus? Wait you can do…? Know what? Never mind. I'm sure I'll see it later. Have a good evening, both of you. So glad you could come by." She gave Ava a quick hug again and whispered in her ear, "This time maybe send postcards?" Giving a smile, she went inside the house, and Rafe and Ava went home again.

The next morning, they were up early. Ava gave her parents a good hug each, and Andrew grudgingly shook Rafe's hand. Turning to Noah, Rafe asked quietly, "Want a ride back to your unit? Or are you going to take the boring plane?"

Noah chuckled. He had heard from Ava about the plane ride and Rafe's reaction to it. "The plane ride." He grabbed the shapeshifter and spoke quietly and seriously. "Ava told me last night about what you said. She's upset...much more than she's letting on and she's scared. Do try to talk seriously about what's bothering her."

Rafe sighed, but nodded. He shook Noah's hand too, and told him, "Have a good flight." Then a gleam came into Rafe's eyes and he leaned in to whisper in Noah's ear, "A good way to pass the time? Have fun in the bathroom. Ava and I sure did." Then he backed away with a smirk.

Ava walked to her brother and he pulled her into a tight hug. She sighed against him and he whispered, "Talk to him Ava. He can't help you if you don't." She gave her brother a grudging look, that looked exactly like their father's, and nodded. Saying goodbye, she followed Rafe outside. Finding a secluded spot, Rafe changed and Ava climbed on him and they were off.

Flying high, Rafe was silent for some time. He finally asked,  _Would you like to talk about this now, or before we get to Greece, or after? But maybe it'd be better to get this out of the way then we can enjoy ourselves._

Ava sighed silently. "Now. Let's just get it out there."

_Okay. Noah told me that you're really bothered by what I said. Can you tell me more about that? Help me to understand better._

Ava thought on how to word it. Not thinking of a good way, she came out honestly and bluntly, "I feel like I mean nothing to you. That with all this fooling around you do...you'll find someone better than me. Whether it's human, mythical, or animal. The mermaids, the female animals in heat, the ice cream lady...they all prove that point to me. I  **can't** give you what you need. I just can't compete with them and I feel like I'm losing a race I can, and never, will win. I wasn't lying when I said this was hard for me sometimes."

_You mean everything to me, Ava. I am more than happy that I chose you as my bond mate. Yes, the human race does have its limitations, but then so does every other species. But Ava, think of this...I've been alive for over six centuries, and never once found a mate to bond with. You haven't lost any race. You've won it, spectacularly. You changed history, for I thought it was not supposed to happen to me._

"Is it hard for you? Being with me? And I'm not talking about me dying one day, Rafe. I'm talking about stuff like this." She asked quietly.

_Sometimes. I get very excited when I scent something in heat. But you might be surprised to know that I have been turned down before. Actually, maybe not. Females can be very particular. And the ice cream girl...I was only joking._

"Didn't seem like you were joking. So you're saying that the mermaids were in heat when we visited them?"

_Oh, well. No. Last time I visited them, we had...uh...how do I explain? Okay, I'll just say it. We had an orgy. Alright? I told you they wore me out. And let me tell that almost never happens._

That was not the answer Ava wanted to hear. She huffed in anger, and then asked hesitantly, "What happens to you when you catch my scent?"

 _It depends on how you're feeling. I can scent it if you are...aroused. Or almost. So of course I am too. I can smell your fear. I can also smell your anger, like you have now. But you always have that waterfall in spring smell, because that's_ you.  _And I love you more for it._

Ava sighed and let her anger go. "Show me." she said quietly. "Show me...that all of this is true. I believe you. I really do, but...Rafe...I need actual proof too. Or else I'm just going to drive both of us crazy being worried and angry over nothing."

_Ava...I told you once in the beginning to trust me. Although you failed that, you have learned to do that. I need you to trust me again. The proof is in the bond. Have you not noticed that most of the immortals and mythical creatures that we come across know of it before we tell them? They know it's there. I'm not sure what else you want._

Ava shut her eyes and sighed once more. "Okay. I'll trust that what you say is true. Can we stop for a break? My legs are getting numb."

 _For sure. I see a ship down there. We can swing onto that briefly. And Ava? Thank you. I know you had hoped for something like a wedding. I cannot go against my own nature. But I'm glad you understand anyway._  Rafe landed with a quiet thump on the deck of the large aircraft carrier and quickly changed shape so nobody would notice a Pegasus had just landed. He ducked with Ava into a hidden corner.

Ava snorted as she leaned against the wall. Making sure her voice was low, she said, "This is not how I expected to get legs feeling again. We won't get caught will we?"

He chucked, "Nope. Hopefully their radar just caught a large bird flying. But now that we're on deck, they have  **no**  idea. I'd pull a prank and be a dragon but then I'd get a million bullets in me. That I can't possibly die from. Not pleasant."

Ava giggled softly. "No? It doesn't sound pleasant at all." She let her head fall back with a quiet thump. She studied him and spoke quietly, "Thank you for choosing me."

He gave her a hug, and nodded. No words were needed as he kissed her. Pulling back he laughed softly, "There's another thing on the bucket list checked off. Kiss on the aircraft carrier. We still need to do it underwater at some point though."

Ava smiled. She hesitated and asked, "Rafe? Do you want to do another challenge?"

He grinned, "Oh? And what do you have in mind this time?"

Flushing a bit, she said, "Well...there's nothing more dangerous than being here right now. We just have to find a spot they won't find us." Pausing, she added, "Or hear us." Rafe thought a moment, then said, "Do you mind if I scout first? Or more specifically...are you going to be scared if I turn into a rat?"

"Err...as long as you don't climb on me?" She ended up questioning. Rafe gave a grin, and promptly turned rat. He squeaked at her, then scampered away. After some time he returned and went human. "Okay, there's a great spot in the engine room. It's loud, and nobody hangs around very long. The only tricky part will be getting there, and out. But if you do exactly what I do, it'll work. Game?"

Smirking at him, she said, "I'm game." Rafe then turned to a Doberman and sniffed the air carefully. He led her down winding paths, stopping to duck when a crewman came nearby. Finally they made it to the spot he wanted. It was loud for sure, but all the better. He went human once again, but purposely didn't manifest his clothes. "Are you going to take those off, or shall I?"

Grinning at him, Ava raised a finger at him and waved it. "I think I will." She stepped away from him, and just to tease him, undressed very slowly. She stood where she was and said, "I want you to claim me again." Rafe jumped to her, and happily obeyed the command. When they were done, and decent again, Rafe told her, "Okay. Now we need to get back. Get ready to book it if we need to."

They went back up the same path, dodging people along the way. They almost made it too. Rafe had just stepped onto the deck when he came face to face with a crewman. Actually, no that wasn't a crewman. That was an officer. A high ranking officer. Rafe froze for a second, then very cooly said, "All's well, sir." The officer was about to say something when Rafe grabbed Ava and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned Pegasus, bumping into a few things with his wings, including knocking over a man. Finally Rafe got airborne and shot out of there, out of rifle shot which they heard only one report of.  _Okay...that could have gone better._

"I want to say sorry, but I wouldn't really mean it. But you were right. There is something about knowing it could be dangerous that makes it better." Ava mused.

 _I wonder what sort of report that guy will actually make. If he says he saw a horse with wings they're going to think he's as high as a kite. Or three sheets to the wind. I would_ _ **love**_   _to be a fly on the wall. Except I can't do a fly. Yuck._

Ava laughed. Getting her giggles under control, she smirked, "That would be very interesting to see. We really do need to have sex underwater on the seafloor soon." Ava stopped and leaned down and kissed him lightly on the neck. "Thank you for claiming me and doing that. I have to say that I'm glad you were my first and will be my only. And I have to admit...we should always have sex when my legs get numb...it's a great way for them to get active again."

Rafe snorted.  _It did give my wings a rest._ Then he thoughtfully said,  _You know… I have to ask. Have you ever regretted being with me? I mean, you've never been with a human male. I might be jealous, but I would understand perfectly if you wanted to try one. Just to see._

Ava stared at him in surprise. She heard the shock in her voice, " I have no regrets when it comes to you. You would let me have sex with a human man just to see how it is? What about any other mythical creatures that I'm interested in?"

 _You've haven't been with your own species. I had no choice with me. I would refuse for you to be with any mythicals. Just your own species._ Here he snorted  _in amusement. You can rent a male by the hour you know. That way you could find out, and I wouldn't be too… territorial._

"How about I find a guy I want and pull a you move? Why not for any mythicals? They seem so much more fun...especially that merman. He already touched my leg anyways. And according to you wanted a lot more." Ava asked him half serious and half jokingly.

_Because they know that if they dare touch my bond mate, I will have reason to destroy them. Would you care to cause the death of an immortal?_

Ava sighed, "No, I still feel guilty about the sickness and telling Jason. But you won't be mad if I do go with a human?"

_I think it only fair. I have been with...well… let's say I can't count. I haven't been fair to you. You get mad at me for my own nature and yet you haven't explored yours._

"You don't understand humans very well. The reason I get mad, and upset, and hurt is because it is human nature to make sure that the one we are with is only interested in us. It hurts a lot knowing that your partner has been sleeping with others." Ava tried to explain.

_I see. Well, I am just throwing that out there. It occurred to me that although we have a bond… you might prefer your own kind after all. I would feel terrible about it, but I would also understand and not get in your way if that is what you really wanted._

Ava hesitated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know his answer to this but it would bother her if she didn't ask him. "Do you prefer others over me?"

_No. I did say that you were the one that actually created a bond somehow over all the others. And may I remind you I never loved any of the others. It was fun for sure. But it didn't have any real meaning._

Ava felt relief. "Well...I'll keep that offer in mind but I highly doubt that I'll use it. You're stuck with me - the good and the bad."

Rafe shook his head in laughter. Then he came down, saying,  _This is Gibraltar. The entrance to the Mediterranean. We'll stay the night, then make Greece tomorrow. If all goes well, I may have a nice surprise for you_.

Ava grinned at that last part. Her eyes lit up and she bounced on her heels in excitement. "What's the surprise?" She tried to weasel out of him.

Rafe turned into a shaggy bear and curled up around Ava.  _Oh that would ruin it. Let's just say there's a creature there that you might enjoy. We just have to get past another who might be… grumpy._

Ava paused, leaned back, and curled into a ball facing him. "Will the grumpy one hurt me? I ask cause the grumpy ones tend to."

_He should recognise me for who I am. But he does tend to be forgetful. So, we'll see. But no, as long as I'm around, you'll be fine. Promise._

"I know. You protected me from Rolfe after everything. I trust you to this time too."

_I also apparently protected you against your own brother. So I guess I'm good at this?_

Yawning, Ava shifted closer. Sleepily all of a sudden, she disagreed with him, "No...Noah would never hurt me. But you protect me when it matters the most."

She was fast asleep in the next few minutes. Rafe was awake for a while, watching to make sure they would be undisturbed. At last he slept too.


	25. Chapter 25

Rafe wasn't there when she woke up. After searching a while, she gave up and checked in on Noah. There was Rafe, in tiger form, on Noah's bed, stretched out on top of his legs and taking up most of the room on the bed. And asleep.

Ava held back a giggle and walked out of the room quietly. Sighing, she wondered what to do now that she was alone. She decided on going to visit Nessie and seeing if there was anymore she could to help out more. Walking there, Ava grinned when she noticed Jack and Lily still there. Turning her walk into a run, she waved at them. "What are you both doing here still? I would have thought you would have left by now."

Jack answered with a smile, "We decided to stay for a bit and help. Or rather  **Lily** decided that. Now that the shapeshifter is better, I would feel better being far from him. But we're done now anyway. We were just discussing where to go next when you showed up."

Ava giggled, "That's what siblings are for, aren't they? Anyways, I should tell you that Rafe said that while you're my friends, and I can visit you, he doesn't want you anywhere in his path. Oh, and you should take a bit of that cure to that dragon kit we saw. I was supposed to go with Rafe but we're catching up on lost sleep. I was just trying to figure out what to do for myself."

Lily nodded at Ava and replied, "Of course. And we'll see if we can find the kit's parents once she is better. We might get charbroiled in the process but I'm sure we'll be fine. You have been through a lot, and Rafe too. Don't worry, we'll stay away from him. You take care of yourse-" Lily didn't finish before she exploded away and Jack was hot on her heels. A snarl from behind Ava told the whole story.

Ava spun around in anger. Placing her hands on her hips, Ava glared at Rafe. "You really couldn't let me say goodbye to my friends?"

Rafe only glared at the sky before making a sound of satisfaction. He rubbed his striped body on Ava, replying,  _They are not_ _ **my**_   _friends. And I'm sure they'll be back sometime. Unfortunately._

Ava stepped away from him. She crossed her arms and replied, "But they are  **my** friends. I care for them and really don't appreciate you treating them like this. Especially when they've doing nothing to you or me."

Rafe touched his tail to her so he could answer.  _Nevermind. Your brother is awake and feeling better. He's outside. Charlie is going to have a BBQ for all of us in celebration. Coming?_

Ava huffed at him and didn't answer. But she walked back to the inn anyways. Once there, she immediately went over to her brother, who was in conversation with Charlie, and sat down beside Ellie.

Rafe purred softly and rubbed his face on Ava's knee.  _Don't be mad. This feud spans back to my birth, so there's nothing you can do about it. But to make it up to you...how about you pick a special trip to go on, and I'll take you. Deal?_

Ava cocked her head,  _Anywhere I want with no trouble at all?_

He snorted at that.  _Tall order. But yes anywhere you want. Trouble… well we'll try. No firm promises there. But I'm sure it's possible. Probably._

_Greece. Somewhere peaceful and just the two of us._

_I can do that. You want to meet my parents of sorts, is that right? Or what is left of them._

Ava looked down sheepishly, and asked,  _Does that bother you? I want to thank them for creating you._

_No. I'd like that. I cannot forget that I was made. And I sometimes go back to see them too. We should have little problems there after all. The immortals know when the shapeshifter comes home._

Ava tensed lightly.  _Will they hurt us?_

_No. For they know I am spawn of the gods. And they do not dare disturb me when I am at the one place my creators called home._

Ava relaxed. She let her hand fall down and run through the fur on his head.  _Will you introduce me to your creators?_

 _Yes. I will tell you the stories. Many of the ones you have heard are true. But I know much more than the mortals do._ Rafe stopped and sniffed.  _I have an incredibly important question. That BBQ smells so good. Should I have my food raw or cooked?_

Ava gave him a weird look, but looked at the food.  _Cooked._ Rafe sniffed again,  _In that case…_  The next moment he was human. "I'll try it this way. See if it's all what it's cracked up to be." He looked carefully at the food. "I don't think I've had potato chips before though. You do interesting things to food, you humans."

Ava just chuckled and started to eat. Rafe ate too, making exclamations of what he was eating. Turning to Noah, he asked, "Has Ava told you she had gazelle? It's really good. You should try it too."

Noah raised an eyebrow in amusement. "No, she hasn't. But I'll take your word for it." Turning to Charlie, he thanked him, "This food was great. It's been a long time since I've eaten like this."

Rafe grinned then looked at Ava. He had to. He leaned over and kissed her softly and briefly. Glancing at Noah, who seemed okay with that, Rafe smiled. Now he went for a deep passionate kiss with Ava. He thrilled in the contact with her once again.

Ava was surprised the first time Rafe kissed. Then she saw his glance to Noah. She knew instantly what he was planning when he kissed her for a second time. She had all meaning to stop him, but once he kissed her like this, she knew she couldn't do it. It had been too long and she enjoyed it too much. She responded back by deepening the kiss even further.

Noah screwed up his nose and made a sound of disgust. Pushing away from the table, he gave Rafe a glare and turned to Charlie and Ellie, and said briskly, "I'm going back to my room. I don't want to witness anymore."

Rafe pulled away and laughed. Raising an eyebrow at Noah, he told him with a smirk, "She had… uh… sauce on the corner of her mouth. I was only getting it off."

Noah gave Rafe a deadpan look, "Yeah, right. Whatever you say shapeshifter." Walking over to Ava, he ruffled her hair and told her, "Don't do anything I would do." With that he walked back to the inn.

Rafe laughed again. "Not sorry Ava. Your brother is just  **so much** fun. And did he just tell us to go have sex?"

Ava growled as she tried to get her back to normal, but she answered Rafe. "He told us  **not** to go have sex. Which by the way might not happen for this small prank."

He only chuckled and kissed her on the temple before changing to a fox. He yipped and scampered off. Ellie had to shake her head at the retreating orange blur. "How do you put up with him, Ava? I get you love him, but he's incorrigible."

Ava sighed, "I ask myself that same question every day. I still don't know the answer."

Ellie smiled and told Ava they needed to wash everything up. They cleaned everything nice and clean again.

The rest of the night went by quick and before Ava knew it a week had passed. One moment she was at the inn and the next standing in between Noah and Rafe at her home. She shifted from nerves and tugged on her hair. She hadn't seen her parents since the morning Rafe had kidnapped her, even though she went willingly. It didn't help that they really wouldn't be pleased to know that she was in a relationship with said kidnapper.

Noah gave her hand a soft squeeze and a gentle smile before walking in and leaving her and Rafe alone. He shut the door gently, to give them privacy, and she heard him call out. She made a sound of nervousness and tugged on her hair harder.

Rafe had his black leather jacket back on, and a bright shirt to set off his hair. He glanced at Ava and told her firmly, "Stop messing with your hair. I prefer if you actually keep it  _on_  your head. And things will be fine."

Ava shook her head, but let go of her hair in order to play with it instead. She shifted again and spun around to face him. "Can we just go before they notice we're here?"

Rafe sighed but said, "Ava, we knew we had to do this at some point. Best have it over and done with. Then if you want to cut ties, that's up to you. But perhaps it'll be good. Do you remember what I once told you? They were using you as an excuse. The fact that here we are, a very long time later, and they are both still here must give you some hope."

Ava made another sound and tugged on her hair once more. Glancing between the door and Rafe, she finally deflated. Looking up at him, she asked softly and pleadingly, "You won't leave me there by myself? Not pull any pranks?"

Rafe laughed, "I did say I, as an immortal, was hard to kill. I think your dad just might be able to though."

She gave him a half-hearted glare and repeated, "You won't leave me alone right? Stay with me?"

He kissed her lips feather lightly, and murmured against them, "Don't worry. I'll stay." Ava sighed but relaxed against him. Giving another sigh, she entwined her hand with his and walked through the door.

Ava could hear her mother and father. She could also hear Noah. She stopped just right behind the living room wall and tightened her grip in Rafe's. She hesitated a brief moment before stepping into the room.

Her mother saw her immediately and jumped with a glad cry and engulfed Ava in a hug. Happy tears ran down her face as she looked at Ava. "Where have you  **been**? I've missed you so." Suddenly she noticed Rafe and instantly was suspicious. "Wait… I remember you. You looked like trouble the moment you walked in."

Ava glanced at her father, who was just standing still and staring at her, then to her mother. Her eyes flickered to Noah, who was watching the situation with a careful eye. Turning back to her mother, Ava said, "I've missed you both so much too. I thought of you guys everyday. As for your first question… I've been with my boyfriend. I would like to introduce you guys to him. Mom, dad I would like you to officially meet Rafe. Rafe this is my mother, Bethany, and my father, Andrew."

Rafe felt the tension in the room rise and put on an easy smile. "Charmed, I'm sure. I compliment you both for having such a lovely daughter."

Ava tensed and stepped closer to Rafe when she noticed her mother's eyes narrow. Before her mother could say anything, her father spoke up. "Ava...you're home. You're really home again." Andrew walked forward and past his wife only stopping when he was in front of his daughter. His hand lifted and her lightly cupped her face. Tears fell down his face, "You're okay. I thought I had lost you. But you're okay and home again."

Ava felt her own tears start and she nodded to her father. He seemed to accept that as an answer because she was pulled into a safe and tight hug from. Pulling back from his daughter, Andrew stared at Rafe and said gruffly, "Thank you. For taking care of her and bring her home."

"What? No hug for me? The shame. And it was no problem." Rafe grinned, then locked eyes with Andrew, his amber eyes bright, "But before you get any ideas, she is not home to stay."

Ava shifted closer to Rafe again. Her father looked back at her and seemed to be studying her. He didn't say anything, but her mother did and she was beyond pissed.

"What do you mean not home to stay? You don't get to drag her off to heaven knows where! She is my daughter, and that's that, you mangy mutt!"

Rafe felt the growl rise through him at the tone and the words. He would have snapped back at Ava's mother except for the hand that tightened on his arm. He decided instead to say, "If you want someone to vouch for me, ask your son." Now he did growl, "Don't dare call me that again."

Noah moved to his mother. Placing a hand on her arm, he told both of his parents, "Rafe is a good guy. A prankster but still a good guy. He cares for Ava and she cares for him. Besides, she'll be 18 in three days and will be able to make her own choices. You won't be able to stop her then. Why not just accept Ava's choice for a boyfriend and mend ties with her?"

She sighed, and looked back at Rafe and Ava. She still didn't feel right about him, but said, "Fine, Noah. Ava, you can do what you want. Just be safe, and know that if you need or want anything, we'll both be here." She looked at Andrew and smiled, "It did end up being good after all. Your father and I were forced to examine ourselves. We've made mistakes and bad choices. But we've made things right."

Ava blew out a breath of air in relief. She had her mother's blessing but now her fathers. Ava tenderly asked, "Dad? Are you okay with my choice?"

Andrew looked down at his daughter. He spoke to her softly, "Ava, you are my youngest child, and that means I have to protect you the most. I look at you and I see my newborn daughter that I was holding for the first time. I will admit I think you could do a lot better than...him...but I will respect your choices. I just wish for you to be happy. And it seems you are."

Bethany added, "Yes, we do want you to be happy. But Ava, one thing. I want you to be safe. I just get the feeling...a mother's intuition, I guess, that while  **he**  might be good for you, he could also be the most dangerous man I have ever met. I hope I'm wrong. I want things to be good for you."

"I will be safe, mom. Nothing bad will happen." Ava told her softly. She leaned against Rafe. Looking between her parents and Noah, she said, "We'll be spending the night and leaving tomorrow morning. But for now, we'll give you and Noah time to catch up." Before anyone could say anything, she tugged Rafe up to her old bedroom and shut the door behind them. Once in there, she slumped down in relief.

Rafe had a lopsided grin and said thoughtfully, "Huh. Your mother's instincts are strong. And she's right. I'm quite impressed."

Ava hummed. "I'm just glad that turned out better than I was thinking it would."

Rafe smirked at her, "About your parents...is this a good time to say I told you so?"

Ava walked over to him and poked him the chest. She huffed out, "Why not never say it? I'll never hear the end of it."

Rafe leaned in and kissed Ava. He stepped back and raised an eyebrow. "Now here's a challenge. In your bedroom, with a slightly creaky floor, with your dad downstairs… I'm up for any challenge… are you?"

Cocking her head, she said, "Depends on the challenge and if you're thinking the same thing I am."

Rafe laughed and said, "If what you're thinking is we could... _do it_ … in here then yes. So yeah? Oh hold on." Rafe sat on the bed. Then he bounced. "It squeaks a bit too. And there's no lock on your door. But I have never minded such trivial things."

Ava clicked her tongue and watched him. She walked slowly to him, stepping over the creaky floorboards, and sat down on his lap. Humming lightly, she told him, "If you let me take the lead, I can make sure they never know." Rafe paused, but his eyes burned a deeper amber, giving Ava her answer.

Smirking, she pushed him down to the side closer to the window. Straddling him, she leaned down and bit his shoulder hard. Murmuring against him, she told him, "Bite into me or the pillow if you need to yell or something. I'll do the same." She didn't give him a chance to respond before she pounced on him and made love to him as quiet as she could.

Afterwards, Ava lay draped across Rafe's chest. She could feel his heart beat faster than normal and he was playing with her hair. She sighed in contentment. "So...did you enjoy that challenge?"

He sighed in happiness, "Yes, I did. And we didn't get caught. Makes it hotter, doesn't it? The danger of getting caught? I wonder if I should rub it in Noah's face though."

Snorting, Ava swatted him and got up. Letting her feet hit the floor gently, she went to get her clothes and answered, "You really shouldn't. Just in case my parents overhear."

Rafe laughed, and manifested clothes for himself, remembering to do the same outfit as before. He cocked his head at Ava, and said, "I...uh...have a question that I'm not sure how you'll react to."

Stopping what she was doing, Ava stared at him and said slowly, "Okay. What's your question?"

Rafe hesitated before saying, "Since I've been with you, I've been studying human customs. And I know some mean more to females than others. But you are my mate. How would you feel if I didn't ask you to get married? For immortals don't do such a thing. Neither do animals. And you know I am not human either. Would you be very disappointed? Even though I am your bond mate forever?"

Ava stared at him and blinked. She opened her mouth and shut. She opened it again but didn't say anything. Turning around, she finished getting dressed and then just stared at him as she thought about it. Finally, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Looking at him, she asked quietly, "Do you want the truth or for me to lie?"

Rafe just as quietly answered, "I don't lie to you. With the exception of the onset of the sickness, but we can blame that on me being sick. But I don't lie to you otherwise. I would like the same back."

"I am very disappointed, but I understand where you are coming from. I don't like it but I'll accept it." She told him indifferently.

Rafe stood up and went to her for a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, my darling, to disappoint you. If it makes you feel better, I can still get a ring for you later at some point for appearances sake. But it is against my nature to do the real thing. Thank you for understanding."

Letting her head fall against him, she whispered with a bit of hurt, "Do you know how hard it is to love you and be with you sometimes? I put up with a lot more than most women would. The other females you go to for sex, the not having children, and now this...it's just hard. So hard. I'm not saying this to change your mind, make you feel guilty, or start a fight. I just want to know if you know."

He kissed the top of her head, and gently told her, "Thank you for being honest. I thought it'd be better to let you know now, so you wouldn't hope and dream for something that will never happen. Should we say anything to your family though? I know Noah will understand. But the rest? And I see now that you're right about one thing. Your parents would never accept knowing what I was."

"If you want them to know not to expect anything then I'll tell them. I...I will tell Noah. I need a human to talk to about this. Not you." Ava muttered.

"So, should we go see that friend of yours? I think she'd…  _appreciate_...my human form. Though she did think I was adorable the last time she saw me." Rafe asked with a grin.

Ava frowned at his wording but otherwise just sighed and nodded. She pushed away from him and walked downstairs. Stopping in the kitchen, she let her parents and brother know that she was going take Rafe to meet Julie. Once outside, Ava slammed her hands into her pockets and walked the familiar walk to Julie's house with Rafe.

Julie saw her in the window, and was soon outside in a full run, screaming in happiness. "Ava! Oh my gosh! It's you! Where did you go! No one knew  **anything**!" She slammed Ava into a huge hug.

Ava felt a real smile come to her lips as she hugged her friend back tight. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Forgive me?"

Julie smiled, and said, "Of course! You don't do things without a good reason. They said something about your brother and top secret stuff, so I won't ask too much. But I will ask...who's this absolutely  **gorgeous**  hunk beside you?"

Ava felt a scowl come to her face. She knew she was being ridiculous, as Julie would never do anything with Rafe when she found out and she trusted Julie, it was Rafe she was worried about. He swore off of humans but who was to say that he wouldn't go back on his word. Her heart clenched a bit and she wished that she had fallen in love with a normal human boy or some other immortal. But she answered her best friend stiffly, "Julie this is my friend, Rafe. Rafe this is my best friend, Julie."

Julie looked him up and down appreciatively, and Rafe grinned at her. He said, "Actually, Julie, we've met before. You called me adorable then." Julie looked really confused, and shook her head, "Uh, no? I definitely would have remembered you." Rafe laughed and instantly changed to the German Shepherd. He wagged his tail and woofed at Julie.

The girl was totally flabbergasted. She stared at the dog and did a great fish impression. Finally words came to her and she asked, "Ava? Wha? How? Did he just turn into a dog or am I hallucinating?"

Ava sighed and explained to her friend, "He turned into a dog. He's a shapeshifter and came to me for help the day before you met his in his dog form."

Julie raised an eyebrow and looked at Rafe. She hesitatingly reached to pat his head, and jumped back the moment he moved. Finally she asked him, "Can you...turn into anything else?" Rafe obliged by going leopard, then a deer, and wound up with a giraffe, peering down at them.

Ava hissed at the both of them, "Really? Out in the middle of the neighbourhood were everyone can see?" Sighing, she rubbed her face with a hand and apologized to Julie, "Sorry. A lot has happened since we last saw each other."

Rafe had turned back human when Ava had hissed at them. He had his  _not sorry_  expression on, and Julie only clapped her hands in delight. She laughed and told Ava, "Okay, now that is the  _coolest thing_ _ **ever**_. Though I see it could cause problems. And that's why he was so bad at school that day! Should have known there was something up about you, Rafe."

He only shrugged, "I'm a born troublemaker, Julie. The rebel in me will never die. But Ava has done a good job of trying to ground me. Emphasis on the word  **try**."

Ava huffed and grumbled, "It doesn't do much to stop you from doing what you want anyways." She blinked when she found Julie giving her a look she knew very well. The look said that her friend had clued in that something was bothering her, that it had to do with Rafe, but she had no clue what. Ava gave Julie a sheepish smile and shook her head no. She would be fine sooner or later.

Rafe saw the quick exchange and bluntly asked, "Do I need to leave so you can do some 'girl talk'? I know that's another human thing that I can't understand. Or actually, let me rephrase that. It's a female thing, for apparently most males of your species can't understand it either."

Ava cast Rafe a glance and shook her head. "No, we're good. It's getting late anyways. We better go back home."

Rafe nodded, and told Julie, "It was nice meeting you...properly...this time. Maybe next time I'm back in town, I'll give you a ride on my Pegasus form." Julie could only stare at him and say, "Pegasus? Wait you can do…? Know what? Never mind. I'm sure I'll see it later. Have a good evening, both of you. So glad you could come by." She gave Ava a quick hug again and whispered in her ear, "This time maybe send postcards?" Giving a smile, she went inside the house, and Rafe and Ava went home again.

The next morning, they were up early. Ava gave her parents a good hug each, and Andrew grudgingly shook Rafe's hand. Turning to Noah, Rafe asked quietly, "Want a ride back to your unit? Or are you going to take the boring plane?"

Noah chuckled. He had heard from Ava about the plane ride and Rafe's reaction to it. "The plane ride." He grabbed the shapeshifter and spoke quietly and seriously. "Ava told me last night about what you said. She's upset...much more than she's letting on and she's scared. Do try to talk seriously about what's bothering her."

Rafe sighed, but nodded. He shook Noah's hand too, and told him, "Have a good flight." Then a gleam came into Rafe's eyes and he leaned in to whisper in Noah's ear, "A good way to pass the time? Have fun in the bathroom. Ava and I sure did." Then he backed away with a smirk.

Ava walked to her brother and he pulled her into a tight hug. She sighed against him and he whispered, "Talk to him Ava. He can't help you if you don't." She gave her brother a grudging look, that looked exactly like their father's, and nodded. Saying goodbye, she followed Rafe outside. Finding a secluded spot, Rafe changed and Ava climbed on him and they were off.

Flying high, Rafe was silent for some time. He finally asked,  _Would you like to talk about this now, or before we get to Greece, or after? But maybe it'd be better to get this out of the way then we can enjoy ourselves._

Ava sighed silently. "Now. Let's just get it out there."

_Okay. Noah told me that you're really bothered by what I said. Can you tell me more about that? Help me to understand better._

Ava thought on how to word it. Not thinking of a good way, she came out honestly and bluntly, "I feel like I mean nothing to you. That with all this fooling around you do...you'll find someone better than me. Whether it's human, mythical, or animal. The mermaids, the female animals in heat, the ice cream lady...they all prove that point to me. I  **can't** give you what you need. I just can't compete with them and I feel like I'm losing a race I can, and never, will win. I wasn't lying when I said this was hard for me sometimes."

_You mean everything to me, Ava. I am more than happy that I chose you as my bond mate. Yes, the human race does have its limitations, but then so does every other species. But Ava, think of this...I've been alive for over six centuries, and never once found a mate to bond with. You haven't lost any race. You've won it, spectacularly. You changed history, for I thought it was not supposed to happen to me._

"Is it hard for you? Being with me? And I'm not talking about me dying one day, Rafe. I'm talking about stuff like this." She asked quietly.

_Sometimes. I get very excited when I scent something in heat. But you might be surprised to know that I have been turned down before. Actually, maybe not. Females can be very particular. And the ice cream girl...I was only joking._

"Didn't seem like you were joking. So you're saying that the mermaids were in heat when we visited them?"

_Oh, well. No. Last time I visited them, we had...uh...how do I explain? Okay, I'll just say it. We had an orgy. Alright? I told you they wore me out. And let me tell that almost never happens._

That was not the answer Ava wanted to hear. She huffed in anger, and then asked hesitantly, "What happens to you when you catch my scent?"

 _It depends on how you're feeling. I can scent it if you are...aroused. Or almost. So of course I am too. I can smell your fear. I can also smell your anger, like you have now. But you always have that waterfall in spring smell, because that's_ you.  _And I love you more for it._

Ava sighed and let her anger go. "Show me." she said quietly. "Show me...that all of this is true. I believe you. I really do, but...Rafe...I need actual proof too. Or else I'm just going to drive both of us crazy being worried and angry over nothing."

_Ava...I told you once in the beginning to trust me. Although you failed that, you have learned to do that. I need you to trust me again. The proof is in the bond. Have you not noticed that most of the immortals and mythical creatures that we come across know of it before we tell them? They know it's there. I'm not sure what else you want._

Ava shut her eyes and sighed once more. "Okay. I'll trust that what you say is true. Can we stop for a break? My legs are getting numb."

 _For sure. I see a ship down there. We can swing onto that briefly. And Ava? Thank you. I know you had hoped for something like a wedding. I cannot go against my own nature. But I'm glad you understand anyway._  Rafe landed with a quiet thump on the deck of the large aircraft carrier and quickly changed shape so nobody would notice a Pegasus had just landed. He ducked with Ava into a hidden corner.

Ava snorted as she leaned against the wall. Making sure her voice was low, she said, "This is not how I expected to get legs feeling again. We won't get caught will we?"

He chucked, "Nope. Hopefully their radar just caught a large bird flying. But now that we're on deck, they have  **no**  idea. I'd pull a prank and be a dragon but then I'd get a million bullets in me. That I can't possibly die from. Not pleasant."

Ava giggled softly. "No? It doesn't sound pleasant at all." She let her head fall back with a quiet thump. She studied him and spoke quietly, "Thank you for choosing me."

He gave her a hug, and nodded. No words were needed as he kissed her. Pulling back he laughed softly, "There's another thing on the bucket list checked off. Kiss on the aircraft carrier. We still need to do it underwater at some point though."

Ava smiled. She hesitated and asked, "Rafe? Do you want to do another challenge?"

He grinned, "Oh? And what do you have in mind this time?"

Flushing a bit, she said, "Well...there's nothing more dangerous than being here right now. We just have to find a spot they won't find us." Pausing, she added, "Or hear us." Rafe thought a moment, then said, "Do you mind if I scout first? Or more specifically...are you going to be scared if I turn into a rat?"

"Err...as long as you don't climb on me?" She ended up questioning. Rafe gave a grin, and promptly turned rat. He squeaked at her, then scampered away. After some time he returned and went human. "Okay, there's a great spot in the engine room. It's loud, and nobody hangs around very long. The only tricky part will be getting there, and out. But if you do exactly what I do, it'll work. Game?"

Smirking at him, she said, "I'm game." Rafe then turned to a Doberman and sniffed the air carefully. He led her down winding paths, stopping to duck when a crewman came nearby. Finally they made it to the spot he wanted. It was loud for sure, but all the better. He went human once again, but purposely didn't manifest his clothes. "Are you going to take those off, or shall I?"

Grinning at him, Ava raised a finger at him and waved it. "I think I will." She stepped away from him, and just to tease him, undressed very slowly. She stood where she was and said, "I want you to claim me again." Rafe jumped to her, and happily obeyed the command. When they were done, and decent again, Rafe told her, "Okay. Now we need to get back. Get ready to book it if we need to."

They went back up the same path, dodging people along the way. They almost made it too. Rafe had just stepped onto the deck when he came face to face with a crewman. Actually, no that wasn't a crewman. That was an officer. A high ranking officer. Rafe froze for a second, then very cooly said, "All's well, sir." The officer was about to say something when Rafe grabbed Ava and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned Pegasus, bumping into a few things with his wings, including knocking over a man. Finally Rafe got airborne and shot out of there, out of rifle shot which they heard only one report of.  _Okay...that could have gone better._

"I want to say sorry, but I wouldn't really mean it. But you were right. There is something about knowing it could be dangerous that makes it better." Ava mused.

 _I wonder what sort of report that guy will actually make. If he says he saw a horse with wings they're going to think he's as high as a kite. Or three sheets to the wind. I would_ _ **love**_   _to be a fly on the wall. Except I can't do a fly. Yuck._

Ava laughed. Getting her giggles under control, she smirked, "That would be very interesting to see. We really do need to have sex underwater on the seafloor soon." Ava stopped and leaned down and kissed him lightly on the neck. "Thank you for claiming me and doing that. I have to say that I'm glad you were my first and will be my only. And I have to admit...we should always have sex when my legs get numb...it's a great way for them to get active again."

Rafe snorted.  _It did give my wings a rest._ Then he thoughtfully said,  _You know… I have to ask. Have you ever regretted being with me? I mean, you've never been with a human male. I might be jealous, but I would understand perfectly if you wanted to try one. Just to see._

Ava stared at him in surprise. She heard the shock in her voice, " I have no regrets when it comes to you. You would let me have sex with a human man just to see how it is? What about any other mythical creatures that I'm interested in?"

 _You've haven't been with your own species. I had no choice with me. I would refuse for you to be with any mythicals. Just your own species._ Here he snorted  _in amusement. You can rent a male by the hour you know. That way you could find out, and I wouldn't be too… territorial._

"How about I find a guy I want and pull a you move? Why not for any mythicals? They seem so much more fun...especially that merman. He already touched my leg anyways. And according to you wanted a lot more." Ava asked him half serious and half jokingly.

_Because they know that if they dare touch my bond mate, I will have reason to destroy them. Would you care to cause the death of an immortal?_

Ava sighed, "No, I still feel guilty about the sickness and telling Jason. But you won't be mad if I do go with a human?"

_I think it only fair. I have been with...well… let's say I can't count. I haven't been fair to you. You get mad at me for my own nature and yet you haven't explored yours._

"You don't understand humans very well. The reason I get mad, and upset, and hurt is because it is human nature to make sure that the one we are with is only interested in us. It hurts a lot knowing that your partner has been sleeping with others." Ava tried to explain.

_I see. Well, I am just throwing that out there. It occurred to me that although we have a bond… you might prefer your own kind after all. I would feel terrible about it, but I would also understand and not get in your way if that is what you really wanted._

Ava hesitated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know his answer to this but it would bother her if she didn't ask him. "Do you prefer others over me?"

_No. I did say that you were the one that actually created a bond somehow over all the others. And may I remind you I never loved any of the others. It was fun for sure. But it didn't have any real meaning._

Ava felt relief. "Well...I'll keep that offer in mind but I highly doubt that I'll use it. You're stuck with me - the good and the bad."

Rafe shook his head in laughter. Then he came down, saying,  _This is Gibraltar. The entrance to the Mediterranean. We'll stay the night, then make Greece tomorrow. If all goes well, I may have a nice surprise for you_.

Ava grinned at that last part. Her eyes lit up and she bounced on her heels in excitement. "What's the surprise?" She tried to weasel out of him.

Rafe turned into a shaggy bear and curled up around Ava.  _Oh that would ruin it. Let's just say there's a creature there that you might enjoy. We just have to get past another who might be… grumpy._

Ava paused, leaned back, and curled into a ball facing him. "Will the grumpy one hurt me? I ask cause the grumpy ones tend to."

_He should recognise me for who I am. But he does tend to be forgetful. So, we'll see. But no, as long as I'm around, you'll be fine. Promise._

"I know. You protected me from Rolfe after everything. I trust you to this time too."

_I also apparently protected you against your own brother. So I guess I'm good at this?_

Yawning, Ava shifted closer. Sleepily all of a sudden, she disagreed with him, "No...Noah would never hurt me. But you protect me when it matters the most."

She was fast asleep in the next few minutes. Rafe was awake for a while, watching to make sure they would be undisturbed. At last he slept too.


	26. Chapter 26

Seven Years Later

Ava sighed as she stared at the wall of the doctor's office in front of her that would tell if change was about to happen. She wouldn't know the results for another minute or so. Stupid shapeshifter always getting her into some kind of mess that she never wanted. Or did she?

Ava sighed again as she felt the time move slowly. She wouldn't be here, waiting for the doctor, if it hadn't been for that  _stupid_ positive pregnancy test she had taken. Actually she had taken four different brands and all came up positive. She was in denial because 1) Rafe couldn't have human children and 2) he was the only one she had ever been with. Even after all these years together.

The past seven years had been a roller coaster ride. After her talk with Apollo and with Rafe, Ava had gone back home and finished high school. Much like she wanted, she had gotten a scholarship into Juilliard where she had spent a year there studying. She had decided to stay and teach younger ones, but after another year, she had found that she missed her adventures and Rafe too much, for he would never stay in one place very long. Oh, he came back for her often and took her away, but it wasn't enough. She went back to school for photography and ended up loving it more than she had ever thought she would. She had managed to get a contract with a small business that specialized in wildlife. It had turned out that their old photographer had quit due not wanting to travel anymore because she wished to spend more time with her family. Ava had told them about her traveling with her boyfriend, loving it, and how it was a passion of theirs. She had been hired on the spot and still worked with them.

She was 25 years old and she was enjoying life. Well, perhaps not at the moment. At the moment she was anxious. Rafe had no idea about the positive pregnancy tests or her visit to the doctor. She had felt guilty when she had lied to him saying that she was heading out somewhere for work and wouldn't be back until late. She was hoping against hope that the pregnancy tests were wrong and she could go back to not worrying.

Ava snapped to attention when a doctor walked in and greeted her. Ava muttered her own, "Hello", and shifted nervously on the uncomfortable bed.

"Good morning, Ava. I'm Dr. Peters. I understand you came for some tests. I have your results here, but let me do a quick check up first." The friendly woman smiled and picked up her stethoscope from off her neck.

Ava did as Dr. Peters asked of her. When the check up was done, Ava wrung her hands together and asked nervously, "I don't mean to be rude, doctor, but can you tell me the results now?"

Dr. Peters smiled warmly and replied, "Of course. You're in perfect health. And the tests came back positive. Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

Ava felt the breath leave her. She was pregnant. She was really pregnant with Rafe's child. Happiness soared through her at the thought and then the reality of everything came rushing in. She would have to tell Rafe. He already sensed something was up, but was clueless about what. How would he react? Would he care for their child? Would he love him or her or would he completely ignore them both? The questions came one after another until Ava was filled with nothing but fear and nervousness. She tightened her hands and forced herself to smile at the doctor, "Thank you. Is there anything else I need to know or may I go? My boyfriend is waiting for me."

The doctor nodded and told Ava, "Of course. If either of you have questions, feel free to phone and ask."

Ava nodded and thanked the doctor once more. She was quick to get out of there and out of the town to where she knew Rafe was. As she got closer, the more nervous she got. She felt her stomach muscles tense, and Ava was really glad no one but Rafe was around to hear this, rushed to the nearest bush and emptied her stomach.

Rafe immediately flew down and changed into human. He tugged Ava away gently and found a stream and washed her carefully. Now he set her down in soft grass and cocked his head. "Ava? Are you okay? What brought that on?"

Running her hands over her face, Ava resisted the urge to place a hand on her stomach. Instead, she looked around them answering softly, "I'm okay. Just tired and not feeling very well."

He snuggled into Ava to comfort her, but quickly jerked his head back as he had been doing lately. Raising an eyebrow, he told her bluntly, "You smell different."

She went tense for a moment and forced herself to relax. Studying him, she asked cautiously, "Do I? Is it good or bad?"

He considered that a moment. At last he answered, "Neither. Just different. A bit of a sweeter smell, but not bad at all. I wonder if it's because you're sick. But then you've had things before, and that didn't change. Weird."

In that moment, Ava knew she had to tell him, no matter how much she was terrified to. "Rafe? What if I told you I know why my scent is different?"

He cocked his head at her and pulled back so they could face each other. He studied Ava for a long moment. She seemed worried. We'll whatever it was, they'd figure it out. "Yeah? And why is that, smartypants?" He asked with a smile.

Ava opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. She tried this a few more times before growing frustrated and crossed her arms and glared at the ground. She sat like that for a long while until her anger was gone and whispered fearfully, "I...I'm...I'm pregnant."

Rafe stared at her in disbelief. What? How? He didn't know what to say. Finally he went with, "Really? Are you sure? How is that possible?"

Ava felt angry tears well up in her eyes and snapped, "Of course, I'm sure. I took four pregnancy tests that came back positive and went the doctor just now. Same results."

Rafe leaned back with a sigh. "I… I don't know what to say. And it's mine? You haven't been with anyone else?"

Hurt flashed on her face, and much to Ava's horror, she burst out crying at the accusation. Hitting him on the arm as she started to get angry, she scrambled to get away from him, and told him, "Yes, it's yours! I'm not one to sleep around. Never had and never will! How can you think so little of me!?"

Rafe stared again and shook his head. "Sorry Ava. I was just going through the possibilities. It must be the bond somehow. And we got lucky. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. Okay?" He paused and asked, "So now what? Where do we go from here? I've never had a human child. And I've never raised any of my offspring."

Still a bit angry, Ava huffed at him and said snarkily, "I carry the baby for nine months until he or she is born. I'll need to stay near the cities later on, to get checked out, to make sure that we're both doing fine."

Rafe breathed a breath and slowly asked the next question, "So you don't really need me then? You do your thing and I'll stay out of the way?"

Ava stared at him for a full minute before her hurt and anger came back ten times worse. Letting out a sound, she told him, " **Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore about what you do.** I'll raise this baby by myself since it seems you want nothing to do with it." She pushed herself up and started to storm off.

Rafe caught her in time and said firmly, "Hey. This is all new to me. Most of my partners have wished to be alone. I see I guessed wrong and you're not one of them?"

Struggling to get her arm out of his grip, she told him emotionally, "No, I'm not! I'm going to need you by my side through this. Supporting me and helping me when I need it."

He sighed. But he did put a hand on her shoulder and cupped Ava's chin with his other hand. He quietly said, "Okay. I can try. I can't promise to absolutely stay. But I will try. Can you accept that? And I'll get you whatever you need."

Ava felt the anger and hurt disappear from her. Leaning into his touch, she sniffled and explained, "That's all I ask. Sorry for acting like that. Hormones from my body changing and the baby growing."

Rafe agreed but still looked worried. He was honest, "I'm willing to learn, Ava. But you know I am still more animal than human. I can't say how I will react. I'm used to mating then leaving. I promise I won't abandon you. Your emotions may be conflicting with your body, and I get that. My own instincts will be conflicting with my logic." He gave a wry grin, "So, yeah, I guess everything will be as clear as mud to us both."

"I know. This isn't something neither of us expected, but I won't stop you if your instincts tell you to leave us. I...I have other people that can help me birth and raise the baby. If you want to leave...right now is your chance." Ava grabbed the hand that was holding her face and kissed it lightly. Letting it go, she took a few steps backwards before saying softly, "I won't blame you if you leave. I'll understand why...it's in your nature after all. Not being tied down."

Rafe cocked his head at her. He was torn. He stepped forward towards Ava, and stroked her hair softly. He looked like he was going to say something but then changed his mind. Shaking his head, he went falcon and shot off away into the sky.

Ava felt her throat close and quickly pressed a hand to mouth. She wrapped a hand around her stomach and sank down to the ground. Tears falling down her face, she pressed her hand against her stomach and whispered, "Don't worry little one. Mommy's here. You'll be okay." Wiping her tears, she went and got her cell phone and called the person she knew would come. Before the person could say anything, Ava spoke, "Julie...something has happened. I need to your help to get home."

Rafe flew for a few hours. Everything told him to put distance between him and the pregnant human. But everything else told him that this human was  **Ava** , his bond mate. And that meant stay close by. Which should he do? Which should he follow? He didn't fly too far before he was conflicted on direction. Go or stay? Finally, Rafe made a decision. He tipped his wings to the breeze and banked. Ava had moved spots, but he found her easily. Now totally unsure of what reception he would get...he landed unbeknownst to her. He did just try to abandon her after all. No human form for now. Instead he went zebra so she'd know it was him, and stepped out from behind the bush, unconcernedly grazing.

Ava stopped briefly what she was doing, her gaze flickering to Rafe, before she went back to packing up her stuff. Once she was done, she sighed tiredly and said, "I'm going back home. I'll be staying with my parents...if they accept me. If not, then both Julie and Callie have said I could live with them." She turned to say more but decided against it. She was emotionally and physically drained.

Rafe pricked his ears at Ava. Stamping a hoof in nervousness, he watched her for a moment. Now Rafe walked up to Ava and put his striped nose in the crook of her arm.  _I'm sorry if I worried you. I did try to leave, but it didn't feel right. I'm staying. I've never felt that before. I couldn't leave. You are everything to me. More than all of my mates in the past combined. Forgive me for my momentary foolishness?_

"I don't know if I can. Rafe...I have put up a lot being with you. A lot of it I don't agree with and it hurts… but I put my foot down at hurting my child. I won't allow you to do that to him or her. I think we both need to step away from this and from each other to really think about what we want." Ava said silently.

_I already know what I want. I had time to think about that when I went flying. I want you. That's all there is to it. If you no longer want me because of this child, then I understand. Most of my mates pushed me away, for that exact reason. That's how I learned they were to be left alone. I thought you said you were different. Is it the hormones talking again? This is confusing._

"I want you because of this child! I want you here to help me! I want your support! But I know you...you will never care for this child. You will never love it. I'll be the one raising it. How is that any fair to the baby or me? How do I know that you aren't just going to up and leave me at some point?" Ava demanded. She stomped her foot and wiped harder at her eyes to stop the tears. She hated these stupid hormones making her more emotional than normal. Huffing, she pulled away from, walked a couple of steps away from him, and sat down on the ground.

Rafe turned to a small cat and hopped in Ava's lap. He purred softly for a minute, then told her,  _I will make you a promise. I won't abandon you. I'll be there for you before and after the birth. As for raising of it, I can look to you for that. I don't know a thing about it. How will I feel about it? I don't know. I've never had a human child. I was pleased to see Snowpaw all those years ago when you brought him to me. I didn't think he'd know me, but he did. But when he went home, I did not miss him. But this child is different. It is a part of_ _ **you**_ _, and you are the love of my life. I am willing to take this journey with you and see where it ends up. I'll do my best._

Ava let out a sigh, picked Rafe up out of her lap and onto the ground. Speaking in a tired voice, she told him, "Okay. I'm still going home for now. I...I don't know anymore. I'm just tired. So tired."

He rubbed his cheek on her knee affectionately. Putting one silver grey paw on her leg he looked up into her face.  _Okay. Do you want a ride? I don't mind. How long do you think you will stay with them? The entire time?_

"No, Julie will be here in a day or two. I'll be going home with her on a plane. As for how long...until I figure out what I want to do with you and to do with the baby. I'm not sure how long that will be."

 _Okay I get that. If you don't mind terribly, I'd prefer getting there on my own steam. It'll take a few days instead of a few hours, but you know I haven't been on a plane since_ that  _time. And with Julie there...it's not likely we'll...uh...do it in the bathroom?_ He finished with an amused snort.

Ava gave him a small, tired smile. She pushed herself up and grabbed her stuff. Stopping, she told him words that she had said long ago, "Words won't make this situation better. I'm not sure what will...but I still do love you if this doesn't work out." With that she walked back to the city that she had just came from to find a hotel to stay at while she waited for Julie.

Rafe sighed, but went to find a place to rest for a while. He would enjoy the flight. Hopefully when he got there, Ava would be in a better frame of mind. He remembered hearing tell that at this time, female humans preferred having their mothers or sisters around. That made sense. He'd just have to wait and see. He hung around out of sight to watch Ava meet Julie, then flew to the airport to watch them go. Rafe procrastinated for an hour, before finally morphing to his Pegasus form and flew in that direction. His bond mate was that way, and he must follow her, even if she went to the ends of the earth.

* * *

Ava blinked from the passenger seat of Julie's car. She had broken down into sobs when she saw her best friend and had told everything. To say in the least that Julie was beyond pissed was an understatement, but she kept her comments to herself other than telling Ava "If I ever see that shapeshifter again...he's going to get it good.". Now Ava was home and she felt relief at being home and she hoped her parents would be welcoming of the newest addition to the family .

Thanking Julie, Ava got out of the car and walked up to her original home and walked inside. Yelling out, "Mom? Dad? I'm home by myself. I have something to tell you."

Her mother was the first to pop out of the kitchen. Smiling wide, she opened her arms to Ava, and gave a huge hug. "Ava! It's been so nice! And far too long since we saw you last. Your dad is out mowing the lawn. Hold on, I'll get him." She went to the back door and yelled Andrew's name loudly. Finally he heard her and shut off the lawn mower. Going back to Ava, she explained, "He'll be in in a minute. You look wonderful, dear. I missed you so much."

Ava smiled warmly at her mom. Her eyes went to the door when she heard it open and was up and hugging her father. She felt him chuckle and kiss her head. Pulling back, Andrew smiled at his daughter, "Your mother is right. You look glowing."

Ava let out a weak laugh. Her parents had never liked Rafe and she wasn't sure how they were going to react to this news. Deciding to just tell them, Ava said honestly, "I came back to tell you that you're going to be grandparents!"

Her mom's eyes almost popped out her head. She paused, gave one great gasp, then started to laugh wildly in excitement. She almost crushed Ava in her congratulatory hug. "I can't believe it! Another grandchild...your own baby! Wait till the others hear this." She made another squee sound as she grinned.

Andrew was just as happy. He gave his youngest daughter a hug and said, "You'll be a great mother, Ava. The baby is going to be one lucky child." Pressing herself into her father, Ava let out a sigh and relaxed...but these weren't the arms she wished was holding her. Pulling away from her father, she gave her parents another smile and an excuse, "It was a long flight. I'm exhausted. I'll be up in my room if you need me. I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a bit?"

Her mom smiled excitedly, and shook her head, "Of course I don't mind. You're now eating and sleeping for two! And making babies is exhausting work. Go have a nap. Just give me a shout if you want something." Giving Ava's hand a squeeze and watching her daughter go up the stairs, she suddenly turned to Andrew, gave him a huge hug, then pulled out her phone and immediately started banging out numbers.

Rafe finally flew into town. He was tired, as he had gone without stopping much, far more flying at one time than he usually did with Ava, as she liked to stop every few hours or so. He landed in his usual forest, and folded his wings. Switching to the German shepherd he had used often in this area, he trotted off to Ava's old house, wagging his tail. He listened carefully and sniffed around the property. Ah, she was in the backyard. And it sounded like she was alone. Better and better. Backing off a good distance, Rafe ran to the fence, and easily scaled it, army dog style. Landing with a thump on the other side, he trotted to Ava, and poked her arm with his cold nose, and wagged his tail furiously.

Ava blinked in surprise. "You actually came. I thought you weren't a few times."

Rafe responded by putting his paws on her and licking her happily. He didn't seem to want to stop licking this time. He was just too excited that she didn't want to shoot him on sight. She still smelled strange, but he figured out by now that she would continue to smell strange until after the baby was born.  _Of course I came. Ran into some strong headwinds over the ocean, so had to go blue whale until the storm passed. But a little storm wouldn't have stopped me. Even if...uh...said storm...was a hurricane, as the meteorologists are calling it._

Ava cocked her head at him and sighed quietly. "My parents have been asking where you are. I've told them that you would be here sooner or later. Might want to be human instead of a dog when they notice."

 _Ah. Good point._ The next moment, Rafe went from a dog licking Ava to a human kissing Ava. Pulling back in satisfaction, he grinned, "Hadn't tried that before. I think I like it. Should do it more often."

Ava hesitated and went to push on him, but stopped. "What are we, Rafe? Have your feelings changed since last time we talked?"

He sighed and pulled up a chair. "No, Ava. I meant what I said. I decided not to abandon you. I'll stay around. But the moment you want me to leave, I'll get it. Okay? But for now, I think you're stuck with me."

"You hurt me when you left. Even if I gave you the choice. Yet, I still want you here." Ava said softly.

Rafe put his hand on hers and locked gazes with Ava. "I know. I honestly didn't know what to do at the time. But I do now. I'm glad you want me here. Didn't fly through a hurricane for nothing then."

Ava studied his face and entwined their hands. She didn't say anything and just watched for his response as she placed their locked hands on her still flat stomach.

He startled at that, and flicked eyes at her nervously. Seeing she was still calm, he cocked his head at her belly. Rafe thought about pulling away for one moment, but another anxious glance at Ava told him that this would be the worst idea ever. Finally he told her, trying to keep the edge out of his voice, "I wonder when I'll start smelling it. I think what I smell from you is the new hormones and all. Should be… interesting."

Ava let out a small sigh when she heard a bit of the edge in his voice. Letting go of his, she shifted away from. "Interesting… everything about this whole thing is interesting."

He gave a small smile, "Yeah. That about sums it up, doesn't it? What do you want it to be? Boy? Girl? Other?" He winked at that last one.

Ava perked up at that. She smiled happily and placed her own hand over the baby and rubbed it gently. "I would love to have a boy. Though a girl would be nice too. But a boy a bit more."

Rafe nodded, then tensed. The parents were here. He gave his easy smile, and simply said, "Hey. I just flew in. How's it going?"

Andrew gave Rafe a hard look. While he had accepted Rafe for Ava's sake, he knew that the guy had done something to upset his daughter. No matter how much she denied it, Andrew could read his youngest like a book. "It's going good. Ava, honey, everything okay out here? Don't want anything happening to you or the baby." Andrew made sure that the implication was loud and clear: he thought Rafe was going to hurt them somehow.

Bridget was just as suspicious. She glared at Rafe, but pointedly ignored him. Turning to Ava, she told her, "If you need to be... _alone_ … I will gladly make that happen."

Ava let out a groan. She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip slightly on her stomach. She could feel a headache coming on like they normally did when Rafe and her parents met.

Rafe only shook off the tension in his body and grinned at the couple, "What? No congratulations for me on this accomplishment? I worked hard to make it, so a little appreciation would be good, no?"

Andrew's face went red from anger, but kept calm once he looked at Ava. Trying to be the bigger person, he said, "Congratulations. Ava, sweetie, don't stress. Nothing is going to be started. We'll be on our best behaviour towards  _him_." Bridget also have a grudging congrats to Rafe, then just quietly walked inside, saying to Ava, Lunch will be ready in a minute. You must remember to feed that child of yours."

Ava nodded at her parents until it was just her and Rafe again. He sighed at their retreating figures. Shaking his head, he said, "Seriously. It's been seven years. You'd think they'd be used to me by now. Or a little bit happier to find out that  _hey_  I'm here finally. Now I remember why I'm happy I don't have physical parents."

Tears welled up and Ava blinked furiously. "They mean well. But Rafe, this is one of things I'm going to need your help with. When my dad said not to stress too much, he meant it. If I do then it's bad for the baby and I can ended up losing it. So, please… for me… don't make being here with my parents anymore stressful than it is already."

Rafe frowned at that. Thinking a moment, he turned his head. Yup, there was dear old dad peering at him through the blinds. He laughed and waved, making Andrew disappear fast. Focusing back on Ava, he told her, "If it's stressful here, then why stay? There are lots of other places we can be. We could stay with the unicorns in Hawaii, or the dwarves in Madagascar, or even the dragon we found in England. Hell even Nessie would do. And you like Charlie and Ellie. And you know you love Ireland."

"The truth? Because I wasn't sure about you. I didn't want to go somewhere and be left by myself again. At least, if you did it here or never showed up...I have people I know I could count on to help me." Ava whispered.

Again Rafe took Ava's hand. He watched her belly once more warily, but looked up into her face carefully. He softly asked, "And now? Are you sure of me now?"

Just as softly, she answered, "I think I am."

He smiled and chuckled, "So, who's going to break the news that you're leaving again? With me?"

Ava felt a smile come to her face, "I will. I'll say that you have family you want to tell in person. Even if you really don't."

"Whew, that's good. I was wondering just how they'd take it if I told them. What about Julie? Just how mad is she at me? And she gives such nice belly rubs too."

Giggling lightly, Ava told him, "I wouldn't go near her for a while." Pausing she cocked her head and asked very hesitantly, "Knowing about the pregnancy...do you still find me attractive?"

He sighed in disappointment at not seeing Julie, but then smiled happily at Ava's question. "Of course Ava. You won't change really. Well, the belly will grow. You'll still be beautiful to me. Just look at those legs!" Rafe teasingly said at the end.

Ava smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

A head popped out of the door before Rafe could say anything back. Bridget smiled affectionately at Ava, still ignoring Rafe. "Lunch is ready. I made grilled cheese. And fruit for a healthy diet." She sighed, "And I guess I made extra. So  _he_  can have some too if he wants."

Ava sighed in irritation. Huffing out, "Mom! Please...just accept the fact that Rafe is going to be a permanent thing in my life. He is the father of my unborn child. Treat him better or we'll be leaving far sooner than later."

Huffing back at her daughter, Bridget eyed Rafe who was the picture of innocence. Finally she answered, "Okay, sorry. Rafe, would you like some grilled cheese?"

Rafe's response was immediate. "That'd be totally  _awesome._  You were the one to introduce me to such a thing. I'd love to relive that." Rafe jumped up with a happy grin on his face and bounced into the house.

After lunch and telling her parent she would be leaving tomorrow morning, Ava let Rafe decide what he wanted to do. She didn't really care as long as she spent time with him.

He considered, and told her, "Let's go to Ireland. Ellie will be more than helpful to you. And Charlie might have advice for me. And we can be ourselves. Nessie will be happy to see you too. You good with that? Or do you want to travel about first? You can still do your job for a good while yet, then go to Ireland. What do you think?"

Lying down on her bed, Ava considered. "I'll probably do my job and then Ireland. Does it bother you that other immortals and creatures will know about this when I start to show?"

Rafe immediately shook his head. "Nah. Likely will be as much as a surprise for them too." He grinned, "I'll likely be getting cracks about me not being impotent with humans after all."

Ava smiled and went to answer but a yawn escaped her. Grabbing his wrist, she muttered between yawns, "Stay with me? I'm...still...tired." Rafe went to Ava instantly on her bed and switched to tiger. She fell asleep on his warm fur, and he fell asleep listening to her breathing.


	27. Chapter 27

Several months later, they were tracking an Iberian lynx in Spain. The beautiful cat was endangered, and they knew photographs of it would bring much awareness to people. Rafe finally had inveigled one to approach Ava, and she took some stunning shots of it.

Now they were in their tent, celebrating success. Rafe considered Ava carefully. She showing a noticeable bump, but it wasn't too large yet. Well, she was only at five months. He knew that time would tell whether she got really big or not. Some women looked like blimps near the end, and others still showed like they were still five months even at nine months. He hoped she didn't get too large. Rafe glanced into Ava's face and saw her smiling at him. He grinned back and asked, "Well, shall we… continue… our celebration in the sleeping bag?" She didn't answer, but only opened the sleeping bag to accommodate him.

Rafe needed no more encouragement than that. He kissed her deeply, and heard her moan. He went more gently than his usual wild abandon. Finally he rolled on top of her, and was kissing Ava's neck when something happened. He felt a strange, alien movement, and stopped in confusion. What was that? Deciding it was his imagination, he continued what he was doing. Then he felt a strong  **not Ava**  movement. Rafe startled, and shot off her body and went gazelle, staring at her with his large eyes and ears sharply focused on Ava.

Ava let out a startled sound that quickly turned into one of happiness. She pushed herself up and let her hands go to the spot where they had felt it. She waited for a moment and let out a squeal of happiness. Grinning like a mad man, she told him, "The baby's kicking!"

Rafe twitched his ears and sniffed. He came cautiously over to Ava, his entire attention on her belly. He poked his wet nose on it, felt something, and leaped back to the tent wall in one mighty gazelle leap.

Ava couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry... but it's funny." Hesitating, she reached out for him and said softly, "I haven't felt that before. I think the baby likes you. It responds more strongly to you than me when you touch my stomach."

Again Rafe approached, but this time folded his long legs and curled next to Ava.  _Sorry. Still all new to me. That was bizarrely weird. Well, that's that for tonight. Are you really_   _sure you don't have a parasite in there?_

Huffing but running her fingers through his fur, she said, "Yes, Rafe. It's a baby. And its all new to me too. I'm just going one day at a time. Do you wish for a certain gender or do you not care?"

_Either is fine, as long as it's healthy. We'll get through this together. And you think it likes me?_

"I don't think. I know. I can feel the different pressure of the kick when you touch me and when I touch me. It's stronger with you."

Rafe snorted in amusement.  _Maybe it's like me as in it just likes the sex._

Laughing, Ava shook her head, "He or she knows that your the father. Maybe it has instincts that are powerful like yours."

 _Hm. Perhaps. Let me try that again._ Rafe leaned his head over and gave Ava's belly an experimental lick. He jerked back quickly when he felt movement and sighed and put his head on Ava's shoulder.  _Well that was...probably just a coincidence. Huh. I don't think I'm going to keep touching your belly much. It's unnerving._

Ava hummed and continued to pet Rafe. Curiously she asked him, "Do you think that the baby has to do with the reward Apollo talked about all those years ago"

Rafe shook his head,  _No I don't. He said we had to find the centaurs. So far we haven't seen so much as of a tail hair from them. I can't imagine what it might be._

Sighing, she laid back down and tried to get comfortable. Giving up, Ava let out a grunt and admitted, "I think it's nearly time for me to stop traveling too far. Unless you're willing to spend time in a hotel or something."

_Ireland isn't far from here. Let's go there, and I can be myself and you'll be taken care of. Didn't you say you wanted to get looked at, anyway?_

"Sounds good. Rafe?"

_What is it, Ava?_

"We haven't really run into any immortals or mythical creatures since I've started showing and we never told anyone we did meet. How are they going to react when they see? Will they think of him or her as a monster for being a half breed? And what if they try to kill me and the baby for that reason?" Ava asked in growing worry. She had been able to push it away before but the baby kicking brought it back.

Rafe whuffed before going human. He stroked Ava's hair and brushed his fingers on her cheek before settling down again. He answered honestly, "They won't kill you. They are just as puzzled as I am. We don't know what a human child from me might be like. It might just be a normal mortal like my other offspring. With a few enhancements of course. They don't see my children as monsters, so no different for this one. I think they've been staying away on my account. They don't want to trigger me."

Ava cocked her head and asked, "Trigger you how? I know that your protective of me, but the baby is more of curiosity and a bit of indifference from you."

_Yes that is true. They have no wish to do as the vampires once did, and make permanent enemies of me. And Rolfe's kind understand that too. If I meet another werewolf it would be promptly destroyed. So for this time, they are staying away so as not to give me reason to go after them._

"Okay. Do you think the baby will take after anything from you?"

_I don't know. We'll just have to see. Most of my children have enhanced senses and intelligence, like Snowpaw did. How that works in humans… remains to be seen. It might be nothing at all._

Ava thought about it. She thought it would be neat if their child got some of his powers. She didn't voice that though, and instead said, "How do you think your parents would have reacted to this? If they were alive, I mean."

Rafe sighed and quietly told her, "Honestly? Don't think they would have cared a whole lot. They had a lot of children themselves. Grandkids? Nah, didn't generally pay much attention to them."

"You gods are all... different. Very different from humans and yet they did what they did for them. Good and bad. It confuses me." Ava admitted.

He laughed. "Good. Just keeps mortals guessing. Come on. Rest up. You can email those photos in the morning to your boss then tell him you're on leave. Then we'll go. Sounds like a plan?"

Ava nodded, "Sounds like a plan." She tried to get comfortable but couldn't. Giving up, she felt tears well up and she snapped, "Stupid ground. Not comfy enough."

Rafe looked at her and went grizzly bear.  _There. Lie however you like on me. I can be a good pillow, bed, whatever. Good to know I'm of some use._

Ava shifted around until she finally got comfortable. Burying her face into his thick fur, she muttered sleepily, "Sorry for the random emotions. You have always been of use to me in many ways over the years...more so in the past five months."

Next morning, Rafe was winging his way to the Emerald Isle. He circled around the Inn, before plummeting down to land. Ellie and Charlie were already running to meet them before Ava even had a chance to get off. Rafe snorted happily when Charlie rubbed his forehead, saying, "Where have you been, you old scamp?" Ellie was hugging Ava gladly. It had been far too long.

Ava hugged Ellie back and knew that when she did that the older lady felt her baby bump. Pulling back from Ellie, Ava gave her a happy but sheepish look.

Ellie gasped and looked down, before searching Ava's face. She started to smile, "Really? Is it really true? Oh, I am so happy for you! I thought he couldn't…?"

Ava felt joy, and without realizing it, started rub the bump. "It is true! About close to five months along. So did we...but here it is. Though things started off a bit rocky...they're better now."

Charlie was beaming and slapping Rafe's flank. "You devil! Just when I think I'm going to stop being surprised at what you do, you pull something else out of your hat."

Rafe changed to human and shrugged sheepishly. "Ah, well. Who knew? Ava would like to stay here until the baby is born, if that's okay with you?"

Ellie answered that immediately in a motherly tone, "Of course. I would love to. Ava, I like to think of you as the daughter I never had. It would be my supreme pleasure to help you through this."

Ava smiled in gratitude before asking, "Can I talk to you in private? I have some...worries that I need to get out. Talking to an older woman will help."

Ellie nodded and shooed off the men. "Go visit Nessie, Rafe. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you. And Charlie, I've been telling you for weeks now that hedge needs clipping. You might as well do it now." Turning back to Ava, she led her to the kitchen and brewed a nice cup of tea for them both, and sat with her at the kitchen table.

Ava wrapped her hands around the mug and sighed. She lost the smile and said, "I don't know what to do about Rafe and the baby. It feels like I'm going to have to choose between them and that will kill me to do it."

Ellie sighed and put her hand on Ava's arm. "What exactly is happening? Is he being aggressive? Explain a bit more and I'll tell you if I can."

"He left when he found out." Ava whispered. "Though I gave him the choice… I never thought he would actually do it. He promised that he wouldn't do that again… but I'm terrified that he will. It's in the little things he does like get a hard edge to his voice sometimes or staring at my stomach warily, or even forcing himself to do things because he knows I'll be upset about it! But I'm not forcing him to do anything he doesn't feel comfortable doing. Which is a lot. It's like I'm a single pregnant mother sometimes."

Pondering everything she had heard, Ellie studied the young woman. She took another sip of tea then set the cup down. Trying to explain as best she could, she replied, "It sounds as if he really doesn't know how to handle things. He does love you, and I think you know that. One thing about Rafe is that he never breaks promises. He's lived too long for that. So I wouldn't worry about him leaving. As for the rest, I have to ask. Has he ever been with you for any of your appointments?"

Ava huffed. "No. He prefers to wait outside as some kind of animal and hear it from me later. I haven't pushed him in case it starts something."

Humming at that, Ellie smiled gently. "I think it's high time he did. At five months, your child will look very much like a baby. Make him come to your next ultrasound. It still may do nothing, but if anything it'll make him realize he can't just ignore the fact that there is something growing inside of you."

Ava thought it over and smiled, " That's a great idea. I'll do it. Just having him realize it will make things better."

Giving Ava a warm smile, Ellie asked, "Was there something else bothering you about this situation?"

Ava shook her head, "Nope. Just Rafe. Though do you think Charlie can lend a ear to him? I think he has his questions but won't ask me them."

The older woman nodded, and replied, "Of course. I'll tell Charlie that Rafe might need a man to man talk. Or I guess that's man to shapeshifter. I'll tell him now. He's trimming that hedge crooked anyway!"

Rafe finally came back from a long chat with Nessie. He felt better having seen his old friend. And he also felt better that he didn't have to deal with Ava's condition by himself anymore. It had been fine in the beginning, but now that the child was asserting itself, it was only right that Ava was among her own kind and not a clueless shapeshifter. The afternoon's break had been good. Very good in fact. But Rafe returned to the cozy inn and found Ava in her bedroom, having settled in already. He went human and asked, "How's it going?"

Ava smiled up at him brightly. "It's going great! I've realized a few things and wanted to say sorry if I have been unbearable throughout this entire pregnancy. I haven't been a very good bond mate and I'll try to be better. How was your afternoon?"

He raised an eyebrow, and decided to only say, "Well, Nessie and I had a good visit. It was nice to see her again. She said congrats, by the way. She knew already, because you know the grapevine she has. But wanted me to pass that along just the same."

Ava smiled softly and studied Rafe. Biting her lip, she asked hesitantly, "Rafe? Are you happy right now with me? Because that offer is still open for you to go."

Rafe blew a sharp breath, but locked eyes with her, "Ava, I gave you my word. I am not abandoning you. Just as long as you're okay with me flying off now and then. But it wouldn't be for long. And yes, I am happy with you. Confused sometimes, yes, but happy."

Ava studied him and told him softly, "You know you can fly off whenever you want. I've never stopped you before and I won't start now. Even with my hormones all over the place." She sighed and said, "Do you want me to tell you the truth?"

Rafe cocked his head, but nodded. "I always want the truth, Ava. Especially from you."

Ava sighed and fidgeted nervously, but told him honestly, "It seems like lately you've been happier away from me. Now, I know you'll never go back on your word and that you love me, but I feel so...isolated sometimes. Especially now that I'm showing more. I'm not asking you to do things you don't want to like touch my stomach or anything like that. I just… I want you to come to my next appointment and see for yourself that everything is okay. That I'm okay."

He stared at Ava. Then he blinked and breathed a long slow breath. Finally he asked, "You want me… to come in… with you? I...I thought that was best left to the females? But I can do it if you really want me to. I'm sorry if you've been feeling isolated. I didn't mean to come across that way."

Ava sighed and leaned back on the bed. "I want you to be there. Just this once. And I'm sorry for being needy, but I am trying to give you your space."

Rafe crossed the floor and gave Ava a gentle hug, kissing the top of her head. He told her, "Okay. I'll be there. And I think you're allowed to be needy. That's partly why I brought you here, so you can have other humans that understand both of us. And as much as you love your parents, they aren't that. Or your sister."

Leaning into him, Ava sighed lightly, "This isn't what you expected when you bonded with me, was it?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Nope. Well turnabout. I threw you headfirst into the world of magic. Your turn."

"I'll make sure that you'll be fine. I promise not to lead you the wrong way."

He let go and smiled. "Okay. Wait… the wrong way? As in tossing me sometime into the future instead of the past, like I…. accidentally… did?"

Ava laughed out loud. Shaking her head, she snorted, "Humans don't have ways to do that. But I promise you that for this baby and parenting thing, even though I'm new at it, I won't let you be a terrible one. Wasn't you that said we balance each other out?"

Chuckling, Rafe responded, "We do. So when is this… appointment of yours?"

Entwining her hand with his, she replied, "A couple of days from now. Ellie got me in with her doctor for one thing. You know...if you're feeling out of place, why not ask Charlie some stuff that you can't ask me? He'll know more than I do, anyways."

Rafe thought about that. He'd keep it in mind for sure. And he trusted Charlie. Nodding, he told her, "Ellie will have dinner ready soon. Don't bother feeding me, I ate when I was out. But do save some of those delicious cookies Ellie's baking right at this moment. I have to admit…  _some_  human food is way better than I eat on a regular basis."

Giggling, Ava stood up and nodded. "I'll save you some. Go out and have fun for the night. I'll be fine by myself for a night."

Rafe grinned, and went wolf, jumped up and licked her face before racing out the door, ignoring the exasperated  _ **Rafe**_ from Ellie as he tore through her kitchen.

A few days later, Ava hummed lightly and had a skip in her step as she made her way to Ellie's doctor. Turing back slightly, she cocked her head at Rafe and squeezed his hand, before telling him, "Thank you for doing this. Are you nervous?"

He squeezed back, "Honest truth? Yeah. And when I get  _really_  nervous I tend to go rabbit or gazelle. What do you think they'd do if that happened?" He had a wry grin on his face with humour in his eyes.

Ava grinned back, and replied, "Probably freak out." Stepping towards him, she told him softly, "You'll be fine. I'm here with you. "

He nodded and let her lead him through the building and then sat in the waiting room. Rafe looked with interest at the other patients and the nurses. He saw one give him a look up and down with appreciation and gave her a nod and a wink. He watched with satisfaction when she blushed hot and very quickly vanished. He chuckled and told Ava, "Well, I still got it as an old man. Did you see that?"

Blowing out a breath, Ava said smugly and patted her stomach, "Of course I saw that. Though I have nothing to worry about."

He laughed, and kissed her temple. Finally, Ava's name was called and they went to a back room, where apparently they did the ultrasounds. The technician smiled at them both. She briskly told Ava to change into a gown and then get settled on the table when she was ready.

Rafe was patient and when Ava came back he looked at her up and down. Then he had to chuckle at her. "Well, Ava, I did say you'd look good in a paper bag, but you know...you didn't need to be literal."

Ava grinned at him, but went to lie down on the table. The technician moved about and pushed her gown up enough to see her growing stomach. Ava shivered lightly when the gel was put on her, but otherwise slipped her hand into Rafe's, and told him quietly, "You see that screen there? That will show a picture of the baby and let the technician know if it's healthy or not."

Rafe nodded and watched with curiosity. Then the pictures started showing up. At first, it was just a blob of grey and black as the tech tried to find the right spot. But then she settled on an area, and pushed the probe a little harder. Rafe saw a shape and squinted. Then the picture came together for him and he clearly saw the shape of the fetus. Startled, he yanked his hand out of Ava's and stared at the screen.

Ava frowned in nervousness. She couldn't tell what Rafe was thinking. Softly with a touch of nervousness, she asked, "Rafe? Is something wrong?"

He blinked, then looked at Ava. "What? Oh. No. You  **do**  have a baby in there!" Here the tech had to laugh and told him, "Yes, there's been one in there for five months!" She went back to her work with a smile of amusement. Rafe glanced at her then shook his head. He asked Ava, "It's...just...I don't know. Real and not real. It looks human anyway."

Ava smiled softly and told him lovingly, "I know how you exactly feel. It's very surreal. But it's  **our** baby, Rafe! Thank you for giving me this precious gift."

He nodded, and said just as gently, "You're welcome. Who knew, right?" He turned to the tech as she told them, "Well, things look good here. I'll have the doctor step in anyway to take a quick look, but you don't have anything to worry about. Do you want to find out if you're having a boy or a girl?"

Rafe glanced at Ava and told her, "You can if you want. I'd prefer not to know, but if you really want to, I'm okay with it. Just don't tell me. Surprise me, okay?"

Ava looked at the tech and told her, "We want it to be a surprise. A lot more fun that way." The tech smiled back, and said, "Okay. Fair enough! Just wait a moment, and the doctor will be right in." She organized the files and left.

True to her word, the friendly female doctor was with them in less than five minutes. She nodded with a smile, and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Dr. Simmons. Let me have a look here." She poured over the images for a good few minutes, then turned to the couple, "You have a very beautiful, healthy baby. Any questions for me?"

Rafe looked at Ava and gave her the motion to go first. Ava thought about it, and asked, "As I go along more, do I have any special risks or concerns to be worried about?"

The doctor nodded and answered, "You're really healthy. I don't see a concern. If you think something is the matter though, come right on in. You don't have high blood pressure, which can cause a few issues. Some women do get that during pregnancy, but you don't seem to be one of them. Just take things slowly and carefully. You can exercise however you like right now unless you feel really uncomfortable with it."

Ava nodded and relaxed. Cocking her head up at Rafe, she leaned against him in her own way to let him know that if he wanted to know anything, now would be the best time to do it.

Rafe raised an eyebrow and thought a moment. Finally he ventured, "So...you're saying the baby is completely healthy by human standards?" The doctor looked at him funny, but assured him, "Yes, of course. You have nothing to worry about." Rafe cocked his head at Ava and asked, "She...uh… is a bit...weird, I guess, with her...needs. Is it still safe?"

The doctor hid an amused smile and told him, "Actually, that's a great question. If she wants it, you can have intimacy right up to the birth if she wants. No worries there. You aren't going to hurt anything. Or her. And sometimes women don't want that at this time either. Just be patient and roll with it." Rafe breathed a sigh, and looked at Ava.

Ava flushed red, and asked in embarrassment, "What?"

He chuckled, "I had to ask, okay? And she's a doc. So I figured she'd know." The doctor smiled broadly, and patted Ava's hand, "It's okay. I do get strange questions. You needn't get embarrassed." Now she turned brisk, "Is that everything? Yes? Okay, Ava, go ahead and get dressed again, and if you'd like to book your next appointment, just ask the secretary. Have a great rest of your day." With that she gave Rafe one more glance of amusement before leaving.

Ava didn't say much until she was decent and they were outside again. Glancing at Rafe, she said, "Well? That was good news. We're both healthy."

Rafe squeezed her hand, and said, "Yes, that's good. I'm glad you got a clean bill of health. Have to say most of my offspring  _are_  healthy, that I know of." He frowned, "But because they're animals, there's an awful lot that don't make it to adulthood." Shrugging, he said, "But such is nature. It can be amazing, but a cruel mistress. It doesn't matter much to me."

Ava blew out a breath to keep her emotions under control. She stared at him, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't start a fight, but just ended up sighing and started walking back to the inn.


	28. Chapter 28

The next month passed swiftly. Rafe had kept an eye on Ava, and helped as needed. He also took breaks and swam with Nessie. Once he had flown off for three days, but came back looking more than refreshed and was glued to Ava's side. And he always had news on the immortals.

Rafe trotted up as the Shepherd and went to Ava's side as she sat in the sunshine. Her belly was slightly bigger, but not too much. He leaned on her and sighed in contentment. Suddenly he pricked his ears and looked off to the right, where the forest started. He saw a flash of orange and paused. The breeze blew in his direction and Rafe laid his ears back.  _I thought she wasn't supposed to come here. Yet she came anyway. I'll tell her to go away, Ava._

Ava blinked sleepily down at him. She had been relaxing and dozing at the same time, and asked warily, "Tell who to go away? Someone I know?"

He hurriedly glanced at her face before he focused on that spot in the forest.  _Uh...no. Nobody you know. Just a fox._ He stood up and said,  _I'll take care of it._

Ava frowned. Her hand came up and curled into his fur as her other one went protective to her stomach. "Rafe, am I in danger?"

 _What? No!_   _Not at all. I just thought you didn't want to be involved with this part of me right now. I don't see her now. Maybe she went away after all._  Rafe lay down again at Ava's feet again.

Ava studied him and asked softly, "What do you mean by 'this part of me'? What are you hiding from me?"

Rafe sighed. There was one thing he knew about Ava, and that was her stubbornness. It had become more apparent as she was pregnant. He decided to just tell her, or she'd be at him for ages, and would know in the end anyway.  _The fox vixen. I met her soon after we came here. You were in one of your moods and didn't want me in that way. Um...she did._

Ava went tense, but asked calmly, "Is it an actual fox or something else entirely?"

Rafe was puzzled by that question.  _An actual fox. They're rather common around here._

Ava knew she shouldn't be hurt as she had told him it was okay for him to do it, but she was, and got up in a huff of anger and stormed off. Ellie was working away in the kitchen when Ava stormed in. She looked up at the young woman and asked, "Ava, are you okay? What's happened this time?"

Snapping, she angrily said, "The  **stupid, idiotic, shapeshifter!**  He's.. he's… I don't know!"

Ellie immediately pulled out a chair and firmly told Ava to sit. Then she sat across from her and said, "Tell me, Ava. What's going on with Rafe? What's he done? Last I heard things were going better after your appointment."

Ava felt tears fall and she told Ellie, "I said it was okay. I told him it was okay, but I wasn't pregnant back then. I shouldn't be as hurt as I am by it, but I am because I was  **stupid** to think I was different to him." Taking a shaky breath, the tears fell harder, "He slept with a stupid fox and said fox showed up today."

Ellie sighed, "Oh, Ava. I'm sorry. But you  **are**  different to him. He…" Ellie was interrupted by a grinning Charlie stomping into the kitchen. She shortly told him, "Do you mind? Ava and I are having a conversation here." Charlie apologized, "Sorry, honey. I just wanted to tell you there's a beautiful fox in the bushes on the south side. She's got kits with her too. And they are so adorable! You should go see them before she takes them away again." He left again just as quickly.

Ava let out a sob, knocking over her chair as she hurried out of the kitchen. She walked as fast as she could to the pond she tried to kill herself at and stopped at the water's edge. "I hate him! I hate him!  **I hate him!**  He's stupid! He's an ass! And I hate him!" She cried angrily.

Rafe finally got the fox and kits away from the Inn. He had a hard time convincing her to leave. It was only her instincts telling her where he was. The kits he ignored entirely, though they were cute. Finally the vixen got huffed at him and left. Now he just had to take care of Ava. But when he came around to the kitchen, it was clear that they knew about it. And weren't too pleased. Not that he'd run with the vixen, but of the effect it had on Ava. Sighing, he turned away and tracked Ava down to the pond. He trotted up to Ava and whined softly.

Ava spun around to face him. She wasn't sure what showed on her face: anger or hurt. But she was feeling both of them. Snarling at him, "Stay. Away. From. Me. I want absolutely nothing to do with you."

Rafe went human and said, "I'm sorry you feel this way. But you did tell me it was okay. You are still my bond mate, and that hasn't changed at all. Why are you so upset with me? You knew that it sometimes happens."

"Why don't you think very carefully on why you think I'm upset, Raphael. I'm  _ **pregnant**_  and I just found out you had more children. I know I told you, but that was when I thought this would never happen!" Snorting, she said softly, "I really am nothing different to you. Just another thing to breed with and then leave afterwards."

Rafe shook his head, "No, you've got it wrong, Ava. You are everything to me. The vixen is the one who means nothing. She was only a temporary distraction at the time. And I did tell her  _explicitly_  not go looking for me. She decided to do it anyway, so I can't help that part. But Ava, I...I'm sorry for upsetting you. I love you. And  _only_  you. Okay? It's pretty simple in my mind, even if it isn't in yours. I'm yours, and you're mine and that's all there is to it. And we love each other."

Ava stared at him sadly. Tears fell down her face and she shook her head. "Just leave me alone for a bit. It's not that simple for me. You can still stay at the Inn. Just don't expect me to talk to you for a bit."

Rafe sighed again and nodded. He turned into a buck, and left quietly, ducking under the nearest tree to make room for his antlers. At last he was gone. Rafe pondered where to go, and decided he would stay at the old cave for a few days then go back to the Inn and see what was going on with Ava. He wouldn't ever abandon her, and he'd stick to his promise, no matter what.

Ava was more silent and withdrawn for the next few days. She wasn't sleeping well and felt guilty for her actions and words, but Rafe needed to know that humans were different than animals and that this had just played on all of her insecurities. She rolled over and trailed a hand over her stomach, feeling the baby kick. She smiled gently and spoke softly to it, "Mommy loves you very much. Always and forever. No matter what...you will always have me by your side. I promise, my precious little gift."

Rafe decided that he should come back. Hopefully Ava had gotten over what she needed to work out. He didn't try to go inside, but hung out on the lawn, grazing as a deer. Charlie saw him immediately and came over. Rafe looked up at him then back down cropping the sweet grass. Charlie sighed and put a hand on Rafe's red back. "Rafe, you've gone and blown it. Ava is really upset with you."

The shapeshifter looked up again into Charlie's eyes, and answered,  _I know. She was upset the last time she found out about this kind of thing, but she went over the top this time._

Charlie shook his head, "No, lad. As she pointed out, she's pregnant with your child. A child that neither of you thought would… or could… happen. Now that she is carrying it, she is insecure. Surely you know how pregnant females are."

_Yes, actually. Many want to be away by themselves, depending on the species. Or they are more protective of themselves. Therefore, yes, insecure._

Charlie nodded, "That's right. So...you really should have thought about that before you had your fling. I know about your agreement, but things tend to fly out the window when there's a pregnancy involved. You really did hurt her. I know you didn't mean to. And it's my fault too. I shouldn't have just blurted it out in the kitchen when they were talking. I'm sorry for my part in it too."

Rafe turned human and sat at the picnic table. "It's okay, Charlie. You were only excited about the kits. Not your fault whose they were." Charlie sat across from him and told him, "I still feel bad. Even though it was you who ran off with that vixen when you shouldn't have." Looking up, he saw Ellie coming over. He sighed, "Sorry. You might get it from my wife. But better her than Ava right now."

Ellie stopped in front of the two men and placed her hands on her hips. She had a frown on her face and she said, "I don't want to know why and I don't care for the why. Do you have any idea of what you just caused? Ava...it's like she's a walking around in daze. She has bags under her eyes, she's more pale than normal. It's a blessing for her carrying that child because that seems to be the only thing that is keeping her going at this point!"

Rafe grimaced and said quietly, "I didn't mean to cause her to worry. It was one night out. That's it."

Ellie sighed and said softly, "Did she ever tell you that's how it started off with her parents? One night led to two nights and so on. She was a child watching her parents go through the same thing she is now. She...is scared, insecure, and just wants the best for your child. Think of how she was when you first met her and tell me that you want your child to be born into a situation that she has already lived through."

Rafe honestly said, "She was very withdrawn when I met her. But that was short lived. Oh, perhaps it wasn't to her, but it was to me. I am 645 years old now, Ellie. I've done this all my life. I don't want anything bad happening to Ava. And her parents are fine now. Me taking her away was the best thing that happened to them. And her. And the situations are entirely different."

Ellie answered back just as honestly, "How are they different? Her parents loved each other, they loved their children, but that didn't stop her mother from doing what she did. They might seem fine, but from what little Ava has said that she noticed, there is no trust between them. They are only together for their children. There is no more love. Ava thinks she's in the same position as her father was. I've tried telling her differently, but she's too scared for herself and her baby to listen to reason." Here she shot Charlie a look to help her explain it more in a way the shapeshifter would understand.

Charlie nodded and turned to Rafe, "See, lad. Ava wants to trust you. She wants to feel secure that you are the only one for her. A lot of humans are like that. Yes, there are others like yourself who will just sleep with anything. But Ava isn't like that. You're the only one she's had. And also think of this: children look at their parents as examples. Ava had a bad example with her mother, and doesn't want to be where they were. And right now, that's exactly what's happening."

Rafe was silent a long time. At last he looked at Ellie and asked, "Do you think she'll see me?"

Ellie sighed, "I don't know. You can try. Just don't push her if she tells you to leave."

He nodded, and quietly left. He knew she was in her room, so Rafe made his way there. He knocked, heard the quiet  _come in_ , and entered the room. Softy, he asked, "Ava? Can I come in to talk?"

Ava glanced at Rafe and said quietly, "Yeah."

He came to her and sat next to her on the bed. He sighed and cocked his head at her, "Hey. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I just wanted to let you know that I am  **not**  your mother. At all. I was just talking to Charlie and Ellie about it. And I wanted to reassure you on that point."

Ava didn't say anything. She let her hand rest of her stomach and stared at the wall. Finally, in the same quiet voice she replied. "Okay. You've let me know. Is there anything else you want?"

Rafe studied Ava and asked gently, "What can I do to make this better? I don't want you upset. Especially now. And even if I caused it. You're too special to me."

Ava heard him but said instead, "I keep thinking over everything Apollo said to me. He made it sound like we would be okay, but I'm not sure if we will. Perhaps he was wrong about me and us."

He shook his head, "Apollo is a god. Not only that, but he is the god of prophecy. So he would know better than the rest of them. We'll be okay. I don't think he meant that things would be easy from here on out, but we'll be happy. And more than okay."

"I don't know what to do. It's just going to be a vicious cycle and I know I agreed with it, but I…" Ava sighed and whispered, "I just don't know anymore."

Rafe leaned on Ava, cuddling her to him. He kissed her temple and thought. At last he said, "Okay. I know things are harder with you with this baby. How about I promise that I won't even look at a female while we're dealing with this? Then you are safe from worrying and beating yourself up. And you know I don't break my word. It's not going to be a vicious cycle."

Ava sighed, but didn't move away from him. "You don't know that. What of after the baby is born? We go to how it was before?"

Rafe looked away, "Uh...yeah? I mean, in the seven years we've been together, you were okay. And you were pleased about me and the tasmanian tigers and saving them. We don't have to talk about this now. We can wait until after."

Ava scowled and shrugged him off of her, "It's going to be different afterwards, Rafe. It won't just be the two of us because I refuse to give up my child. This just won't affect me or you, it's going to affect the baby too. You have to think of that."

He nodded, but said, "And you're still dealing with a shapeshifter. The kid will grow up with a very strange parent, and one normal one. It's not going to be your conventional family, no matter how much you wish for that. I don't think I need to tell you to think of that."

Ava slumped down in defeat. She was done trying to explain and understand him. She just sighed and said, "Okay. After the baby is born… do whatever you wish to do. I'll agree to whatever you suggest. If you want to go back to how it was when it was just the two of us...okay, we will."

Rafe cupped his hand on Ava's chin and locked eyes with her. Softly, he said, "I know you don't understand. But thank you for trying to." He dropped his hand and asked, "May I kiss you?"

Ava hesitated. Finally, she said softly, "If you want to." He smiled gently and started kissing gently. As he felt her respond, he went deeper and finally felt her relax entirely into his kiss. Ava pulled away before it could go any further, and gave him a tight smile, "I'm tired. You should go."

Rafe sighed but let go. He switched to leopard and leaned on Ava once more.  _I love you._  Then he gracefully hopped off the bed and trotted out the door.

* * *

Another month had passed and things seemed to be at a standstill. Ava was distant and withdrawn from Rafe and spent most of her time by herself, talking to the baby about random things.

Rafe was in animal form most of the time now. He rarely went human. Nevertheless he was never far from Ava. He respected her space and watched from a distance, or even close by sometimes when he was sure Ava wouldn't know. He heard her talking to her unborn child and wondered at that. Animals never did any such thing. Another strange thing that humans did.

Ava walked down the road. Well, she waddled was more like it. She grew bigger with each passing month and the baby grew stronger. She wanted to share with Rafe how strong he or she was getting, but the fact that he didn't seem to care, stopped her each time she tried. She knew that Ellie and Charlie were worried about her. Hell, she was worried about herself. It was like she was back to how before she met Rafe. The only thing that kept her going was the baby.

Rubbing her swollen stomach as she walked, she told her child, "I can't wait for you to meet Nessie. Not sure how I'm going to get to her, but I will. She loves humans and you're going to be special. Just like how your daddy is."

Wings were heard and a fluttering came next to Ava. Lily smiled at Ava in delight. "Hey! I heard your good news! Seems I'm a few months late though."

For the first time in a month and a bit, Ava smiled freely. Moving forward, she hugged her vampire friend in delight. "Thank you! I'm happy with my child. Only a couple more months before the child is born! I can't wait!"

Lily looked very pleased. Then she remembered herself. Looking around warily, she asked, "And where is the shapeshifter? If he's around, I gotta go, no matter how much I want to stay and talk."

Ava sighed and said solemnly, "He's not around me. He's here, but not near me. I don't want to be near him right now. Haven't for the past month."

Lily curled her lip at the thought of the shapeshifter, but asked, "May I ask why? I won't be offended if you tell me it's none of my business."

"He slept with an animal in heat when I refused him one night. She brought the fox kits to him and I didn't take it kindly considering it all happened while I'm like this." Ava told her tensely.

The vampire whistled. "Oh, that is a tricky spot. Do you want to talk about it? Or were you going someplace to be alone and I just kinda came at a bad time?"

Ava grabbed Lily's hand and said honestly, "I'm glad you're here. I need someone to talk to and it pisses Rafe off. A win-win situation for me. I was to go and visit Nessie. Haven't seen her since I showed up and wanted to introduce the baby to her."

Lily smiled and said, "Okay. I can take you out in a boat. I'm here for you. It may piss your mate off, but do realise I'm gambling my life to help you. Which of course I'm willing to do. Just so you're aware of that."

"I'm very aware. If he tries anything, I'll do what I did last time. I don't think he'll hurt me. And thank you. I didn't mean for it to come out like I didn't care about your life. I do. A lot. It's just hard for me to piss Rafe off. So by hanging out with you makes that just as a bonus." Ava said apologetically but with a smile.

Lily sighed but nodded. She turned and got a boat ready. Jumping in, she held out a hand to Ava to help her in. She paddled out to the middle of the lake and called Nessie. Soon the monster surfaced, and blew out bubbling breaths at them before going down beneath the water but still hung close. Lily smiled and told Ava, "She said hi. And that she's pleased to see you. She's missed you."

"I've missed you too, Nessie." Ava hesitated before asking, "How's Rafe doing?"

Lily listened for Nessie's answer and told her, "He's still confused. He doesn't want to hurt you. And it makes her unhappy that you're both unhappy. But you can tell her anything you can't tell him."

Ava sighed, "I'm sorry that we're hurting you. It's just…. neither of us can understand the other. I'm thinking of just up and leaving. Going home to raise it by myself. I don't know what else to do."

Nessie bubbled again and they could just see her face under the surface. Lily translated, "Nothing worth having is easy. You've done what no one could do before, and tame the shapeshifter. He's been happier when he's with you than he's ever been, and he's 645 years old. But he's still an animal, and you won't ever really tame him completely. And even though he's old by human standards, he's still learning about them. That's because he's preferred immortals and animals over humans all his life. They've damaged him too much with their carelessness of their environment and and life in general."

Ava hummed as she thought about. It helped her understand a bit better on why. "Oh. I'm not like that though. I wouldn't have done what I did if I was. I just don't know how to make him realize that I  **can't** put up with this anymore. I accept that he'll sleep around…. but how am I supposed to tell my child why he doesn't have any interest in him or her and why he sleeps around with other animals and has children with him?"

Nessie considered before asking. "Is he honest with you with what he does?"

"Yes but this one time." Ava replied.

Lily put her hand on Ava's shoulder as she listened. "Then you should be just as honest with your child. I know some things about humans, even if I have lived in the water all my life. Parents sometimes adopt children. The well adjusted children are those who knew about their adoption from the time they were babies. And that their birth parents wanted the best for them, and couldn't care for them and so gave them a better gift… a new family. The same with Rafe. If you tell this child about his shapeshifting ways, it will accept him for who he is. And if it turns out better than you think it will, then all the better. He might be different for this one. Who knows? Children are more accepting of situations than adults are, anyway. If you do it that way, it won't grow up resenting him. Like you are doing right now."

Ava let her eyes go down to the water. She thought before saying, "I'll try my best for our child. I'll do as you suggest. But I'm not sure about me. I still have to think more on what I need to do for myself."

Nessie replied through Lily, "Just remember that Rafe cares about you more than anything else. Let me also remind you, although you know this. He is exactly like the gods in this way. For example, Zeus and Hera were married, were they not? And yet Zeus had… free ways. Hera wasn't pleased with it. She even revenged herself a few times. But through it all, Zeus really loved her the most. And she wouldn't have gone and did all the stuff she did if she didn't love him back. In the end, she accepted it, and yet didn't, if you know what I mean. But the love was still there. According to Rafe, they passed on still holding hands and kissing."

Ava sighed. Her back was starting to hurt from sitting like this. Telling Nessie, "I'll keep that in mind, but I'm neither a god or immortal. I'm human and sometimes we have to do things that hurt us to make it better for others. But I'll keep your words in mind while thinking about it."

Lily smiled and told her, "Nessie thanks you for listening to her. She knows you're getting tired. I'll take you back to shore." So saying, the vampire rowed back and helped Ava out of the boat. She then asked Ava, "Do you want me to hang out a while longer with you? Rafe doesn't seem to be around at the moment, so I think it's safe for a bit. Or do you prefer me to leave you alone to think?"

"I need to think on everything. Besides, Rafe could show up any minute." Ava told her gently.

Lily grimaced, "True." Then she reached for a hug and said, "Okay. I'll leave. I hope everything works out for you. And hopefully I'll see you after the baby is born. I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't be too hard on Rafe. He is who he is. And if I weren't a vampire, I'd say he's quite a catch."

Ava smiled, and admitted, "He is and maybe I am. I just can't help it though. I'm going to go find him and just tell him everything."

Lily nodded, and wished her good luck. She flew off into the air. As she did so, she caught the smell of shapeshifter and shivered. That had been far too close for comfort. With great relief she sped away.

Rafe had seen Ava go to Nessie's lake and suspected she needed some time out there herself. So he gave her time to settle before winging his way there as a small sparrow among all the ones that chirped around. The birds knew the difference, of course. But Ava wouldn't.

He got there in time to see Ava and  **that**  vampire female in a boat. He instantly became furious and was about to change into something that could attack the vampire. What stopped him was Nessie. She surfaced and seemed accepting of them both. Rafe was curious. There was something going on. Rafe decided to turn owl and placed himself downwind from the vampire. Now he could hear the conversation perfectly and also not alert the vampire to his presence. He could always attack it if needed.

Rafe listened to everything that Nessie and Ava had to say. He sighed. She was really hurt. And he hoped with all his heart she didn't leave him. He didn't know what he'd do then. Rafe had a fleeting wish that Ava wasn't pregnant after all. It changed things too much. But he had no time to really ponder this when the boat came back. Rafe was all on alert watching the hated enemy, especially when it hugged Ava. But then it flew away, and Rafe relaxed. He turned panther and curled up under a tree where Ava was sure to see him if she walked this way. Rafe decided the best way of handling this would be to pretend that "bumping" into Ava was an accident, unless she figured out otherwise.

Ava was walking away from the lake, thinking about everything that was said. Her back hurt, her feet were swollen and sore, and she was craving weird, not normal things like gazelle meat. She stopped and placed her hands on her back and tried to get the soreness out. Giving up, she spotted Rafe. Hesitating, she walked over hesitantly and said softly, "Hi."

Rafe opened his eyes, and sat up. He cocked his head and purred at Ava, but otherwise waited.

Ava bit her lip and said, "We need to talk. I need to talk."

Rafe huffed softly and then lay back down again. He focused his green eyes on Ava and made an inviting movement for Ava to sit next to him.

Ava moved and sat next to him. She let out a small grunt when the baby kicked her hard, but otherwise sighed. "I'm sorry. For acting this way, but I can't help how I feel. And I've been feeling like this for a long time."

Rafe nuzzled Ava. It felt good to be touching her again.  _And I can't help what I am. But I'm glad you want to talk._

"I know you can't help it. Anymore than I can help feeling like this. I...I want us to work out, Rafe. I really because I honestly love you and love being with you." Ava rubbed her face and sighed lightly. "Its hard knowing that your with others and they're getting pregnant. Especially when I'm pregnant. I just need to make sure that you're not going to do what my mother did. Obviously talking isn't working for that and I won't ask you to change but something needs to be done."

_Ava...I love you too. And I should have thought about how my actions would affect you while you are carrying my child. And I wouldn't ever do what your mother did. Let me try to explain. My bond is with you, and no one else. So even if I run with others for one night, which is what happened with the fox, you are always foremost in my mind. I want to ask you something. What bothers you more...the fact that sometimes I run with others for a night or two, or the fact that I care little about what happens to any offspring they have?_

Ava thought about it. "Both, but I can live with the first. It's the second I can't and won't live with."

Rafe stretched a bit and licked his paw in thought. Then he looked again at Ava.  _I see. From your reaction, I thought it was the first. As for the second, there have been exceptions. The most recent being Snowpaw. I knew he didn't belong in a zoo, and wished for his freedom when I was dying. There have been others I intervened with, but that was before your time. This child is part of you, my bond mate, so I may feel differently about it. At the moment, I just feel confused. It is not something I ever had to deal with in all my years. But I think it may be a bit different. I just don't know. I wish Apollo had told us about this though. He probably knew about it._

Ava sighed. She knew this was going to be the best for now. "To make things clear...the first one does bother me a lot, but you being indifferent towards our child scares me a lot more. You won't understand….but I've love this child so much. I know it's life isn't going to be the greatest or the easiest. I want him or her to know that they have someone there for them. Always. Like how Julie and Noah are for me. I don't want it to grow up in a way I did."

_It won't, Ava. That I can promise. It will belong to both our worlds. Which it will take after more remains to be seen. But I will watch over it all its days. And unless it's immortal, I will be there when it is ready to go as well. That is my promise to you, Ava. For the love of you._

Ava felt her eyes sting. Blinking a couple of times, she said softly, "Thank you. That makes me feel better. I really am sorry for how l acted towards you and the situation."

Rafe purred again and rubbed his black face on Ava.  _I accept that apology. And I'm sorry for hurting you when I didn't mean to. Sometimes I only have one thing on the brain. In fact...will you let me complete this apology in a_ _ **proper**_   _manner?_  Rafe flicked his tail in amusement.

Ava laughed lightly. A smile growing on her face, she said, "I would love that"

Rafe promptly turned human and stooped to pick Ava up. He stumbled slightly, and quickly apologized, "Sorry Ava. It's been a month since I was human last. And you're...heavier...than I thought. But no matter. Challenge accepted!"

Ava huffed out in amusement, "I'm going to ignore that heavier comment."

Rafe laughed aloud, and carried her to the Inn. He gave a grin to Charlie and Ellie, who were sitting outside. Charlie grinned back and Ellie looked immensely relieved. Rafe merely said, "It seems we have some...catching up...to do. I think we might be busy for a while. Save some food later." With that, he went up the stairs and put Ava on her bed. They made up for much lost time.


	29. Chapter 29

Ava lay on the bed and sung softly to the baby. After talking to Rafe about everything, he had been good on his word and they had caught up on the lost time. That had been a couple of months ago. Ava was now waiting on her due date, which was any day now. She was a mixture of nerves and excitement to  **finally** hold her baby in her arms. "Soon, my little one. I'll be holding you in my arms. I can't wait to see you. I love you so much." She crooned softly to her stomach. She smiled madly when she felt a strong kick in response.

Rafe was sleeping next to Ava. He was used to Ava bring awake at odd hours, but he knew his presence, even in animal form, was comforting. But tonight, something disturbed him. Rafe drifted to wakefulness, trying to figure out what it was. He pricked his wolf ears for a moment but nothing happened. An uneasiness washed over him. Finally he had to move. Rafe jumped off the bed, but the next instance was back. Nope. Off again. Pace around the room. Nope. On the bed for two seconds before jumping off again.

Ava watched him do the same actions for a long while, before getting slightly fed up and curious, "Rafe? What are you doing?"

He came and licked her.  _Are you okay? I don't feel right about something._

Cocking her head, she said, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired, but fine."

Dissatisfied, Rafe jumped off the bed again. This time he went out into the hallway. Ava could hear his claws clicking up and down the hallway. Rafe soon was back in the room, but was still pacing. Back out to the hall. Back in again. After the last one, a disheveled looking Ellie looked in on Ava.

She sleepily asked, "Ava? Is everything ok in here? Rafe is keeping Charlie and me awake with his pacing."

Ava nodded and said apologetically, "I'm okay. Rafe asked me the same thing and just started pacing even more."

Ellie frowned and came over to Ava and laid a hand on her forehead. "Well, I don't think anything is wrong. Rafe, will you stop moving for more than two seconds?!" Rafe paused to look at Ava and sniff her.  _Sorry. My instincts are firing full blast. I don't know why._  Jumping back down he paced a little then sat down and gave a wild wolf howl.

Ava sighed and told Ellie what he had told her. Convincing the older woman to go back to bed, Ava turned to Rafe and said, "It's a good thing we're not back home. You'd be stuck in your human shape acting like this."

Rafe once again popped next to Ava licking her.  _Well that would be weird alright. What is it I sense though? Ugh, this is annoying._

The next hour dragged on, with Rafe's restlessness. He had finally just quieted a little when he pricked his ears again at Ava.

Catching the movement, Ava frowned and was about to ask what was wrong, when she felt wetness around her. She blinked down and then let out a cry of pain as a contraction hit her.

Rafe was instantly at her side looking worried. Then he tore down the hall and barked furiously. Ellie and Charlie were up in a moment and tearing into Ava's room at Rafe's heels. Ellie was the first to say, "Ava! What is it?!"

Ava breathed in and out through the pain. Once it was gone, she panted, "I think my water just broke."

Everyone froze for a moment, then Ellie came smiling. "Oh good! Finally! I'll get Charlie to grab what I need. I coached him on this." Her husband nodded, and told Ava, "And now we know what upset Rafe. I forgot...I have heard that animals know about these things way before we do." Rafe wagged his tail in agreement.

He went human the next moment and asked, " She's in labour? Really?" Ellie laughed as Charlie left. "Yes, you silly shapeshifter. It's her time."

Rafe stared at Ava for a good moment. Then he sighed and kissed Ava on the temple. He smiled at her and said, "Well, Ava. Guess that's my cue to leave. Hope it all goes well."

Ava blinked startled. Her hands reached up to grab him, but he was gone. "Rafe! You idiot!"

Charlie came up the stairs and into the room, eyeing Ava. "Did you tell him to leave again?"

"No!"Ava snapped but another shot of pain shot through her.

Charlie sighed and laid everything out for his wife. He patted Ava's hand and told her, "Sorry, Ava. I think it's his instincts again. Animal females prefer to be alone and the male is not welcomed at all in the process. I can stay and take his place if you want me too."

Ava nodded gratefully. "Thank you. And I know it's instincts...I can't even be pissed at him. As long as he comes back."

Ellie was quick to reassure Ava. "He'll be back. Rafe won't leave you. Now let's see how we're doing here okay?" Charlie also added, "Yell all you like, curse at me, and try to crack the bones in my hand… I won't care. I can't wait to see this kid of yours and Rafe's!"

Ava managed to give him a small grin. "I can't wait to see my baby, too. I just hope this isn't going to be a long one."

Rafe had flown out the open window. He needed to get far away from the Inn… all his instincts drove him away. He flew over Nessie and thought for a moment of the old cave. But Rafe decided against it. It was still too close. So onward he flew through the night into the sunrise. At last he found a place that suited him. Rafe went from bird to buck and grazed all day. He would go back when he thought it might be safe.

Ava groaned in pain. The sun was high up in the sky and still no baby. She leaned against the headboard, hissed in pain, and gripped Charlie's hand. "I'm going to kill him when he gets back for getting me into this in first place!"

Charlie yelped with his own pain… Ava's grip was crushing... but told Ava, "You're doing fine, Ava. Must be a child of yours though. Little beggar is stubborn, isn't it?"

Ava huffed and cried out again. After it was done, she turned to Ellie and begged, "How much longer? I want this baby out of me!"

Ellie sighed, "I know. It's slow, this one. You're doing okay. Next contraction, push really hard and see if we get anywhere. It should be visible with that one."

Ava did as she was told on her next contraction and pushed hard. Panting, she asked, "Anything?"

Ellie was excited, "Yes! I see it. Give it all you got the next time and then we'll have the head out. The rest will be easy after that. You can do it Ava!" Charlie echoed encouragement into Ava's ear too and patted her arm.

It took a bit longer than Ava thought. She screamed, she was covered in sweat with her hair plastered to her face, she pushed, she cried, and she wanted to give up. But with the encouragement from Ellie and Charlie, plus her desire to hold her baby, she gave one final push. There was nothing but silence for what seemed like a few minutes. Then, Ava heard it, a baby's cry.

Ellie gasped in happiness and quickly swaddled it. She beamed at Ava and handed her the small bundle. "Congratulations, Mama! You got yourself a wee lassie."

Tears of happiness fell down her face, and Ava laughed and cried at the same time. Holding her crying daughter to her, she cooed softly, "It's okay. It's okay. Mommy has you. You're safe. Mommy has you." Eventually through her repeating the words, her daughter's cries turned to slight whimpers to soft sounds.

Charlie beamed at the little one. "She's cute already! Lots of babies are ugly when they first come, she isn't at all. What are you naming her?"

Keeping her eyes on her daughter, Ava answered, "I don't know. I think I'll wait until Rafe comes back to name her. He has a say in it too."

Charlie nodded and told her, "Well, if my job is done, I'll keep a watch for that shapeshifter." Ellie smiled and cleaned both of them up. She cooed at the child too and said, "I'll let you both bond for a bit and get some rest. I'll tell you when Rafe comes."

Rafe came an hour before sunset. He flew down to the in and turned into the Shepherd. Charlie saw him and beamed. "There you are! Go see Ava and your child." But Rafe had a sudden fear and flattened his ears and tucked his tail. He hunched to the ground and seemed afraid to go upstairs. Charlie saw the situation in an instant and quickly told Ellie.

Ellie smiled at the news and went to Ava. She knocked softly before going in. "Ava? Rafe is here finally. But before you go off on him… which he deserves… be gentle with him. He's afraid of you."

Ava hummed and glanced at Ellie. "I will. I promise."

Ellie gave a quick smile and ducked out again. Soon Charlie was shoving Rafe unceremoniously into the room. He still had his tail clamped under him, and paced the room sticking like glue to the farthest wall, only giving Ava a quick glance.

Tearing her eyes away from their daughter, Ava followed Rafe's movements. Finally, she spoke softly and gently, "I'm not mad, Rafe. Unexpected, yes. Would have liked more of a heads up, yes. But I know you and know it was your instincts. Besides, you have someone who wants to meet you."

Rafe sat down as Ava talked to him. His instincts told him this was dangerous to be so near his female who had just given birth. But Ava's voice reassured him. He crept forward, then stopped. But Ava smiled, and Rafe nervously stepped again. He made it to the bed, but didn't put his paws up. He was ready to leap away at a moment's notice.

Ava studied him. Her eyes went from him to her daughter and back to him, before finally settling on their daughter. She spoke to him with joy and love in her voice. "I'm not going to force you to do anything. I love you and I never thought that I could love anyone just as equally. But I'm holding our child in my arms and I find myself asking how can I love someone just as much as I can you. And I love you and am grateful to you for giving me this greatest gift. I now know why Apollo didn't mention this. It was something we needed to go through to become stronger, happier, and love each other more. And I think I have become all of those."

Rafe was much calmer through this speech. He jumped up carefully onto the bed and finally gave Ava a lick. He leaned on Ava and went human. "This is our child?" He took a sniff. "A female."

Ava hummed happily, "Yes, our daughter. She's perfect."

Rafe touched the baby gently and cocked his head curiously. Then he brushed back the blanket to look at her more closely. "Huh. Look at that. Good to know I throw good human offspring too." He chuckled weakly, "And you do, of course, Ava."

Ava laughed softly and leaned more into him. "I've told you before… I'm nothing special. Her good genes are all from you. Though...I think she may have inherited my stubbornness."

Rafe gave a small smile. "Took a long time, did it? And what did you mean you would have preferred more of a heads up? I gave you a whole hour, now didn't I?"

Smiling, Ava gave him a look. "I don't speak animal. You could have changed human and told me. Other than right before you left."

He shrugged, "Oh well. It can't be helped now. Sometimes instincts override logic. Like just now, even though you are my bond mate, I was afraid of you. Afraid of you! Because females often attack males when they have their young ones with them. It's a very dangerous time for everyone. You missed your opportunity to bite me when you could there, Ava. Would definitely have let you."

Giggling, Ava shook her head. She shifted her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. Smiling, she said, "There. That was what you had to be afraid of. Rafe...are you happy right now?"

He looked at the child and then back at Ava again. "I'm happy you are safe, and that the child is healthy, yes. I am very pleased. Why?"

"Just curious. I love you." Ava told him. Then she said quietly, "I haven't named her yet. I was waiting for you. I want you to have a say in it."

Rafe raised an eyebrow. "You'd let me name her? You brought her into the world though. I just… provided the right ingredients. She's yours."

"She's also half of you. If I don't like the name, I'll tell you. We can go until we both agree on one."

He nodded and thought. He had to smirk, "I guess Flamefin the kelpie is out? Or Sarah, that girl we met in the ice cream shop?" Giving him a glare was her answer. Rafe had to laugh, but then studied the baby. He said slowly, "By human standards, I'd say she's pretty. Beautiful even. I...I don't know exactly what I feel for her, but I do feel a father's pride and joy in that we gave her life. There's a name that means both of these things. Abigail."

Ava mulled it over and tested it out herself. Looking at her daughter, Ava shifted her closer and said softly, "Abigail." Smiling up at Rafe, Ava said, "I love it. Suits her."

Rafe cocked his head and tested it too, "Abigail Valentine. Yeah, I like. We can call her Abby for short too if we wanted. Sounds good."

Ava was extremely happy as she exclaimed, "I can't wait to introduce her the family. They'll love her."

Rafe smiled again then said, "Okay. I'll leave you to rest. Or do you want me to stay?"

Peering up at him, Ava said shyly, "I want you to stay. If you won't mind the crying Abby will do."

He turned leopard and curled up next to Ava.  _Only one way to find out. If it gets too much I'll tell you. Promise I won't just dive out a window like I did last night._

Ava chuckled softly and placed Abigail into the crib next to the bed. Moving slowly, Ava curled up into Rafe and tried to get as much sleep as she could.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Seasons Greetings, and Happy Holidays to everyone!
> 
> We hope that you have a wonderful Christmas day and our present to you is the last chapter of The Song that Tamed his Heart. The next actual story in the Shapeshifter Chronicles is called Blood Binds the Pack.

The next few months were interesting to Rafe. He made sure that Ava had what she needed, but still took little interest in Abigail. He hung out near her only because Ava was always around her. But he didn’t try to interact. The only annoying thing was if she was being super cranky, Ava would put her next to Rafe as some sort of animal, and somehow the kid calmed down. It still made him uncomfortable to be near her, but he still regarded Abigail with curiosity. It was his first time near a child this young in a personal way anyway. 

Abigail crawled early. She was only six and a half months when she managed it. Rafe had smugly told Ava that she had his genes after all. He couldn’t understand how long a baby was completely helpless. Kits and pups were helpless for a while, yes, but only a few weeks. Calves and foals were up and running in a few hours. But this one...really? He wasn’t impressed how long it took for her to get any kind of functions. Nevertheless, Ava seemed pleased with her.

Ava hummed lightly as Abigail gurgled to herself. Her love for her daughter grew with each day. She knew Rafe wasn’t really interested in her, but Ava hoped that would change one day. Maybe when she started gaining more of her own personality?  At least, he was still around and hadn’t run off yet.

But nevertheless, Ava had to admit that they had made a beautiful child. Abby had, much to Ava’s displeasure, her chocolate brown hair that hopefully wouldn’t be wavy, and Rafe’s amber eyes. Ava loved those even more on her daughter than she did Rafe. Abby was also learning faster than most children which had Rafe being very proud and smug about it.

A happy sound caught her attention. Looking over at Abigail, Ava had to admit that she panicked when she saw what her daughter did. Letting out a scream, Ava yelled in panic, “Rafe!”

Rafe jolted out of his nap at the sound of his name. Something was wrong with Ava! He leapt into the kitchen as a tiger and started to snarl at whatever was there. But there was no one there. Calming down, he looked at Ava, whose eyes were focused solely on Abby. He turned to look at her, and had to stare himself. There was no baby there, but a tiger cub. Rafe was instantly on the alert and padded over to the cub. He sniffed. Yes, this was Abigail. The cub mewled and swatted Rafe’s whiskers. He jerked back in annoyance, then sniffed again. Finally he picked up the cub by the scruff of the neck like cats do to their young, and brought her over to Ava. He plopped the kitten in Ava’s lap, where Abigail turned human again.

Ava was in shock. “She… can… shapeshift?”

Rafe leaned on Ava and watched the baby again,  _ Apparently so. I doubt very much she will be able to do the full gamut of shapes like I do. I think she may only have a few, or perhaps just this one. She can’t control it yet though. We might have some problems. _

Cocking her head at him, Ava studied her daughter. “You’re going to have to teach her, you know that right? I won’t be able to do this one.”

Rafe sighed.  _ I guess I’ll have to. Too bad you can’t. But what can one do in such circumstances. Let’s just say that it’s a good thing we saw your parents  _ **_before_ ** _ this happened. Can you imagine their faces if she had become a tiger cub in their arms? Oh yeah, I’d have  _ **_paid_ ** _ to see that. _

Poking him, Ava couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. “They would have freaked and then I have no idea what. Just don’t go giving Abby any ideas for when she’s older. Besides, I think this will be good for the two of you.”

Rafe tried. He really did. But Abby was still too young to really get what he was doing. More often than not, Rafe would head to a quiet corner and lie down, but then  _ slap slap slap _ would come Abby crawling along to bug him. It didn’t really matter where or what shape he was...the little monster would find him. One day though he’d had enough. Abby had pulled his leopard tail, and he roared at her. She sat up, startled, then started to cry.

Ava came running into the room when she heard the roar and then the crying. She glanced at Rafe, and immediately went to Abby and picked her up. Bouncing her up and down, Ava tried to calm her. Glaring at Rafe, she snapped quietly, “Really? She’s a  **baby** . Whatever she did, she didn’t know better. You didn’t have to scare her!”

Rafe was about to glare back when Abby suddenly went tiger cub again. Ava was startled and put her down. Abby immediately went to Rafe and started batting his paws. Rafe was puzzled. But at the same time, he liked it. He preferred the cub over the baby. He lifted a paw and gently smushed her to the floor. She mewled in surprise, but didn’t even seem to mind. She squirmed out from under Rafe’s paw and climbed on him. For once, Rafe let her. When her claws dug in too much, he shook her off, and smushed her again, but this time, he licked and groomed the cub, who purred in ecstasy.

Ava blinked at the two of them before she burst out laughing. She sat down on the ground to get her giggles under control, but couldn’t. She couldn’t believe the sight in front of her. It was too adorable and warmed her heart.

From then on, Rafe didn’t mind Abby as a cub. She liked to gambol with him, and soon learned to change shape with a thought. Abby the human child belonged to Ava. But Abby the tiger belonged to Rafe. One day, Rafe remarked with surprise to Ava, “You know what? I think...I like her. No, more than like. I love my daughter. I never did before. Never have I loved any of my children. How did that happen?”

Walking over to him, Ava sat down in his lap and curled into him. Speaking softly, she answered, “I don’t know. She has your charm for sure. You made me fall in love with you. But you have no idea on how happy that makes me to hear you say that you love our daughter.”

Rafe nodded and watched his daughter again. Turning to Ava, he said, “Oh, I almost forgot. I heard from Sorren the witch. She says your brother is on leave. He’ll meet us here at our camp. About time too. Abby is a year old, just about.”

Ava made a sound of agreement. “He’s been talking nonstop about her and meeting her whenever we do talk. I can’t wait for the to meet. Speaking of meeting...have you thought if you want Abby to ever meet one of your parents? I still have that other feather.”

Rafe thought about that. He replied, “The Phoenix is an immortal. He’ll have feathers enough to share. I think we should leave that up to her one day.”

Ava nodded, “Sounds good. Would you be happy if she did? I mean to let them know that you passed along their gift to her.”

Humming at that, he answered, “I wouldn’t mind. It was a little creepy that first time, but nobody died.” He winked at that, before saying, “If she really wants to, then I’m willing to be an oracle once again. That’d be okay by me. She’s really accepting of me, you know Ava. Remember our last visit up to Ireland? How do you think she knew about those foxes? And they knew her too. That was pretty cool.”

Ava made a non distinguishable sound. She sighed, “I do remember. It was...weird. For me at least. But at least she gets along with her half siblings and loves humans and immortals alike.”

“And nobody wants to kill her, like you once worried about. Of course they’d have  **me** to go through, but everyone likes her. But I think they’re just waiting until she’s old enough for the pranks to start. I think Abby has a great sense of humour. And you’re welcome for that.” Rafe grinned at Ava.

“You think it’s great because it’s exactly like yours. And I think it’s great with how stubborn she can get with you. You’re welcome for that.” Ava replied back a bit smugly.

The next day, Noah came. Rafe smelled him first, but sneaked away. He wanted to surprise the fellow. Abby followed Rafe curiously. So it was only Ava left at the camp when her brother found it at last.

Noah laughed when Ava rushed at him. He picked her up and spun her around in happiness. Hugging her back, he pulled back and looked around the camp, before asking his sister, “So where is my special niece that I have yet to meet?”

A furry body hit Noah on the chest and knocked him over. There was a young tiger snarling on his chest, and then a bigger one came and gently bit his shoulder and shook Noah. Then the adult tiger turned human and laughed his head off. “You should see the look on your face right now.”

Ava shot Rafe a look and turned to Abigail and softly reprimanded her. “Abigail! Stop snarling at him. He’s my older brother. Your uncle.”

Abby looked at Rafe and curled up at his feet. He stroked her striped hide and smugly said, “That was all  **her** idea. Well, the shaking was mine. I wanted to rattle his teeth. But Ava...she knows how to prank people! This is going to be  **so much** fun!”

Noah laughed out loud and gave his sister a look of pity, “Sorry, Ava. You’re going to have your hands full with both of them. Especially as she gets bigger.”

Ava rolled her eyes and huffed dryly, “Lucky me. And here I was hoping my daughter would have some of my traits other than my stubborness.”

Rafe laughed again, and poked Abby, who turned human again and stared at Noah with wide amber eyes. She cooed at him and cocked her head. Then she pointed at Rafe and said, “Dada!”

Ava’s mouth fell open and she let out a squeal of happiness. Rushing to Abby, she picked her up and spun her around in happiness. Cooing at her, “You spoke your first word! I’m so proud of you, my little cub!”

Rafe looked as pleased as punch himself. Explaining to Noah, “That was her first human word. She’s been talking to me as an animal, but unfortunately for Ava, I’m the only one who understands her right now. But hopefully now that human words are forming, she’ll be able to do the same as I do when in animal form. Then look out! Think the world can handle both of us?”

Noah chuckled and replied, “We’ll see. It will have to learn too.” He watched as his sister tried to coax out a mama from his niece but wasn’t working very well. He knew instantly what her thoughts were turning to. Walking over to her, he placed an arm around Ava’s shoulder and pulled her in close saying, “Don’t worry. It might seem like she favours and loves Rafe more, but she loves you just as much. I mean...who wouldn’t.”

A few days after that, Rafe woke early. He sniffed the air. He stepped out on gazelle hooves and turned his large ears this way and that. A soft mew from Abby told him that she was awake too. Together they listened and and scented the air. Finally Rafe nibbled on Abby and told her,  _ Go get your mother. And quietly _ . The cub purred and went to Ava and smacked her in the face to wake her up.

Ava groaned and said sleepily, “Abby? What’s wrong?”

The young tiger only smacked her again and then jumped away towards the tent door, clearly wanting Ava to follow her. She hissed at her mother to hurry.

Ava scrambled up and followed her out to Rafe and immediately went over to him. Giving him a questioning look, she didn’t say anything, but waited for him to tell her why she needed to be up so early.

Rafe bumped her lightly and simply said,  _ They’re here. Both Abby and I can smell them. The centaurs are here. But they will not come to us. _

Ava nodded and went back to the tent to grab her violin. While she still carried it on her, she hadn’t played since before she was pregnant with Abby. Coming back to Rafe, she pressed against him and said,  _ I might not be good. It’s going on nearly two years since I played. _

He reassured her,  _ Just play from your heart. Apollo said that your music is your magic. Don’t think. Just do. _

_ That’s a lot harder than it sounds...but I will try.  _ Ava shifted so she was ready to play. She thought of everything that had happened in the past two years and played. When she was done, she could feel a whole bunch of eyes on her including her mate and daughter. Speaking out loud, she said shyly, “What? Did I do something wrong?”

A centaur approached and smiled at her. He had a silver grey coat that gleamed in the light. He spoke, his voice somewhat hoarse, “Greetings, mate of the Shapeshifter. You called for us? Well, here we are.”

Ava blinked and remembered Apollo’s clue. Speaking up, she said, “Apollo told me to use my magic when Rafe caught your scent. He said to tell you that he will allow me to eat your food.”

The grey centaur cocked his head at her and studied Ava. Another centaur came to look as well, this one was a black with four white socks. He stamped one of his socked hooves and gently told Ava, “Our master’s wish is our command. But before we do so, did he tell you what would happen?”

Ava felt her eye twitch, but said calmly, “No. He just gave me clues. One which was that I would have to give up something that is important to me.”

The black centaur looked at the grey, and got the nod from him. He finally said, “We eat many things, for we have both a human stomach as well as a horse one. But what Apollo means is that we also eat ambrosia.”  

Rafe raised his head at that and went centaur himself, a golden coloured one. He stared at them, “Ambrosia? Really?” Noting Ava’s puzzled glance at him he explained, “Ambrosia is a delicacy of the gods. Mere mortals cannot eat it or they would burn up from the inside. But if it has the blessing of a god, or indeed a centaur, it would give you power. Power to become like me. Immortal.”  

Ava stare at him and managed to say in disbelief. “Apollo gave me his blessing that day...is that his reward? For saving the immortals?”

Rafe swished his golden tail, and replied, “It would seem so. Remember that he said it would be a reward for me as well. And so it would, for I would never lose you.”

The grey centaur added, “You don’t need to decide right this minute. We’ll wait three days for your answer. Talk this over with your mate, and your brother. Yes we know he’s here too. And I do believe if you wish it, Rafe can give an impression on his daughter about this too.”

Ava felt overwhelmed. She stumbled backwards and nodded. Her thoughts were swirling in so many directions and she was torn. She heard Rafe talk more to the centaurs and them leaving. Sinking to the ground, Ava brought her knees up to her chest and placed her head on them. Her fingers curled into the soft grass and she made a sound of distress.

Abby scooted over to her mother and curled herself on Ava’s feet. Rafe folded his centaur legs down and settled next to Ava as well. “Hey, are you okay? Talk to me, Ava.”

She shook her head. Not bothering to lift it, she asked, “Why would Apollo reward me with this? I really didn’t do much in terms of saving. The mermaids made the cure and Noah...well he was the one that did the deed. I did nothing other than track it down.”

Rafe had to smile. He stroked Ava’s hair and answered, “You never stopped believing. You were so determined to help them, even before I did. And then when I got sick, you never accepted my fate, even when I had long faced it. You were hell bent on finding the cure. And you did. The mermaids may have made it, but the kelpies controlled it. And you went to fetch your brother and dragged him into my world, when I’m quite sure he would have preferred otherwise. It was all you, Ava.”

“I don’t know what to choose.” She whispered in agony.

“Talk it over with Noah. Apollo did say it was okay not to accept it if you really didn’t want to. And you’d have to give up something precious to you. That would have to be up to you to decide what it is, and the centaurs will tell you if it’s enough.” Rafe gently told her.

“What would  you want to me do and give up?” She asked quietly.

Rafe sighed, “I think you know very well. I’d want you at my side of course. What you give up is not up to me. Thought it might be Abby. She’s mortal, after all.”

Ava sat up at that. Anger coursed through her and she snapped, “I am not giving up my daughter!”

He shook his head, “I meant that you would outlive her. But we’d have each other.”

Ava stood up in distress. Speaking quietly, she told him, “I need to be by myself for a bit. Don’t come looking for me. I’ll be back some time later.”

Rafe nodded, then turned tiger. He poked Abby, who yawned and stretched. She was too big to pick up now, so he bumped her gently and told her,  _ Let’s go wake up your uncle. You can jump on his head. _ The young one perked up at that and bounded ahead, Rafe on her heels.

Ava sighed and watched the birds settle down for the night. The sun was setting and she made no move to go back to the camp. Apollo’s words along with the centaurs ran through her head. She really didn’t know what to choose. Be with Rafe or watch her daughter die befor her? How would one be able to choose? She felt tears fall down her face and she sighed.

“Why didn’t Apollo tell me what I would choose? Surely he must of have known what my choice would be.” She muttered to herself.

Rafe sat next to Noah, in human form for once, much to Noah’s relief. He did wonder at where Ava had been most of the day, but assumed that she was out photographing something interesting. She had been back at work anyway. Finally Rafe spoke what was on his mind, “Noah, when Ava comes back, she may want to ask you something. You may have heard tell of when I was Apollo’s oracle. He just gave her a gift, a choice. She could become immortal like me. I would have her always. But that would also mean she’d give up her family, including Abby.”

Noah breathed out a breath, “That is some choice. Rafe...you do realize what this god is asking of her? What you want to her to give up?”

Rafe sighed, “She is being given a choice I never had. Although in the end, I’d still want to be what I am. But she’s got it better already, for she has a mate. But yes, the losing of others is hard. And for me, I never forget my friends. I remember one fine lad. He smelled of beach and sand, and had a fine voice. He died in the last remnants of the Black Death. That’s at the beginning of my life. And yet I remember what he looked like, what he smelled like.”

“It’ll be harder for you to lose her compared to Abby wouldn’t it? I’ll talk to her tomorrow, but I think you need to talk to her before I do.” Noah told him honestly.

The shapeshifter nodded and glanced at Noah. “I will. I’ll do that when she comes back. But how would you feel if she did this?”

Noah sighed and gave him a grim smile, “I would be mixed. In one way, I would never have to worry about her dying or getting sick. She would be happy. But on the other...it would mean putting her through a lot of grief and pain that she wouldn’t feel otherwise. There’s a saying human says and keep it in mind when you’re talking to her. It goes, “A parent isn’t supposed to outlive their child. They’re supposed to die before them.” I bet more than anything that is what is bothering Ava the most. That Abby got mixed into all of this.”

Rafe agreed. He gave a wry smile to Noah, “Though it would be hard losing them both. I knew that anyway. But if she refused… that's even harder. But I know it's Ava's choice and hers alone.”

Noah nodded and clapped a hand on Rafe’s shoulder, telling him gently, “Go to my sister. I’ll watch Abby. You can trust me not to let anything happen to her.”

Rafe allowed a laugh, “I think it's the other way around. I have to trust my daughter not to  **do** anything to you! She's got very sharp claws. And teeth. You might be more fun as a chew toy or scratching post.”

Snorting, Noah joked back, “It wouldn’t be the first time that happened. The things I’m willing to do for my baby sister.”

Smiling, Rafe got up and sniffed out Ava. He found her not too far away. Settling down beside her, he asked gently, “How's it going?”

Sighing, Ava looked up at him. Scooting closer, she buried her face into his chest. “It’s very confusing. Do you think Apollo knew what I would have to give up?”

“Likely he did. There have been other mortals given the same choice, to become a minor god. Some chose it. Others did not. I am sure they faced the same thing you are now.”

“Gods can be such...assholes. Making you choose hard choices. You’ll stay with me, if I do choose to do it? Help me through the process?”

Rafe snuggled into Ava reassuringly, “Yes, of course. Where did you think I would go?”

“Don’t know. But you’re willing to put up with me for an eternity?” She asked softly.

Rafe laughed. Nodding, he told her, “Absolutely. Before, you seemed quite willing to put up with me for your version of eternity.”

Ava locked gazes with him and studied him. “I’ll always be your only bond mate? No other women?”

Rafe smiled again, “Just as we always agreed. You are my bond mate. For better or for worse, as you mortals like to say.”

Ava kissed him hard and deeply at that. He willingly kissed her back and entwined his arms with hers. Pulling back to whisper in her ear, he asked, “Are you trying decide if sex with me for an eternity is worth it?”

Laughing, she said, “Yes. Can’t have eternity with you, if there is no flames after awhile.”

Rafe chuckled, “You know… we should try that volcano again at some point. Perhaps we can beat its fire this time.”

Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed him again. Muttering against his lips, “We still need to try the underwater one, first. Though for now...perhaps we should see if my original concern will be a problem.”

Rafe cocked his head and deeply kissed her. They dropped down on the sweet grass and made love to each other. At last they were done and Rafe pulled Ava up again. “Well? Think you could keep up with me or what?”

Smoothing her tangled her hair, she grinned, “I thought I had already caught up with you?”

He made a pffft sound and laughed again. Then he turned to look in the direction of camp and sheepishly said, “Ava? We just might have been in earshot. It's closer than I thought. Think we'll back and find your brother's ears bleeding?”

Snorting, she said, “Noah is a big boy. He knows what we did to get Abby. He’ll live for this once.I’m more concerned if Abby heard any of it.”

Rafe cocked his head, then chuckled, “Must I remind you, Ava? Tiger hearing? But likely she was too busy harassing your brother to pay much attention. Let’s see if he’s still in one piece.”

Ava rolled her eyes and led the way back to the camp. They ducked into the tent and heard strange screeching noises and Noah’s exasperated voice. Rafe looked him over...he was covered in scratches. But not tiger kit scratches. A young falcon landed on his shoulder, and Rafe couldn’t keep his laughter in. “Ah, Abby. You’ve got a second form I see. And had a bit too much fun with it.”

Noah rolled his own eyes and sighed. Why his sister had to go and have a child with someone like Rafe he would never understand. But he loved his sister and his niece, so he would put up with it.

Ava smiled as she watched her brother play with her daughter. She could already see a strong bond forming between them. She wondered if Abby would gain a sea shape. And for a moment, Ava wished that she had a normal human daughter. At least then she could be part of it. It warmed her heart to see her daughter form a strong bond with the ones she loved, even though her own bond wasn’t as strong with her daughter. Pushing those jealous thoughts away, Ava smiled as Rafe went to Abby and Noah stood. The siblings caught eyes and Noah tilted his head out to the forest.

Ava gave a slight nod, walked to Abby, and kissed her on the forehead. “I love you, my little cub. Be good for your dad. I’ll be back soon.”

Ava and Noah walked out of the camp and back into the forest. Silence ensued them for a while before Noah spoke up but never looked at her. “Rafe told me  about the choice you have to make. And I know that you already have made your choice.” He took Ava’s silence as her agreement. Now, Noah stopped at grabbed her by the wrist and said softly, “Ava...you have to think about it more.”

Ava shook her head and spoke just as softly, “I can’t become immortal knowing that my daughter will die one day.”

Noah sighed lightly and gently turned Ava around to face. Taking in his sister’s desperate look, Noah asked quietly, “If you don’t take it...you  **will** die. Do you realize how so many people will be affected by that?”

Ava instantly knew who Noah was talking about. She hesitated before answering in a calm voice, “Abigail will be fine with it after awhile. She’ll have Rafe by her side.” Her voice wavered a bit on Rafe’s name.

Noah snorted and said with a raised eyebrow, “You’re still her mother. She loves you just as much as Rafe. And what about Rafe?”

“Rafe will be fine. He’ll have Abby, Nessie, the other immortals, and whoever he ends up sleeping with.” Ava said testily.

“No, he won’t! He’ll accept...but Ava...if you do this...then he’ll lose his entire world. Losing you will be a lot harder on him than losing Abby. No matter how harsh that sounds. And I can tell by looking at you that you don’t want to give it up. You want to stay with him by his side forever.” Noah said bluntly.

Ava stared at him in growing desperation.  Everything that Noah had said was true. But the cost was her daughter’s mortality. Noah continued before she could answer him. “ Ava, you have fought for Rafe. Tooth and nail to make sure he didn’t die. You were strong for him when you needed to be and very courageous in what you did. With both the kelpies and Jason. When you put your mind to something...you tend to do it.  You  **love** him. And you love Abby. If you want my honest opinion...I think you should take it for yourself. I have this feeling that things will work out in the end. So why not be selfish for once and put yourself first.” Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, “You still have a lot of good to show the world. And I don’t think your part in making this a better place is done yet. But regardless of what you chose...just remember that Rafe will love you either.  As will I, Callie, Mom and Dad, Abby, and everyone else that you have touched and will continue to touch.” With those final words, Noah pulled back and walked back to the camp.

Ava watched him go and frowned. It looked like she had a lot more to think about before making a hasty decision.

It was a long three days. It was still busy though as Rafe taught his daughter how to fly properly. But true to the centaurs’ words, they were back at the same place in the same hour they’d said. More of them showed themselves this time. Not only were the black and grey one seen, but also a pinto female, a blue roan male, and even a small chestnut child. There were others still that were hidden. The black and grey centaurs stepped forward and greeted Rafe first, then Ava. “Greetings, Shapeshifter. Greetings to you, Ava, mate of the shapeshifter. And to you, Abigail daughter of the Shapeshifter. And also to you, Noah, brother of Raphael’s mate.”

Ava nodded and smiled in greeting. Her arms shifted Abby closer to her and she breathed in her daughter’s relaxing scent.

Rafe turned to the golden centaur he was before and stood proudly. “Greetings to you, centaurs. We welcome you as you welcome us.”

The grey centaur, who was older, pawed the ground and came nearer to Ava. He asked her, “Have you made a decision? Will you accept Apollo’s gift? Or shall we take it back to us again?”

Ava looked the grey centaur in the eyes, and she pulled Abby even closer, as she said in a calm tone, “I will accept Apollo’s gift to me.”

Rafe breathed a sharp breath of relief as he looked across at Ava lovingly. The centaur smiled, then went serious, “And what are you giving up that is precious to you to receive this?”

Ava let out a shaky breath as her voice wavered, “My daughter’s own only chance of immortality.”

The centaur looked at Ava for a long moment, then nodded. “It shall be done.” He turned to the other centaurs, looking back, “Come, Ava and Rafael. Come eat with us. If you wish your daughter and Noah along as well, we have food that they can eat too.”

Rafe looked at Ava, and smiled at her. He told her, “You might as well. This opportunity will likely never come again.” He stepped forward proudly, standing next to the grey centaur, his own body shining as the sun.

Ava followed Rafe and the centaurs. She glanced at Noah, who was looking around in wonderment, and then down to her daughter. Tears welled up as she took another shaky breath and kissed Abby’s head. She could only hope her daughter would understand why she made this choice one day.

The centaurs went through the forest proudly. Finally they came to a small clearing, where they stopped. The female went and got a basket and unpacked it out carefully. There were all manner of fruits and bread. The blue roan male brought bottles of liquid. Rafe immediately lay down in the sweet grass, and the other centaurs did too. The humans did too. The female dished out the food to them, and the male gave Rafe and Ava a glass of golden liquid. To Noah he gave a glass of wine. To Abby he gave a bowl of milk, which she promptly went tiger to lap it up.

Rafe smiled broadly and held his glass of ambrosia up, “To the immortals!” He held the glass close to Ava to clink.

Ava stared into her glass. Everything felt surreal and was going by to quickly. Her eyes went up from her glass into Rafe’s amber eyes. She felt herself calm down and smile slowly appear as she clinked her glass against his, “To the immortals.” Raising it to her mouth, she drank it.

Rafe watched closely as he drank his own. Ava seemed surprised at the taste. She then started to glow. It was the same colour as the golden liquid. For one brief moment Rafe was afraid that the ambrosia was burning her up, but he needn't have worried. It disappeared just as quickly.  He grinned at Ava, “Welcome to the immortal world. Now you can  _ definitely  _ keep up with me.”

Smirking at him, she asked a bit seriously, “Does that mean no more women at all? Or do I still have to be jealous?”

Rafe shrugged, “Ah well. No more mortal humans anyway. You'd kill me. And that can definitely happen now, as only immortals can kill another immortal.”

Ava huffed at him, “You better keep that in mind if you stray away from our agreement.”

Rafe gave her a wry grin then pointed, “Look. Now isn’t that cute?” He looked at Abby, in young tiger form, playing and cavorting with the young centaur colt, who squealed in laughter as Abby pretended to pounce on him.

Ava shook her head with a small smile, “Sometimes I think she has all over of your genes and none of mine. Only you and her would do something like that.”

Rafe chuckled and put his hand on Ava’s and melted away his centaur half to his human half. “Nah, she’s got traits of yours. Like your stubbornness. Wait till she gets older. Right now, her animal side is more dominant because they mature faster than humans do. She does get around easier as a cub than a wobbly human child. But it will be up to you to help her embrace her human side. That is where you will leave your stamp on her. Your beliefs, your ideas. You take care of that side, and I’ll deal with the other. Makes sense?”

Curling her hand in his, Ava nodded, “It does. I’m just afraid she’ll never bond with me like she has you. I am trying to help her embrace her human side, but she prefers her animal side. I feel that she always will. I’m going to miss out on a lot because of that.”

Rafe cuddled her to him, “It’ll all work out in the end, I think. Didn’t I tell you before to trust me? Well, I am asking you once again. It will be okay. However our story ends, I don’t know. But we’ll enjoy the journey. I love you Ava.” With that, he pulled her into a deep kiss, and felt her respond back with all her heart and soul.


End file.
